Old Friends and Old Secrets
by TheDarkQueen07
Summary: Mitsuki and her family have finally gotten the family company back; but can she make things work the way she wants with Kyoya and his family? Or will things stay like they used to?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She was sitting on the swing; watching has her closest and only friend was swinging as high as he could. There was a small smile on her face; but the thought wouldn't leave her mind. He looked down at her, his dark eyes full of curiosity as he came to a stop. He looked at her with a slight worried expression as he asked her his question openly, "Mit-chan, is something wrong? You love the swings."

She didn't want to tell him what her Dad just told her. Her eyes filled with tears and she bent her head down as she started crying. He jumped off his swing and hugged her tightly.

"Mit-chan! What's wrong?" he asked her frantically.

"M-My daddy said w-we can't play anymore… I-I'm sorry," she said getting up and running from him. She ran back to her mother, who picked her up to leave along with her twin brother. Her brother glared at the boy as they were carried off from the park. Hs own eyes started to tear up as he watched her cry on her mother's shoulder. That day he swore he'd never give up on her coming back. He just never expected what happened a month after that day. A fire, setting her house up in flames.

Chapter One

"Mitsuki! Get up! I have a wonderful surprise for you!" my mother shouted in an annoying sing-song voice. I sighed and rolled over in my bed and groaned in disapproval. It was the summer. Why can't she just let me sleep? It's not like I'm going anywhere important next week when school starts.

I smelled her cooking. Shrimp noodles and beef rice. I sat up with wide eyes and a smile went across my face as I got out of bed and ran out in my pajamas and looked at her.

"I… I made it in?" I asked ecstatically. Her smile was as big as mine, if not bigger, when she handed me a letter. It was my acceptance letter to Ouran Academy. I had been trying for the past three years to get in, and now my third year trying I was getting accepted.

"Sure, you'll be a third year student; but you're finally in!" my mother said with as much enthusiasm that showed on her face. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. I realized again how much taller I was than her. I may have been five feet and ten inches; but she was still short compared to me, only being about four inches shorter. She smiled up at me and handed me a bowl for breakfast.

"Eat up! We're going to go to the school a today to get you your classes set and your uniform. I know how you hate dresses, so I asked them if you could have a boys' uniform and they had no problem with it," she told me. I nodded and started eating. I went to run me fingers through my hair; but forgot that my hair dresser misunderstood me and cut it too short.

"I'm still angry with that woman! She' cut all of your precious hair off!" my mother complained when she caught my action. I laughed.

"It's alright. I kinda like it like this. I don't have to worry about tying it up when it gets hot out," I told her. She smiled and nodded, but I could tell she was a little worried.

"Mom, are you alright?" I asked. I knew the answer.

"It's just that I want you to be happy and get along with everyone there. You're not the first commoner to go there; but we've been shunned by most of the head families that go there because of what happened with your father and Yoshio Ootori," she told me. The chop stick I had in my hand broke.

"Just don't get worked up about it Mom. I'll be fine; I'll just befriend the other commoner there then. Maybe they'll introduce me to some people," I told her, getting up to throw the stick away and get a new one. She nodded with a smile.

"Always thinking positively. I'm so proud of you," she told me. I smiled back and sat back down with her. We turned on the news and watched as we learned that the forecast, no surprise, was going to be sunny all day. We left to head to the school to get my things I'll need and then I went home as she went to the store. I was glad that she inherited the toy company my father left to her after my grandfather passed away five months ago. He was a horrible old man, maybe it was because his wife was already passed and he just felt lonely? I would never know. I got home and put my stuff away. I walked past the counter to see a letter that wasn't opened yet. I picked it up, and wanted to tear it in half when I read the same to see it was from the Ootori medicine company. I opened it and read it.

_Dear Mrs. Takahsi, we wish to continue to work with you and have toys delivered for the children section of our hospitals. If you wish, please allow us to know by giving us a call by the end of the day. Thank you._

It gave a phone number and was signed by a copy of Yoshio's. I knew my mother wanted to expand her reaches, and even if I didn't like it; I was going to call for her. It would be what Dad would want. I knew one day I'd be head of the company anyways; and I was already turning eighteen soon. She walked in and saw I had the phone in my hand, biting my finger as I decided whether or not to call them.

"Is that the letter from the Ootori company?" she asked.

"They want to work with you again like they did with Dad until that bad year we had… Should we call them and tell them yes or no?" I asked.

"Do what you think your father would want. I know you can make that decision, and it'll be your choice once you graduate from school," she told me. Would one year at Ouran change so much about someone? I nodded and dialed the number. It rang three times and someone answered, "Hello. Ootori Company, may I help you?"

"Yes. This is the Takashi Company about your letter," I told the man. I heard him make a slight noise and his voice stiffened a bit when he responded.

"What is your answer? We are hoping you'll agree to our offer with us giving you thirty-six percent profit benefit in your business as well as you return that favor," he said. I smiled.

"Thirty-six hm? Make it forty percent and you have a deal. Shouldn't be a bad deal for you, seeing as how you'll be gaining two-fifths more money than you would with thirty-six," I said. My mother looked at me with slight worry in her eyes. I heard him swallow and exhale.

"You have a deal. Glad to be back on board with you Takashi. I also understand that your child will be taking over once she finishes school?" he asked.

"Yes. She is going to be eighteen by then and I trust her."

"May I ask where she is going to school at?" he asked. I furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Who is asking exactly? Who am I speaking to?" I asked.

"You are speaking with Kyoya Ootori. I guess I should say hello, long time no talk huh? This is a business call though remember?" he said. My breath caught in my throat.

"You'll find out where she is going to school soon enough. Pleasure doing business with you Kyoya," I said. I had to refrain myself from calling him by his old nickname. I heard him sigh.

"As to you. Good day," he said before hanging up. I hung up the line and sighed in frustration. I wanted to throw the phone at the wall.

"What was that about?" my mother asked me.

"They had asked where I was going to be going to school at this year after sealing the deal. I had no clue I'd be connected to Kyoya, Mom."

"Oh Mitsu, don't let that bother you. He probably still worries about you. You two used to be close," she said giving me a hug. I wriggled out of her grasp and nodded.

"Until his dad stopped working with mine when shit went downhill. At least we'll be able to be back up again these days."

"I know. Just don't let me down when you start going to school again," she said. I half smiled and nodded, helping her put the groceries away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mitsuki Ren Takashi! Get your ass out of that bed if you want to get up and not be late your first day!" I heard my mother scream from my door. I fell out of my bed and sat up rubbing my head. I looked at my clock and I still could sleep for an hour.

"Mom! I have an hour still! God, why the hell do you always wake me up so early?" I shouted back.

"Just get up, get dressed, and come eat. Now!" she demanded.

"Someone on their period," I mumbled as she left my door.

"I heard that!" she shouted. I winced and got up, changing my clothes and making my bed. I grabbed my bag and wallet and walked out to eat.

"Now, I ran into a girl from down the road. She's the one I was telling you about and said she'd walk with you to school. Her hair is short too, and she's a second year so you don't have to worry about not knowing anyone."

"And of my age mother?"

"She knows some people. There's also a club she thinks you'd like to join if you want after school for a few hours. She goes to school early so she can study quietly, she'll give you a look around for a bit," she told me. I nodded and at the pop tart she put in front of me. Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it," I said, getting up and opening it. There was a guy standing there dressed in his Ouran academy outfit.

"Hey, I'm Haruhi. Your mom said you're new to the school. I just live down the street if you want to walk with me today," he said. I realized he was a she and felt bad. I smiled embarrassed and nodded.

"Oh! Thanks by the way. Mom, I'll see you later!" I called over my shoulder as I stepped out and started walking with her.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I thought you were a boy for a minute. Not that you wouldn't make a cute guy; but I was a little confused," I said. She laughed.

"I thought the same thing about you honestly. I'm involved with the host club after school with a few other guys, so the whole school thinks I'm a guy except for my teachers,' she told me.

"Host club?"

"Oh yeah. We kind of just talk with the girls and swoon them I guess. It's kind of fun to make them feel better about themselves. At least I think so."

"Sounds like fun. I might just join then."

"Alright, so you're a third year? You might be in the same class as Tamaki or Kyoya," she told me. I blinked. Shit. Kyoya Ootori? No, it's just a name coincidence.

"Ha-ha alright. Just call me Mitsu or Ren."

"Ren? Like the lotus flower name?"

"Yeah, it's my middle name. It was my crazy fathers idea to give his daughter the same middle name as him," I laughed. She laughed too.

"Yeah, dads' are crazy sometimes aren't they?" she asked.

"I guess… I mean, my died when I was seven in a house fire with my twin brother…" I told her.

"Oh… I'm sorry. My mother died when I was five so I know how you feel," she said. I nodded.

"All you can do is smile because they're watching us right? That's what I always told my mother."

"Right. So your mom owns the Takashi toy company?"

"Yeah; but after I graduate it's getting put in my name. Mom hates having to deal with others so I had to make a call to work with the Ootori company last week."

"So you already know Kyoya then?" she asked. I froze as we got to the campus.

"He's the Kyoya you were talking about?" I asked. She nodded.

"He runs the host club with Tamaki Suoh. Honey and Mori graduated last year; but still show up for the club. Then there's the twins and I. We're second years; but be careful, those two can be sneaky."

"Right… Look, don't mention my last name to Kyoya please? I don't need him knowing I go here… I'd be screwed ever since his dad quit working with mine things have been hell between us. Now we're slowly getting back the trust of the Ootori, I don't want to mess things up any."

"I understand. Your class is three what?"

"A," I said. She nodded and pulled me to my classroom.

"You'll be in the same class at Tamaki then. Kyoya is in class b. I'm in class two c with the twins again."

"Alright. Oh, you're about the same height as my mom. Well, a little shorter but still," I said. She smiled lightly.

"You're pretty tall for your age. Five foot ten right?"

"Right."

"Then there will be no problem with your classmates and the school thinking opposite," she said, "I'll meet you after classes to go to the host club alright? Bye!"

"Bye Haruhi," I said, walking in the class. A blonde guy with violet eyes was already in there, leaning on a desk talking on the phone.

"Yes but Daddy! We need to figure out tomorrow's theme for the club! This is our last year here; we have to make the impressions good! After us it's up to Haruhi and those twins to keep them coming in and get more girls…. Well yeah; but we technically won't still be going here….. Alright well, I'll talk to you after during the club meeting okay? Someone just walked in. bye," he hung up and smiled at me, extending a hand.

"Hello! You must be new. I'm Tamaki Suoh, and you are?"

"Mitsu Ren," I said, shaking his hand. He nodded.

"Well then Mitsu, you look like a charming young man. I have a question," he said.

"That would be?"

"How would you like to join a club that allows you to meet a bunch of young ladies to talk with at times of the day?" he asked me with a charming smile. With the way Haruhi's eyes lit up when talking about him, looks like she already had dibs. I nodded anyways.

"Sure, why not; it won't hurt I guess."

"Yay! Just what I was telling Kyoya! We needed one more guy on the team!" he shouted, hugging me quickly. The teacher walked in and I let him know my nickname and got told that I'd be sitting behind Tamaki. I sat on the desk like a normal person and continued to talk to Tamaki. Once class started, we paid attention until the end. Once class was over, Tamaki grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. Haruhi saw and just followed.

"Gah! Tamaki, can you let go? What's the damn rush about?" I shouted.

"Well, I want to tell the others of our new member! Oh this is so exciting! Daddy, I found someone new to join!" Tamaki shouted when he burst through doors. There was already five others in the room and Haruhi was soon behind Tamaki and I. The twins smirked and mumbled between the two. It made my stomach turn… Kyoya didn't look up from a board as he asked for my name.

"Mitsu Ren! He'll be a great addition! He seems like the rambunctious and outgoing type!" Tamaki shouted.

"Hey!" the twins shouted. I laughed.

"What? Am I stealing your spot light?" I asked. They glared then smiled.

"Who says we can't have a trio, right Kaoru?" one asked. Kaoru nodded.

"This is true Hikarou. Having a third person to our group who isn't our twin may be a good idea," he said. I shook my head.

"I'm not into the whole… Twin thing. Sorry. You guys keep your thing, and we'll just let me do mine right?" I asked, not wanting to cause trouble. Both nodded and sighed.

"It's alright; but as a new part of the membership; try and listen to us alright?" Hikarou said. Kaoru nodded. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said, cursing under my breath. Tamaki smiled.

"The trouble maker! Girls love a bad boy right? He's just the part! I mean look at him! The black almost hinting blue hair and the deep emerald eyes! We needed someone with green eyes Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted, petting my hair. Kyoya looked up and I saw his expression change into shock for a mere second as he almost lost his board. I raised a brow, trying to play it off. He couldn't have recognized me that quick right?

"Alright, but let's not over due it like we almost did with Haruhi. No ordering him around alright?" Kyoya asked. I swallowed. He might just have. Tamaki nodded and hugged Haruhi when he realized she was there.

"Haruhi! You made it!" he yelled. She smiled a bit and hugged him with one arm, waving at me.

"Hey Mitsu," she said.

"Hey Haruhi. Sorry I couldn't wait, this idiot pulled me out of class to here so quickly," I said. She laughed.

"It's alright. You're part of the group now. You're like family I guess," she said.

"Can I call you Ren-kun?" asked a short boy with blonde hair. I crouched down with a smile.

"Call me whatever you want. You're adorable. You pull off the adorable sweet one huh?" I asked. He nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Want to come eat some cake with me and Mori? We're having strawberry cake! It has real strawberries!" he said. I nodded and he pulled me along by my hand. I sat down next to him and on the other side was who I guessed to be Mori. He nodded at me and I nodded back. I looked at the sweets all over the table.

"You know, instead of buying half of these; why not bake them?" I asked. Kyoya looked over at me with a questioning gaze.

"Bake? Who would then? We're all quite busy with school and other activities," he said. I looked at him with a bored and flat expression.

"Why not the person who suggested it? With those glasses, I thought you'd be the smart one. What do you do, draw doodles on that board of yours?' I asked sarcastically. He slightly glared and walked over.

"Actually, I'm keeping a record of our data. We use money to keep this club going and we need to make a profit as well," he said.

"Well I'm just saying you could save a hell of a lot more money if someone was to bake half and you buy the other half," I said, glaring back. I could tell everyone felt awkward at the stare down going on and so I looked away smiling at Honey.

"Is the cake any good?" I asked. Kyoya backed off and sighed as he walked off muttering something. Trying to keep this from him wasn't going to be easy. Honey nodded and handed me some.

"Try some!" he shouted, putting a fork in my open mouth that was going to protest. I chewed and swallowed.

"Hmm… I can make that," I said.

"How is a guy who bakes supposed to be a bad boy?" Tamaki shouted.

"Who says we have to tell the girls I made it? Bad boys can also have a sweet side to them too idiot!" I yelled back. I got up as Honey kept eating. He nodded with his hand on his chin.

"True. What is your story anyways?" Tamaki asked. I froze.

"I don't want to talk about it," I told him. He got close.

"Awww… Why not?" he begged. I pushed him out of my face.

"No. Let's just say I live with my mother and my mother only," I told him. He nodded.

"Mitsu, may I speak with you in the other room?" Kyoya asked. I blinked and looked at him confused.

"Why?" I asked rather rudely.

"If you don't want to tell all of them, you have to tell me so I can keep it on record to know your background," he told me with a small smirk. I sighed and followed him into another room where they kept their props it looked like. He closed the door behind us and I heard it click locked. Before I could fully turn around, I heard the board drop and arms were around me. Kyoya was breathing heavily in my ear and his face was pressed against the back of mine. I could feel him shaking.

"Okay, dude, get the hell off me," I told him. I tried to get free; but he held me tighter.

"It was you I was on the phone with a week ago wasn't it? You didn't want to tell me you were going to be going here? Why?" he asked, turning me to face him. His voice was shaking and I saw why when he had a few tears fall from his eyes. His hands stayed on my arms and I stepped back away from him. I decided to try and see if he'd think he was seeing things.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked my throat constricting as I talked. His face came close to mine.

"You can't lie to me on who you are Mitsuki Ren Takashi. I know your eyes from anywhere. I can't get the image of them crying when we were seven out of my head," he told me in a whisper. I bit my lip and backed up again and hit the wall. I may have had bandage wraps from my chest down to my hips; but it still hurt the burn scars I had. I yelped and bit my lip harder; hugging myself.

"Mitsuki, are you alright?" he asked, walking over. He tried to help me up; but I pushed him away.

"Just leave me alone! Can you do that for once? Please?" I asked, glaring at him. He stepped back a little shocked; but nodded as he went back to his 'cool guy' attitude.

"Alright then. Would you like me to keep this little secret until the others find out? We kept Haruhi's. Though yours may be harder to find out because your even more flat chested. Do you even have breast at all?" he asked. I sighed and lifted the bottom of my shirt.

"Sports bra presses them too your chest and these being wrapped around me doesn't help any. Thanks, if you really cared you would have asked if I was alright after the fire. Jack ass," I said unlocking the door. It flew open and the twins and Tamaki hit the ground.

"What was going on? We heard you yell and was afraid he might have been scaring you! He's evil Mitsu; his blood type is AB…" Tamaki warned me.

"What does his blood type have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It's evil!" he shouted and got up to make sure I was alright. I stepped back.

"I'm fine. So when does this thing like start anyways?" I asked.

"In a few minutes," Hikarou said.

"That's why we were trying to get the door open," Kaoru told me. I nodded and sat on the couch and leaned back with my arms on the back.

"Well then, I'll just wait huh?" I smirked.

"What kind of a background check makes you lock the door Kyoya?" Tamaki shouted.

"One where it's secret and you don't want people getting in your business," Kyoya answered, pushing his glasses back up. I could tell his eyes were still a little red and I sighed. I knew that trying to get him to leave me be was never going to be possible now unless I was able to keep the others from finding out. I hope he's right. God only knows how things will end if they knew. Soon enough; girls started walking and I got up to stand against the wall in the back. There was maybe about thirty to forty girls in the room. Some were with each person of the group of six hosts. Then I saw Tamaki looking at me with a grin. He waved me over and I walked to him.

"Girls, this is our new host! Mitsu Ren," Tamaki said, introducing me to the girls. Each one smiled and I took their hand, kissing the top of it.

"Hello. Glad to meet you all. Is this all you wanted Tamaki? I'm busy," I said, giving him an annoyed look. He chuckled.

"Oh Mitsu! You'll never have any appointments if you act like that. Tell the girls about yourself!" Tamaki said. I sighed and he pulled me down to sit next to him. I leaned back and folded my arms behind my head. I looked completely flat chested and I realized why Kyoya asked.

"Let's see, they know my name already. What's more to know?" I asked, raising a brow. One girl was staring at me with curiosity in her eyes. I smiled and leaned over, resting my left arm on my knee and extending my right hand to put it on top of hers.

"How about you beautiful? What's your name?" I asked flirtatiously. I saw Tamaki smirk. The girl blushed and smiled.

"Amaya Shinto. Do you have any hobbies?" she asked a little quietly, though I still heard her.

"What was that Amaya? I'm sorry, I'm a little hard of hearing," I smiled.

"Hobbies, do you have any?" she asked. My mouth went into a firm line and I thought for a minute.

"Well, boxing I guess. It helps get my anger and stress out. My interests aren't important. What matters is what yours are," I said with a charming smile.

"D'aw! You're a natural like me!" Tamaki shouted, hugging me.

"Gah! Get off me loser! Don't make me hurt you!" I yelled at him, holding his face away from me. The girls giggled and Kyoya walked by sighing and shaking his head. Tamaki didn't let go until I gave up and let him hug me. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to keep my anger under control.

"Aww, you know; bad boys need love too!" Tamaki said. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed deeply.

"Will you just get off!" I yelled. He backed off and nodded.

"Okay, okay! Don't get so defensive Mitsu!" he said.

"Defensive? You wanna see defensive?" I said, leaning over him with an arm reached back about to hit him. He coward under my shadow and I pulled back.

"I'm not going to hit you. You can stop cowering now… Sorry. Just don't hug me again. Ever, got it?" I warned him. He nodded with a smile. The girls were whispering among themselves, and it peaked my curiosity. I leaned forward again, resting my forearms on my knees.

"What could you ladies be talking about hm?" I asked with a half smile. Amaya jumped a bit and blushed.

"Oh, Amaya just adores bad boys! Right Amaya?" her friend teased.

"Shizune!" she squeaked. I smiled.

"Well, is that so? Not all bad boys are the same. Some of them wouldn't treat a women like I would. Watch out alright?" I told her. She nodded, still staring at me with a look in her eyes I couldn't distinguish. I stood up and looked at Tamaki.

"I'm going to find somewhere else to sit alright? Maybe be introduced to a few more girls by Kyoya since he's walking over," I told him. He nodded and I stepped away and Kyoya walked up and pulled me aside.

"I see you may have one visitor tomorrow. Keep this up and you'll be an excellent profit to this club," he told me. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. As long as I don't have to kiss one. I do, and you owe me big time; got it?" I whispered. He nodded with a smile.

"Boxing huh?" he asked teasingly.

"I wasn't kidding. I was serious. Completely serious," I told him with a straight face. His face copied mine as he nodded.

"Well, I can see why you'd be good at it. Tall, you have the muscles for it; though it just makes you look like a slightly muscular man," he said, whispering the last part. I glared.

"You wanna get hit too?" I asked loudly. A girl ran up and stood between us.

"You can't hurt Kyoya! I won't let you!" she shouted.

"Um, who's this?" I asked, looking at him.

"Renge he's fine. He wouldn't dare hit me, I know it," Kyoya said with a smirk as he pushed his glasses up again.

"Renge is it? I must say, you are protective of Kyoya. That's a good trait on a girl," I told her, glancing up at him. She nodded and was looking at me with dazed eyes.

"You're green eyes are beautiful! Oh, Kyoya look at them! Aren't they just… Hypnotizing?" she asked, grabbing my face to look at them closer. I took her hands off my cheeks and leaned back.

"Sorry; I like my space and I don't like to be touched," I told her. She swooned.

"Such the perfect bad boy! Kyoya, Tamaki did a great job on finding what we were missing!" she cried.

"Actually Haruhi wanted me to join before Tamaki kind of forced me. I'm just here to be known and maybe get some appointments as you call them tomorrow," I said. She nodded and pulled me along to where Mori and Honey were.

"Girls! Listen up! This boy is new here!" she said. They all looked up and Honey jumped onto me. I caught him and held him on my hip.

"Ren-kun! Are you getting along well?" Honey asked. I nodded.

"I never caught your name," Renge said.

"Mitsu Ren," I told her. Three of the five girls looked at me with the same dazed look. I smiled a little awkwardly and they blushed.

"I heard you say you boxed? That's so cool! Mori and I do karate!" Honey said.

"That sounds like fun. Mine's just really a stress reliever. Not exactly what I'd call a hobby," I told him.

"D-do you have any hobbies?" one girl with blonde hair stuttered.

"Not really, no. And you are?" I asked, extending my hand. She blushed deeper and took it. I leaned down and kissed it.

"I-I'm M-Miya," she said. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Miya. Honey, shouldn't you get back to your visitors? I have other things to do," I said. He jumped down and looked at me with sad puppy eyes.

"What do you have to do?" he whined.

"Well… I dunno; but I'll find something to do," I said. Renge grabbed my arm again.

"I'm going to introduce her to all the girls here!" she shouted, pulling me with. She kept to her word and I met every girl there. When they all left, including Renge, I leaned on the wall tiredly. I winced at the pain in my back; but ignored it. The twins walked up with smirks.

"You already have three appointments tomorrow and each has at least three or four girls for each hour," Kaoru said.

"You're a big hit here; maybe the girls will spread it around. Good job," Hikarou said. I just nodded and rubbed my head.

"My head is killing me. Does that girl always shout?" I asked.

"Unfortunately…" Kaoru said with a sigh. I was about to walk and sit on the couch for a minute when a guy barged through the doors.

"We're over. Plus it's a club for girls to visit, not guys," Kyoya said.

"I'm looking for the new guy. Him! Mitsu Ren! You jack ass! Flirting with my girlfriend like that!" he shouted walking over to me quickly. I stood up and looked at him with a raised brow.

"The hell are you talking about? I just met a bunch of girls, you gotta be more specific dip shit," I said. His face got red with anger and he snarled.

"Miya! She said she met the 'most charming guy' here and said it was you! The new guy! I'll kick your ass," he threatened. I smirked.

"Really? You kick my ass?" I asked mockingly.

"You mocking me Ren?" he asked again.

"Akio! Leave him alone!" Miya shouted running in. the others tried to join in and calm him down.

"No! I want a piece of him, and I'll get it!" he shouted, throwing a punch at me. I smacked his hand out of the way. He may have been bigger than me; but I knew I could take him.

"Come on dude. I've taken down bigger guys that you," I said with a yawn. He glared and tried again with the other hand. I caught it and sighed.

"You should listen to them and just leave. I don't want to start anything today please," I said.

"Akio; just leave him alone. Back off if you know what's good for you," Kyoya said, also glaring at him. Akio punched Kyoya, knocking him over.

"Okay, that's it. You're going to regret that," I warned him, gripping his fist tightly. He went to hit me with his free hand and I grabbed it, crossing his arms; kicking him square in the chest. He staggered back and I put my arms up. He went to hit me again, and I pushed it aside with my arm; punching him in the mouth. He grabbed his mouth and glared. I walked up and punched his gut full force and he doubled over. He coughed up blood from his teeth and looked at me.

"You're just a small fry. How the hell can you hit so hard?" he asked.

"We told you to leave. I'd get up and go now if you're smart. Sorry Miya, I didn't want to. He hit my friend," I apologized to her, bowing. She blushed again and stuttered.

"I-It's alright. I-I can u-understand. Akio, you big bully!" she shouted at him when she helped him up. She continued to yell at him as they left. I wiggled my fingers and looked over at Kyoya. His lip was bleeding. I sighed and walked over. I pulled a tissue from my pocket and pressed it to his lip.

"You idiot, don't get yourself hit like that again," I murmured.

"Or what? I don't need you to protect me like that," he said, pushing my hand away, "I don't need you to look after me either Mit-ch- Ren." He had to stop himself from saying my old nickname. I swallowed and the twins looked confused at each other.

"I'm heading home. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye," I said, walking out the door with my bag. The twins followed me all the way to the hall and down the stairs.

"What was he about to call you?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing. Why are you following me?" I asked.

"We're putting puzzle pieces together," Hikarou said.

"For what?" I asked.

"There's something strange about you," they both said. I stopped when I heard someone say my last name in the room before us. They paused with me.

"I heard the Takashi toy company is supplying the toys for the Ootori hospitals again. Maybe the pre-arranged engagement is back on then?" a teacher said.

"But the girls' father died and her brother is still mysteriously missing. I doubt that; it might just because the mother is back in business with it. I heard they expanded to China and the Americas," the other said.

"Better profits then huh… I wonder if the kids are still friends."

"Who knows. I'm told they both go to this school though, so maybe so?"

"Kyoya has a friend from the past here?" Kaoru asked. Hikarou shrugged. I kept walking again. I heard them snap their fingers after a while.

"Mitsu wait up!" Hikarou shouted.

"We know why Kyoya was acting weird today!" Kaoru yelled. I turned to look at them with a glare.

"You're the Takashi girl aren't you?" they asked.

"Secrets are profits. We were friends until the company went to turmoil and his dad cut the ties. I never knew of an engagement. Bull shit. Like hell I'd marry Kyoya. The ignorant prick," I ranted walking out. The boys smirked.

"Engagement huh? Did you used to like Kyoya?" they asked. I glared.

"We stopped speaking when we were seven. This is the first time I have seen him in twelve years. Now leave me be," I kept walking outside. First day here and I was already being bugged about him. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been going to Ouran for a few months now; and nothing had changed. Every day during club I was busy talking to girls and making them boost their confidence. Most the guys hated me for taking their spot light on the bad boy of the school. The twins, Haruhi, and Kyoya were the only ones who knew I was actually a girl. Then, during one of my sessions, one of the girls brought it up one late September afternoon…

"Mitsu-kun, are you into profits and such as Kyoya? You're really good with numbers!" Amaya complimented me as she sat between my legs on the floor with a group of other girls.

"Not really. It's more of my cousins thing I guess. Why?" I asked.

"I heard that the Takashi toy company is like worldwide now! They also have the best toys, and you're always buying them for Honey. I thought it'd be smart to invest in them," she said. The others agreed. I laughed.

"Takashi huh? The woman who owns it is my Aunt," I lied.

"Really? Wow! Are they doing alright? I heard there was a fire years ago that killed her husband…" one of the girls, I think her name was Hana, said. My face dropped and I sighed.

"They're alright… I mean, my cousin Mitsuki still misses them sometimes. What bothers her is her twin brother being missing."

"She had a twin?" Miya asked. I nodded.

"They found her father; but no remains of her brother. We think he got out but ran away. We've never been able to find him."

"Oh, Ren-kun I feel so bad for them and you!" Amaya said. I smiled down at her.

"It's alright. They're just fine," I said. My voice was shaky and Amaya wiped a tear I didn't know formed from my eye. I backed up and wiped my eyes dry.

"I'm sorry; but I'm afraid our session is over. I'll see you ladies in a few days right?" I asked. I stood up and helped them all up. They nodded. I held the door open for them and kissed their hands.

"I'll miss you all. Good day," I said. The club was over now. Thank God. I sighed and saw everyone looking at me.

"What? Something on my face?" I asked. Tamaki walked up and wiped another tear from my cheek. I smacked his hand away.

"I told you many times not to touch me," I said quietly.

"How come you never told us of your family Ren?" he asked. I sighed and sat down on the couch, folding my hands. He sat next to me and Kyoya on my other side. The others sat on and around the other couch. I bit my lip and folded my arms on my legs; putting my head on them. I couldn't stop the shuddering and the tears wouldn't go away. I felt Tamaki rub my back and after a while, I sat back up.

"For a bad boy, you have a pretty bad family issue going on. You should have told us," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, we didn't know you're cousin was Mitsuki Takashi. You could have said something," Honey said. I chuckled and sighed.

"She's not my cousin," I told them. They all looked at me puzzled except the ones who knew.

"What do you mean by that?" Tamaki said. I smiled poorly.

"She's not my cousin because I'm Mitsuki Takashi. I don't have a cousin named Mitsu Ren. My middle name is Ren and my mother calls me Mitsu or Suki. I didn't want to be treated because of that past. People have been doing that to me since it happened. I'm tired of it," I told them. Honey got up and walked over and hugged me. He was crying too. I picked him up and hugged him back.

"We can help you find him. You shouldn't have lied to us for months," he said into my chest.

"I thought you guys might have found out. I guess the twins were good with secrets huh?" I tried to lighten the mood. Tamaki hugged me too. The twins joined in along with Haruhi and Mori. I felt someone tickle my side and I laughed and squirmed.

"Who was that?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other questioningly except for Kyoya. I looked at him and he half smiled.

"I still know where it's at," he said. I glared at him.

"You still hate me?" he asked.

"Not hate. If I was to hate anyone from your family; it'd be that horrible father of yours," I told him. He nodded.

"Understandable. If it wasn't for him, your father wouldn't have nearly lost the company; but if it wasn't for yours, we would have stayed friends," he said.

"You wanna run that by me again?" I asked, anger showing in my voice.

"You never heard?" he asked. I remembered of what I heard the teachers talking about my first day. Then remembered the letter he wrote for me to read when I got older if something happened. I looked around the room and blinked. I sighed.

"He was just looking out for me. You wouldn't want to be forced into that would you?" I asked.

"You're right on that; but we were friends. It's better than the idea for your brother and my sister who hated each other," he said. I sighed.

"I never knew you had a twin," Kaoru said.

"Explains why she hates our tactics sometimes," Hikarou said. I stood up and looked at the group. They were all like family; and now I told them my secret. Well, one of them. The other I wouldn't admit unless he admitted it first; which I knew was impossible. I smiled.

"Hey, right now I'm happy with where I'm at. I get a company in my name before I graduate," I said with a laugh. They all smiled.

"You sure do know how to brighten up the mood still. As for your birthday, I already talked to your mom. We're having a party of all of us at your house," Kyoya said.

"What? You talked to my Mom?" I asked. He nodded.

"I went to your house," he told me. I stepped closer and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"You what?" I asked.

"I had Tamaki and Haruhi get you out so I could speak with her. She loved the idea. Sad to say; you haven't changed a bit on the inside," he told me with a smirk. I scoffed and let him go.

"Neither have you Kyo. You've gotten colder; but I think I know why," I said, my expression changing as I was pulled back down and smothered by Tamaki.

"Oh Daddy! We have another daughter! I didn't know you two were such old friends either. If this relationship is going to work he can't be keeping secrets!" he shouted, hugging Kyoya as well. Kyoya looked slightly annoyed. I looked at Haruhi for help but she just shrugged. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Can you let me go please?" I asked. He did and smiled.

"You can say please!" he shouted again.

"You obviously don't understand I don't like to be touched still," I said. Nearly every day he had hugged me at least twice. I couldn't ever stand it and had hit him a few times. Honey jumped onto me again like he always did and rested his head on my shoulder.

"So it's not Ren-Kun anymore is it? How about Mit-Chan?" he asked. I froze and saw that Kyoya's breathing had stopped. Both of us had wide eyes, never thinking we'd hear that nickname again. The twins realized this.

"Is there something more you're not telling us?" they asked, getting close in my face.

"N-No!" I stuttered, feeling my face turning slightly red.

"Wow, her face turns red like a girls," Kaoru said. I sighed and put Honey down.

"I'm leaving. See you guys later," I said, walking out after grabbing my bag. As soon as I was half way home, Tamaki was calling my phone.

"What do you want?" I answered.

"We're dressing up like Roman princes tomorrow! You're going to be the warrior prince!" he shouted.

"Kay, bye," I hung up. He called back.

"What now?" I shouted, walking in my house.

"Next weekend if your birthday, next Friday school is out for our two week vacation. Do you want to do something with us?" he asked.

"Now why would I want to do that? You all are annoyed but Haruhi, Honey, and Mori! Now stop calling me dammit!" I screamed into the phone before I hung up. I exhaled in relief when my phone didn't ring again. I was going to get in the shower when Kyoya was calling me. I picked it up.

"I'm about to get in the shower, what is it?" I asked rudely.

"I don't know what you did; but Tamaki is sulking and upset in the corner. Will you just agree to do something with us over the break besides your birthday?" he asked. I groaned.

"Fine; but he touches me, I'll hurt him. Bye," I hung up and got in the shower after cutting the bandages off. The rest of the night went as usual. The next day was just as planned. What happened the next week was shocking.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally it was after the club was over and I sat on the couch next to Kyoya, who was writing in his book again.

"What the hell is even in that?" I asked.

"Just the usual notes of the day from the club. Nothing to worry about," he said. I nodded. Tamaki came up close, eyeing me.

"What you looking at loser?" I asked.

"Are you really always this mean?" he asked.

"When I'm annoyed and tired," I answered.

"Seems like Kyoya in the morning. He's the shadow king," he said.

"Like I care?" I mocked, even though I was curious now. Kyoya stopped writing, then started again. Then Tamaki snapped.

"I just remembered about the party too! After we were all going to go to my house to swim! Wouldn't that be fun?" he asked loudly. He was looking directly at me.

"Wh-What?" I asked.

"Well, we're having the birthday party at your house and then go swimming at mine! It should be fun!" he said, then glanced at Haruhi and blushed as he looked away.

"I guess…" I said. I didn't want to admit that I still didn't know how to swim. I guess I'd be fine as long as I stayed in the shallow side right? I smiled; but remembered my burn marks. Oh well, I don't want to ruin their fun.

"I wonder what your house looks like," Honey said, jumping into my arms.

"Well, probably not as big as yours. I just live down the street from Haruhi," I told him. Kyoya looked a little surprised.

"Well, we've never run into you before when we went to Haruhi's house," the twins said, I guess Kyoya was thinking the same thing.

"I kind tend to… Keep to myself… I don't really go out anywhere. I have no need to," I told them.

"What about boyfriends? I'm sure you've gone out with them!" Honey said. I laughed lightly.

"Well, actually boyfriend. I had one; but I like being single much better. There's no drama or stress of a relationship to bother me," I told him with a smile.

"Sounds like it was a bad relationship. Tamaki's and Haruhi's is just fine," Hikarou said bluntly.

"Hey!" Haruhi shouted, hitting his head. Her face was red and so was Tamaki's. I laughed.

"I figured there was something going on. Is it official or just one of those you both love each other but won't do anything about it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Second choice," Kaoru said. I nodded.

"I see. Just date outside of school if the club is what you're worried about," I said. Both looked away from me, and Tamaki retreated to a corner to sulk. Honey yawned and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled and rubbed his back.

"Mmm… Mit-Chan that feels nice," he said.

"I used to volunteer at a daycare. Actually, we all still have the same tickle spots and pressure point and the right spot to rub on our backs as we did when we were children. Each one is different though," I said. He nodded and fell asleep. I kissed his forehead and Kyoya looked a little mad. Like he was glaring at Honey.

"I'll take him," Mori said; but Honey's grip tightened. I shook my head.

"It's alright, I've got him. Let him sleep. I don't blame him for being tired. I would be sleeping too if I was in my bed," I said.

"If today is Thursday, that means you're going to be eighteen in two days. How does that feel?" Kaoru asked.

"I dunno, a little weird honestly. What's it feel like to be eighteen Tamaki?" I asked.

"Not different really," he answered.

"He still acts like an immature child," Kyoya said.

"I do not! I am a mature man!" Tamaki shouted, back from his corner.

"That's not what I'd say," Haruhi said annoyed a little. I giggled and sat down with Honey still in my arms. I petted his hair like a child.

"He's so innocent," I said quietly. Mori sat next to me and nodded.

"So wait, it's been six months you have been here and you've been great with the ladies. You hid your gender for six months from all of us! How?" Tamaki shouted. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Mitskuni is sleeping idiot. And it's a long story; but I'm smart okay?" I said. I didn't want to reveal to him how I kept my boobs from showing like I had told Kyoya. "And it wasn't all of you. I told Haruhi when I met her. Kyoya knew it was me when he pulled me into the prop room. The twins found out that afternoon of my first day when I was complaining about the rumors about my family and Kyoya's from teachers."

"So… Only Honey, Mori, and I didn't know?"

"Exactly," I told him. My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I handed Honey to Mori as I got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked. I forgot to look at the caller ID.

"Suki! When are you going to be home tonight?" my mother asked me.

"Oh, Mom; hey. I'll be home in an hour, two tops. Why? You going out tonight or something?" I asked her. I heard laughing in the background.

"Ryouji! Stop that!" my mother giggled into the phone. Ryouji?

"Mom, who is that?" I asked her.

"Oh, Haruhi's father. I ran into him at the store earlier. I know he likes to dress as a woman; but he's so charming and sweet and kind. He reminds me of your father. We have a date tonight! Don't forget to tell Haruhi for him," she told me. My face fell. It felt a little awkward about this…

"Please tell me he's going to dress normally," I begged. She giggled.

"Yes, I told him I only would if he dressed normally. Or well like he used to. I had no clue Haruhi had one parent too. Well, I need to get going now. See you tonight darling!" she told me about to hang up.

"Wait mom! I have a question," I asked her, walking out of the room quickly.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me you spoke with Kyoya last weekend?"

"Oh he asked me not to. He was afraid you might get mad if he found out he knew where you lived. You're fine with a party right?"

"Yeah. After we're going to Tamaki's to go swimming…" I said.

"Oh, well; I want you to be very careful. You know your burns and that you can't swim."

"I know Mom. Love you, bye."

"Bye-bye darling," she said and hung up. I hit the end button on my phone and walked back in the room with a rather estranged look on my face.

"Uhh, Mitsu? Are you alright?" Tamaki asked. I blinked and my lip twitched.

"Kyoya, is she angry?" Hikarou asked. Kyoya shook his head and stood up with a smirk.

"What did she say that you don't know what to say to?" he asked, stepping over.

"Haruhi, your dad won't be home when you get home," I told her. She looked at me puzzled and my brows were furrowed as I still tried to comprehend what I just heard.

"What do you mean? Is he okay?" she asked, a little worried.

"Yeah he's fine. He's… Going on a date with my mom… How? When? What?" I said, looking to the side talking to myself. Haruhi's eyes went wide as she looked at me with shock.

"What?" she asked. I nodded.

"I don't believe it earlier; but I heard him in the background," I said.

"When he told me he met somebody and was going to go out with them, I didn't think it was your mom. Wow," Haruhi said. I nodded. Tamaki smiled and clasped his hands together.

"Aw! If things go well, you two could end up as sisters! How adorable!" he shouted. I looked at Haruhi annoyed. She knew the look already and nodded. I smacked him and put my hands on my hips.

"Do you ever shut up? Honey is trying to sleep, and with your yelling; he's probably having a nightmare," I told him. He rubbed his face.

"Ow… That really hurt Mitsuki! Kyoya, control her!" he shouted. Kyoya chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, that's not possible. She's too out of control for me to be interested in helping you at all," he said coldly. Tamaki whined. I sighed. The door opened and we all looked to see who it was. Amaya had walked in. She had a box with a bow on top in her hands.

"M-Mitsu? I-I…. I um… I wanted you to have this!" she said, blushing furiously as she handed me the box.

"Hm? Me? Why?" I asked not really caring. I could tell it showed in my voice as I took the small box from her hands.

"I thought you'd like it… I made them myself. I got help from my family's cook of course though," she said. I opened the box and there were small red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese icing on them and red sprinkles. I held back my smile and looked at her, handing her the box.

"For what trouble you went through to make them, why don't you have one?" I asked. She did as I said and took one, but didn't eat it.

"Th-Thank you," she stammered. I nodded, then shook my head.

"No. I should be thanking you. I didn't know you would have remembered my favorite cake," I said. She smiled a little flustered and nodded.

"Of course! I uh… C-Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she asked. I nodded as she walked with me out of the room. I closed the door. When I turned to her, she was on her toes; planting a kiss on my lips. I stood there, my eyes opened. She pushed me against the door and I dropped the box. The mini cupcakes fell out and sprawled across the floor. She kissed me harder, with more passion. I held her shoulders and pushed her off of me.

"M-Mitsu… I… I have these strong feelings for you. I… I wish for you to accept me. Please?" she asked. I sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry Amaya-chan. I can't. You see, you don't want to be with a guy like me. I'll just get you into trouble with your whole family and the police. I'm the kind of guy who likes to roam freely, not be tied down in one spot," I told her. Tears formed in her eyes. Is this how it felt to hurt a girls heart? She nodded.

"I understand… If you wish to not see me anymore I can understand that too," she told me.

"I never said I didn't want to see you anymore… I also didn't want to be the one to tell you; but I see Tamaki is always looking at you when you're here. He gets angry that you prefer me over him. He used to be the favorite until I came along. You were his client first as well. I am not only doing this for your safety; but so I don't hurt my dear friend. Though I may beat him up sometimes; it's only because he gets on my bad side," I lied. I could tell she bought every word of it when her eyes lit up and she smiled again.

"Alright. I can understand that. You have a soft spot after all," she told me, "I'll see you around. Thank you Mitsu-kun." She kissed my cheek and turned to leave. She ran off giggling and I leaned down to pick up the cupcakes that had spilled. I put them in the box and walked back in.

"What a waste. Oh well," I said, dumping them in the trash.

"What are you doing that for? She made those for you!" Tamaki shouted at me.

"Hey! I'm not going to eat them after they touched the floor!" I shouted back. I had no problem since Honey was awake now.

"The floor? How'd they end up on the floor?" he asked.

"I dropped them…" I told him.

"Why?" he asked, stepping closer. I shoved him back.

"You guys owe me big time!" I shouted. Kyoya's brows raised.

"Why would we owe you big?" he asked.

"Especially Tamaki. I told you if I was to kiss anyone of those girls or if they kissed me, you'd owe me big time. I dropped those cupcakes when she pushed me to the door and kissed me," I told him. I saw Kyoya's jaw clench and he sighed.

"And then what happened?" Tamaki said.

"You have your old client back every now and then. I told her she shouldn't be with someone like me and that you missed her. How else was I supposed to get her off my back?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Reasonable," he agreed. I nodded.

"I should get going now. The dishes at home aren't going to do themselves and neither is the laundry," I said.

"You fit in so well I forget your half a commoner like Haruhi," Tamaki said. I hit him again.

"There is nothing wrong with being a commoner. Doing things yourself is a lot more fun when you make it fun. I'm leaving now. Oh, if you want Haruhi you can come over," I said as I grabbed my bag and left. I heard the door click shut as I walked out. I heard it open again and someone walking quickly to catch up. I did the math and knew it couldn't be either Honey and Mori or Haruhi. I kept walking down the stairs and they followed. They still said nothing. Wasn't the twins or there would be four footsteps on the stairs like there would be with Honey and Mori. Silent… Not Tamaki.

"Going to follow me all the way home Kyoya?" I asked, not looking back.

"Well, I underestimated your ability to figure out who it was," he answered. I stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked back at him.

"Well, there wasn't four feet. Not the twins or Honey and Mori. The steps are five seconds apart; Haruhi's would be three since she's short. Not Tamaki cause he would have said something and I would have hit him by now," I told him. He nodded and smiled.

"Very smart. You squander your talents Mitsu. Tamaki told me your test scores though. If that got out; being a bad boy wouldn't be so easy with good grades now would it?" he asked. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked, switching my weight to my left foot. He stepped up beside me.

"I don't exactly like you waling home alone. If anyone asks, I'm tutoring you," he told me. I nodded and we kept walking outside.

"Why don't you like me walking home by myself? I can take care of myself," I told him.

"Your mother warned me about the guys in your neighborhood who have been trying to flirt with you lately while you were out. I'd feel safer if you had someone with you," he told me, not looking at me. I sighed.

"If I can beat the shit our of Hiroshagaki from your class, then I'll be fine."

"Also, you've gotten a lot of attention from all the girls after that. What was it about anyways?" I stayed silent as we kept walking. I looked to the side and sneered.

"I saw him hit that Fuko girl before school. She told me what happened during the club; so I had to do something about it."

"I see. Do you mind if I stay with you for a bit? I have some school work I need to do, and if I wait till I get home; I may not get it all done."

"Sure… why not. I think Tamaki and Haruhi may come by anyways. You know, he's actually quiet sometimes during class."

"Yes, he tends to listen and then talks afterword."

"I still have better grades than him."

"Really?" Kyoya looked at me a little shocked. I nodded.

"Why?"

"He… Honestly, he has better grades than I do; but for you to have better grades than you, you must have all A's right?" I kept looking forward and said nothing.

"I didn't get into Ouran because my mom got the company back. I got in after trying for three years. Finally had great enough grades for my last year," I said. I stopped to check the mail. There was something from his family's company again. Bills, and a stupid college letter from France. I walked inside after unlocking the door and tossed my bag on the couch.

"Want a different pair of clothes? I have some shorts and a shirt you can borrow,' I told him.

"I'd appreciate that," he said. I nodded and walked into my room. I grabbed the old t-shirt I got from my ex and my boxing shorts. I changed into a tank top after I took the bandage wraps off and changed into shorts. I walked back out and handed him the clothes. I saw him eyes the scar on my left shoulder. I looked at it.

"It's not as bad as it looks really… It hurt, still hurts if I hit it hard enough too," I told him. He nodded, still not looking away from it. I saw his jaw clench again. I smiled playfully and leaned my shoulder to him.

"Wanna touch it? It kinda feels weird," I said. He traced his fingers over it, lightly pushing down.

"You know, my father has employees that could help you get rid of it. You have puss that should be drained by professionals," he whispered. I shrugged.

"I don't really mind it. Unless I get hit on my back." He nodded.

"You can change in my room. Last door at the end of the hall," I said. He nodded and walked into it. I walked into the kitchen and turned on my radio.

"You want a snack?" I shouted over it. He walked out. I had to admit; he looked a little cuter than he normally did in his school uniform.

"Sure," he said, walking over to the couch to start his homework.

"I hope you don't mind the radio. I always work better to music," I said. I pulled out two small bowls and cut fruits up into them. I walked over, handing him one as I sat down next to him to do homework. I was finished in an hour, and he was still working on his calculus homework. I handed him my notebook.

"Borrow my notes. They'll help you get done easier." I said.

"Thanks," he muttered as he took the book. I got up, taking both the empty bowls and started to do dishes. I stopped the radio and put in a CD I made. I went back to dishes as I waited for it to read the CD and play the song. The first song was 'Papi' by Jennifer Lopez. I couldn't help it when my hips started to move with the song. I finished the dishes and turned around to see Kyoya still doing work. I walked over to see what he was working on. English language.

"You seem to be having a simple time with that," I said. He nodded.

"It's fairly easy," he said.

"I already know it. I speak six different languages. Something Mom had me learn when I was younger when my grandfather put the company to be mine when I turn eighteen."

"Really? What other ones do you speak?"

"Spanish, French, Russian, and German."

"All more difficult than the last."

"It was…" I said. I stood up and Dance Again started to play. I smiled and I went to go work on laundry. I knew he could see me from there and had no problem with dancing along with the song. I was folding and hanging them up as I danced along.

"Mitsuki? Do you have any water bottles?" Kyoya asked. He walked over and I looked at him while I folded a pair of jeans.

"Yeah. In the door of the fridge. Top shelf," I told him. He nodded; but didn't turn away. His eyes narrowed to the clothes I was folding and hanging up.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"You have a blood stain on those shorts," he pointed out.

"Huh?" I turned to look and he leaned over to pick up the top pair. He pointed it out to me.

"See? You have a stain," he told me. I snatched my shorts back and put them on the washer.

"Thanks… I'll take care of it before I do another load."

"Welcome," he said simply. He walked back out to the fridge.

"You know, you're not as mean as you put yourself out to be at school," he said, leaning on the counter. I shrugged.

"I'm a boy at school remember?'

"Still. You have yet to shout at me or yell."

"You're also not Tamaki. That annoying, obnoxious idiot. One day I might accidentally knock a tooth out of him."

"You can't hit someone that hard can you?" I sighed.

"No. I aim for pressure points. I box to get rid of stress remember? I don't fight against someone, just a punching bag," I admitted.

"I thought so. That explains why you can't even leave a bruise on Tamaki. You hit hard enough to hurt; but not enough to bruise."

"I don't like to hurt anyone; but I can't get it across him that I don't like to be touched."

"Why don't you like to be touched? You're perfectly fine with its Honey-sempai; but with Tamaki you can't stand it."

"Because Honey can't reach my back," I told him. He tilted his head. I sighed.

"Don't think anything of this, okay?" I asked, walking out. I took my shirt off and kept my chest covered, even though I still had a bra on, and showed him my back. I heard him inhale sharply when he saw the burns and scars left on my back from nearly eleven years ago. I felt his fingers trace them lightly.

"That makes sense… It also explains why you forcibly told me to get off of you six months ago," he said. I put my shirt back on and nodded.

"Like I said, I don't like to be touched."

"What about when we go swimming? How are you going to wear a bathing suit?" he asked.

"I'm not? I have swim trunks and a shirt I can wear. I don't plan on actually getting in the water anyways," I told him. I turned to look at him he was looking at me with warmth in his eyes.

"You still can't swim can you?" I looked away and there was a knock on the door. Thank God. I answered it and let Haruhi and the others from the club in.

"I didn't suspect all of you to come; but okay. The more the merrier right?" I asked. Honey was on me again and he giggled.

"Mit-chan! I missed you!" he shouted. I laughed and hugged him, rubbing my cheek on his head.

"I missed you too Hun-kun," I said. He giggled again. The twins sat on the couch and Tamaki looked at Kyoya.

"I thought you were going home right after? Where did you get those clothes?" he asked.

"Mitsuki gave me them to borrow," Kyoya answered.

"I see… We went home and changed first!" Tamaki shouted with a smile. I sighed.

"Please, just lower your voice for once?" I asked.

"Mitsuki… I must say, you look beautiful in your home clothes!" he said. I rolled my eyes. I felt Honey press on my scar and I yelped.

"I'm sorry Mit-chan!" he said as soon as the noise came out.

"It's okay Honey. It's an old scar," I said. He nodded.

"Is it from the house fire before you moved here?" he asked. I nodded slowly. His eyes got a little teary and I wiped them away.

"Oh, Hun-kun! Don't cry! It's alright, I'm fine," I told him. Tamaki smiled and stepped beside me.

"Yeah Honey! She's fine!" he shouted, and then hit my back hard. I lost my breath and nearly dropped Honey. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain. I saw Kyoya grab Tamaki's wrist.

"Don't do that again," he threatened his friend. Tamaki was purely scared.

"K-Kyoya… I just tapped her back. Maybe a little harder than I mean to; but it was just a tap," he protested. I stood back up straight and Honey got down off me. I looked at Tamaki and glared.

"I've told you over and over… I hate being touched Tamaki!" I shouted at him. He winced and backed up a bit when Kyoya let his wrist go.

"Mitsuki, your shirt is getting soaked in something… It looks nasty," Hikarou said. I tried to twist, but was met with pain throughout my back. I walked to my room and closed the door. I took my shirt off and looked in the mirror.

"Shit," I muttered. There was a knock on my door.

"It's Haruhi. Can I come in?" she asked. I opened the door and she came in. I closed it and locked it again.

"What happened?" she asked. I turned around.

"That's why I get mad when he touches me. Sorry Haruhi…" I told her. She gasped.

"We should get Kyoya in here, he knows what to do. I'll go get him," she said. She stepped out halfway and pointed at Kyoya.

"You! Get your ass over here!" she shouted. He walked over and she pulled him in.

"Can you patch her up any?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Do you have a first aid kit Mitsuki?" he asked.

"Yeah I keep it in my closet," I said, walking over to get it out.

"Haruhi, if you would please? Step out?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll make sure the others don't try to barge in," she said and walked out. He locked the door behind her and I handed him the kit.

"Alright, sit on your bed," he told me. I sat down and he sat behind me. He unclipped my bra and slid it off my shoulders.

"You know it's going to have to come off for me to do this right. Just hold your shirt to your chest," he said. I nodded and took off my bra and held my shirt to my chest.

"It'll hurt; but I know what I'm doing. I'm going to drain the liquids from the burns okay?"

"Alright." I felt him take the needle and start poking holes into the burns. He was right, it did hurt. I bit my lip to keep from whining. He put peroxide on a cotton ball and dabbed it on the spots he had poked. I yelped lightly and I felt his hand on mine.

"Just stay still. It'll take a while," he said in my ear. I nodded.

"But now we have time to talk to each other alone, Mit-Chan," he said. I caught my breath when he used my old nickname.

"Yeah… When you're just with me; you act like nothing happened. With them; we're like two people who have a love hate relationship. You're so confusing," I said.

"Me? You even tried to hide who you were from me. You should have known I would have seen right through it. Did you cut your hair for that reason?"

"No, my hair dresser cut it too short. I have a boys' uniform because I still hate dresses too."

"Oh I knew that when I saw you. I really have missed you Mit-chan," he said. His finger pressed a little more on my back as he put another cotton ball on it. This time he used rubbing alcohol. I breathed sharply through my teeth.

"Sorry," he muttered. I just nodded.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be a C-cup. You don't even seem like you have boobs at school," he mentioned. I sighed in annoyance.

"What is it with you and that? I swear, sometimes I only think Honey jumps into my arms these days is because he tries to put his head on them."

"I wouldn't doubt that; but he means no harm. He can't even act mean."

"Then why do you look so angry when I give him attention?" He stayed silent for a minute.

"I don't get angry when you give him attention. It does bother me how smooth you can be with girls. Tamaki is always asking me if you may be that way."

"No! I just enjoy making others smile."

"I had to explain that to him. He doesn't seem to be able to get anything through his head."

"Obviously. Ow! Kyo-kun that one hurt!" I said, accidentally letting his old name slip from my lips. I felt him freeze from what he was doing. His breath got shallow and he went back to working on my back.

"Hey! You guys have been in there for thirty minutes! What's going on?" Tamaki shouted. I sighed.

"Nothing you pervert! Get lost!" I yelled back. I heard him whine, Haruhi shout something; and then he was dragged away.

"Are you almost done? Soon they're going to try to get to my window," I said; looking at my window. I was glad I left the blinds closed and drapes over it.

"Almost. I just have to wrap it. You're going to have to stand up now," he said. He got off my bed and helped me up.

"Lift your arms so I can get around them." I lifted my arms, still keeping myself covered. He finished wrapping my back up and I grabbed my bra, putting it back on and looked in my closet for another shirt. Before I could even grab one out of the closet, Kyoya's arms were around me. He lightly held me close to him, breathing in my ear.

"Kyoya, get off," I muttered. He shook his head.

"Not until you realize how much I did miss having my only close friend around," he said. Before I knew it, I had been thrown onto my bed on my back. Kyoya wasn't slow to crawl above me. He hovered over me and looked down at me, his glasses were off and he had the same look on his face from six months ago when I first showed up to the club. He had tears in his eyes again.

"Kyoya… Don't do this to yourself. Just let me up," I said. He leaned his face closer to mine.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was after that fire? I wanted to see you when you were in the hospital. I almost went; but my father wouldn't let me. Do you know how betrayed I felt when you told me we couldn't be friends anymore? How much it upset me to see you crying like that?" he asked quietly. His eyes were staring into mine. He wasn't going to look away anytime soon, I knew it.

"Kyoya, just stop. I don't want to talk about it," I said, trying to get him off me. I was trying to push his chest; but his hand caught my wrists, stopping me.

"You don't realize it do you?" he asked.

"Realize what? For all I know, you could be messing with me just to keep me in the club for business," I spat. He sighed and closed his eyes, getting off me.

"You should put your shirt on. The others are waiting," he said flatly. I got up and grabbed another tank top from my closet and put it on. He opened my door and walked out. I closed it behind me and the twins were in my face.

"Nothing happened… what did you do?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru, there is no need to be so personal with her," his twin said. Kaoru snaked his arm around my waist with a smile.

"Well you can clearly tell nothing happened. The probably just talked and she changed her shirt. Purple goes with your eyes better than orange does by the way," he said.

"He bandaged my back up. I have burns and scars on my back from the fire," I told them. Both of them looked at me with a little sympathy.

"We figured that much. We did our research on you; and it's surprising you made it out alive," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we're glad you did though! Otherwise Kaoru wouldn't have someone he would want to ask out!" Hikarou said. Kaoru's face turned red as he pulled away from me.

"Hikarou! I said to keep that a secret!" he yelled.

"Oh; but you two look cute! I just had to say something. I'm sorry," Hikarou said, hugging his brother. His brother hugged back, accepting his apology. It reminded me of my brother and me when we were kids. There was a knock at the door and I walked over to answer it.

"Hello- Takeo? Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked. He was glaring at me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mitsuki, we need to talk. Now," he growled. I swallowed, looking back at my friends.

"I'll be right back you guys. I need to talk to someone," I said.

"Alright," Kyoya said. I stepped out and closed the door behind me. As soon as it clicked, I was met with a punch in the gut. I coughed.

"T-Takeo… W-Why are you here?" I asked.

"You left me like that in front of all of my friends six months ago and you thought you could get away with it? I saw your mom with some guy and knew you'd be home alone. I guess I was wrong, who is in there?" he asked.

"Just some friends. What do you want?" I asked. I was glad he wouldn't be able to grab my hair anymore since it was short. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the wall by the door.

"Ow!" I cried out. He kneed my stomach.

"Shut up bitch! Listen, you're going to take me back or I'll hurt you even worse. Got it?" he said. Out of everyone, he was the one person who knew how I fight. It was useless. He had MMA, karate, and boxing experience. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I told you, I'll never go back to you. Beat me as much as you want; I'm just not going to give in!" I screamed at him. He punched me and I fell over. I held my cheek and was glad when I saw Mori holding him back in a choke hold.

"Are you having problems with him Mitsuki?" he asked, his voice monotone. I nodded. Honey looked at me and glared at Takeo.

"You hurt her! You bully!" he shouted. Takeo went to kick Honey; but Honey grabbed his ankle; squeezing it hard.

"What should we do Takashi?" Honey asked Mori. Then I realized my last name was the same name as Mori's first.

"What do you think we should do Mitskuni?" he asked.

"Oh you two couldn't do anything to me! Look at her! She's one of the best girl fighters I know and she can barley even protect herself," Takeo told them. I tried to get up, but my stomach was killing me when I moved. The twins were at my side, helping me up. I saw Kyoya hit him and told Mori and Honey to take care of him. I winced as the twins helped me on to the couch. I exhaled deeply as I felt the pain ease away. In an instant Kyoya was at my side, asking if I was okay. Haruhi and the twins noticed this at once.

"Do you think something is going on that they're not telling us?" Hikarou whispered to the other two.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Kyoya has been a little different since she showed up," Kaoru said.

"He gets angry when the girls are all over her and when Honey is too," Haruhi whispered. The twins nodded.

"I think someone beat you to her by a few years Kaoru," Hikarou whispered.

"It's okay. I mean she's cute, but I don't want to really date her. I told you to not over think it," Kaoru told him. I heard every word and Kyoya was making sure nothing seriously was wrong with me. The continued talking and I kept staring at the blank TV screen.

"Mit-chan are you alright? Is there any pain?" Kyoya asked.

"Just my back… He slammed me into the wall; but it already hurt from before," I told him. He nodded.

"Your back is going to be fine. I'm going to tell my father I am staying at Tamaki's and stay here with you. You have to change the bandages every two hours and if I stay I'll be able to help you," he said.

"Just flat out tell him you'll be here. You're eighteen, does it matter?" I asked.

"Ah- You're probably right," he said.

"Just explain to him what happened. Trust me; once my mom finds out she's going to sue Takeo again, and he'll be arrested with the charges of breaking parole, beating a minor, and breaking the restraining order," I told him. He nodded.

"So he's the guy you told Honey about dating huh?" Haruhi asked, walking over.

"Yeah… I've had trust issues ever since. When I told him about the scars and burns, he just kept hitting them when I made him mad," I told her. She nodded.

"It's going to be late soon. Shouldn't the others start heading home?" I asked.

"Oh, Tamaki is going to get a ride with the twins. Mori and Honey are going to leave once they get back to see if you're okay," she said. I nodded.

"As for you Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, I live a few houses down. When my dad drops her mom off I can walk with him," she said.

"If they even come home... they have been seeing each other without even telling us," I said.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. My mom has been in a great mood lately and now I know why. She'll probably call and ask if you're here with me and they'll go there."

"How long have they kept it from us?"

"I'd guess either two or three months. It's probably because of your fathers' cross-dressing and my mother being afraid of me not trusting people; but I like your dad. He's pretty cool for a cross-dresser," I laughed. She laughed too. Tamaki walked in with the twins and Honey and Mori. Haruhi walked over to them to let them know how I was. I felt Kyoya's head rest on mine and his arms wrap around me. I bit my lip. I didn't have the strength to hit him…

"Not going to yell or hit me are you?" he asked a little curious. I shook my head.

"I'm too tired to do anything…"

"Why would you be with someone who treated you so badly?"

"I dunno… He was nice at first… I was wrong."

"Completely wrong," he said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"We're leaving now Mit-chan! See you Saturday! Don't forget we have no school tomorrow because vacation is next two weeks!" Honey shouted, walking out on Mori's shoulders.

"Thank you Honey! You too Mori! He needed to have his ass kicked. See you guys Saturday!" I yelled at them. I heard Honey giggle.

"We'll come by and see how you are tomorrow," the twins said, popping up behind the couch. I nodded.

"Thanks. See you then," I said. They walked out and I glanced at Tamaki who waved at me and then kissed Haruhi before he walked out.

"Well then. Looks like you two settled things," I teased Haruhi. She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"It happened after the others lock us in a closet and Kyoya had gone to follow you," she said. I nodded.

"Looks like the only ones you approve of touching you are the girls at school, Honey, and Kyoya," she joked back. I shrugged.

"Well, the girls enjoy being in a man's arms. Honey is too adorable to resist, and Kyoya… well, he's Kyoya," I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means I've missed you to moron," I said rudely. I felt him kiss the top of my head and smile against it. He pulled me close to him and held me as tightly as he could without hurting my back.

"You know, the twins are right. You two definitely got something going on that you won't admit," she said.

"What's there to admit? We were close friends as children and we have missed each other," Kyoya said.

"He's right. When we were kids, this was normal for us," I said.

"And at this age it's normal for couples," she said. Then I remembered the engagement rumors and then the letter. I got up and walked to the counter, opening the letter from his family company.

_Dear Ms. Takashi,_

_We wish to let you know that Kyoya Ootori; the boy who was to be engaged to your daughter before your husband called it off and refused to work with us any further, admitted his feelings for her are still existing. We don't wish for another arrangement since Mitsuki is turning eighteen in a few days; but we do ask if that if they do begin to start seeing each other, that your company can help ours by allowing us to expand with you. Please take this into consideration. Thank you._

Again it was signed by the copy of his dads' signature. I caught my breath for a second and looked at Kyoya. He looked back at me, just as puzzled as I was.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Feelings still existing? Who the hell in the right mind just explicates that in a business letter?" I shouted. He quickly got up and walked over, taking the letter from my hands and reading it over. He sighed and pushed his glasses up. I could tell his face was slightly pink.

"I apologize… My father just worries about the company and has no idea how it is affecting his children."

"It's fine, it's just… I had no idea that my father refused it… Which means my mother must have been for it. That's why she had no problem with you coming over the other day. Losing a daughter was too much for him I guess, not only that; but allowing to give us a choice?" I said. He nodded in agreement.

"We could say that your father was wrong," he said. I bit my lip and glanced to the side.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"The same reason you would," he answered.

"Is it so hard for you two to even admit it?" Haruhi shouted. I looked at her and laughed.

"You have no idea how much he said it as kids, and now I can't even get him to say it once!" I told her.

"It's not something you just go around and say to someone," he protested. I smirked.

"But it's me Kyo-kun," I said in a cute flirting way. His face went red and I walked back over to Haruhi.

"You used to say it too you know," he said.

"So?" I asked.

"I'm going to call my father now," he said, stepping outside. I smirked.

"That was kind of mean don't you think? We've never really seen Kyoya open up with anyone except Tamaki. We can all tell he cares about you. Tamaki says when he tells him about you getting in a fight after school; he gets all angry. Why don't you two just talk about it?" Haruhi asked. I sighed and leaned against the back of the couch.

"I don't want to… Well, it's not that I don't want to; I just can't," I told her.

"Why not?"

"It's just… I don't know really. I'd feel like I'm letting my dad down I guess. After reading the letter, he didn't want me to be forced to be with him. I thought he was still trying to force himself with me for his father's company's sake. I don't know anymore. It's all too confusing…"

"It doesn't have to be. You just have to tell him," she told me.

"Easier said than done. Plus, there's that whole argument between his father and Tamaki's too. I think if putting me in the mix; then they'll start fighting even more. Unless I start working with Tamaki's dad too," I said. She nodded.

"Yeah, Tamaki was telling me about that… His dad asked us about you. He was thinking about joining in about working with you," she told me. I nodded.

"Then I'll be suspecting a call on my birthday huh?"

"Well, he might talk to you when we go over there. He was fine with it; so I guess that's what he was thinking."

"Maybe. Kyoya's been out there for a while… Should we check on him?" I asked. Haruhi nodded.

-Kyoya's POV-

"So?" Mitsuki said. Trying to back myself up or argue against her was pointless. I still had the letter in my hand and decided to walk out to call my father.

"I'm going to call my father now," I said, walking outside. I wondered when Mitsuki had gotten so difficult to deal with… Could it be because of that Takeo kid she can't trust anyone except her mother? I dialed my father's number and waited as it rang and he answered.

"Kyoya? Why haven't you returned home from school yet?" he asked.

"Hello to you too. I'm at the Takashi's house. Mitsuki need someone to take care of the wounds on her back tonight, so I'm staying here," I told him. I heard him scoff.

"What makes you think that? Are you sure she even wants you there? What about staying professional?" he asked. My brows kneaded as I tried to keep my voice down.

"It is strictly professional Dad. The burns and scars on her back had blistered and no one has taken care of them. They need to be cleaned out and re-bandaged every two hours. Her mother is out tonight."

"I see. Then there should be no problem with it. I heard from Yuzuru that there is going to be a party held for her birthday. He is also considering working with her when she turns of age. I hope this doesn't cause an issue," he told me.

"Are you two still arguing about who is to marry Haruhi?" I asked him.

"On some level; but that's not important. Is this all you called to tell me?"

"No. Why on Earth would you send them a letter saying that my feelings are still existent? Do you have any idea how personal that is?" I asked, not meaning to sound as rude as I had.

"Well, if you were to prove me wrong or right; it would certainly help with the argument about Haruhi. Don't you think?"

"Just… Don't do something like that again without telling me why you're asking," I told him.

"If you wish. Don't ruin the contract with the Takashi company I have for me Kyoya."

"I'm not. Good bye now," I said before hanging up. I went to walk back inside and Mitsuki opened the door; her emerald eyes looking at me curiously. I couldn't help but realize how innocent she looked except for the bruise that was now forming on her cheek. I wanted to reach up and pet her cheek and ask if she was okay; but I restrained myself from doing so.

"So, what'd he say? You staying or what?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I told him it was professional, since it's because of your back," I told her. I secretly wished it was more than that; but trying to get her to realize how much I truly cared for her was more difficult than I thought.

"Then get back inside. Haruhi's staying over too because it's going to rain soon. My mom is staying at Haruhi's with her dad. If I did my math right; they've been hiding their relationship from us for about six months now," she said.

"When did you move here?" I asked, following her back inside.

"About a year ago. I guess my mom decided to be open about the relationship when I went got into Ouran and I told her about the club," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"She knows?" I asked, a little taken back that she'd tell her mother what she was doing at school.

"Well, yeah. She thinks it's funny, but nice. She wasn't surprised much either by it," she told me. She walked over to the fridge and got a water bottle, tossing it to me. I caught it and realized I didn't get one earlier.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said, grabbing two more and tossing one to Haruhi. I opened mine and took a sip. It felt a little awkward to be in the same room as Mitsuki now. I have no clue why, it just does. Her phone rang and she answered it.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I answered my phone to my mother giggling, "Mom? Why are you calling me again?"

"Oh Mit-chaan~! I wanted to let you know I'm going to be at the Fujioka's tonight! Ryoji stop it, we're not even inside yet!" she giggled. I sighed. It may be nearly nine at night; but she was drunk. His words slurred over the phone and I shook my head.

"Mom, Haruhi is going to stay the night. So is Kyoya," I mentioned. I heard her squeal.

"Aww! Are you two finally dating now? It took forever! I can tell you still love him sweetie," she said. I made a small noise and felt my face get warm.

"Mom! No! He's able to help with my problem from the fire… I'd rather he do it than some guy I don't even know," I told her.

"Aw! Well… Hey, there was a letter in the boxy thing and it was from them. What'd it say?"

"Mom, I'll explain tomorrow. Night," I said. She laughed a good night and hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and rubbed my head.

"What did she say?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, she told me she's staying at your place. Asked about the letter, asked another weird question… And to top it off, they're both drunk," I told her. She groaned.

"Great…"

"Well, at least they're happy with each other right?" Kyoya asked.

"They are; but intoxicated and staying the night together? This is either going to make things better or worse…" I said.

"I vote for better," Haruhi said. I nodded and sat up on the counter.

"What should we do? Home works all done… It's almost nine. That's surprising. Late dinner? I can call in pizza," I said.

"Sure, pizza sounds good," Haruhi agreed. I nodded and grabbed the house phone.

"Why are you using the house phone?" Kyoya asked. I looked at him blankly.

"You've never ordered pizza, have you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You order from your landline and they can get your address directly from it," Haruhi told him.

"Oh. I thought you guys kind of just made your own, like the cook does at home," he said. I sighed and laid back on the counter and folded my leg over my knee.

"You don't get out much do you Kyoya?" I asked teasingly playful as I dialed for pizza. I ordered three of them in case the others were to show up again. I hung up and looked over to see Kyoya leaning against the counter next to me.

"You shouldn't really be laying on your back like that," he said. I raised a brow.

"When did you get so boring? You're worse than Akiko used to be," I said getting up.

"I didn't have you around to keep my fun-ness anymore. When did you get so difficult?" he asked.

"… After I broke up with Takeo," I told him. His eyes softened. I half expected him to wrap his arms around me; but he didn't. Haruhi walked over and threw away her empty bottle. She looked between us and I saw a spark in her eyes.

"Mitsuki, do you mind if I use the shower?" she asked.

"No, I'll grab you a towel and some clothes you can borrow," I said getting off the counter, walking past Kyoya to the laundry room. I grabbed a towel and some old clothes of mine.

"They don't fit anymore, but they should fit you. If they do you can keep them," I said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," she said with a smile. I nodded.

"Second door on the right," I said and she walked down the hall. She closed the door and Kyoya looked directly at me, his eyes narrowed.

"How long till the pizza gets here?" he asked.

"Forty-five minutes."

"Alright. Can we talk?" he asked. I stayed silent for a minute, staring at him. Why is he trying so hard to tell me how he feels? I don't want to mess up the company just when we got it back…

"Sure," I answered. He walked over, taking my hand and pulled me to the couch. We sat down facing each other.

"Why are you pushing away what I'm telling you?" he asked.

"Many reasons… the company, the club, my trust issues, the fact that you may be only trying to get with me so you're sure that our companies might not split again," I told him. He blinked, looking a little hurt.

"I could care less about the companies splitting again. I don't care how this may affect the others either. Tamaki and Haruhi won't leave me alone about all this… I told them when I had a chance to talk to you alone I would. I don't know when I may get another chance… I can understand your trust issues though," he said. He was different than his normal calm and collected self while at school.

"Look, Kyoya; you're staying tonight on a professional basis as far as I'm concerned. Can we just come to a deal in this?" I asked. I was still afraid the feelings we had might go away eventually and make things awkward for us. He nodded.

"What are the terms?" he asked.

"We stay friends, and keep things on a professional basis. No more trying to hold hands, hug unless initiated by someone else from our group of friends. No more of that kind of stunt you pulled earlier. Everything stays as it has for the past six months. Until we can't stand it anymore and we're sure nothing will happen and the word comes out directly. We can say it indirectly if talking to someone else if we feel like we want to talk to them about it," I said.

"Professional, friends, and nothing happens unless we say it directly to the other. Sounds fair," he said. I nodded. He put his hand out and I took it. He pulled me to him and kissed my lips quickly then shook my hand.

"Deal, sealed," he said. I blinked and got off the couch when there was a knock on the door. I tried to calm down and hide the light blush on my face when I opened it. The others had come back.

"What the? What are you guys doing here?" I shouted. Honey jumped on me and I caught him.

"We missed you! Well… I did. Tamaki called us and said we all should come over and stay the night!" he told me. I looked at Tamaki.

"Haruhi's father called me. Your mother said she had no problem with it as long as we don't trash the house," he said. I stepped back and let them in. I was glad we had two extra rooms in the house for guests. Everyone had backpacks and set them by the door.

"So your house is modeled like some in America?" the twins asked. I nodded.

"We like it better. I have two extra rooms, and then I'll take my mom's room. I don't want you guys messing it up," I said. Honey jumped down and ran over to the couch and sat down.

"Yay! Sleep over!" he shouted happily. I smiled. He was so adorable. I looked at Mori.

"You and Mori both have Takashi in your name. It's his first, but your last… Is that a weird coincidence?" Tamaki asked.

"It's not like we could have planned this," I said flatly. He nodded.

"Where's Haruhi?" he asked.

"Shower. Pizza's going to be here in fifteen minutes. Glad I ordered a few extra… I had a feeling you guys would show up," I said.

"Who is going in what room?" Hikarou asked.

"Well, you're twins. You guys take one of the guest rooms. Honey and Mori can take another since they're related… I'm taking my mom's with Haruhi. Kyoya, you and Tamaki are going to stay in my room. Stay out of my stuff, and don't break anything," I said, looking at Kyoya and then shooting a warning glare at Tamaki. Tamaki had started sulking again.

"Poor boss. He was hoping to stay in the same room with Haruhi," Kaoru whispered in my ear. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Not happening. She's still underage, I'm not taking any chances," I whispered back. I heard him laugh and he nodded.

"Good choice," Hikarou whispered, "You do know she's seventeen like us though right?" I nodded.

"I'm seventeen at the moment too, that's why I'm not staying in the same room as Kyoya."

"But Saturday you'll be eighteen," they said.

"That's two days from now," I said, defending myself. The shrugged.

"Oh well. Kyoya really likes you. Was he always this attached to you as kids?" Kaoru asked. I didn't answer. I just took a deep breath and eventually nodded.

"Are you still attached to him like you used to be?" Hikarou asked. I glared from the corner of my eyes at him.

"Getting personal now huh?" I asked. They smirked.

"We're just having a bit of fun," Hikarou said.

"We never meant to upset you," Kaoru ended.

"Well, say what you want. Nothing is going on between us," I told them. They shrugged.

"That's not what it looks like. Has he told you yet?" they asked.

"We have a deal. Nothing happens, we do nothing, we say nothing about our feelings for the other until we can't stand it anymore and it comes out. If we still feel the same way about each other; then maybe something will happen. That's all," I said. They nodded.

"May not last long. Christmas tops," Hikarou said.

"Unless he breaks before that," Kaoru said. I sighed. There was another knock, and I knew it was the pizza man. I opened and handed him the money I had in my pocket as I took the boxes. I set them on the counter and pulled out plates. Haruhi walked out in the clothes I gave her and she looked cute in them. Tamaki's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What are all you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Turns out they're staying too. We're going to sleep in my Mom's room. I don't trust they'll leave it alone. Kyoya and Tamaki are going to stay in my room and the others have the extra two guest rooms."

"Two guest rooms? But you have six doors back here," she said. Tamaki counted.

"With that, you should have an extra guest room right?" he asked.

"It's not a guest room… Don't even go in there either," I threatened him. He nodded, looking scared. We all got pizza and I turned on the TV. It was about eleven when Honey fell asleep and Mori took him to the room they were going to sleep in.

"Night Mori, night Hun-kun," I said, kissing Honey's forehead.

"Night," Mori said, walking down the hall. The twins yawned and decided to go to bed too. I took their plates and picked up Mori's and Honey's, walking over to the sink.

"Night boys," I said. They went to the other room. Tamaki got up to use the bathroom. I started to wash the dishes and Haruhi walked over to help.

"What's in the last room?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing dangerous or important," I said with a smile. I put the pizzas in the fridge and realized Tamaki had been gone for a while.

"Do you think he went to bed?" I asked. Haruhi shook her head and then the soft sound of a piano made it's through the house. I gasped and walked down the room to the back room. Haruhi was going to follow, but Kyoya stopped her. I walked in, and Tamaki didn't even realize. He just kept playing. He stopped after I closed the door.

"Oh, Mitsuki! I'm sorry, I just say it and couldn't help myself…" he apologized. I sat on the bench next to him and smiled.

"If I knew you could play; I would have told you. I'm afraid that you guys might break something in my house. This thing is one of my prize possessions," I told him.

"It's a beautiful piano. It works just fine too, but it was a little dusty. When was the last time you played it?"

"I haven't touched it since I started Ouran. I wonder…" I put my fingers on the keys and started to play, and Tamaki joined in.

-Kyoya's POV-

I heard the piano stop, then start again. Haruhi and I walked and opened to door to see Tamaki and Mitsuki playing it together.

"So much for her hating him huh?" she asked. I nodded.

"Seems like they finally found something in common for them both. Hopefully she'll stop hitting him now," I said. She nodded and closed the door.

"We interrupt them now; she might try to cover it up. The longer they play; the closer they'll get. You know, she's not that difficult. She doesn't distrust everyone; just guys."

"I guess you're her new best friend aren't you?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Like you are Tamaki's. Look, Kyoya… the others and I talked back in the room earlier and we're willing to help you two work things out like you guys did for Tamaki and I. It's clear you have feelings for her; but she's pretty good at lying."

"I know… she can't hide her emotions well; but she can lie her way out of anything," I sighed. The piano stopped again and we rushed back into the living room and sat on the couch as though nothing happened.

~Mitsuki's POV~

We stopped playing the piano and Tamaki looked at me with a serious look in his eyes.

"Mitsuki… Do you love Kyoya?" he asked. I jumped back off the bench and stood on the other side of the room.

"What? Wh-ha-ha… N-No. Why? That's a stupid question!" I shouted. Tamaki stood up and walked over to me, taking my chin in his hand and getting close to my face.

"You may say no; but your body language and eyes say differently," he whispered. I tried to say something; but nothing would come out. Tamaki smiled.

"Why do you constantly deny your feelings for him?"

"Why is it any of your damn business?"

"He is my best friend, and I want to help him the same way he helped me with Haruhi. He already realizes his feelings for you; you need to realize yours for him."

"I don't need to realize anything."

"Is it because of Takeo you don't trust us? Or even him?"

I stayed silent and looked away. Tamaki sat on the floor with me.

"What all happened with him? What did he do to you that made you this way? Kyoya says you weren't like this when you were kids. He said you were just a talkative tomboy who occasionally got into trouble."

I stayed silent and sniffed, trying to not cry as I thought of everything that happened with Takeo and me. Tamaki wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, putting his head on mine. I cried into his shoulder and he gently rubbed my shoulder.

"T-Takeo… Like earlier happened every time I made him mad. Which was a lot. I was glad that my hair cutter cut my hair short so no one could yank on it anymore… I stopped wearing dresses and skirts again because of him." Tamaki clenched his fist and caught his breath.

"Guys like that shouldn't take advantage of girls… Just because of him doesn't mean you can't trust us. It's been six months… You know we won't do anything to hurt you. Especially Kyoya," Tamaki said, lifting my head up. He smiled and let me go, putting his hands in his lap.

"Sorry. I know you hate being touched and that it hurts your back. Haruhi told us about it while Kyoya was fixing it up. Shouldn't he be working on it now by the way?" he asked. I stood up and helped him up and wiped my eyes with a nod.

"Yeah…" I muttered. He started to walk toward the door and I hugged him from behind. He turned himself around to hug back.

"I see you changed your mind haven't you?" he asked.

"I'll still yell at you during the club though," I told him. He laughed.

"I thought so."

"My hugs are rare. Except Honey is too cute to ignore," I said with a laugh as I pulled back. He linked arms with me and we walked back out. I realized that all these guys were my friends; I can trust them. Kyoya and Haruhi looked over; and I forgot that my eyes might have still been red when Kyoya got up and was over by us.

"What happened?" he asked us quietly.

"I just talked to her that's all. You need to go take care of her back now. Are you sure we should be staying in the same room instead of you and her?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya looked at me.

"He has a point. We're going to have to be up all night… They can stay in your room, I know Tamaki won't do anything to her or break anything," Kyoya said. I sighed.

"Alright, fine. Just this once; but I don't plan on having all of you over again okay?" I said. Tamaki smiled and nodded, skipping over to Haruhi to tell her. She nodded tiredly and he picked her up as she fell asleep.

"Looks like we're going to sleep then; but remember what I said Mitsuki," Tamaki said as he walked to my room. Kyoya and I followed and Kyoya grabbed the first aid kit from my room as I walked into my mothers' room. I sat on the bed and he walked in. I could still feel my lip quivering from earlier. He closed the door and locked it again.

"I know they're asleep; but still," he said walking over. I nodded. He sat behind me and I pulled my shirt off and he took the bandages off.

"Well, you didn't bleed so that's good. You want to avoid leaning on your back or laying on it though," he told me. I nodded as I felt him unclip my bra again and slid the straps down. I held it to my chest and I felt him run over my back with a cold wet cotton ball. I shivered.

"What were you and Tamaki talking about?" he asked.

"Takeo… He wanted to know the story with him," I answered. My hands were shaking.

"Oh? Have you realized you can trust us? We're not all like him," he said. I nodded.

"That's what Tamaki told me." He stayed silent and it took half an hour for him to finish and wrap me back up. I put my shirt back on and laid on my stomach, yawning.

"I'll set my alarm for every two hours. Go ahead and sleep," Kyoya told me. I nodded and closed my eyes.

-Kyoya's POV-

I didn't like having to wake her up every two hours; but I didn't want the blisters to get infected.

"Kyoya…" she muttered in her sleep. I looked at her and laid next to her. She looked so sweet. I ran my fingers over her bruised cheek and kissed it lightly.

"Is it only when she's asleep can I express how I feel?" I asked myself quietly. Her eyes closed a little tightly and her hand grabbed onto mine.

"Akiko… Come back," she whispered in her sleep. She was about to roll onto her back, but I stopped her. She pulled me closer to her, her hands clutching to my shirt. I kissed her forehead. I longed to kiss her again on the lips and feel that shock run through my body again. She sighed and kept sleeping. I had unlocked the door a long time ago, and saw the sun start to come up.

"Finally, the sun. She'll be fine until noon now," I muttered, allowing myself to drift to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

~Mitsuki's POV~

I heard an alarm going off, but it stopped. I sighed and wanted to go back to sleep; but I could feel the suns' warmth on my back. I opened my eyes to find Kyoya's sleeping face right in front of mine. I looked up and Tamaki was standing there with a grin on his face. I opened my mouth to say something; but he put a finger to his lips to silent me. I went to sit up; but Kyoya's arms just tightened around me.

"He finally fell asleep an hour ago. It's best to not wake him. He'll be very angry and cranky all day," Tamaki whispered. I nodded.

"I went out and got us all breakfast. I hope you like muffins. Everyone is still sleeping. Did you guys say it yet? Do you love him?" Tamaki asked. I glared, shaking my head.

"No, you didn't say it or no, you don't love him?" he asked silently again. I held up one finger.

"So you do?" he asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes and Kyoya sighed as he slept and mumbled something. I looked down to see our legs intwined with each others. I sighed and put my head back on the pillow. Tamaki was smirking. I glared.

"Go, get lost," I whispered. He pulled out his phone and took a picture and I sighed.

"Just tell him. He's sleeping; what difference does it make?" he asked quietly. He had a point. I brushed hair out of Kyoya's face and kissed his forehead. Why was it so hard for me to tell him? I couldn't. Not yet. Saturday, after I knew for sure that the company was mine I'd tell him. I smiled, and Tamaki looked confused.

"Not yet," I whispered. He nodded and left. I looked back at Kyoya with a slight smile. I couldn't deny that I love him, or that every day and every moment I spent with him made my feelings get stronger. Trying to act like I hated him or didn't love him was starting to get a lot harder. I hadn't realized how long I had been laying here with him until Honey came running in and jumped on the bed; waking Kyoya up. We all bounced and I landed on Kyoya; my lips on his. Both of us were staring into the others eyes with complete and utter shock. I pulled back and held myself up off of him.

"I-I'm sorry Kyoya. Honey jumped onto the bed and," I started, but he cut me off.

"It's fine. I just want to get back to sleep," he said, sounding rather rudely. I nodded and got off of him and off the bed. I picked up Honey, who clung to me in his footie pajamas.

"I wanted to wake you up Mit-chan… I didn't mean to wake Kyoya up," Honey apologized, looking like a sad little kid. I patted his head.

"It's okay. Kyoya, you can go back to sleep. I'm going to eat with the others. Stay as long as you want," I said as harsh as he just sounded. He grunted and rolled back over. I walked out and closed the door.

"Are you mad at me Mit-chan?" Honey asked. I looked at him a little surprised and rubbed my nose on his.

"Of course not! I could never be mad at you Hun-kun! You're too adorable," I told him. He giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Mit-chan!" he shouted. I walked out and Mori handed me a muffin. Blueberry muffin with chocolate chips.

"Thanks, this is my favorite," I said. He nodded.

"Tamaki told me," he said. Honey got off me and crawled onto Mori's back. I looked over at Tamaki who was sitting on the couch talking with the others.

"Tamaki! How'd you know?" I asked.

"Hm? Well, Kyoya mentioned it last night. He actually had asked me to pick them up when I woke up. Is he still sleeping?" Tamaki asked.

"Trying to go back to sleep… Honey came in there and woke him up. He sounded angry; but it's not Honey's fault," I said.  
"It is my fault you guys kissed though," Honey said with a giggle. My face went red and I looked down.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"It happened when Honey jumped on the bed… It was an accident," I told him. The twins snickered and Haruhi hit them. I heard the door open and heard Kyoya walk out. His clothes were disheveled and his hair was a mess. He looked tired; extremely tired. He glared at Honey and then looked at me.

"What the hell was that back there?" he asked.

"I just got done explaining it. It was an accident," I told him.

"It didn't seem like one to me," he continued. I put the muffin on the table, walked over to Kyoya and turned him around, pushing him back to the room.

"Look, you had two hours of sleep. Go back to sleep and come back and talk about it later," I told him. He stopped in the door way away from peering eyes and turned to face me. He was glaring at me and I glared back.

"Did they do that on purpose? I'm tired of them trying to meddle in business that isn't theirs," he said.

"No, Honey looked like he was going to cry because he thought I was mad at him. You're comment kind of pissed me off to be honest, and your tone right now is pissing me off too Kyoya," I told him, "They're only meddling because you helped Tamaki with Haruhi. They see right through you, and their starting to see right through me too. Just go back to bed, and we'll talk about it later."

Kyoya gripped my shoulders tightly. I winced and then he kissed me. I tried to pull back; but he wouldn't let me. He pulled me into the room with him and closed the door; pushing me against it. My back stung a little; but he wouldn't tear his lips from mine. His hands were on my face and he finally pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. I glared at him then best I could without my eyes showing that I wanted to kiss him back.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, my voice not sounding as strong as before.

"Something I wanted to do many times last night. You can keep to your deal; but I don't care anymore. I'll be waiting for you. Whenever that will be; I'm not giving up. I promised myself that the day you told me we couldn't be friends anymore. Mit-chan I," he said, but I cut him off by covering his mouth. I shook my head.

"I still have no clue how this will affect how our parents work together right now. I want to wait until I know the company is mine. My mother already decided that it'll be signed off to me on my birthday," I told him. He moved my hand.

"What about school?" he asked.

"I'll still go for you guys, and you guys only," I told him. He nodded and leaned in for another kissed; but I turned my head, and he kissed my cheek. I felt him smiled and he hugged me tightly.

"I can wait one day I'm sure," he said.

"I must say, I do like this side to you Kyo-kun," I giggled. He stepped back to the bed and pulled me onto it with him.

"I should get back out there with them," I said.

"Just five minutes…" he mumbled. I sighed and nodded; even though he fell asleep when his head hit the pillows. I waited and was able to carefully get out of the bed and snuck back out. Everyone was standing outside the door. My face blew up in red and the twins were smirking.

"We heard every word," they said.

"Well, so what? Be glad then!" I said. Tamaki hugged me and I tried to pry away from him.

"Oh you listened to me! Oh I knew you were kind deep down inside!" he said.

"Quiet idiot! Kyoya is sleeping," I said. He nodded and pulled me out to the living room with him. He let go and I almost fell over, I had to do a hand flip and nearly hit the door. I sighed and turned around.

"That was pretty cool," Haruhi said. I shrugged.

"I didn't want to land on my face," I said. Honey jumped up on me. He had changed into shorts and a shirt.

"I like this side of you better than the school side of you! Though both are cool!" he said. I smiled and kissed his head.

"Thanks Hun-kun. I have a part to play at school," I said. He nodded. I sat down on the couch with him and we shared a muffin.

"You keep spoiling him like that he won't be able to be apart from you," Hikarou said. I hugged Honey closer.

"But he's so cute. I love Hun-kun, he's like a little brother," I said.

"Does that mean we're all like family to you?" Kaoru asked. I nodded.

"Well… Yeah," I said. Tamaki and the twins attacked me in a hug. I squealed and laughed.

A few moments later, my mother walked in with Ryouji. I looked over and my eyes widened to see him dressed like a normal man and her smiling so widely.

"Mom, what are you doing home so early?" I asked, getting up. She walked over and hugged me, squishing Honey between us.

"I wanted to see if you were okay! I heard Takeo had come over yesterday on the news this morning when he was arrested! Who are the two who beat the shit out of him?" she asked. I held out Honey and pointed to Mori.

"Honey is stronger than he looks Ma'am," Mori said. She kissed their cheeks and hugged them.

"Oh thank you both! He was a horrible man to my daughter! Oh, and sweetie; where's is Kyoya?" she asked looking around.

"Your bed… He was up all night with me having to clean and change the bandages every two hours," I said. She nodded.

"Poor boy must be tired! I'm glad I finally get to meet the rest of you! Ryouji says you're all a lovely bunch to be friends with Haruhi and Mitsuki," she said. She took her time talking with them all for three hours. I was sitting at the table talking to Haruhi and her father.

"Oh your mother is just so… Well, she reminds me of Haruhi's mother honestly. That's what caught my eye. She's just so amazing," he said.

"I almost didn't recognize you, Dad. Have you stopped cross dressing for her?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I had talked to her a few days ago. She agreed that we're not abandoning the ones we had married before. They would want us to be happy right?" he asked. I nodded with a smile.

"They're both probably up there right now; watching over us all. Just wanting us to be happy. If you two make each other happy now; then be with each other. All four of you will be together when the time comes right? You're not replacing my father and she's not replacing Haruhi's mother. No one can replace someone, but they can make things better than they were before… Like Tamaki does for Haruhi. He makes her happy, and that should be what counts right?" I said. Ryouji had tears in his eyes.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard! And it's all true too! Oh you're right Mitsuki! I love that Tamaki makes Haruhi happy. Do you have someone who makes you happy?" he asked. I looked down to the side.

"It's complicated Dad," Haruhi told him. He nodded.

"Tamaki's best friend and you, Haruhi's best friend. Both best friends of the same gender; but with having to work with his father… Must put pressure on you right?"

"Right now, I'm afraid that his father may say something if we date before I get the company. Tomorrow it's mine and then I don't care. Neither one of us cares; I just don't want something to happen before hand," I told him.

"Like what?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, Kyoya may or may not still get a section of the company depending if he can pass his brothers… If he can't and his brothers pass him; they get to choose if they still want to work with me or not. If he passes them, then we know automatically that he will. If we date before; his brothers will be on it. If we wait till after it's mine, then he still has the chance to pass his brothers," I said. They nodded.

"Oh! Mitsuki! I just remembered! My dad wants to talk to you about becoming a partner and expanding as well tomorrow. He'll be at the mansion we're going to. I hope this doesn't cause problems," he said. I shook my head.

"Nope; but I'll end up solving something," I said. Haruhi smiled, she knew what I meant. The others were still talking to my mother when Ryouji leaned over the table and started looking at me closely.

"I have seen those eyes around before! I just know it!' he shouted. I leaned back a bit. I went to run my fingers through my hair and noticed it had gotten a few inches longer.

"How long was it before?" he asked.

"It was to my waist…" I said slowly. He tilted his head and then snapped.

"You used to take classes where my friend Misuzu used to work!" he shouted. My eyes went wide and I leaned over the table, putting my hands over his mouth.

"Shh! Don't say anything!" I hissed. He moved my hands.

"You used to didn't you? Then you got into Ouran!" he shouted more. I sighed and face planted the table.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"She used to go to this dance class where Misuzu worked before he opened the bed and breakfast! He said she was excellent but dropped over the summer," he said loudly.

"Wow, you just seem to have a lot of hobbies huh?" the twins asked, coming up from behind. I sighed and looked at them.

"So I say I have none during the host club, sue me! I'm also supposed to be posing as a bad boy. You guys finally decided to hang out with me outside of school; you're going to learn new things," I told them. Kyoya had walked out and rubbed his eye under his glasses with a yawn.

"Oh, hello misses Takashi," he said, smiling at my mother. She stood up and smiled back; giving him a hug.

"Just call me Harumi darling," she said. The others all looked at me with wide eyes except for Kyoya and Haruhi.

"You're mother is Harumi Takashi and you didn't tell us?" Tamaki shouted. I sighed.

"I thought you would have figured this out by now! My mother is Harumi Takashi and my father was Diachi Takashi and my twin brother is or was Akiko Takashi. What is so shocking about that?" I shouted back.

"She's one of the most powerful women in Japan. No, she is the most powerful woman in Japan!" Tamaki yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't think I know this already? Idiot…" I muttered.

"We don't want to make her mad now," the twins said. Honey nodded.

"Any company is lucky to have her as a business partner," Mori told me. I shrugged.

"She's just my mother. Just treat her like my mother. She hates that kind of attention- Tamaki! Get off the floor!" I shouted, kicking him. He got up and rubbed his back.

"Ow!" he said. My mother laughed.

"She's right. Just treat me like I'm a mother to you. That's all I ask. No Miss Harumi Takashi stuff. Tomorrow, Mitsuki will take my place," she said.

"She's right. Soon, you'll have Mitsuki to worry about instead," Kyoya said. I shrugged.

"I just want to be treated the same. Not like I'll hurt you guys except for hitting Tamaki around every now and then for hugging me," I said, crossing my arms. I was glad no one heard the dance class part. I was wrong when I saw Kyoya's smirk.

"So, dancing classes?" he asked. I glared.

"Kyoya! Come on, just shut up!" I shouted. He laughed. My mother smiled.  
"I can't believe you two aren't dating yet," she said. Both of us froze. Kyoya looked away, hiding his face well. I glared at my mother.

"Mom! Can you keep your damn mouth shut about that for two minutes? It's like every other minute you're on me about it!" I shouted.

"Well if you'd just listen to me and stop worrying about what your father though maybe you'd realize that I'm smarter than he was in other ways!" she yelled back.

"Like what? I know you're not smart in business; that's why you want me to have the company signed in my name tomorrow, but what could you be smarter than dad was at?"

"I knew how to raise my daughter, obviously," she said with a smile. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Does this happen often?" Hikarou asked. I nodded.

"You should have seen her the morning of my first day at Ouran. She woke me up when I still had a damn hour left to sleep," I told him.

"Well, I can see the tough love of a mother. No wonder you're so tough on his Mitsuki! You mean it with love!" Tamaki shouted, hugging me again.

"Get off me!" I screamed at him, pushing him away. He just held on tighter.

"Tamaki, dear, you don't let her go; she's is going to hit you," my mother warned him. He let go and I glared at him.

"Stop doing that," I told him.

"Oh you know there's no use Mitsuki, I'll just do it again later!" he said with a smile. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"See what I deal with at school Mom? He does this in the middle of the class too! I had girls asking if we were gay!" I said. Tamaki looked at me with a suspicious look that turned mischievous. I backed up as he stepped closer.

"That could be an interesting turn for the club… But it has to be unexpected! Kyoya! How do you think it'll affect the club if our bad boy was to have a gay lover?" Tamaki asked. I smacked him, leaving a red hand print. He rubbed it and kept looking at Kyoya.

"Well; girls tend to go for the bad boy. If said bad boy had a gay lover that followed him, he'd have to act as if he doesn't see him. Or we could lose clients," Kyoya said.

"Well, I'm sure we could work something out right? I think adding some sort of twist should be added!" Tamaki said.

"I am not having someone follow me around as a gay lover! It's bad enough you still owe me for Amaya kissing me!" I yelled. My mother looked at me shocked. I swallowed. Shit.

"You kissed a girl?" she asked.

"She kissed me first actually. I didn't even kiss her back. Though, I feel bad for dropping the cupcakes she made me," I said. She hugged me.

"Even as a boy; you still have people all over you! At Horigashi high school Mitsuki had all sorts of boys telling her they loved her. Now she has girls all over her when she switches roles! I knew you were irresistible to people," she gloated. I sighed.

"I'm in a room full of idiots…" I murmured. She pulled me down to her by my ear.

"What was that?" she asked darkly.

"I said I love you Mommy?" I answered, a little afraid. She smiled and let me go. I rubbed my ear.

"Well, why are you all still here? It's Friday, all of you go do something! Go have fun!" she said. You're all dressed. Well, most of you," she said. I walked past her and then Kyoya to my room.

"She says get out, I'm getting out," I told them and closed the door.

"I brought you some clothes Haruhi," Ryouji told her.

"Thanks Dad," I heard her say. I changed quickly; but careful not to hurt my back. I stepped out to let Haruhi use my room to change.

"I have clothes you can borrow Kyoya," Tamaki said, tossing him his backpack. Kyoya caught it and nodded.

"Thank you Tamaki," he said. He looked down at me.

"How many purple shirts do you own?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, a lot. It's my favorite color and they bring out my eyes," I said, pulling the long sleeves down. I walked to the counter to grab my phone from the charger and slipped it in my pocket with my wallet. Kyoya was gone to change and I sat on the counter.

"There's left over pizza from last night in the fridge if you guys get hungry. We're out of fruits so I'll stop at the store and get some more," I said. I looked in the cabinets for anything else we'd need.

"Alright. Don't worry about that until you come home. Just have fun; you've been working hard all week," my mother said. I nodded and got off the counter and put on a pair of flip flops. I grabbed the keys and waited by the door for Kyoya to walk back out. When he did, I stepped out. I was glad I had a car that would carry us all with two rows of two seats and a bench in the back, not including the driver and passenger. I walked to the car and got in.

"Does it matter where we sit?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't care," I said, buckling in.

"Then I call shot gun!" he shouted. I sighed annoyed. He got in and sat next to me. Honey and Mori sat on the bench, the twins in front of them, and Haruhi and Kyoya in front of them.

"Don't make me have an accident Tamaki," I pleaded as I backed out.

"Why don't you have a driver?" he asked.

"Because I like driving?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh! Alright then," he smiled. I sighed and started driving down the street.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"In the direction we're going I'd say the mall," Kyoya guessed. I nodded and turned on the radio.

"I don't figure you guys have been on this side of town have you?" I asked.

"I didn't even know you had a car," Tamaki said.

"My mom had it last night. It's easier to get to the mall by car than walking," I said. Tamaki nodded. I stopped at a light and put in a CD I made.

"I have no clue what's on this; but it may be American music," I said as move shake drop started playing.

"Well we all had to take English so it shouldn't matter- what is this?" Tamaki asked.

"I like it, problem?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed.

"You all are such little goody-two shoe kids… Rich bastards," I said.

"You're rich now too remember," Hikarou said.

"I don't take advantage of it like you guys do," I said.

"You live like Haruhi; but you have a record like us. Interesting," Tamaki said.

"Not interesting. It's smart. I like to blend in, not show off," I told them.

"Why would you want to? It seems boring?" Hikarou said.

"Have you ever worked?" I asked.

"Not exactly," Honey said.

"Exactly. Unless you have worked at least one day in your life; you wouldn't understand. Also, take a walk in my shoes and you'll see why," I said. I stopped at another light. Three guys started to cross the street and looked into the window at me. I raised a brow and glared back at them. One of them flipped me the bird and I honked. I leaned out the window.

"Got nothing better to do but try and get run over Jericho?" I asked.

"Oh shut up bitch! Takeo got jailed cause of your ass," he yelled. I laughed.

"You can't deny your life is better now too. He isn't trying to get with Elise," I told him. He waved me off and kept walking with the other two. I laughed and rolled up my window.

"You know them?" Tamaki asked.

"They were Takeo's friends," I said.

"Why would you talk to them?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh they wouldn't try to piss me off. I've at least beaten all of them twice," I said as I started driving again. We finally got to the mall after a long silence and I parked.

"Alright, out of the car. No one from school goes here, trust me," I said getting out.

"That's reassuring," Kaoru said getting out. I walked inside and was automatically met with the smell of movie theater popcorn and the loud noise of people talking. I smiled and the others walked in.

"I haven't been here in a few months," Haruhi said.

"I was here last week. Well, what do you guys want to do?" I asked. Honey saw a candy store and ran over. Mori followed him.

"How about we all just meet back here in three hours? If we need each other; we have our phones. I'm going to go mind my own business now," I said, walking off. I saw the twins go wonder off and Tamaki pulling Haruhi to see a movie. Kyoya looked a little lost and I stopped, looking at him.

"Kyoya, come with me. Least you won't be alone," I shouted over the crowd. He nodded and walked over, following me.

"Where are we going?" he asked. I grabbed his wrist.

"Just don't get lost. It's going to start getting colder soon, so I need some new jeans," I told him. He nodded.

"Do you have a bathing suit for tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't own a bathing suit at all…"

"No wonder your skin is so pale," he said. I ignored his comment and walked past a store that was playing beach/reggae music and had bathing suits on sale. Kyoya stopped me and pulled me in.

"Look, I don't want to get one," I said.

"You'll look awkward without one. Even Haruhi is going to wear one," he said. I sighed and a guy walked over.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"Yes. He's taken me hostage. Forcing me to buy a bathing suit for a birthday party tomorrow," I said sarcastically. The guy laughed.

"I see. You two dating? We have matching his and her bathing suits," he said.

"No, we're not dating," he said. His words were a little thin and shaky; but the guy ignored it.

"Oh. I'm sorry, you don't look related either," he said.

"He's not my brother. We're just close friends," I said. The guy nodded.

"Okay, well let's see what we have… This one will look cute. The white helps you not look so pale and the purple spatters bring out your beautiful eyes," he said flirtatiously. I giggled and shook my head.

"I'd prefer a one piece," I said. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and was looking through them still. The man nodded.

"Then how about the one piece version of it?" he asked. It had an open back. I shook my head.

"No. Kyoya you find anything you like?" I asked.

"No, not yet. I did find a few things that might look good on you though," he said. I nodded.

"I'll just have my friend help me, sorry," I said. The guy nodded.

"You have a number?" he asked with a charming smile. I smiled back, just as sexy.

"Yes; but you're never gonna get it. I've already got my eyes on someone else," I told him. He shrugged.

"I tried," he muttered walking away. Kyoya showed me a plain purple two piece. The top was clipped in the back and ruffled in the front.

"I'd prefer a one piece," I protested.

"You won't be able to hide it forever. There's this one," he said, and the picked out another one that was plaid pink and black. I was cute, but I didn't like the pink.

"There's one with blue and purple," he said. He showed it to me and I liked it.

"That one is cute," I said. He nodded.

"Do you want to go try it on?" he asked.

"Well, I don't want to buy one too small or too big do I?" I asked.

"I could already tell you your top and bottom sizes," he told me. I glared as I blushed.

"You pervert," I said. He just blinked.

"I know the same thing about Haruhi."

"You're not helping your case any," I said, taking the two piece from him to go try on. The top and bottom he had grabbed fit perfectly. I sighed.

"They fit don't they?" he asked outside the curtain.

"You perverted jerk. You did this on purpose," I said, opening it. His face went red and he looked away.

"It looks good on you. Do you want to get it?" he asked.

"Well, I guess. I really like it, and you guys aren't going to let me hide it forever," I said closing the curtain to put my clothes back on. I walked out and he took the bathing suit from me.

"It was my idea, I'll buy it," he said. I was going to protest; but he had already walked to the cashier. The same guy from earlier shot me a side glance as Kyoya paid for it. I walked out, Kyoya soon following behind me.

"You didn't have to do that," I told him.

"I know; but like I said, it was my idea."

"I'll take the bag now," I said, putting my hand out to take it. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Where to next?" he asked.

"Well I need to head to the music store to get some blank CDs to make some new ones with," I said. He nodded and followed me to the music store. I wasted a little time listening to the new albums that came in and talking to one of the workers. I grabbed them after Kyoya started to look annoyed and got them. He took the bag from me as we walked out.

"I'm capable of carrying my own things," I said. He glanced down at me.

"It's not an issue for me."

"God, you're being so damn difficult like when we were kids. You'd never let me carrying anything, you were so afraid I'd lose it."

"It's funny how some things never change isn't it?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. I knew what he meant by that.

"Some things do change too. We're friends again aren't we?" He nodded.

"Sometimes, I think it's more than that," he said, wrapping his pinky around mine like we used to when we were kids. He smiled kindly down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I saw the twins walking toward us with smirks.

"What's going on here? Whatcha got there Kyoya?" Hikarou asked, poking at the bag with the bathing suit in it.

"A bikini for Mitsuki, why?" he asked. The twins looked amused at each other and Kaoru pointes at our fingers.

"Pinkies locked huh? Is there something going on that you're not telling us?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I decided to have some fun with this and I could tell by the way Kyoya chuckled he knew what was going to happen next. I pulled my hand from Kyoya's and put my hands on my stomach.

"Yes. Boys, I'm pregnant. I'm dropping Ouran when the company gets signed over to me so I can take care of the child," I told them. Their jaws dropped.

"Who's is it?" they asked.

"Who else? Kyoya's of course!" I said. They bought every word.

"Is this why you guys still refuse to say anything about a relationship around us?" Hikarou asked. I looked at him annoyed.

"You really think I'd get pregnant at seventeen turning eighteen?" I asked.

"You tricked us?" Kaoru asked. I smirked.

"I have to say, you're a better liar than we thought. She's good Kaoru. We'll just have to get her back," Hikarou said, then pulled his twin away.

"I'm just a little afraid of them now," I admitted as they walked off.

"It won't be anything drastic, seeing as how Kaoru seems to have a bit of a crush on you," he said, walking past me. I sighed.

"I just got out of a school where I couldn't be put in any class and not distract boys. I don't want to be the center of attention again okay?" I said. He nodded.

"Sounds fair. It's just a simple crush; he'll get over it soon."

"That and he already knows I think of them as brothers. All of them, and Haruhi as a sister. This is probably the first time in years I have ever felt like I had a strange, but normal family," I said, watching the twins walk into a shop with laughing faces. I felt Kyoya's eyes on me as we walked into a large department store. I looked up at him and he smiled a bit.

"You're going to need something professional looking when you have business meetings now, right?" he asked.

"I'm not buying more clothes with you around. I'd rather bring Tamaki with me," I said.

"Tamaki doesn't have the first clue in running a business."

"I don't care. Why don't you look for something for yourself?"

"Why? We're just here to waste time right? We can make something out of that time," he told me.

"Most guys would just want to get in, get out and so see a movie so they can make out in the back… Not help their friend buy bathing suits or business suits for her for when she starts working with their father," I told him. He shrugged.

"Appearance means a lot in that world," he said.

"I know. My father sometimes tended to care more about work than his own daughter. It wasn't until after he stopped working with yours and gave the company to my grandfather that he started paying attention to his children."

"I see. Not something you'd want to put someone else through?" he asked.

"No; but I also don't plan on having kids any time soon either. Honey acts like a kid even though he's nineteen. He's, right now, the only kid I want to really worry about to be honest."

"He does have that kind of attitude to him. We all have some sort of childish side to us. We never fully want to grow up do we?" he asked, looking up from a rack of suit jackets. I shrugged.

"I dunno, don't ask me. I had to grow up when I was seven and start getting ready for the toy industry to be mine," I said with ease. Kyoya sighed and I looked at my nails.

"If I wasn't supposed to pose as a boy at school, I'd get my nails done… Ah, oh well," I sighed.

"You're still so difficult to deal with. I feel sorry for your mother," he said. I glared.

"For her? I get woken up with her screaming my full name every morning before school! Last week she dumped ice cubes in my bed!" I shouted at him. He laughed.

"Well, you must not have wanted to get up."

"I didn't… Tamaki wanted me to dress up like a Romanian prince that day," I said. He chuckled.

"That was entertaining when you and Tamaki went at it with the fake swords," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, Renge has been following me around lately. What's her deal?"

"Oh, apparently I look like some character off of some video game she was addicted to playing and she acts as though I'm that character."

"Makes sense why she's so close to you all the time," I said. He nodded.

"Well, if she's been following you; she may be getting over me and to you," he told me. My eye twitched.

"Keep your creepy fan-girl. I've already got the gothic chick from your class still trying to get me to go out with her."

"Hana has that affect on people… She used to be Mori's client until you showed up. She asks about you during class; but like I've told all the others who asked, you're not interested."

"Thank you. You know what I need? I need new sleeping pants… Mine have gotten kind of worn out over the past three years," I said, walking over to the mens sleepwear. He followed, having a few women's' suits in his hands.

"Mens' pants?" he asked.

"They're more comfortable. Problem?" I asked, looking back at him. He shook his head.

"No wonder you have an easier time acting like a boy than Haruhi does at times… You're still a tom boy."

"Like I said, problem?"

"No. Things never completely change," he said. I looked at the suits in hand.

"Get rid of the magenta one and that weird green one. The dark purple, black, and blue ones I'll take," I said. He nodded. A woman walked over and smiled at me as he walked away.

"You two shopping for each other?" she asked. I looked at her and shook my head.

"No. I prefer guys sleep pants. He's making me buy suits."

"Oh! Okay. How long have you two been together?" I sighed and hung my head. Inside my head, I was thinking of shooting myself.

"We're not dating… We're just friends," I told her.

"Oh, really? You two must be really close then," she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish we weren't," I said, grabbing a few pair of pants and walking away from her. I walked back over to Kyoya and looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Are we done here? I'm tired of every store we walk into people think we're dating. It's getting annoying," I said.

"These should fit, right?" he asked, holding them up. I nodded.

"Creep…"

"I have to know everyone sizes for the costumes remember?"

"Right, right. Still, it's creepy."

"Oh, by the way; Honey is technically four and a half. His birthday is on leap day if you didn't know," he said. I blinked.

"Makes more sense then. Thanks for clearing that up for me," I said. I went to take the suits from him; but he took the pants from me. I looked at him blankly.

"Really?" I asked annoyed.

"Again, my idea. I have no problem with it. You shouldn't either," he said. I sighed and followed him.

"You know, you're cranky when you wake up," I said.

"Honey is too. It's due to low blood pressure as having AB blood type. I don't see how you're not," he said.

"Did you notice how I ate more than the rest of you?" I said. He nodded.

"Exactly. I usually eat more before I go to bed so I'm not when others are around. You should see me when my mom wakes me. I feel like throwing a brick through the wall."

"That makes sense."

"Yeah… Tamaki was afraid to wake you when he told me he had gotten breakfast for us all and kept bothering me with questions. Explains why he was being so quiet. I had already been up for an hour."

"Why didn't you get out of bed then?"

"You wouldn't let go," I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose as he paid for the suits and pants.

"I hadn't realized I fell asleep with my arms around you," he said as we walked out.

"You didn't. That's what kind of scared me at first. I tried getting up when I woke up and you just… grabbed me. Like it was natural," I told him. He stayed silent and I looked at him. His eyes looked a little cloudy and he watched the floor. He was thinking of something… I remember he used to do the same thing when we were kids; but I didn't think he hadn't out grown it. Or maybe it was a natural defence when… No, we hadn't seen each other or slept in the same bed in over ten years. I saw his eyes flicker toward me then back ahead. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at it. A text from Tamaki.

_Haruhi and I are going to see a movie in fifteen minutes. Thought you guys should know if you go looking for us. It'll be over in about two hours._

I smiled and shook my head and laughed lightly.

"We just got the same one didn't we?" he asked before he pulled out his phone when it made a ding noise.

"Well, he said guys so it was a mass sent to all of us. Looks like Haruhi and Tamaki are on a date," I giggled.

"Good for them," he said, a smile breaking through on his lips. I nodded.

"It's three, what should we do now? You slept till one thirty, lazy," I said.

"I was up all night taking care of you, remember?" he mentioned.

"I know. Thanks by the way… I appreciated it, and that you'd let me sleep in between each time," I told him. He nodded. His hand brushed over mine; but he didn't seem like he noticed. I locked my pinky with his again. He looked at me with raised brows and I just smiled.

"You know, you've always been taller than me," I said.

"Only by an inch."

"Poor Haruhi is the second shortest," I said.

"I'm sure she doesn't mind since she's younger and a girl," he said. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and tilted my head back.

"What are you trying to get at?" I asked.

"I'm just saying most the women of Japan are the height of between Haruhi and your mother. You, in this case, are taller than the average woman. It makes it a valuable asset in tricking the girls at Ouran to thinking you're a man. Though, I prefer you be about the same height than shorter," he said. I raised a brow.

"Now what's that mean? Prefer me to be the same height than shorter? You saying you like tall girls?" I asked.

"You know, when you talk like that you have the hint of a street talking hood rat."

"It just adds on to the trouble maker, bad boy figure I have at school don't it?" I smirked. He nodded.

"Makes it more believable." I laughed and then my arm was grabbed by one of the patrol officers here. I looked at saw it was the one who I used to get in trouble with. I smiled.

"Well hey there Miss Farina. How's your day going?" I asked. He looked over me carefully.

"Good seeing how I don't have to stop Takeo from stealing anymore. You seem to look fine to me; except that bruise on your cheek there," she said. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. I've been staying out of trouble most these days," I told her.

"Most huh? Who's this fellow? Not another trouble making rat?" she asked, looking Kyoya over. He wouldn't let me carry any of the bags and he smiled, putting his hand out to shake her.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," he introduced himself. Miss Farina shook his hand and smiled.

"Oh, I know you're not a bad kid. I see you landed someone better now huh?" she asked, smirking teasingly at me. I looked at her annoyed.

"Why is everyone thinking we're dating huh? We're just friends Eileen. He won't even let me carry my things," I said. She laughed.

"Well maybe that's why? He's being a gentleman and treating you well as far as I see. I saw your mother yesterday with some guy. I didn't know she started dating again. How long has it been?" she asked, rubbing her chin.

"Well… She kind of met him and they started going out. She hasn't been this happy since she was with Dad. I'm glad she found someone," I smiled. She smiled back.

"That's good. Though, he's kind of strange like her. He makes her seem normal." I laughed and nodded.

"I guess that's a good thing," I said. She nodded.

"You two know any orange-haired twins who are here too?" she asked. I sighed and slouched forward.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"Set all the alarms in the clock shop off at the same time. Then had the marbles fall when someone tripped the wire in the toy store. That toy store is owned by your fathers' old company too. You know them?"

"Yeah… I'm kind of here with them. Sorry, none of them but Haruhi have been here before. Speaking of the company it's going to be signed off to me tomorrow morning."

"Really? That's great. Well, I should get going. I'm supposed to keep my eye out for those twins. If they get worse, I'll send them your way and you deal with them," she said.

"Just tell them that, they'll behave," I told her. She nodded and started walking off again.

"How do you know someone like her?" Kyoya asked. I snickered.

"You get in a lot of trouble… I can't tell you how many times she brought me home. I don't have a criminal record at all; but I got taken home by her from trying to stop Takeo and getting into trouble," I said with a smile. His face showed little surprise as we kept walking. We walked past a children's play place and I recognized half of them from when I volunteered at the daycare.

"Suki-Chan! Suki-Chan!" one of the girls shouted. I blinked and looked over, my eyes opened completely. I smiled and stepped over the small barrier that kept them all in.

"Mommy! Look! It's Suki-Chan!" she shouted.

"Hm? Oh, Mitsuki! Hello there," her mother said. I smiled and waved.

"Hey. How are you guys?" I asked.

"Suki-Chan, up!" she said. I picked up the three year old and smiled. She giggled.

"We've been good. How about you? Are you going to volunteer at the day care again over your break?" her mother asked. I shrugged.

"I might if I'm not busy Miss Katsu," I said. She nodded.

"Rinn has missed you, and so have the others. They're constantly asking when you're going to be back," she said with a smile. I nodded.

"I'll have an important business job; but I'm sure I can still help out every now and then," I said, looking at Rinn who was smiling. I bounced her lightly. Miss Katsu nodded.

"I see. The company right? At least you know you'll be set. Who is he?" she asked, pointing at Kyoya.

"Him? Oh no one important. Just a stalker," I teased with a smile. He looked at me blankly. Miss Katsu giggled.

"He's my friend Kyoya Ootori. I'll be working as partners with his Dad come tomorrow," I said. She looked at us surprised.

"Wouldn't a relationship make things… Difficult between you and his father?" she asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"We know what we're doing. We're not dating right now either. Everyone says that, it's getting on my nerves," I said. Kyoya smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright. She doesn't like to think of it that way Miss. It seems that we are a couple; but at the moment we're not. Though I'm sure it'll change once things get situated," he told her. She nodded with a smile and my face felt hot as I looked away.

"Suki-Chan, your face is all red. Are you okay?" Rinn asked.

"I'm fine. Here, go play with the others. Sorry, I have to go. I just remembered something I had to go do," I said, putting her down. She whined; but nodded. I told Miss Katsu good bye and stepped over the barrier. Kyoya walked beside me as I kept walking.

"You're face is still red you know," he told me.

"Shut up," I said, shooting him a warning glance. He smiled a bit, and took my hand in his.

"You and I both know its useless trying to keep to that deal. Like I said, I've been waiting over ten years to see you again. I assure you nothing will change for me," he said. I sighed. He stopped and whispered in my ear, "Look at me and tell me I'm lying. We both now I can mask emotions; but I can't lie. That's what different about us. You can lie, but you can't hide how you really feel. I can tell you've been struggling with it. Why not just give in?" I stayed silent. There were so many reasons… But the only one that came to mind was that, I was scared. Of what, I don't know. I knew he pretty much felt the same way; I just couldn't wrap my head around it. We acted like a couple half the time; but I refused it. I shook my head and stepped back, looking into his eyes. He wasn't lying, and I swallowed.

"Because… I don't know. I don't have to explain myself to you," I told him. He sighed and looked into my eyes, giving me the same sweet look he gives the girls at school.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" he asked. I pulled back from him.

"Don't look at me like that. I know your game remember?" I reminded him. He smirked.

"Remember; that's for the club. Towards you is a completely different style," he said. I rolled my eyes and turned around, bumping into someone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry, my bad," I said, looking up at the person. I froze in sheer terror as chills ran down my whole body.

"You better be sorry, Takashi," the large man said, glaring down at me. I stepped back nodding.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Kyoya asked. I hit his stomach with my hand.

"Don't even step into this one," I whispered.

"What'd you say, Takashi?" he asked again.

"I-I told him not to mess with you. We're sorry sir, didn't mean to bother you," I said. He grunted and his glare got more deadly. I swallowed, though my throat was constricted and dry from fear.

"You're smart for warning him. I don't see why you'd leave Takeo for this guy. He's bony, why I bet he could lose to you in a fight," he said. I saw Kyoya glaring at him.

"She left Takeo because he was horrible to her. I don't see why this concerns you any," Kyoya spat.

"Kyoya!" I shouted.

"Boy, do you know who I am?" he asked. Kyoya shook his head, not letting go of the death glare he had directed at him.

"I'm Takeo's father, Hayate Matsuru," he told him.

"I don't care much for who you are. You shouldn't be talking to her like this, or anyone," Kyoya told him. I elbowed his side hard enough to make him back off.

"I'm sorry Matsuru sir. He's not from around here. I apologize on his behalf, we'll leave you be now," I said quickly as I grabbed Kyoya's arm, pulling him away. I kept running till I knew I was far from Hayate. I looked at Kyoya as if he was insane.

"What the hell? We could have gotten in serious trouble with that man! Do you know who he is?" I asked.

"Besides Takeo's father, no."

"He's this towns' mafia leader. We mess with him, we get in trouble," I told him.

"You really do get yourself mixed up with a bad crowd at times don't you?" he asked. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"You're lucky your family has its' own protective squad… Also I'm glad he's moving to Ireland next month. Just don't pull something like that again!" I shouted at him, smacking his chest. He caught my hand before it hit him and looked at it. His face fell and he looked at me with compassion.

"You're terrified of him aren't you?"

"No shit. I may be able to defend myself; but his boys know how to defend against me too." Kyoya pulled me to him and hugged me.

"With the others around, you have nothing to worry about," he whispered in my ear.

"I knew it! You're such a liar Mitsuki," Eileen shouted walking over. I sighed and rolled my eyes, pushing Kyoya away.

"We're not dating!" I said. She looked over me like before.

"You're shaken up. What happened?" she asked.

"Takeo's father. She bumped into her. I didn't think she could be afraid of someone like this besides her mother," Kyoya said. Eileen nodded.

"I told him he's not suppose to be here. I'll go find him and deal with him. Thanks, Kyoya is it?" she asked. He nodded and she gave him a nod before walking off. I exhaled in relief and looked back at Kyoya. His lips made little movement as he smiled gently. I heard Honey's laughter and looked over to see him running up to us.

"Mit-Chan! We went looking for you guys and couldn't find you. That guard lady told us you were over here!" he shouted, jumping into my arms. I caught him and smiled at him.

"You're face is covered in candy. Eat too much and you'll get a stomach ache," I warned him. He giggled.

"What's Kyoya got in the bags?" he asked, looking down at them.

"Hm? Oh, just things for Mitsuki. This is why I said I'd carry them," Kyoya said calmly.

"Thanks… Where's the twins?" I asked.

"Behind you. Tamaki and Haruhi should be getting out of their movie soon too. Kaoru and I are bored," Hikarou said. I turned to look at him.

"We've been here for about two and a half hours. Any place you guys want to go after, or do you want me to just drop you off at home?" I asked. The smirked.

"Actually, our parents spoke with your mother. We can stay another night," Kaoru said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Great… You're not all planning on staying are you?" I asked.

"Actually, we are. It's your birthday tomorrow, and your Mom said she has a surprise for you tonight too. We wanna be there to see it," Hikarou told me. I sighed.

"What about the rooms. There isn't," Kyoya started, but I cut him off.

"Tamaki can stay with you in the piano room. In that closet we have extra sheets and bed. It's kind of a large walk in closet; but we just use it to store things," I said.

"You're going to leave Tamaki in the piano room?" Honey asked.

"I trust him enough to not break it. He saw it last night and loved it," I told him. He nodded and put his head on my shoulder with a yawn. I rubbed his back and started to twist slowly side to side. He soon fell asleep.

"Amazing. You can get him to fall asleep in minutes. It takes Mori half an hour," the twins told me.

"Like I said, he has a childlike nature which reminds me of the kids I helped at the daycare. Like that one," I pointed at Rinn running over. She climbed up on me and I held her and Honey in my arms. I raised my brow.

"Where's your mother?" I asked.

"She's in the store over there. I told her I saw you out here, so I wanted to come see you. Who are these other people?" she asked.

"Well the sleeping one is Honey. That's Mori, his cousin. The twins are Hikarou and Kaoru," I told her.

"And those two? Are they dating?" she asked, pointing at Tamaki and Haruhi walking toward us, hand in hand. I smiled and nodded.

"That's Tamaki and Haruhi. I wanna tell you a secret," I whispered in her ear, "They love each other." Rinn giggled and her mother called her back over. I set her down and she ran to her mother.

"Who was that?" Tamaki asked when he reached us.

"I girl I used to pretty much babysit when I volunteered at the daycare center," I told him. He gave me a nod.

"We should go if we want Honey to stay asleep. People here are noisy," Hikarou said.

"It's a mall. It's usually louder at night," I said, walking to the doors. I opened it, but felt a hand on my arm. I turned to look who it was. Hayate Matsuru was glaring down at me. I froze and swallowed.

"S-Sir, please let me go. I'm trying to take my friend back home so he can sleep," I said quietly.

"Friend? He looks more like a child," he said. Mori put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it hard.

"Leave them be," Mori said. Hayate let me go and looked at Mori. Hayate froze and nodded.

"If you wish, Morinozuka," Hayate said, stepping away. I was shocked that he was afraid of Mori. I continued walking out the door to the car.

"Why was he afraid of you Mori?" I asked, handing Honey to him. He got in and sat on the bench seat as I waited for the others.

"My father had arrested him before. Is he a bother to you?" he asked.

"Takeo's his son. What do you think?" I asked sarcastically as I got in the car. I sighed and rested my head against the seat as the others climbed in. Tamaki took Kyoya's seat from before to sit next to Haruhi and Kyoya sat in the passenger seat. I looked back and everyone was buckled in and staying quiet as Honey slept. I put in a different CD I made to listen to when I felt like having a quieter time and played it low as I drove back toward the house.

"Do I need to stop at anyone or everyone's house so you can get clothes and anything else you need like a charger for your phone?" I asked, looking at everyone in the rear view mirror. The twins nodded, as did Tamaki and Mori.

"Kyoya?" I questioned, looking at him. He was staring at his phone. I stopped at a stop sign and poked him. He looked up.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," he answered quietly, going back to staring at his phone. I nodded.

"Well, who's house is furthest?" I asked.

"Tamaki's," the twins answered. I nodded.

"Tamaki, I'll need your help okay?" He nodded and leaned up a bit, giving me directions. We got to his house and I parked as he got out.

"I'll be right back," he said, closing the door. I rested my elbow on the doors' window frame since I had it down and rested my head on my hand, looking at Kyoya. His eyes still hadn't pulled themselves from his phone.

"What on Earth could you be looking at?" I asked. He looked up at me and closed his phone, sticking it in his pocket.

"Nothing important," he answered. I raised a brow.

"Then why would you be staring at it with a lost look for fifteen minutes?" I asked.

"After the fire did you ever find your father's journal?" he questioned, changing the subject. I looked at him seriously.

"Do you really think you should be bringing this up?"

"It has written proof that your father wanted the company to be yours once you turned eighteen. It's probably the only written proof you have besides his will right?" he asked. I sighed and watched at Tamaki came back out with a small bag over his shoulder and got back in.

"Sorry, took a little longer than expected. I told them we'd be here around three in the afternoon tomorrow," he said, buckling back in.

"It's fine. Now, who's next?"

"We are. Our house is down the road and then Kyoya's is. After that is Honey and Mori, and then we can head back to yours and walk to Haruhi's," the twins said. I nodded and drove until they pointed out their house. After about fifty minutes, we came up to Kyoya's house. Kyoya got out and his brother walked out. I scoffed and looked out my window, crossing my arms. Akito walked to my window with a smirk.

"Hey Mitsuki, how's things going?" he asked.

"Back off before I roll this window up on you," I told him.

"Don't be like that. Did you listen to my advice? I'm right after all; I mean, why would I lie to you about that?" he asked.

"I said back off," I warned him.

"That temper of yours is always an issue. I thought you were working on that?"

"Akito, just go away."

"We both know that it's not going to happen. Now, you turn eighteen tomorrow right? I got you a present that you have to swear to not open until tomorrow morning. It's still hard to believe you're only twenty days older than Kyoya. Makes you free doesn't it?" he asked, handing me a little box. I took it and put it on the dashboard. I didn't answer his question.

"Dad says there's no reason for Kyoya to try and surpass us if he ends up with you since you've got your Dads' company tomorrow. You going to let that play a part in your decision? Emotions are so troublesome," he whispered in my ear. My eye twitched and Kyoya came walking back out.

"Akito. Leave her be. She's been through enough today; I don't need you trying to make her angry," Kyoya said, getting back in the car. Akito nodded and walked back around, going inside after shooting me a smile. I exhaled, trying to keep calm.

"What was that all about?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing. Let's go get Honey and Mori's stuff," I said, driving down the road until I had to make a few turns and got to their house. Mori left Honey in the car and asked me to watch him as he got their things. I kept my eyes on Honey from the rear view mirror. He stayed asleep and nobody talked until Mori got back in and I started heading home.

"What's this?" Kyoya asked, grabbed the present.

"You're brother gave it to me. Said not to open it until tomorrow. I doubt I'll open it at all," I said flatly. Kyoya sighed.

"You still can't stand him can you?" he asked.

"It's not that. I just have a lot on my mind after talking to him," I said, pulling back into the driveway.

"I'll go with Tamaki to get my stuff," Haruhi said. The twins whined as they walked inside my house. I followed them in and Mori took Honey to their room to sleep. I hopped up on the counter and grabbed my nail polish from behind me. I took my flip flops off and set down paper towels and started painting my toe nails. My mother walked out with Ryouji.

"Oh where is Haruhi?" he asked.

"Your house to get her stuff for tonight, why?"

"Go get her back inside!" he shouted. The twins ran out and minutes later had Tamaki chasing them back inside while they had Haruhi.

"Why am I being dragged back here?" she shouted.

"Because we want to tell you something," Ryouji said, putting his arm around my mothers' waist. I raised a brow and stopped on my nails.

"That would be?" I asked.

"How do you feel about Haruhi and I moving in?" he asked me. I dropped the paint and blinked. He swallowed, afraid that I didn't like it. I got off the counter and walked over. I smiled and hugged him.

"I like the idea. My mom has got a guy who makes her as happy as my dad did, maybe even happier. What do you think Haruhi?" I asked, turning to look at her. She nodded.

"They're happy, we're happy. I like it. I've never really lived with someone else or had someone close to my age to stay with," she said. I nodded and got back on the counter to finish my toes. Kyoya walked over and handed me the box his brother gave me.

"Open it. I'll tell him you opened it first thing in the morning," he whispered. I took it and started to carefully opening it.

"If the relationship continues to go well, they may just get married; making Haruhi your step-sister," he said quietly. I nodded, taking the top off. It was a necklace with a medium sized locket on it. I looked at it curiously.

"Why does this look so familiar?" I asked myself quietly. I opened it and I knew it was my old locket from when I was still friends with Kyoya and left it at his house. It had a picture of Kyoya and I sleeping in the same crib as infants and the other of us when we were seven. I closed it and put it back in the box.

"I can't believe he still had it… He told me he lost it," Kyoya said. I bit my lip, and got off the counter, walking down the hall. Kyoya followed; but I walked into the piano room and locked the door. He twisted the knob then knocked on the door.

"Why are you locking yourself in there?" he asked. I sat at the piano and started to play to block the noises of his shouts out. When I stopped, there was a soft knock.

"Mitsuki, its Tamaki. Can I come in?" he asked. I walked over, and unlocked it, opening it so Tamaki could walk in and then I closed it quickly and locked it again. He looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, leading me to the piano.

"Akito… Tamaki, I'm so confused."

"So you're confused, upset, and stressed? You're mother says when you're upset and stressed about something you play the piano."

"A few weeks before I went to Ouran and got my hair cut; I ran into Akito at the store… He told me that Kyoya had been going to some rich kids' private school and said he didn't even remember me. He told me that once the company became my mother's again, his father was going to use Kyoya to try to get me to give it up to someone else or fall for Kyoya so he could claim I'm not fit to run the company. He said that if I was going to be with Kyoya after it was mine; he may not even think of Kyoya surpassing his brothers… I may be older than Kyoya by twenty days; but that may be putting his risks in danger of inheriting a part of the company from his father… I don't know if Kyoya is being honest or if Akito is trying to get into my head now that my brother can't make him leave me alone…" I turned back to the piano. Tamaki put a hand on mine.

"Kyoya's my best friend. He doesn't care about the companies. He cares about you. He wants you to make the best decision for you, and do what is going to make you happy. Even if it means you don't love him back. He loves you Mitsuki. I shouldn't be the one telling you; but I'm sure he's told you without saying it directly right?" he asked. I nodded.

"He… He brought up my fathers' journal… I think it explains what really happened the night of the fire. They said he fell asleep while working and knocked over a candle… He never falls asleep while working though. He knew when to stop and go to bed." I started to breathe rapidly and Tamaki hugged me and started to play the piano with me. He went to hit a low note, and it sounded weird. He looked puzzled.

"How long have you had this?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It was on the other side of the house so the fire didn't reach it. The movers never looked inside of it and neither have I. Why?" I asked. He opened the lid and reached in.

"Don't break it," I warned him. He sat back with a little notebook in his hands. My breath caught in my throat when I saw it. My fathers' journal. I took it from him and opened it. The last page was dated the night of the fire. I had almost forgot that it was the same dat as my birthday. I started reading it to myself, Tamaki was watching my expression.

_November 2nd,_

_I know that having do to this isn't the best choice; but right now it's the only choice to make sure that my own will doesn't get changed by my father. Making sure that the company is inherited by my daughter, Mitsuki Ren Takashi, is what I worry about. He believes that because she is a girl, she won't be fit for it. He's wrong. Akiko is to childish, and I know he'll stay the same way as he grows older. Mitsuki is strong and wise like her mother, while Akiko is horrible at choices as I am… because of my poor decision, the company had a downfall._

_No one could really blame me though. I feel horrible for having to take Mitsuki away from the one person she trusted most; but I refused to give her away to the second son of the Ootori's. I can tell she'll want to be with Kyoya when she gets older if they meet again. She still cries his name in her sleep… She'll be seven today, and so will her brother; but I'll have to miss it. Their mother will be able to care for them, I know it. _

_I am not fit to be their father either. I have hurt my daughter and her brother won't even listen to me. If you find this, Mitsuki, I want you to know I am sorry. When the company is yours; I know you'll know what to do. Don't let the other companies scare you. Don't let the Ootori family try to make you change your mind either. They are kind people; but they can be sneaky._

_Love, Diachi Takashi._

I felt Tamaki's thumb wipe over my cheek and I wasn't even aware I was crying.

"What did it say?" he asked quietly. I took a deep, calming breath before I looked up at him.

"I… I've been wrong this whole time… I thought he stopped my friendship with Kyoya because of an engagement to him and that if I was going to have to company; they wouldn't be able to have the companies tied close together… He… I was… Read it," I told him, handing it to him. He took it and turned it around so he could read it. There was a knock on the door.

"Suki, sweetie? Is everything in there okay? You're being quiet. Is Tamaki okay?" my mother asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but Tamaki spoke up.

"Everything is… Well, she's fine. Kind of. We'll explain in a minute, I'm not done talking to her yet!" he shouted. I heard my mother walk away slowly. He looked back at me; and I could tell that he, for once, didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe someone would do that because this all…" he said slowly. I had one laugh come out and I looked at the wall.

"He was always more worried about work than us. My brother hated him for leaving us alone some nights. I just can't believe that it was Akito. He must have known… to lie to me like that, and you all not know anything. Right?" I asked. I was completely confused and he nodded.

"People do crazy things; but this proves that Kyoya isn't playing with you. Promise me something," he said, taking my hand in his then placing his other one over it. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Keep the company business and your feelings for Kyoya separate. Don't let one decision affect your decision on the other. Sign the papers, make the company yours. Don't deny Kyoya either. He's been more irritable than ever with you doing that, and honestly I can't take it anymore."

"You? The king of all things annoying can't take Kyoya's irritableness anymore?" I joked. He smiled with a simple nod.

"It bothers me seeing him like this and I can tell that you and Haruhi have gotten closer. It bothers her to see you both like this. I wanna tell you a secret."

"Secret?"

"We never thought anyone but Haruhi would have a huge impact like she did on us. We were right in some form; we all liked her at one point. Me more than the rest obviously; but with another girl around so Haruhi isn't as lonely, things seem brighter too. More fun since you'd be willing to act out and do the things Kyoya and Haruhi won't do with me and the twins! Like when we had the Roman fight."

"I'll admit that was fun."

"See? And Honey and Mori have found someone else they trust. Usually it's hard to have Mori trust someone else with watching Honey. It shocked us all when he left him in the car and asked you to watch him."

"Honey is adorable though. He's so sweet, like a little kid," I smiled.

"He's scared Haruhi once, but he's afraid to upset you most. He sees you like an older sister. You're family to us now; you can't escape it," Tamaki said with a playful smirk. I rolled my eyes and wiped a tear from my left one. Tamaki let go of my hands and hugged me.

"Keep your promise?"

"Yeah, I'll keep it. Only because you asked nicely and not annoyingly."

"Good! The others must be extremely worried now, they're afraid to leave us alone cause you might hurt me."

"Honestly, when I'm alone with you your not annoying. Surprisingly, I can talk to you like this and like last night," I said. We got up and he opened the door. Honey attacked me and hugged me tightly.

"Mit-Chan! When Mori said you locked yourself in here I got scared!" he shouted crying. I felt my heart sink a little with guilt. I hugged him back.

"I'm alright. I promise. Did you sleep well?" I asked him. He leaned back to look at me and his eyes went soft.

"Yeah… You were crying weren't you? What did Tamaki do to you?" he asked, glaring protectively over at Tamaki. Tamaki shook his head and hands, then petting Honey's head.

"I didn't do anything! I just talked to her! That's all. She just needed someone to talk to about somethings. I swear!" he said. I laughed and Honey nodded. Hikarou took the journal from Tamaki's hand and opened it.

"What's this? A diary?" he asked.

"Give that back!" Tamaki shouted.

"Since when did you have a diary, Boss?" Kaoru asked.

"It's not mine! Now give it back!" Tamaki shouted, trying to reach around Hikari to get it.

"Is it Mitsuki's?" they asked. Their smirks grew mischievous as they looked at me.

"Give it back. Now," I demanded, my voice low. They turned white as ghosts and gave it back to Tamaki.

"It's not mine. It's my fathers'," I told them. I took the book from Tamaki and walked down the hall back to the kitchen where Ryouji was cooking with my mom.

"Oh! You're finally out! Suki, you look like you've been crying… What's wrong? Did Tamaki upset you?" she asked. I laughed as Tamaki looked like he was being charged with a crime he didn't do.

"No Mom, I found this in the piano… Dad must have put it there before the fire happened," I said, my words dropping and stabbing my chest as I said them, handing the journal to her. She took it, looking at it as if it was an old fossil and might crumble in her hands. She opened it, going to the last entry. I held Honey on my hip with one arm and he hugged around my neck. Mori was sitting on the couch with Kyoya and Haruhi, watching the news.

"Thunder storms are going to make its way over town today. They'll start around seven, about three hours from now, and last until eight in the morning," the man said. I looked over to see Haruhi looking a little scared. I leaned close to my mom and whispered to her.

"Can you talk Ryouji into letting Tamaki and Haruhi staying in the piano room? Haruhi hates thunder storms," I whispered. She smiled and nodded.

"You know that means Kyoya will be in your room," she mentioned quietly. I shrugged.

"We used to sleep in the same crib remember?" She giggled and read the entry. She looked pitifully back up at me.

"We never knew what really happened, now we do. It explains why dad called the whole thing os working with them off," I told her. She nodded and hugged me tightly, dropping the journal. I hugged her back. Kyoya looked over in disarray. He muttered something to Haruhi and stood up, Tamaki taking his spot as he walked over. My mom let go and went back to helping Ryouji. I leaned down to pick up the journal, and was met with Kyoya's hand. He picked it up and we both stood straight.

"Who's is this?" he asked.

"Dads'," I answered. Honey got off me and went to watch the news with Mori. I took the book from Kyoya.

"I'll explain later," I told him, walking to put the book in my room. I closed and locked the door, putting the key in my pocket. I was about to walk back out when I heard the crash of glass hitting the floor.

"Mitsuki! Come here!" Haruhi shouted. I stepped down the hall quickly to see my mother staring at the TV. I looked, and there he was. A mirror image to how I looked right now. He was speaking to a reporter.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your name is?" the woman asked.

"Akiko Takashi. I've been lost for a while now and in that orphanage. I don't know if the rest of my family is still alive from a fire that happened about eleven years ago tomorrow. I'll be eighteen and getting out," he said. I felt goose-bumps form themselves on my skin.

"He looks just like you," Tamaki said.

"Of course he does you idiot! That's my fucking brother!" I shouted at him.

"I forgot you were twins!" he yelled back.

"You forgot? Even the twins remembered!" I shouted. Kyoya put his hand on my back, rubbing it to calm me down.

"If they're out there, come get me? I'd kind of like to get out of here…" he continued talking to the woman and my mother looked at me, and then started pushing me out the door.

"You heard him! Go get him. They have to believe you since you look just like him," she said. I nodded, grabbing the keys off the hook.

"Okay, okay. Stop shoving me woman! Jeez, anything you need while I'm out?" I asked.

"Actually you forgot fruits and we need eggs and milk," she said. I nodded.

"Would you like me to go with?" Kyoya asked. I shook my head quickly.

"He hated you when we were kids… I don't want a fight to break out while I'm driving. Just stay here, I want to talk to him alone first," I said, stepping out. I got in the car and pulled out. It was going to take me two hours to get there… I'll end up driving in the rain. I turned on the radio to listen to as I drove.

-Kyoya's POV-

Mitsuki left and I sat back down next to Tamaki. He was smiling childishly at me.

"What?" I questioned his sudden act of happiness.

"Oh, Mitsuki promised me something. Ask her about it tonight, you'll be staying in her room with her because I'm going to stay with Haruhi since there's a thunderstorm tonight," he told me. I swallowed lightly. Another night with her? I wonder if she'll actually talk to me about what's going on in her mind… It seems as though Tamaki is the only one who knows. I wonder why she seemed so upset after talking to him… I looked back at the television; but the thoughts wouldn't leave my mind. I was too busy thinking I hadn't even realized that they put a movie in. My attention was caught when Honey tapped on my arm. Haruhi and Tamaki had left to help Ryouji and Harumi in the kitchen that was only a few feet from the living room. Honey had occupied Tamaki's spot.

"Kyo-Chan, do you think Mit-Chan is okay? She's been gone for an hour," he asked. He sounded concerned.

"She's alright. If she hasn't called I'm sure she's fine. That orphanage is two hours away, so she'll be back in three. If not, we'll call her," I told him. He nodded, looking back at Mori who was paying attention to the movie. He looked over to see the twins on Mitsuki's computer playing games and looked at Tamaki helping the others cook.

"She looked upset when she came out. Is something wrong with her?" he asked me. I frowned slightly.

"I don't know Honey. Tamaki I think is the only one who knows. She might be stressing over the whole company contract deal that's going to happen tomorrow. I can't believe we're staying over here again…" I muttered.

"I like it here. Though it's a little small; but it's nice! I bet they don't get lost in their own house huh?" he giggled. I smiled a bit with a nod.

"Kyoya! Go help Tamaki put the bed up and move the piano in that back room for him and Haruhi will you?" Harumi asked. I stood and nodded.

"Yes Miss Harumi," I said. I looked at me annoyed.

"No Miss, just Harumi or Mom," she said.

"But Kyoya is Mom!" Tamaki said. She looked at him estranged.

"His idea of the club is that we're all family. Him father, me mother, Honey and Mori the cousins, Haruhi as the daughter, and the twins as sons," I explained. She nodded.

"What does that make Mitsuki?" she asked.

"You'd have to ask Tamaki."

"She's the- Hm… Aunt! I'd say grandmother; but she may feel offended. We should make her a cake! She makes the goodies for the club all the time right?" Tamaki asked. I nodded.

"Yes. We can talk about it later; let's go set up the bed," I said, walking down the hall. Tamaki followed and when we walked into the room he closed the door, locking it.

"Why are you locking it?" I asked. He was looking at me with seriousness. The last time he looked at me like that was when he told me he loves Haruhi.

"You're brother is a jerk!" he yelled. I sighed.

"Is this about the present he gave Mitsuki?" I asked.

"No! Who was Mitsuki supposed to be engaged to before her father quit working with yours?" he asked.

"Akito said it was me; which I don't understand why they would stop working then. I guess he didn't want to force his daughter into it or something," I said with a shrug, opening to closet. Tamaki pinned me to the wall, his arm going across my chest so I couldn't move.

"Get off, I don't have time for your games," I told him.

"He lied. I read the journal entry. She told me what he said two weeks before she started Ouran," he told me. I raised a brow.

"He saw her two weeks before?" I asked. He backed off and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He shook his head and glared at me.

"I'm just trying to help you out with Mitsuki! Don't you realize she's allowing her choices to affect the other? That's why she's stressing about the company! In her head; she has it mixed up. You're brother… He said you were going to try to get to her so the companies don't split. Then the twins talked to her about you having to surpass your brothers. You need to talk to her!" he yelled at me. I was still stuck on my brother not even telling me. That must have been why he found the necklace. My fists clenched and Tamaki continued to talk.

"What did the journal say?" I asked. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down first." I took a deep breath before he spoke again, "Listen carefully… Her father; he stopped working with yours. Not because he didn't want you with her; because he did want you to be with her. She's was going to be forced with Akito… Then her dad started the house fire. He did all that for her. Apparently her brother isn't a favorite of anyone," he said.

"Her brother hated me, hated their father, he got along with Akito until Akito said something that upset him. I have no clue what he's like now. Let's move the piano to that corner, then put the bed across from it so it's not close to the window. If you play it, you'll cover the sound of the thunder for Haruhi," I said. I wanted to get off the subject. I knew he could tell as we both started moving the piano and bed around. The main thing that worried me was how her brother acted now. I wonder if he still hated me… Once we finished, I was about to unlock the door and walk out; but Tamaki stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned. I looked back at him and his eyes were sincere. I nodded.

"I know this is a bit personal; but you asked me the same thing. Why do you love her?"

I froze, not knowing how to answer. There wasn't a main single reason why, I just did. Now I knew how he felt when he tried to answer.

"It's hard to explain why, I just do. She catches my attention so easily, like Haruhi does to you. I've always cared about her, ever since we were kids."

"How did you feel that day?" I knew he meant the day she and I parted ways; only to come back on the same path with each other.

"It hurt; but we may have gone our separate ways for eleven years, only to come back to the same path. It was as if she took one way and I took the other around and island and we finally found each other again. You out of all people should know I'm glad to have her back in my life. She's affected all of us, just like Haruhi as. Haruhi affected you most; and now I know what you felt with Mitsuki coming back."

"It is hard to explain isn't it? Just a need to have them there and know that they're yours. It's okay, you can explain it to her tonight! I still can't believe it took me six months to find out… I had no clue she was a girl until a week ago…"

"Well she doesn't feel offended by it, it's what she was trying to do.

~Mitsuki's POV~

"Finally! Here," I said to myself getting out of the car. I looked in the opposite direction of the house. The rain was pouring in the distance. I walked up the steps into the orphanage.

"Akiko! What did we tell- Oh, sorry. You're not a boy; you're a girl. Are you Akiko's sister he told us about?" the elderly woman said at the front desk.

"Yeah, Mitsuki Takashi. Is it alright if I take him home today? I'd love to have my brother home for our birthday," I said. She nodded.

"Yeah, he's in the back yard. He told some of the younger kids he'd play baseball until it started raining. Just let us know when you leave," she said. I nodded and walked. Asking a few people for directions after they accused me of being Akiko. I felt a little nervous about seeing him again. Was he still mean like he used to be? I was about to walk out and some guy put a cap on my head.

"Let's surprise him. He's been my friend since we both got here," the guy said.

"And you are?" I asked as he pulled me out.

"Minato. You're Mitsuki right?" I nodded and we stepped out. The clouds were darkening but it wasn't raining yet. I saw Akiko playing baseball with the younger kids. He seemed so kind and sweet… the opposite of how I was act school. Had we finally gotten to the same page without even knowing it?

"Hey, Minato! You're late loser," he shouted, then walked over after calling times. I looked down, chewing on my thumb nail.

"Who's this? She's got some nice boobs on her. She new?" he asked. Minato laughed hysterically. I punched Akiko in the gut and turned the hat backward.

"Going to hit on your sister now, loser?" I asked, mocking him. He rubbed his stomach.

"Ow! That hurt bitch- Wait, sister?" he looked up and our eyes locked. His jaw dropped a bit as I smirked.

"Least you knew I was a girl. I have to wear wraps at school and they all think I'm a boy. Now that you've been on the news, I'm going to be questioned," I told him. He hugged me.

"Mitsuki! I can't believe it! You're still alive! Is Mom okay?" he asked, drawing back; his hands still on my shoulders.

"Mom's got a boyfriend," I said with a smile.

"Really?"

"She hasn't dated anyone since Dad, and now she met my friends' dad, and well… Him and his daughter are moving in," I told him.

"Well, she's happy right?" I nodded. He smiled.

"Great! Did you know Akito was here a few days ago? Said you were going to Ouran with Kyoya and a few other kids Kyoya knew."

"He was what?"

"He was here. Hey, Minato, take my place? I've got to get my stuff to go I guess. Come on Mitsuki," Akiko said, pulling me back inside. I dropped Minato's hat as we rushed in.

"How are things at home? Gramps still have the company?" he asked. He stopped at a room and walked in, grabbing a duffle bag from under a bed and putting his clothes in it. I looked down.

"No, Mom has had it for a while. Tomorrow after I sign the contract it's mine… Sorry Akiko; gramps died," I told him.

"Oh gezer wouldn't even get me out of here. Serves him right. What's Ouran like?" he zipped it closed and sat down, patting the spot next to him for me to sit. I sat down next to him and smiled.

"It's alright. I joined the host club. We entertain the girls there. It's quite fun," I told him. He looked at me with curious but confused eyes and blinked.

"You… entertain girls? How does Kyoya feel about that?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, he thinks it's funny how they get flattered around me," I said. He backed up scared.

"What? Y-You're saying that you're gay?" he shouted. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to me, glaring into his eyes like daggers.

"The school thinks I'm a boy. I look like you idiot, didn't you hear me earlier?"

"I didn't sorry. Let go," he said, pulling on my arm. I let him go and sighed.

"You're still an idiot… But you're my brother."

"You have to accept me. So, company is yours tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah. It's weird… Dad wanted it to be mine, since you were always to childish to run it."

"Gee, thanks."

"It was written in his last journal entry Akiko… He… He started that fire on purpose," I told him, my voice dropping. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Because it was the only way to make sure it stayed mine. He hid the journal in the piano… it survived the fire, Tamaki and I found it earlier today."

"Tamaki?"

"Suoh. He's one of my friends from the club. Haruhi is another, her dad is dating Mom. She's also moving in with us. Oh shit! Where are you going to stay? Mom let the rest of the guys stay over for tonight again..."

"Couch? I don't care, I just want to get out of this hell hole. So Tamaki Suoh huh? Heard his dad is a nice guy."

"I wouldn't know. Haven't met him yet. He wants to do business tomorrow. We're going to his house to swim after the party at home."

"Well, we should start heading home or you'll be driving in the rain," he said. He got up, grabbing his bag. I stood and walked out with him. We got in the car and as soon as we closed the doors; it started to sprinkle.

"Ha! What now rain! You didn't get me wet this time bitch!" he shouted. I laughed. He was still rambunctious.

"You're a moron Akiko," I told him through my giggles.

"I've been told. Hey, you think Mom will care if Minato stays with us for a while when he gets out?"

"Now who's the gay one?"

"You look like a dude; but your boobs!"

"Bandage wraps and sports bras make me look flat chested."

"Wraps?"

"My back got burned from the fire pretty badly. Where the hell did you go?" I asked, driving out of the lot.

"I took off into the forest behind the house. Where'd you guys move to anyways?"

"Two hours away.'

"Oh, cool. So, wanna tell me more about your friends?"

"Tamaki is 'Daddy' of the club. He's an annoying person; but you get used to him. He still doesn't realize I don't like being touched. Kyoya is 'Mommy'. I think it was Tamaki's idea for all this. Then there's the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikarou. I couldn't stand them at first… they remind me of us when we were younger. Honey, he's nineteen but technically four and a half since his birthday is on leap day. He's adorable! He gets away with his childish likeness. The twins are the 'sons' and Mori and Honey are the cousins. Mori and Honey are cousins, and Mori is well… He's quiet. Very protective of all of us, especially Honey. The only other person he trusts to watch Honey is me. Then there's Haruhi. She was the only girl of the group until six months ago when the twins found out. Kyoya knew it was me from the moment I showed up though… I don't know why he wouldn't suspect you," I said.

"Cause he still loves you then. If he can tell us apart, even when we look like brothers, then he loves you. Why is your hair short as mine?"

"Stupid woman cut it short. I kind of like it though. I told Mori, Honey, and Tamaki that I was really Mitsuki Ren Takashi and not a guy named Mitsu Ren last week. Honey was surprised he didn't find out sooner."

"Hah! Idiots."

"I hide it well. Though, Tamaki still owes me for Amaya kissing me and I had to fight some dude cause he was being a jealous prick. What did Akito tell you?"

"He said that if I was to find you again, warn you about Kyoya's plan. Saying Kyoya's going to try and sabotage the company."

"What the hell is his problem?" I screamed.

"He still likes you. I hit him. I know Kyoya wouldn't do something like that to **you**. I could tell that when we were kids he loved you."

"Then why did you act like you hated him?"

"See how far he'd go to stay by your side. Looks like it just took Dad and Yoshio to stop working. Now look, you're together again."

"We're not dating!" I shouted at him at a stop light.

"You should be! God, even Dad knew you two would end up together."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Akito said the reason Dad stopped working with Yoshio is cause Akito wanted the arranged marriage to you to be with him. Yoshio was somewhat for it, Mom had no clue, and dad didn't want it to be. He always wanted us to make our own choices; but this one you can't escape from. Even if you hopped on a plane and flew to Italy," he chuckled.

"If I hopped on a plane and went anywhere, Kyoya would manage to be there before me. So would Honey and the rest of the group. Oh, and don't flirt with Haruhi. She's with Tamaki, and he won't hesitate to try and hurt you. You hurt any one of them though, I'll hurt you."

"Alright, alright."

"Don't alright me like a kid Akiko. I'm telling you, you even make Honey cry; I'll make you cry like a little bitch."

"Stop the car!" he shouted. I hit the brakes and he pointed forward.

"That kid… He pisses me off." I looked to see him pointing at Takeo.

"That kid is supposed to be in jail," I said.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, how do you know him?"

"Keeps saying he fucked my sister," he said. I could tell he was pissed and I sighed.

"I never did that with him. Ass hole," I muttered. Akiko looked at me with shock and disbelief.

"What?" he shouted.

"I dated him okay! He's an ass hole! I hate him! Last week he showed up and beat the shit out of me again," I told him. Akiko was about to get out and I stopped him.

"Don't! His father is the leader of the mafia on this side of town. Don't start anything. If he does something, I'll just tell Mori."

"That close huh?"

"Mori's dad has had his father, Hayate, arrested before."

"Wait, wait… Takashi Morinozuka right? You know them too?"

"Yeah, just get your seatbelt back on!" I shouted. My phone started to ring, so I turned off the radio. I was about to answer when Akiko answered it.

"Sorry, I kid napped her. She's mine now, nothing you can do. This phone is going to be chucked in five minutes. Who are you? Want to pay a fee to free her?" Akiko smirked.

"Who the hell is this? What have you done to Mitsuki? Give her the phone dammit! Or I'll hurt you!" I heard Tamaki shouted through the phone. I burst out in laughter and put the car in park so I could laugh more and take the phone back.

"Akiko, you're an ass. What on Earth do you want Tamaki?" I asked.

"That wasn't funny! I was worried Mitsuki!" he yelled.

"I thought it was hilarious. Now, why are you calling me? I'm trying to drive. Do you want me to die?" I asked.

"No! If you get hurt Kyoya's gonna kill me. Honey, the twins, and I are bored! Haruhi and Kyoya won't go play outside with us… Hurry up!" he yelled.

"I'm an hour and a half away from home! I can't exactly hurry!" I shouted back. I heard him whine and then someone else took the phone.

"Hey Mit-Chan! When are you going to be home?" Honey asked. I smiled.

"I'll be home in about an hour or a little longer Hun-kun. Would you mind handing the phone to Kyoya for me please?" I asked.

"Yeah, here he is," Honey said.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked.

"I know you hate it when I complain about them; but your father and brother Akito are asses. We're not going to get much sleep when the suns down. I figured I'd tell you now. I'm driving so keep all phones away from Tamaki for me? Bye," I said. I hung up before he could say anything and started driving again.

"Didn't even let him get a word in. So like you," Akiko said.

"Shut up."

"So that was Tamaki huh? He's funny to mess with. I'll enjoy it," he said with a smirk.

"Join the twins in it then. I just hit him when he hugs me," I told him. He laughed loudly. It was quiet for a while and then I heard Akiko sniff.

"Akiko? Are you… Are you crying?" I asked concerned. I parked the car on the curb and reached over. He swatted my hand away.

"I told myself I wouldn't; but I never did believe you and Mom made it out... I thought Akito was lying," he mumbled. I smiled and unbuckled my belt to lean over and hug him.

"I missed you too bro. You can ask Kyoya, he asked me about you and I gave him a black eye that lasted three weeks," I told him. He chuckled. I pulled back and put my belt back on. He looked over at me and my phone rang again. I picked it up and looked at the ID.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Is Kyoya at your house?" Yoshio asked.

"Yes he is," I answered.

"May I speak to him? He won't answer his phone."

"I'm not with him right now, I'm out of my house. Sorry."

"It's alright. Not your fault you can't help me right now. Goodbye," he said and then hung up. I took a calm breath and started driving again.

"I can't stand his father," I muttered.

"Kyoya's?"

"Yes."

"He probably feels threatened by you. I would too; you're kind of scary after seeing you go off on Tamaki over the phone like that."

"Thanks." He laughed with a nod.

We were half way home when my phone rang again. Akiko picked it up.

"Hello?... No she's driving sorry dude… Kyoya? Yeah he called her. I guess you wouldn't pick it up right?... He didn't? Wow. Yeah, I have no clue where I'm at. Are you outside in the rain? I think I see you," Akiko said. I squinted and Kyoya was standing outside. I pulled up and parked the car in the drive, then got out quickly.

"What the hell are you doing outside in the rain? You'll catch a cold you moron! Are you listening to me? Kyoya, look at me!" I shouted at him. He wouldn't look up or turn around. I stood next to him, facing his side. I went to smack him; but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, his other hand on my chin; making our eyes level. Akiko didn't get out of the car.

"What did he say?" Kyoya asked.

"Asked where you where here. I told him you were but I wasn't home. Said I wasn't any help and hung up," I told him, "Why? Why are you standing out here in the rain? Are you trying to get sick?"

"Will you shut up and stop worrying about me for a minute?" he asked harshly. My brows furrowed and I went to smack him with my free hand; but he grabbed it with the hand that was on my chin. I tripped and fell into him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, as if he didn't want to let go.

"Kyoya… What are you doing?" I asked once more. He sighed deeply and helped me stand straight again.

"Tamaki told me what Akito told you. I called him and asked him about it. He admitted to it. Your mother got another letter in the mail. It was from my father about the companies' partnership from the past. He apologized about the force of the engagement," he told me.

"What does that have to do with standing in the rain trying to catch a cold?" I asked him. He smiled.

"It doesn't. Tamaki was driving me insane, so I stepped out. It felt nice to cool down in it. You used to love to run in the rain."

I blinked and smiled sweetly, "You can be so weird at times. His smile turned serious, and I saw his hand move for a minute; but he just took my hand in his and walked up to the car. He knocked on the window and Akiko opened the door.

"Are you going to sit there in the car or are you going to come inside?" Kyoya asked. Akiko got out and followed us inside. My mother got Kyoya and I towels and then hugged my brother tightly as she cried. Akiko smiled and hugged her back.

"My baby boy is safe and alive! We were so worried about you! Don't do that to us again!" she shouted.

"This is one strange family," I heard Haruhi say.

"You and your father fit right in huh? As does everyone else," I said. Honey ran over and jumped in my arms again; and I slipped in my water puddle, falling back as I caught him. I winced a bit in pain; but was glad I didn't land on my back. Honey was hugging me close.

"I think we should live together Mit-Chan! I like being with you and Takashi!" he shouted. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Akiko, meet Honey," I said, looking up at my brother. He leaned down and smiled.

"You're right, he does have a child likeness to him," Akiko said.

"Of course she's right! Her grades are better than Tamaki's!" he shouted. I sighed.

"Honey, you can't go and tell people at the academy that okay?" He nodded.

"Better than Tamaki's?" Hikarou asked.

"That means she's got better grades than Kyoya too," Kaoru said.

"You never did let me see your last report card," my mother scolded me.

"It's all hundreds, I didn't think it was important," I told her sheepishly. She squealed and everyone else looked surprised. All but Akiko and Kyoya.

"How can she have better grades that Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"You make your child learn five other languages when she's seven years old," I said, getting up carefully with Honey still in my arms.

"Five?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm still working on Irish at the moment. Though, I've learned English, Spanish, Russian, French and German," I told them. My towel fell off my shoulders and I scoffed, waving my hand to forget about it. I shivered and Honey hugged me more.

"You're going to get wet too Honey," I told him.

"But you're cold!" he whined. I smiled.

"So? Go on, get off so you don't get wet either," I said, trying to put him down.

"But I don't wanna! I wanna stay with you!" he whined. I sighed and looked at Mori. He stepped over and pulled him off of me.

"Let her change first Mitskuni," he said flatly. Honey whined and nodded. There was a loud thunder clap and Haruhi jumped. Tamaki held her close to him. I smirked.

"You are **not** going out there Suki!" my mother warned me.

"What are you going to do? Try and stop me?" I asked. She glared at me as my smirk grew wider when another clap broke the silence. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I swear, sometimes you have a death wish. Go on," she told me.

"Yes! See you guys later!" I shouted, whipping out the door.

"Mitsuki!" Kyoya shouted; but I pretended not to hear him as I ran out into the rain.

-Kyoya's POV-

"Mitsuki!" I yelled, trying to grab her arm. I was too late, she was already out the door. I sighed with a smile.

"Going to go after her Kyoya?" Tamaki asked in a slight teasing way.

"Huh? Uh…" I had no answer. I wanted to, I really did; but it was hard enough trying act as if I don't want her as bad as I do. I saw a smirk on Akiko's face.

"I was right. I knew you still had feelings for her," he whispered. My ear twitched.

"Says the one who couldn't stand me," I muttered back. He frowned.

"I didn't hate you just so you know. I wanted to see how far I could take it to make you snap and prove your faithfulness to my sister. I love her too. I'd prefer you with her over that Takeo kid," he said. My jaw clenched.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yeah. Got in a few fights with him. I just found out about him and Mitsuki. What are you waiting for? You going to go follow her?" he asked. I looked out the door and she wasn't in sight anymore.

"I should so she doesn't get lost… But she knows this place around here better than I do," I said. Akiko grunted.

"You love my sister right?" he asked loudly. I looked at him shocked.

"He does, he just won't fully admit it until she accepts it! Come on Kyoya! What's stopping you from telling her? Plus it's almost eight, it'll be getting dark soon!" Tamaki shouted, jumping over the couch and walking over.

"Figures. He was always afraid to tell her important, serious stuff. They used to say it when they were kids. Afraid she might beat you up though?" Akiko asked. I glared at him.

"You know, maybe if it wasn't for you just shouting things that didn't concern you she wouldn't have hit you hard either," I said.

"Someone obviously didn't get enough sleep last night," Tamaki said, pulling Akiko away.

"I didn't get any sleep last night. I was busy staying up to re-bandage Mitsuki's back so it wouldn't get infected! Then Honey came in and woke me up after I finally fell asleep and still couldn't sleep after that!" I shouted. I decided to go ahead and go find Mitsuki before I went off on Tamaki anymore.

"You go on and go find Mitsuki before she gets in trouble now Mommy," Tamaki said, waving me out. I waved him off and stepped out. It was pouring and I couldn't even see five feet in front of me. I sighed.

"Great… Where could she have gone?" I asked out loud as more thunder clapped. I started walking one way, then thought about it and started running in the opposite direction. I knew where she could be.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I found the park where Kyoya and I last saw each other at seven years old. Eleven years and one month tomorrow. I hadn't been to this park in so long. I walked through the gates and got on the swing. I pushed myself lightly, just barely swinging. I saw the image of us as kids and the scene played out. My heart sank and felt like it was breaking when I remembered what it felt like to have to tell him. If I had to say the same thing, I would probably die. I stayed sitting on the swings for a while. I left my phone in the car and had no idea how long I had been gone. I just knew it was an hour walk, so it was probably close to nine. I just didn't want to go home yet. It had been years since I came to this park. Years since I even sat on a swing. I sighed, letting the tears fall.

I realized that letting what everyone else has said get in my head wasn't a good thing. Everyone saw the connections between him and I. Even I saw it; I just didn't want to admit I was falling for him. Hell, I already fell; and I knew he caught me. I just haven't opened my eyes yet from the fall. I was afraid to see who caught me. I didn't care about wiping the tears away since it was raining. I guessed I had been sitting there for another hour before I felt the swing jerk from behind me and move forward. I gasped and felt someone push me high before looking to see Kyoya getting on the other one with a smile. I smiled a little, I was still coming to the realization I truly did love him. He kept the same pace as me and put out his hand like when we were kids. I took it, and he squeezed it tightly.

"You're going to catch a cold," he said knowingly.

"So? You are too."

"It's almost ten. Your mother called my phone saying you weren't answering yours as I made my way here."

"Ten? Holy shit!" I shouted, and then covered my mouth. He chuckled and tilted his head back. His glasses where forming little rain drops on them, sliding off his glasses. I couldn't help but notice how his soaked clothes that he borrowed from me made him look more… attractive than before. I knew if we talked here, no one would be here to bother us or interrupt than at home. I looked down and stopped swinging. I felt his eyes on mine as he stopped too.

"Kyoya… I… I don't care anymore. The company will be mine tomorrow. Tamaki is right; I shouldn't let one choice affect the other."

"Mitsuki.. What do you mean?" he asked me. His voice was as sincere as his eyes when I looked up. More thunder hit and the rain got a little harder. I thought it wouldn't be possible for that to happen.

"I fell, and I know I've been caught. I was just afraid to see who caught me and not realize that I've been saved from getting hurt; but now… I want to open my eyes. I'm having trouble with it; afraid I'll be blind and dropped. I'm afraid to open my eyes," I told him. His eyes softened and he got up from the swing, pulling me out of the one I was in. He pulled me close to him, resting my head on his shoulder. His grip tightened as a shudder ran through him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. I felt his breath on the back of my neck. He hand came up to my cheek and made me look at him. Our eyes locked as he smiled, even though tears were coming out of his eyes just like mine. I couldn't help but feel warmth when I was looking into his coal black eyes. His thumb ran over my cheek.

"I caught you a long time ago Mitsuki. A very long time ago. I told you, I'm not giving up. I never have. Screw the deal, I love you," he said, and then kissed my lips fiercely. His arm wrapped tightly around me again. I wrapped mine around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss got more passionate and deeper. I wished to stay like this forever; but I pulled back from him. I smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"You're right. Forget that deal. I love you too," I told him. He smiled widely and kissed me again quickly and then took my hand.

"Let's head back to your house now. Everyone must be," he was cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, not realizing how happy and perky my voice sounded.

"Mitsuki? Where are you two?" Tamaki asked.

"Making babies at the park. How about you?" I asked.

"Wh-what? Th-that's.. I don't even know what to say to that!" he shouted. I laughed.

"I'm kidding; but we're seriously at the park an hour from the house," I said.

"It's a good thing Haruhi knows how to drive! We're coming to get you," he said.

"When you say we, who all are you talking about?"

"Just Haruhi and I," he answered.

"Alright. We'll be here," I said before hanging up. I handed Kyoya his phone back.

"That was horrible of you," he noted. I shrugged.

"So? It'll take them fifteen minutes to drive here. It's an hour walk," I told him. He smirked and kissed my cheek. I kissed his lips and walked over to the steps that went up to the slide. He stood there watching me.

"Water plus slides are always fun," I shouted over the rain and went down the biggest slide. I jumped off at the end and my whole back was even more soaked. I walked back over to Kyoya and rubbed my chin thinkingly.

"What?" he asked.

"I was thinking… Since Mori and Honey show up at the end of the school day to come back to the club I was wondering if maybe adding my brother would be interesting…"

"We already have twins."

"I know, I'm saying make him dress like a girl or take my spot and I dress like myself," I said.

"Still like a boy?" I sighed.

"It was a good idea in my head. The twins are close, Akiko and I could be the distant ones. I don't know… I'm just not going to go with Tamaki's gay- I got it!" I shouted, hitting my fist on my hand.

"That would be?" he asked.

"You guys will owe me for it; but I can get Renge off your back too," I said. He raised a brow.

"I'm listening."

"I'll make her end up loving me over you. Like I guess what happened with Amaya. I still feel bad about it," I said. He chuckled.

"It's fine. They'll all figure it out at graduation anyways," he said. I nodded.

"Who knows, we'll figure something out." He nodded and I saw the car pull up. I noticed Tamaki reach over and then he honked. I walked up to the driver side and opened the door.

"Just climb over Haruhi. Sorry; it's just I feel a little uneasy with you driving in the rain," I shouted over thunder. She nodded and climbed over and Tamaki followed her. Kyoya and I got in and I took a breath.

"I get the feeling there's a more… Romantic feeling in the mood now," Tamaki said with a smirk.

"Want me to hit you?" I teased. He leaned up, his face between Kyoya's and mine.

"So? You two…?" he asked. I pushed his face back.

"Why does it matter to you, Daddy?" I asked with a smile. He smiled and squealed in a weird way.

"You two did! I'm so proud of you Mommy! Oh and Mitsuki, you're the Aunt of the family."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes. I started driving back home. I pulled back into the drive and we all ran into the house. Haruhi, me, Tamaki, and Kyoya; but since Kyoya and I were drenched, I fell backward on Tamaki and he caught me, but Kyoya ran in and knocked us over. We landed in a pile and I felt someone's elbow in one side and someone's knee on the other side of my stomach. The three of us grunted. Tamaki was under me with his knee in my side, my elbow was in his back. Kyoya was on me, his elbow on my other side and a foot by Tamaki's head. The twins took a picture with their phones.

"How many times do I have to tell you Mitsuki! No running on tile floors while your wet!" Mother shouted.

"Sorry! Least you don't have an elbow and knee in your sides!" I yelled back. Akiko laughed. I was able to move and get up and left Tamaki and Kyoya on the ground. I went to take a step toward Akiko; but pain in my left ankle stopped me. I hopped on my right on and sat at the little table near the counter.

"Ow, ow, ow…" I muttered.

"Aw, little Mitsuki get hurt?" Akiko mocked. I took my flip flop off and chucked it at him.

"Got anymore comments little brother?" I shouted.

"You're the older one?" Hikarou asked. I nodded.

"I told you there's a reason I'm afraid of her. She's mean too!" Akiko yelled.

"Shut up! Get me some damn ice already Akiko… My ankle is swelling. Damn," I said. Tamaki and Kyoya got up, both walking over. Kyoya took my ankle and Tamaki held my leg up as Kyoya examined it.

"You twisted it, no doubt from the fall," Kyoya said.

"Well, I did kind of land on it," Tamaki admitted. Kyoya tried to move it and I punched Tamaki's arm with pain. He gripped his arm.

"Sorry, you were closer and that hurt," I told them. Kyoya pulled a chair over and kept my ankle in his lap, taking the ice from my brother and putting it gently on my ankle. My mother put a plate of noodles in front of us both.

"You're late," she said.

"You never gave me a time," I told her, sticking my tongue out.

"Good to see you're more open now," Kyoya said. I playfully kicked him with my other foot.

"I just had to open my eyes and see things for myself," I told him with a smile. He smiled back and my mother looked between us. She smiled widely and shouted, "Oh! You two! So cute!"

Tamaki nodded and hugged me from behind, "They finally admitted it from the looks of it."

"Get off me," I told him. He started to pull back; but just tightened his grip.

"No," he told me with confidence. I could feel him embrace himself to get hit. I closed my eyes and smiled. I chuckled lightly and tilted my head back, opening my eyes to look at him.

"I'm not going to hit you. You learned to tell me no. Good," I told him. He smiled.

"You've earned my respect, fully now. So, if you would, please get off me."

"Well, since you said please," he said getting off me. He walked back over to Haruhi on the couch. I looked at the clock. Ten thirty. Gone for three and a half hours to think in the rain.

"The rain always made you realize what you want," Mother said. I looked at her and she had a kind smile on her face. I nodded and ate someone of the noddles and left the rest for Kyoya. I yawned and reached above my head to stretch. Kyoya finished the rest of the noodles.

"We should take showers," he said.

"How the hell am I going to stand in it?" I asked. He pointed to the bags from the mall next to the door.

"I wondered where you put those…" I muttered

"I want to know what is in them," Mother said.

"Mom, where's Ryouji?" I asked her.

"Oh, he's sleeping. Akiko has been getting along with everyone well to. He said he'll sleep on the couch though…"

"It's better than that thin cot they had him on," I said. She nodded.

"Harumi, would you hand me the small black bag please?" Kyoya asked. Mom grabbed it off the floor and handed it to him.

"What's in it?" she asked.

"A bikini he got me… Won't let me wear a one piece or just a shirt with shorts to swim tomorrow," I told her. I felt my face get slightly warm. He pulled it out and she looked at it.

"It's cute," she smiled, "If you let him borrow your shorts, he could help you with a shower."

"Are you really supporting his idea? Mom! Come on!" I shouted.

"Oh I used to let you two take baths together, so technically you've already seen each other naked," she said, waving her hand. Mine and Kyoya's faces went red.

"Mom!" I shouted. Kyoya nearly choked. My mother just laughed and walked to her room. I saw Akiko and Tamaki giving us dirty, but interested, look from the couch. I glared.

"What? Tamaki, you might want to take Haruhi to bed, she's asleep on your arm," I told him. He nodded, picking her up and walking down the hall. I realized Mori and Honey were already in bed. The twins followed Tamaki to their room.

"Looks like everyone is going to bed but you two. Night," Akiko said, putting a blanket over him as he laid on the couch. Kyoya got up carefully and helped me up, allowing me to lean on him as we walked to the bathroom. I gave him the key to my room once I was sitting on the side of the tub, turning the water on. I changed into the bathing suit when he left. I started the shower and he walked back in, wearing the shorts I told him to wear. I heard the soft sound of the piano from down the hall covering the thunder.

"Haruhi must have been woken up by the thunder," I said quietly. Kyoya nodded and closed the door. I felt awkward to have to take a shower with him, even if we were in swim wear.

"You're blushing," he told me, lightly putting his fingers under my chin to make me look at him.

"You are too," I said back. I stood up, putting my weight onto my right leg. He helped me step into the shower. The warm water felt nice on my head; rinsing away the cold water from the rain. Kyoya stepped in and closed the curtain so water didn't leak onto the floor. I kept my back facing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, allowing the water to trail over both of us.

"This is kind of awkward…" I admitted.

"Why? Your mother had a point that we used to bathe together as children," he said.

"Yeah; but we were five. Not seventeen."

"Feelings haven't changed, just gotten stronger."

"So have hormones," I said mocking him. He sighed.

"That may be true; but we both know how to handle ourselves, right?" he asked. I nodded and turned to face him. Then I remembered about what Haruhi told me about his 'rape' scare on her. I smiled, but smacked his chest hard. He rubbed the spot that had a red hand print forming.

"What was that for?"

"Your whole rape scare you pulled on Haruhi. Ass, you don't do that to someone. She may not be able to defend herself; but at least she did what was right in protecting those girls," I told him.

"You are right; but she had to learn," I cut him off.

"She didn't have to learn anything! She knew what she was doing and that she may have gotten hurt. So what? You guys could have backed her up you know. Just be glad I don't kick your ass for it."

"You wouldn't even if you wanted to," he teased. I raised a brow.

"I smacked you didn't I? I slammed Tamaki into a wall two weeks ago didn't I? Don't think I won't," I warned him. He smirked and quickly hand both my hands behind my back and me against the wall. He used one hand to hold my wrists back as he used the other to trail along my wait on the bikini bottom.

"Would you really? I'm a man, I'm stronger than you by nature. You're a woman, and weak against me," he whispered. I instinctively brought my knee up and he let go, nearly falling out of the shower.

"Sorry! That's just a reflex. Now, what were you saying? Getting to the point that I may not be able to protect myself someday?" I asked. He smirked and shook his head.

"Oh nothing. I'll explain it later," he said; then he went silent as he looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You left the journal on your bed. I read the last one while I was in there… Mitsuki, I'm sorry," he said softly. I sighed and turned around to face the water. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his lips on the back of my neck. A shiver went down my spine and he pulled me closer.

"It may have been a slightly selfish thing of him; but even he realized that my father was wrong," he whispered in my ear. I sighed and put my hands on his.

"You're father may be successful, but he's not as bright as he claims to be."

"Yours was the opposite."

"I know that much, captain obvious. I'm getting out, you can stay if you want," I said, about to take a step out. He stopped me and turned the water off.

"You try and walk with a bad ankle; you'll hurt yourself eve more Mitsuki," he warned me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He opened up the curtain to step out and grab us both the towels hanging on the back of the door. I took the one he handed me and wrapped it around my chest and waist; tucking it in so it would stay. He wrapped his around his waist, and then put a hand out to help me. Once I stepped out, he picked me up bridal style.

"You know, this is weird. My room is just five feet away, I'm sure I can walk," I told him. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and continued to walk out. I started chewing the inside of my bottom lip to keep myself from grinding my teeth and sighed through my nose. He closed my bed room door and set me in the desk chair. I took the brush and started on my hair, letting the water drip onto my lap. He went into his bag for dry clothes, and then went into my closet to find some for me.

"Pants and a tank top is fine for me," I told him.

"I didn't know you had a walk in closet," he said, slightly amused.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot you don't know about this house yet. Though, I think I want to move out after graduation."

"Really? What would your mother do with a house this big?"

"I dunno. She'll find something to do with the rooms. She always does."

He walked over with a tank top and a pair of shorts, putting them on the desk next to me.

"Why wear pants when it's hot out?" he asked, leaning down in front of me, placing his hands on the arms rests. I raised a brow and looked at him closely. He smirked and kissed me. I knew I was going to have to get used to it; but I instinctively pushed him away lightly.

"You really don't like being touched do you?" he asked.

"Give me time, I'll get over it," I told him. He smiled lightly as he walked back to the bathroom to change. I reached over to my drawers to get underwear out and changed quickly before he got back. I sat back in the chair and used the towel to dry my hair. When I took the towel off my head, he was leaning against the closed door with his towel around his neck. He had a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked as I tied my hair up.

"I can't help but notice that you may look innocent on the outside; but once someone gets into your shell, it completely changed the outlook. You are yourself most the time at school; you just don't show your softer side unless you're with Honey. You know, the girls think you're getting protective of Honey just like Mori."

"That's great. We'll go back to school and they'll all think something is up… I could say that I look like my 'cousins'. I've seen families like that before."

"Could work," he said, sitting on the bed. I moved over next to him from the chair.

"Or I could add more of a dramatic affect and say that my Aunt and Uncle adopted me because they weren't able to have kids. I think the girls would enjoy that angle better," I whispered. He nodded and put an arm around me, pulling me down to lay next to him. Before I knew it or could even say a word, Kyoya was hovering above me. His legs locked with mine and his hands pinning my wrists down into the bed.

"Can you defend yourself now?" he asked. His voice was low and deep, and it scared me a little. I just smirked.

"I know you wouldn't do something this low Kyoya. Even Haruhi was able to read you quickly about it," I said, "Though with her you had nothing to gain… Me on the other hand… You may have something there."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"The fact that your feelings for me differ than the ones you had for Haruhi and have now. Toward me are stronger."

"You have a point," he whispered, his face getting closer as his lips just barely grazed over mine. I could tell his face was a little red because I could feel the warmth from it. His breath was hot on my face and I moved my good ankle once and had him flipped over in an instant.

"Next time, don't waste time and think about it better. If you were really one to force, you would have held my wrists tighter and put force on my bad ankle so I couldn't think about moving it," I told him when I sat up, crossing my arms to look down at him. He smiled, placing his hands on my hips.

"I'd feel safer if you took a few classes with Mori and Honey every now and then. Though, you can protect yourself, that I'm well aware of; we're not always going to be there. Tamaki doesn't want to admit it; but he'd also appreciate it that you'd make sure Haruhi doesn't get herself hurt when we're not around."

"I can do that. I'm sure Honey and Mori would have no problem with me taking a few classes from them either. Now, before you get all grouchy again; you should get to sleep," I told him. His hands went from my hips to my arms and he pulled me down to him again. He held me close to him and we laid on our sides, wrapped in each other's arms. He closed his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Good night Mitsuki," he whispered. I kissed his lips and smiled.

"Good night Kyoya."


	9. Chapter 9

-Tamaki's POV-

I woke up and blinked, my eyes slowly getting used to the bright light of the sun poking through the window. Haruhi looked like a princess as she slept and I couldn't help but blush as I smiled. I carefully got up and out of the bed, making sure not to wake her. I changed and quietly stepped out of the door and turned to see the twins walking out of their room they stayed in.

"Morning boys," I told them. They both nodded, then both looked at each other. I knew that look. They were thinking about something evil. Oh dear, what could it be this time? Hopefully nothing that would wake Haruhi!

"Hey, Boss? Want to play the same game we did with Haruhi a year ago?" they asked.

"You mean figure out what she was afraid of? But we already know," I said. They shook their heads and stepped closer.

"Not with Haruhi this time," Hikarou said.

"This time, with Mitsuki. Winner gets to spend a day with her and try to make her openly admit her feelings for Kyoya to us," Kaoru said.

"So, we find out her fear and get her to openly admit it? Two in one game huh? Sounds fun!" I said, walking to the kitchen with them. I smelt something cooking and found Harumi cooking breakfast for us all.

"But the winner is the person who can keep the game a secret from Kyoya," they whispered in my ears. I nodded.

"Do we want to get Honey and Mori into this?" I asked quietly. They shook their heads.

"Honey would tell her and Mori would tell him. Just the three of us," they said. I nodded.

"Good morning Harumi! What are you cooking that smells so delicious?" I asked, peering over her shoulder from behind her. She giggled.

"Eggs and rice with bacon," she answered.

"Sounds great. Do you want us to wake the others?" Hikarou asked. She nodded.

"If you would please? Wake Kyoya and Mitsuki last," she warned us. We nodded and went to Mori and Honey's room. I snuck to Mori's side of the bed with the twins. We poked his arm and he opened an eye to look at us.

"Harumi is cooking breakfast. Get Honey up while I get Haruhi up so we can tell Mitsuki happy birthday!" I told him in a hushed tone. He sat up and nodded. He turned and whispered into Honey's ear. Honey looked mad at first and glared at Mori. The twins and I stood against the wall scared.

"Mitskuni, it's Mitsuki-Chan's birthday. We are going to make her a cake, remember?" Mori said, his voice still so calm. Honey smiled and jumped up.

"That's right! Is she awake yet?" Honey shouted. The twins covered his mouth.

'Not yet. We're going to get Haruhi up so we can wake Mitsuki up last. You two get dressed and I'll get Haruhi," I said, walking out and back into the room I stayed in with Haruhi. She was already awake and was about to step out. She looked up at me.

"Tamaki? I wondered where you went. What's cooking?" she asked. I smiled and hugged her. She looked so adorable for just waking up!

"Harumi is cooking breakfast for us all. Let's go wake Mitsuki and Kyoya now!" I shouted as Honey, Mori, and the twins walked out. We slowly opened the door of Mitsuki's room and stepped in quietly. I couldn't help but take a picture with my phone. They looked so damn cute cuddled together like that! Haruhi snatched my phone away after I locked the picture so she couldn't delete it.

"Tamaki, that's rude!" she said in a hushed voice. I just shrugged and jumped onto the bed with them.

"Time to wake up love birds!" I shouted, hugging them both with a wide smile. I heard both of them groan and I sat up at the same time as them. Both of them were glaring, and I freaked out when the same eye twitched on both of them.

"What on Earth is going through your mind?" Kyoya asked.

"I forgot he's not a happy waker…" I said backing up. He sighed and laid back down, Mitsuki was still glaring at me.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to get you up and say happy birthday!" I shouted, defending myself. Mitsuki got out of her bed and picked up a shoe. She looked back over at me and threw it.

"Bastard! I was fucking sleeping! Get the hell out of my room you idiot! Don't jump on people like that you dumb ass! Get the hell out! Now! Son of a bitch, Tamaki I'll end you if you do that again!" she screamed at me. I ducked when she threw it and crawled out of the room.

'Damn, she's the shadow queen! It's like her and Kyoya had a son and Honey would be that kid…' I thought as I stood up and sat at the table.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I got out of my bed and picked up the first thing I saw. I had no clue what it was, I just glared at Tamaki and threw it, not even thinking about what came out of my mouth as he ducked.

"Bastard! I was fucking sleeping! Get the hell out of my room you idiot! Don't jump on people like that you dumb ass! Get the hell out! Now! Son of a bitch, Tamaki I'll end you if you do that again!"

I noticed he crawled out and I took a deep breath. I realized the shoe had hit Honey and he was cowering behind Mori. I felt my heart sink and I rushed over to him, ignoring the pain in my ankle.

"Honey! I'm so sorry! It was supposed to hit Tamaki, not you!" I shouted, hugging him close when I got on my knees to his level. He hugged back and stifled back his tears.

"It's okay Mit-Chan. I see you're not a good person to wake up either are you?" he asked.

"Only if Tamaki does it like he just did. Come on, I smell Moms' cooking," I said, picking him up as I stood. I picked the shoe up off the floor and threw it at Kyoya's leg.

"Get up," I told him.

"Why? Who's going to make me?" he asked, looking at me with one eye. I glared at him.

"Get your ass up now. You don't want to make me force you out," I warned him. He sighed and sat up.

"I wish Tamaki hadn't woken you now," he sighed. I limped out and found Tamaki cowering behind my mother. She gasped at the mark on Honey's cheek.

"What happened?" she asked, rushing over. I glared at Tamaki.

"He dodged the shoe I threw at him and it hit Hun-Kun," I said, putting Honey down and he sat at the table with a smile as my mother put ice on his bruise. Tamaki was cornered and picked up a knife, holding it out to me.

"Don't you take another step!" he shouted. I kicked the knife out of his hand and caught it before it hit the floor.

"Wanna try again? Apologize to Mitskuni-Kun! Now!" I yelled at him. I put the knife in the sink and watched as he walked over to Honey and apologized for the shoe hitting him. Honey hugged him with a smile and a giggle. Then Tamaki was hugging me, nearly in tears from fear.

"I am so sorry for waking you up like that! I thought it would be fun! I forgot you had the same blood type as Kyoya and Honey!" he shouted. I tried to push him off.

"Their positive, I'm negative! Haruhi control your boyfriend!" I yelled, still trying to get him off of me. He started to spin me in the air.

"Ack! Tamaki, stop it! Put me down! Now!" I screamed. He stopped spinning and put me down. I slapped him and fell over.

"Don't make someone dizzy before they eat, it's not good," I said sitting up. The room was spinning and I felt my body moving in a circle.

"Tamaki, what the hell did you do this time?" Kyoya asked. He was still grouchy.

"I just spun her around! That's all! I swear!" Tamaki shouted. I stood carefully and glared at Tamaki.

"This has been so far not a good birthday morning," I muttered. My mother handed me a bowl of eggs and rice with ripped up bacon pieces in it.

"Just how you like it. Now go wake your lazy brother," she said, pointing over to Akiko still asleep on the couch. I shrugged and walked over, sitting on him as I turned on the television. He groaned.

"Get off Minato," he muttered.

"I'm not Minato you jerk," I said, eating a spoonful. He turned his head to look at me.

"I thought I was dreaming. I guess I did come home. Will you get off?" he asked.

"How the hell can you still be sleeping when I was just screaming and shouting at the top of my lungs at Tamaki?"

"I'm a deep sleeper. Why were you yelling at him?"

"Woke me up by jumping in my bed. Breakfast is ready." I told him.

"Just like old times," he muttered before sitting up and making me fall off of him. I didn't spill my bowl and I hit his leg as he walked away. I got back on the couch and Honey sat next to me with Mori next to him. Akiko slid back over next to me and took a spoonful from my bowl. I hit his spoon with mine and made him drop it on his shirt. I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Things don't change much do they?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not completely except for the fact I can actually fight now, and that Kyoya and I are… Well… We still haven't decided on that yet," I said. Kyoya sat next to Akiko and the others sat on the other side of Mori. Mom sat next to Kyoya and Ryouji sat next to Haruhi on the other end.

"Are you two together or not? How is it so hard to decide?" Akiko asked.

"Ask him! Not me, he said it first," I said, eating some more.

"You said it back, just sealing it. Yes, Akiko; we are together now like Tamaki and Haruhi are," Kyoya told him.

"Yay!" Honey shouted, hugging me after Mori took his bowl. I giggled and smiled at Honey.

"Tamaki, Kyoya is divorcing you," I said. Tamaki smiled.

"That's fine. It's a mutual break since I have Haruhi!" he claimed. Haruhi laughed lightly and Tamaki smiled. I rolled my eyes with a smile. I saw the twins whispering among themselves and wondered what they were talking about.

"Hey Mitsuki, how do you feel about bugs?" Hikarou asked. I shrugged.

"They're here for reasons right? I mean, sure some are ugly; but others are really pretty. Like butterflies," I told him. He nodded and his twin smirked. I raised a brow.

"Hey Tamaki? When are we going to your house?" Kaoru asked. I held back shivers and finished my bowl and walked to put it in the sink.

"Hm? Oh, whenever you guys want I guess. It's really up to the birthday girl!" Tamaki said. I turned to see him smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Whenever Akiko wants to go is fine with me," I said.

"I almost forgot you two were twins again," Tamaki admitted. Akiko looked at him blankly and walked over, putting our faces next to each other.

"How do you not tell? We are identical twins except for the fact he's a girl and I'm a guy," Akiko said. I licked my thumb and wiped some rice off his cheek.

"Jeez child, you still need to wash your face every time you eat," I told him. He let go and wiped his face.

"Stop doing that!" he shouted. I laughed.

"Aw, what? You don't like my sisterly love anymore? After all these years I thought you'd be glad to get some!" I said. He grunted and picked me up over his shoulder.

"You just wait!" he told me as he walked outside. He threw me into mud and went to body slam on me. I rolled out of the way and sat up laughing. He lunged at me and I kicked him over me, locking his arm between my legs, resting my bad ankle on his neck. I pressed down lightly.

"You have gotten better," he said, choking the words out. He grabbed my ankle and pulled on it. I yelped and let go. He went to sit up and I kicked his chest with my other foot.

"That was my bad ankle…" I told him.

"You're still good though. I feel a lot better about letting you go places alone," he said, helping me up. I locked my leg with his and pushed him down and then limped back inside.

"Don't track through the house!" Mother shouted at me.

"Fine, I'll use the hose outside then," I said, turning the water on and spraying Akiko with the cold water before rinsing myself off. Haruhi handed us towels once we got rinsed off and I sat in the sun to dry.

"Mitsuki, I'll put your bathing suit in a bag with some clothes to put over it," Kyoya said. I nodded as he walked back in.

"Mom, I'm going to borrow the car again!" I shouted, looking in the door.

"That's fine. You all just have fun now," she told us. I nodded and Haruhi handed me the keys. Everyone else got in with their bags and buckled in. Akiko was sitting in the bench with the twins. I drove to Tamaki's house with Kyoya sitting next to me.

"You should get rid of that picture. You know she'll hurt you," Haruhi said to Tamaki.

"Picture?" I asked as I parked the car. Tamaki's face went red.

"Nothing!" he shouted quickly.

"He took a picture of you and Kyoya sleeping this morning," she told me. I glared at him, and then smiled.

"I want it," I told him. Both Kyoya and Tamaki looked at me shocked.

"What? Don't send it to her Tamaki. If you know what's good for you," Kyoya warned him.

"Send it to me. Forget him," I said, waving Kyoya off. Kyoya glared and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him and taking my chin in his fingers.

"Why do you want it?" he asked. I raised a brow and smirked.

"It's a picture of you of course," I said, using the same charm in my voice I used on the girls during the host club. His face went a light pink and he let go. I smiled and got out of the car with everyone else. Kyoya was following right behind me as Tamaki let us in. I looked around. The inside was bigger than the outside.

"Twins, you help Akiko find a place to change, Kyoya you help Mitsuki," Tamaki said with a smirk. I raised a brow at him as Kyoya pulled me away.

"Tamaki and the twins are up to something…" he said.

"Obviously; but what they're up to is a mystery," I said. He nodded and I overheard Honey talk to a maid about helping her bake a cake for Akiko and I. I smiled. Honey was always so sweet. Kyoya pulled me into a room and I looked around. It must have been Tamaki's room with pictures of him and his friends around the room. Kyoya handed me my bathing suit and stepped out so I could change. When I opened the door, I left my shirt on over the top. Kyoya sighed.

"Will you take that off?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I will when I get in the water," I told him. He nodded and walked in to change and I found the twins. They linked arms with me as they smirked.

"Where are you guys taking me now?" I asked.

"Oh, just trying to find something out," Hikarou said. I squinted at them confused.

"Huh?" I asked, then they shoved me into a hallway closet and locket me in. I sighed.

"Are you guys trying to get hurt?" I asked through the door. I was able to control my voice even though the rest of me was shaking.

"Well I guess she's not afraid of the dark," Kaoru said. I didn't want them to figure it out yet.

"You guys are trying to figure out what I'm afraid of? Pathetic! I would have told you if you just asked; but forget that now. Continue with your shenanigans of trying to figure it out," I told them. They let me out and I slapped both of them.

"You should know better than to lock someone in a closet!" I shouted. Tamaki came running up and hugged me.

"Come on Mitsuki! Come swimming with us! Honey is with one of the cooks baking you and Akiko cakes!" he shouted, pulling me along. I stumbled, my ankle hurting a bit as I tried to keep up with him and he pulled me out to a large pool surrounded by a large garden and a hot tub not too far from it. I gaped at the area. It was so beautiful.

"What? Have you never seen a garden before?" he asked.

"Not one like this except in magazines or on TV… Where are the others?" I asked.

"Oh, Haruhi is still changing and Mori is helping Honey. You're brother was supposed to be with the twins… I'll go look for him, you stay here okay?"

Tamaki walked back in and I sat on the edge of the pool, dipping my feet in. It was warm and felt nice. The twins walked out and pouted.

"You can't swim with a shirt On Mitsuki!" Hikarou complained.

"Yeah! Take it off already! I bet you look great," Kaoru said.

"I will when I feel like it," I said, hugging across my chest without realizing it.

"If it's about those scars on your back; it's alright," Hikarou started, "We won't think of you any different. They can't be that bad can they? Kyoya says if you want he can help find ways to make them better," Kaoru finished. I sighed and ignored them. They stepped over and pulled the shirt off me.

"Hey!" I shouted at them. They smiled.

"They're not that bad at all! Rub cocoa butter on them like stretch marks and they'll ease away," Hikarou said. Kaoru nodded. I rolled my eyes and moved my feet around in the water. Hikarou whispered something to Kaoru, and then Kaoru walked inside. Hikarou sat next to me with a smile.

"What?" I asked flatly.

"Don't be so mean Mitsuki. You know, Kaoru and I both liked Haruhi when we met her. She was able to tell us apart when we played our which twin is which game. It surprised us the other day when we wore hoods and you were able to tell the difference without us even trying. Kaoru cares about you a lot as well. He likes you as much as I had like Haruhi; but we all realize you love Kyoya."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"We just want you to be open with us. You seem to be so sheltered and act like things don't upset you, unless it's Tamaki."

"Well, maybe if he wasn't so damn annoying…"

"It grows on you."

"I bet. Why are you bringing this up?"

"You're family now. Tamaki said you're the Aunt now, and so you're stuck with us. Especially if you're going to be with Kyoya cause there is no way Tamaki is letting us fall apart."

"I guess you're right. What is everyone doing in there?" I asked, looking back at the door.

"Beats me. Why don't you get in?" he asked.

"Eh, I'm going to wait for everyone else," I lied.

"Okay, well I'm jumping in!" Hikarou said, getting up and running to the deep end to do a cannon ball. I smiled and then Kaoru ran out with Honey and did the same thing. Haruhi walked out with Tamaki and Akiko. Akiko dove in when he got to the mid-way point of the pool. Mori walked out talking with Kyoya. Kyoya smiled at me and I smiled back, then looking over to the twins, my twin, and Honey swimming around.

"I have an idea! Let's play chicken! Twins verses twins!" Hikarou shouted. I blinked and Akiko smiled widely.

"I like that idea!" Akiko agreed.

"Yeah, Mitsuki do you want to play?" Kaoru asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I said, getting in the water waist deep. Akiko put me on his shoulders and Kaoru got on Hikarou's shoulders. Our hands latched on the others arms as we tried to keep balance and knock the other over. I was able to knock Kaoru and Hikarou over and Akiko dropped me off his shoulders. I stood up, still waist deep in the water.

"Mitsuki! Why don't you come over here?" Honey asked.

"I like being able to touch the ground!" I called over. I played a few more rounds of chicken against the twins, then played it against Tamaki and Haruhi and Honey and Mori. Kyoya looked very entertained and stayed at the side of the pool. After a about three hours of Honey getting out and back in after each game to check on the cakes, I took my hair out of its ponytail and flicked the hair tie at him. I walked over and hopped up next to him.

"So you buy me this bikini; yet you won't even get in the water?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I'm not one who likes to swim much; but you do look amazing in it," he told me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Careful, the twins are coming this way with Tamaki," he whispered. I sighed and looked at them and stood up. They walked over on the side with smiles.

"What now?" I asked.

"How about we go to the deep end? It's eight to nine feet deep," Hikarou said.

"I'm all good," I told them. Tamaki and Hikarou took my arms and pulled me along. I tried to hide my fear as they pulled me along.

"Be careful," Kyoya warned them. His tone was slightly harsh; but they shrugged it off.

"It's nothing to worry about, it's more fun to jump into than the middle!" Kaoru said. I looked over at Akiko who was playing with Honey. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. They stopped me at the end of the square pool, each one hand one hand on my back.

"Just jump in!" Tamaki said. I shook my head, hiding my trembles.

"Why not? What, are you afraid?" Kaoru asked. I didn't say anything.

"Let's just throw her in already!" Hikarou said. I felt his hand on my back as he started to push me in. I turned around and flipped him into my spot so he fell in.

"Don't push someone in without their consent!" I shouted at him when he surfaced.

"Tamaki, now!" he shouted. I felt Tamaki pick me up and throw me in. I hit the water and opened my eyes. If I made it out, I was going to kill him. I surfaced for a minute and grabbed the side. I glared at them all and didn't realize Kyoya had walked over. He shoved them both in before he leaned down to help me out. My hair plastered to my face and I realized it was to my shoulders again.

"Hey! Kyoya, what was that for?" Tamaki shouted getting out. He shoved Kyoya, who punched him before putting an arm around my waist.

"Maybe before shoving someone in, you should ask if they can swim Tamaki," he said. Tamaki held his cheek and looked at me. I looked away as I felt my face get hot.

"You… Can't swim?" Kaoru asked, getting out. He stepped closer and I pushed him away; but didn't realize how close to the edge we were and we both fell in. I hit my head against his and we both knocked out.

-Kyoya's POV-

Mitsuki hit her head against Kaoru's as they fell in and from the sound they both got knocked out.

"Kaoru!" Hikarou shouted.

"Hikarou get your brother," I told him, jumping in. I was able to grab hold of Mitsuki and Hikarou and I both got them out. Kaoru woke up as soon as he started coughing and Mitsuki coughed a bit.

"Ow, my head… Hey is she okay?" Kaoru asked, looking over. She didn't look as if she was breathing. I listened to see if she was, and I was right. My heart dropped in my chest; but I didn't let it show as I started to perform CPR on her.

"Mit-Chan!" Honey shouted, running over. Mitsuki coughed up more water and rubbed her head.

"Ow… Wha-what happened?' she asked, sitting up. I hugged her tightly. She had no idea how worried I was about her just a minute ago.

"K-Kyoya?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

~Mitsuki's POV~

"Kyoya? What's wrong?" I asked. I looked over at Kaoru who had a bump on his head too. Both twins were looking at me a little worried and I coughed a little bit more. His grip tightened a bit. I got the idea that he didn't care.

"You almost drowned Mit-Chan," Honey said. I looked at him and Kyoya picked me up.

"Kyoya, I'm fine," I told him, trying to get back down.

"I didn't mean to pull you in Mitsuki," Kaoru said, following us as Kyoya started to walk back inside.

"It's alright Kaoru. Kyoya put me down," I told him. He put me down on a pool chair and sat at the end of it, facing me. I could tell he was not in a good mood now. I sighed and tried to sit cross-legged; but my ankle hurt too much.

"Kyoya, we didn't know she can't swim!" Tamaki shouted.

"That's why you ask," Kyoya said coldly. I glared at him.

"Kyoya, stop being a jerk. Be a jerk to them tomorrow, just not today okay?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you!" Kyoya shouted. I jumped a bit at how loud he was. It caught me off guard and upset me a little; but I covered it up with anger. I glared at him and swallowed. I could tell he saw right through it.

"Sorry," he whispered, gently rubbing my bad ankle. Honey walked over and poked my side, causing me to jump. I looked at him and he was giving me a questioning look.

"What is it Hun-Kun?" I asked.

"Are you afraid of the water like Haruhi is afraid of lightning and thunder?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I just can't swim well. That's all," I told him. He nodded and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you afraid of anything?" he asked. I saw the expression on the twins' and Tamaki's faces and knew what they had been planning earlier.

"A few things actually. Hold on Honey," I said, glaring at the three, "Like I said, you could have just asked! You all are jerks you know that? Especially Hikarou and Tamaki!" I shouted at them. The two sulked and Kaoru tried to cheer his brother up. I turned back to Honey.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"I'm afraid of losing you guys as close friends of course," I smiled. He giggled.

"No Mit-Chan, I mean like snakes or the dark?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm terrified of heights."

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"I don't like roller coasters or even the Ferris wheel."

"What about things you hate? I know you like a lot of things!" he asked, sitting between my legs after I put the other over the side of the chair. He leaned back onto me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Well, I hate it when people yell at me. That's why I usually shout back," I told him. I saw Kyoya's face go from angry to realization. Honey turned sideways and hugged me.

"Is that why you're always yelling at Tamaki when he's loud?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't mean to be sometimes; it's just kind of in my nature."

"Have you ever tried to keep it in?" Kaoru asked. I didn't even notice him walk up and sit in the chair next to me.

"When I do, Tamaki keeps talking till I eventually hit him. When I keep quiet when my mom yells at me she gets all upset and is afraid she upset me," I told him.

"What about Kyoya? He just did, and you didn't do anything," Kaoru continued.

"Well… That's different. He was just worried about me and probably didn't realize it sounded so mean. I would have been worried to," I said with a smile. Kaoru smiled back and I reached over to look at the bruise on his head.

"Ouch… I'm sorry Kaoru," I said. He looked up at my hand and then looked at the bruise on mine and poked it.

"It's okay. You have one too, so now we're even," he said with a smile. I noticed how cute he looked when he smiled and couldn't help but smile back. I felt Kyoya's hand on my leg grip a little lightly and I looked at him. He was looking at us from the corner of his eyes while he dried off his glasses. Honey jumped up and ran to Mori, jumping in the pool again with giggles. Hikarou sat next to his brother.

"Well, there goes half our game," he muttered.

"Game?" Kyoya asked, looking at them.

"We had a bet going on with Tamaki about who could figure out what her fear is like we did with Haruhi. Honey wasn't even in on it though," Hikarou said.

"What was the wager?" I asked. The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"We hadn't figured that out yet. We also were going to see which one of us could get one of you to openly admit in front of us how you feel about the other," Hikarou said.

"How about who chooses the theme for the next two weeks of the club?" I asked. They nodded and ran off to Tamaki.

"I wonder if they'll find out you're not only afraid of heights," Kyoya said, putting his glasses back on. I leaned over and took them back off.

"You look better without them. Why don't you get contacts?" I asked him. He reached for his glasses and I leaned back, putting them on.

"They irritate my eyes. Can I have those back please?" He leaned closer and I got off the chair. I rubbed my eyes and took my contacts out before putting his glasses on.

"Oh! I can actually see as well with mine in," I said with a smile. I heard Haruhi laugh and I smiled over at her.

"So that's what I'd look like with glasses? Maybe I should get some then…" Akiko joked. I laughed. A woman walked out with a slight smile.

"Excuse me, I need help with the decorating for the cakes," she said. Honey jumped out and grabbed a towel Mori handed him before they both followed the woman inside. I giggled.

"He's too cute," I said.

"Mitsuki, watch out!" Haruhi shouted. I turned around to see Kyoya trying to sneak up and I jumped out of the way as he splashed into the pool. I laughed and he stood up in the water. He splashed me with a smirk on his face and I glared.

"You two were always like this. Will you two ever grow up?" Akiko asked.

"They were? Kyoya's usually very mature… I've never seen this part to him for a long period of time unless we're all joking around. It's good to see him let lose," Tamaki said. I saw Kaoru jump in and splash Kyoya with a cannon ball. Hikarou and I burst into laughter. Kyoya swam up next to Tamaki, whispering something in his ear. I raised a brow and stopped laughing. Haruhi got out and stood next to me.

"What do you think they're talking about?" she whispered. I shrugged.

"Beats me… but we should be afraid now," I told her, pointing at them. They both got out and had a devil like look on their faces.

"I the Prince and Kyoya the King of Shadows have decided that you, Mitsuki Takashi, should be punished for your actions! Not just for today; but for everything you have done so far to us while you were a part of the host club!" Tamaki shouted, stepping closer. I backed up and nearly tripped over a chair.

"Tamaki, what are you talking about?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki smiled sweetly at her and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Don't worry my princess, we're not going to hurt her badly. She'll be fine," he said. My brows furrowed and I realized Kyoya was behind me. I went to turn, but he locked my arms up.

"Hikarou! We need your help!" Tamaki shouted, grabbing my legs. Hikarou was there in an instant and they laid me on a chair.

"What is it boss?" he asked.

"Get us the ropes from over there," Tamaki said, looking at them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I shouted. Both just smirked.

"You'll see," Kyoya said. Akiko's head popped over Tamaki's shoulder.

"I see what you guys are doing. Careful, she'll find a way to get out of it," he said. I looked at him puzzled and felt my legs and hands being tied to the chair. I squirmed and couldn't get out.

"Would you like to go first Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"You go on, I already know her spots. You have fun trying to find them," he said. I knew what going on right then.

"No! Don't touch me Tamaki!" I shouted; but I was too late, his fingers were tickling my sides and anywhere that was open trying to find my spots. I squirmed and giggled a bit here and there. He found one spot on my feet and I squirmed, laughing.

"T-Tamaki quit it! S-Stop- Ha! Come on!" I shouted between bursts of laughter. Hikarou was laughing and Kyoya was trying to hide his smirk. Haruhi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Least you guys aren't trying to throw her in the pool again," she said. Tamaki stood up.

"It's like she's not ticklish except on her feet! Kyoya, help me!" Tamaki whined. Kyoya shook his head.

"Hikarou, you want to find them?" he asked.

"You're getting pleasure out of my torment again aren't you? Jerk," I spat at Kyoya. He just blinked and took his glasses off my face, kissing my cheek.

"Yes, I am. Proves you do have weak spots," he said stepping back. I glared.

"You guys are so mean!" I squirmed and Hikarou was taking his turn now. He found a spot under my left knee and my leg jerks to kick him; but it was tied. He eventually gave up and Kaoru came over to try, finding one on the side of my neck. I turned my head to make him stop.

"I know a spot most girls have," Haruhi said.

"Really? Where?" Hikarou asked.

"Like I'll tell you. Then you'll use it on us," she said. Mori walked back out without Honey.

"Mori! Help!" I shouted, but Tamaki stopped him.

"No! Help us! We're tickling her," Tamaki told him. Mori raised a brow and looked over at me. My eyes pleaded for him to help but he shrugged, automatically finding a spot on my back between my shoulder blades. I squirmed and couldn't stop laughing.

"How did you find one so fast?" Tamaki asked.

"Mitskuni has the same tickle spot on his back," Mori answered bluntly. He stepped back and I caught my breath. I saw Akiko had a grin on his face.

"Akiko, you're dead," I said.

"Hey, I'm not a part of this. I know spots Kyoya doesn't know, let him go on," Akiko said as Kyoya leaned over me.

"You guys didn't even go for her hips," he said, squeezing it lightly. I bit my lip and squirmed. He smiled and did it again. I kept a noise in just barley as a squirmed. His other hand went to my other hip as he did both at the same time. I lifted my body up and giggled.

"Kyoya stop!" I shouted. His hands trailed up my sides; his nails lightly grazing my sides, tickling them. I squirmed more and he lightly ran his fingers over my stomach as I laughed.

"She's ticklish everywhere, you just have to do it right," Akiko said.

"Akiko! Shut up- Hah! Kyoya stop!"

"This is fun! She's helpless; but she's laughing!" Tamaki shouted.

"It won't be funny when you're helpless and crying," Haruhi said. I laughed at her comment and bit my lip when Kyoya went for my knees. I jerk my leg up again and felt it get a little loose. He did it again and I tried to keep my knee from jerking up at him. Then he started on my back and I tried to turn to make him stop. His fingers went to my upper sides and I pulled my arms down, and one got free.

"Kyoya, her hand!" Tamaki shouted. I grabbed one arm and pulled him to me, kissing him roughly on the lips as I got my legs and other arm free. I pulled back and shoved him away.

"Got yourself distracted Kyoya~" I teased, sticking my tongue out as I smirked. Hikarou and Kaoru burst into laughter from Kyoya's face getting a little pink.

"Is this what you all have been doing in your free time? Pathetic. Especially you Kyoya, I expected more than a childish game played by the pool side when you are all in high school," someone said. I looked over to see Yoshio, a blond man, and my mother. My mother glared at the back of Yoshio's head. I got up and stood next to Kyoya, who stayed silent.

"Sorry," Kyoya told his father as Yoshio stepped closer. Kyoya closed his eyes as his father raised a hand. I stepped quickly in front of Kyoya, Yoshio's hand coming down on my cheek with a loud smack. I heard my mother shriek.

-Kyoya's POV-

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of his hit. I heard a loud smack and the scream of Mitsuki's mother. I opened my eyes and Mitsuki stumbled back into me. I caught her and saw the red mark on her face.

"Damn brat shouldn't have gotten in the way," Father said. I sighed. I noticed Mitsuki was biting her lip hard enough for it to bleed.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh to try and hit your son?" Harumi asked. Father looked back at her and grunted.

"If he wasn't acting like a child, I wouldn't have to treat him like one," he replied.

"Are you alright?" I asked Mitsuki, whispering in her ear. She stood back up and I let her go as she stepped up to my father.

"He wouldn't act like a child with us if he didn't have to act like an adult at school and at home! With us, he can actually let go and have fun! In front of you, he has to keep everything in. Do you even realize how messed up that is?" she shouted. He turned to her again, his arm raising. She caught it before it hit her and put it back to his side.

"If we weren't about to become business partners, I would have hit you back," she told him. Father chuckled lightly and smirked a bit.

"I see you're very independent aren't you? Good trait to run a business," he said.

"Mitsuki is it? Would you please come in with us? Oh, Tamaki; come on in as well, I wish to speak with you too," Tamaki's father asked. I looked over as Tamaki nodded and followed the other five in.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I walked in with the others. We sat at a small round table. My mother on one side of me and Tamaki on the other. I was across from Yoshio.

"I'm sorry; I'm Yuzuru Suoh, Tamaki's father," the blonde one said, extending his hand to me. I believed it. He was as charming as Tamaki and looked almost just like him. I shook his hand and so did my mother.

"I've heard a lot about the Mitsu Ren man from Tamaki's club; then he told me it turned out to be you. I'm quite surprised you could pull something like that off," he said.

"Yeah, he kind of pulled me into it. I didn't think it was important to tell them until a girl visiting me had brought up my family's past… Most of the others already knew," I told him. He nodded.

"May I ask why are we still choosing Mitsuki over her brother? He is outside right?" Yoshio asked.

"He wouldn't know how to run the business. He can't make choices," Mother said.

"Just like your late husband hm?" he asked. My mother bit her lip at the same time as I. I gripped my knees and Tamaki put his hand on mine.

"I would like to propose that we become partners as well Miss Takashi," Yuzuru said, looking at me with a smile. I looked at him and nodded, smiling back.

"Well, it sounds like a great opportunity," I said. He nodded.

"Yes, I thought so as well. I don't mean to bring this up; but I saw what happened outside. Would you mind settling something between Yoshio and I?" he asked. I blinked and tilted my head in confusion.

"What might that be, sir?"

"Yoshio and I have found it difficult to be friendly like our sons with the idea we want our sons to be with the same girl, Haruhi. What are the ties you, Tamaki, and Kyoya have with each other?" he asked.

"Tamaki is Kyoya's best friend, Haruhi is my best friend… Sir, if I may; I heard about this small feud between you two. Tamaki and Haruhi care and love each other, as do Kyoya and I about the other. Wouldn't it just be best to allow them to choose who they want to be with? I mean, Tamaki clearly wants to be with Haruhi. You shouldn't put her in this kind of position when you know she'd choose Tamaki for her feelings toward him," I said. Tamaki squeezed my hand and I saw his face turn red. Both the older men smiled.

"I heard there was an arranged marriage years ago before the accident for you?" he continued.

"Yes, to Akito. I know what it feels like to be pushed into a choice like that, and I had no actual feelings for Akito; but I had them and still do for Kyoya," I told him. Yuzuru nodded and Yoshio was looking at me astonished. My mother smiled.

"I told you that she'd be better with Kyoya than Akito, Yoshio," she said. He grunted and nodded. Yuzuru pulled out a file and opened it, handing me a pen.

"For you to have the company, you just have to sign here. You're father was friends with all of your friends parents here. He was a nice man, even though he had a tough time getting along with Yoshio as I did. I miss him as much as you do," he told me as I signed the paper. I looked at the next one, and the next one, and the next one… The following papers were for me to decide if I wanted to work with the others' parents' companies as well. I went ahead and signed them with a smile. I felt Tamaki's hand squeeze mine and I squeezed it back and closed the file.

"I'll work with their family's as well. I have no problem with it. I'm glad to be in partnership with you sir," I said. He put his hand up.

"Call me Yuzuru, Mitsuki. So, may I ask how your friendship is with Tamaki?"

"Father," Tamaki cut in.

"To be bluntly honest, in front of the others it's kind of a love-hate relationship. Like the one he has with Kyoya. When I talk to him alone; it's as if we've known each other forever. He still gets on my nerves at times though," I admitted.

"This morning he had her spinning after he woke her up," my mother told him. He laughed.

"Is she a good waker?" Yuzuru asked Tamaki.

"She threw a shoe at me… She's the Shadow Queen like Kyoya is the Shadow King!" he claimed. I glared at Tamaki as his father laughed.

"You don't jump on people while their sleeping!" I shouted.

"I just wanted to tell you happy birthday! I was the first person to tell you, no one else has yet!" he shouted back. My mother and his father were laughing and Yoshio looked annoyed. I let go of Tamaki's hand and sighed.

"Can I please have tomorrow away from you? Just one day? No calls, no showing up at my door, no having to deal with you during class… Please?" I begged. Yoshio's head perked up.

"The reminds me, Yuzuru has told me your grades are better than Tamaki's; Tamaki also has better grades than Kyoya. How do you do that as a simple middle class-like person?" he asked.

"For one, I don't take advantage of the money I have. I never did. Two, my IQ is one hundred and eighty three. I speak six languages, I have a photographic and eidetic memory, and I find all the subjects quite easy. All my grades are hundreds," I told him. He looked even more shocked.

"And you wonder why I want her in charge instead of my son who still can't even speak German," Mother said.

"German is quite hard. He speaks English and Spanish just fine," I told her. She nodded.

"I see. Well then, I apologize for hitting you earlier. You shouldn't have gotten in the way," he told me standing. I stood and glared.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your son," I told him. He scoffed and walked out.

"Well, Tamaki; with her settling the feud like that, you're free to Marry Haruhi like you had planned when she turns eighteen if she agrees to it," Yuzuru said. Tamaki stood so fast, his chair fell over and he hugged me.

"Thank you Mitsuki! Thank you! Thank you!" he shouted, his hug getting tighter. I tried to pry out of his grip.

"Let me go! Dammit!" I yelled.

"This happened this morning. And last night. I think he hugs her at least once a day," my mother told Yuzuru.

"Does doesn't like to be touched does she?" he asked.

"No, I don't! Tamaki let go!" I screamed at him. When he did he was behind me. I felt his fingers going over the old scars and burns.

"They must have hurt for the first few years huh?" he asked quietly. Our parents left the room and had followed Yoshio back to the pool where I could see them through a window speaking with Kyoya and Haruhi.

"That's why I punched you so hard when you smacked my back," I told him.

"I see… Kyoya did a good job in taking care of the old blisters. I heard him say you're afraid of others things than just heights. What are they?" he asked.

"I know your game with the twins is going on. Why should I tell you?" I asked.

"Because I'm not going to tell them. I genuinely want to know. They can pick the theme, I don't really care anymore," he admitted. I turned around to look at him and I saw Honey walk out with the maid with the cakes. I swallowed and stood behind Tamaki as they walked by. I gripped his shoulders when I saw the fire. It reminded me too much of the house fire eleven years ago.

"Fire huh? Who would blame you…" he whispered.

"I can deal with small ones but it just reminds me of that night… I also don't like the dark. That's why my room has a view of the moon on my bed at night," I told him. He nodded and stepped away.

"Well, let's go out there and sing you and Akiko happy birthday! Then I can teach you to swim!" he shouted, pulling me out the door with him. My mother had already pulled Akiko over, and I saw that Yuzuru and Yoshio were still there. Ryouji soon appeared from the back door and skipped over to my mother, kissing her cheek.

"Are we ready?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah!" Honey shouted. I was pushed to the other side of the table with Akiko while everyone else stood on the other side with cameras as they sand happy birthday to us. He rolled our eyes and blew the candles out. I licked off a bit of icing I scooped with my finger tip. I looked at the maid and walked over to her.

"Thank you for the cakes. I appreciate it," I told her.

"Oh it's no problem. Sir Haninozuka helped too," she said.

"I know; but you should be thanked too," I smiled as I walked back over, taking a handful from the one with Akiko's name and smashing it into his face. He took some off and wiped it on me. We laughed and kept at it. I made a smiley face on his chest while he made one on my stomach. We looked at Hikarou and Kaoru.

"See Hikarou! They do act like we do sometimes!" Kaoru shouted.

"I thought because of their gender difference… I guess I was wrong," Hikarou said.

"Just because our gender is different," I started, "And we were split apart for eleven years," Akiko continued, "Doesn't mean we don't know what the other is thinking like you two know everything about the other," we said together with a smile. I liked what I could off my face and the twins joined in with the cake war. We left the other one alone for the others to eat as the four of us had our fun. Soon Honey joined with Tamaki.

"Look at them. Childish," Yoshio said.

"You used to be just like Kyoya was when we were younger Yoshio," my mother said. I rolled out of the war and looked at my mom in shock.

"Y-You knew him?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I dated him before I met your father," she told me. I choked.

"Dear god Mom!" I shouted.

"I never did anything with him! Get over yourself!" she yelled back. I groaned as Kyoya walked over laughing, wiping the icing off my face with a napkin. I remembered the game the twins were playing with Tamaki and smirked.

"What?" he asked, continuing to wipe my face off. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. I felt the napkin hit the back of my ankle as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard my mother 'Aww' and I heard a camera go off. Kyoya tightening his grip around my waist when I pulled back. I leaned back a little and whistled at the five in the cake war.

"Tamaki won!" I shouted. The twins frowned as he smiled.

"Wait, how?" he asked.

"I told you what I was afraid of. Heights, the dark, and fire. When talking with our parents, I had to explain to them the feelings I have for Kyoya as I explained yours for Haruhi remember? You heard it all. You won," I repeated, then picking icing out of my hair and wiping on Kyoya's chest. Tamaki ran over and hugged us, causing the three of us to fall in the pool. I opened my eyes and stood up. I was to my neck in water and walked to where I was waist deep. Tamaki surfaced with Kyoya, who had lost his glasses.

"Tamaki, you idiot. Find my glasses," he said, swimming to the edge as he got out.

"Mitsuki, help?" Tamaki asked. I shook my head and walked up the stairs.

"Can't swim," I told him. Honey pulled me over to sit next to him on a chair and handed me a piece of cake.

"We destroyed the chocolate cake; but it's okay! You're was the one I really wanted to work on for you!" he said. I took a bite and realized it was red velvet cake. My favorite. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Hun-Kun. It's delicious," I told him. He smiled.

"You're favorite! It's red velvet! I remembered!" he said. I smiled and hugged him with one arm.

~Harumi's POV~

I watched Mitsuki eat cake with Mitskuni. She could be so sweet when she wanted to be.

"I found your glasses Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted. I chuckled.

"You're daughter has quite the personality doesn't she? Tamaki says at school she can be a mean and rude person," Yuzuru said. I nodded.

"Try waking her up… It's difficult; but with Haruhi moving in maybe she'll start getting up earlier," I told him with a smile.

"I'm glad she has strong feelings for Kyoya. I don't know what Tamaki would do if Haruhi was taken away from him," he told me.

"Probably the same thing Kyoya did for Mitsuki… Wait for her to come back to him. She really does have a love hate relationship with your son. She seems to be opening up more though now that she has Akiko back. Before you know it; she'll stop being mean to Tamaki and join him with his hugs and randomness he has," I said. He nodded and laughed as Mitsuki hit Tamaki for hugging her again. I realized it was a softer hit. I wasn't sure if it was because Yuzuru was standing here or because she was opening up. I nearly jumped when Kyoya spoke next to me, "I hope she opens up sooner. The sooner, the better. She's been more friendly to him ever since the piano incident."

"Piano?" Yuzuru asked. Kyoya nodded.

"Yes. Mitsuki plays the piano as well. Alone, they play a soft melody that someone can fall asleep to. When they both play it, it's outstanding. As if they already know what keys the other is going to hit without even looking at the other," Kyoya told him. I heard Yuzuru hum as he watched them wrestle on the ground, covered in cake again. Then he snapped.

"Tamaki! Mitsuki! Come here," he called. They both stopped and stood, walking over.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I got off Tamaki and we walked to his father. What did he want now?

"Your schools summer fair is supposed to be coming up soon correct?" he asked. We nodded.

"Kyoya says you two can play the piano exceptionally well with each other. I'd like to see that happen," he told us.

"I have no problem with it if Mitsuki doesn't," Tamaki said. I shrugged.

"Bad boy has to have some kind of soft side right?" I asked. Tamaki smiled and hugged me.

"You're right! This could be one of them! You're so smart!" he shouted. I groaned and tried to pry away from him.

"Get off me!" I yelled. He tightened his grip as our parents laughed.

"You're going to have to get used to it! Just hug back!" he shouted. I growled and balled my fists. He backed off and I sighed.

"Thank you!" I yelled.

"You're not welcome. You didn't say please," he told me. I rolled my eyes. I sat back down next to Honey. Kyoya walked over and crouched down.

"You're eyes are red," he told me.

"Chlorine. My eyes aren't used to it and I lost my contacts when you guys tied me to the chair," I told him. He nodded, playing with my hair.

"Do you want to cut it again or let it grow back out?" he asked.

"Well, I could cut it again for the club. Then let it grow back out when I graduate," I said. He nodded. The twins popped up behind him.

"What did you tell Tamaki your fears are?" Hikarou asked.

"Besides heights," Kaoru added. I sighed.

"I don't like the dark or fire," I told them. Honey hugged my side.

"It's okay, I don't like the dark either Mit-Chan!" he said with a smile. I smiled back and hugged him back. Then Tamaki ran over and pulled me away.

"I want to show you something real quick!" he shouted, pulling me back inside. I stumbled as I tried to keep up. We ran up stairs and into a room. The same room Kyoya had me change in. I didn't notice the piano in the room.

"You're mother was telling me how you can write and sing. I want your help with making a song for Haruhi we could play at the summer fair!" he said, grabbing my shoulders.

"And you dragged me all the way into your room to ask?" I asked, rather bluntly. He sighed exaggeratedly and stepped back.

"You have to understand that the way I feel toward Haruhi is the same as how you feel to Kyoya! You stepped in front of him to block the smack! He did the same thing when Akio went to hit you your first day! Think about it, if we can create a song for that day; it doesn't have to be directly at Haruhi. If we perform it; then the club will have more guests too," he told me.

"Just what we need… More guests… I've already stole about five from each of you and brought thirty new girls."

"Most of them are preferring to see you now! It kind of pisses Kyoya off a bit, which I find funny. I wonder how he'd react to you walking out there and telling him you love him," he said, now talking to himself. I sighed and walked over to the piano and sat down, playing. He stopped in the middle of his stupid sentence and looked over at me.

"I have never heard that song before," he told me when I stopped. I looked at him bored.

"How about instead of making one, choose one we know no one would have ever heard and play it? Like one of the American band songs?" I asked.

"Hm, a song in English? Sounds fair!"

"All we have to do is give out the title and artist name then they can go home and listen to it over and over again."

"Brilliant!" he shouted, hugging me again. I sighed; let him stay on for ten seconds before trying to pry him off. Kyoya opened the door while I was shouting at him to get off me. I heard Kyoya chuckle and looked over.

"Get him off me!" I shouted.

"Just say please," Kyoya said. I sighed.

"Tamaki, please get off me."

"Ah, nope," Tamaki said. I glared at him and tried to slip out. I was successful, but covered my chest with my arms. My top had slipped off. I felt my face get hot when Tamaki held it up. He blushed lightly and I felt Kyoya's arms around my waist.

"Tamaki, if you wouldn't mind, I'll take that please," Kyoya said, putting his hand out. Tamaki handed him the top and stood.

"I think I'll leave now…" he muttered before running out.

"Put it on and I'll tie it for you," he said. I nodded and got it in; but he hesitated in tying it.

"Kyoya?" I asked, before his lips were on my neck and his hands on my breasts. I gasped. He let go and wrapped his arms around me tightly, still kissing the back of my neck. When did he get like this?

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself this time. Last night was hard enough, don't you realize?" he whispered.

"Not my fault, you didn't have to take a shower with me. Not now, and definitely not here," I told him. He kissed my neck again, biting it lightly before pulling away to tie my top. I turned around and kissed him. I pulled back and smirked.

"I'm also not going to get in trouble for it either. I'm sure you can wait twenty more days," I told him, walking to the door. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him; kissing me roughly on the mouth.

"I've waited six months, another twenty days should be nothing," he whispered, before taking my face in his hands and kissing me lightly. I kissed back and when he let go, he took my hand in his and we walked back out to the pool; but not before I stopped and look to see a guitar by the door.

"Do you play guitar as well?" he asked.

"Piano, guitar, violin, harp, drums… List goes on," I told him.

"A lot of spare time huh?"

"Edetic and photographic memory," I answered, picking it up. He smiled and nodded.

"No wonder your grades are great and you finished your homework so easily, or why your parents would rather you run than your brother," he said as I followed him back out as I tuned the guitar.

"Where did you get that?" Tamaki asked.

"It was by the door," I told him.

"I didn't know you owned a guitar Tamaki," Yuzuru said.

"I don't…" he answered.

"I brought it. Just wait, I'm trying to get her to open up with you guys. The four of us should leave," Mother said, mentioning to Ryouji, Yoshio, and Yuzuru. They all walked back inside. I got the guitar tuned to where I wanted it and started to play Beggin' that I came across on the internet and liked. I smiled as I hit every note as I remembered it. I stopped and put the guitar down before I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry, it's like Tamaki's obsession with the piano. I touch it and I can't help myself," I told them. Tamaki hugged me again.

"You're a goddess and you squander your talents Mitsuki!" he shouted. I sighed and pushed him away. He let go and I sat down.

"Kyoya, control your queen!" Tamaki shouted. I glared at Tamaki and so did Kyoya.

"What?" I asked. Tamaki looked scared.

"He's the Shadow King, and you're the Shadow Queen! If you two had a kid, it'd be Honey!" he shouted.

"Hey!" Honey shouted.

"You have no room to speak about them waking up in a grumpy mood Mitskuni," Mori said. I giggled.

"Honey's not a good riser huh?" I teased. Mori shook his head and I saw a glint of fear in his eyes. I guess Honey was as scary as I in the morning. Honey touched my cheek.

"It's still red," he told me. I shrugged.

"It could be worse. It could be purple. If it was, I would have hit him back," I said. I looked over to see Kyoya thinking. I raised a brow.

"Kyo-Kun, don't hurt your brain," I told him, getting up. I hugged him from behind, kissing his neck. I felt him tense up a bit; without showing it to the others.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear and stepped away to Tamaki. I saw Kyoya blush lightly before he looked up at me with a small smile.

"I love you too Mitsuki," he said. Tamaki hugged me again.

"You did it! We got him to openly admit it!" he shouted.

"I just wanted to tell him. Once a day it should be said as a reminder right? Even if it's in words or not," I told him, not even trying to pry him off of me. Everyone else noticed this but Tamaki.

"Aren't you going to hit him or something?" Hikarou asked.

"She won't. She's screwed into this group of friends. She can't get out, she knows it so why not just open up and be herself?" Akiko said. He was back in the pool with Haruhi and Honey and Mori.

"You wait Akiko, I'll get you in here with me," I said.

"Nope. I've got Minato to worry about in a couple of months. Plus, I'm not in that club of yours. Hell, I'm not even in the same school!" he shouted.

"What school do you go to?" Tamaki asked, letting me go.

"I don't. I dropped. Couldn't do anything about it since I lived at the orphanage," Akiko answered. I saw Tamaki looking over him and then me.

"You're brother is bigger than you. He's bigger than all of us except Mori… They're about the same size…" he said.

"Are you really checking my brother out?" I asked flatly.

"No! I'm making an observation!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Lies! You're checking Akiko out! Pervert!" I shouted teasingly.

"No I'm not! Why would I check out someone else, especially a guy, when I love Haruhi?" he yelled, then covered his mouth. His face was as red as a tomato and I couldn't help myself from laughing. Haruhi's face was a bright pink as well. The twins clapped.

"Bravo! You got him to say it openly," Hikarou said.

"Both of them actually. She got two in one," Kaoru said.

"She's sneaky," Akiko told them.

"I'm very sneaky," I smirked. I felt the twins arms around my shoulders.

"Kaoru, do you think we should involve her and Akiko in our plans now?"

"Well, it would be fun to have another pair of twins with us, though it probably would have been more fun if they were both girls."

"I think one girl is enough since we have two in the club."

"Alright," Kaoru agreed. Akiko got out and walked over.

"Plans?" he asked.

"These two are always so mischievous. Like we used to be to Mom," I told him. He nodded.

"I doubt they know how to make their own cherry bomb though," he said.

"Make one?" Kaoru asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. We'd make them all the time," I said.

"I don't see you making them anymore," Hikarou teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Think I would after this?" I asked, pointing to my back. He shook his head and I grabbed Akiko's hand, showing a small scar.

"You have to be careful with them though, they'll blow up right on you," he said. The twins nodded and I felt the bottom strings of my top slip. I let go of Akiko's hand to cover my chest with my arms. I turned around to see Kyoya's hand pull away and a smirk on his face.

"Kyoya, what the hell?" I shouted.

"That's for taking my glasses earlier," he said.

"Kyoya, that's rude!" Tamaki shouted, tying the strings for me.

"It's not when you think about the many things she's done to him Boss. Just last week she took off with his notebook that he still has with him today," Hikarou said.

"She took his glasses today, hid his bag a few days ago," Kaoru added.

"Plus, since they're dating; he has full right to tease her like that," Akiko added. I kissed his shin and he hit my shoulder. I turned once Tamaki finished and pushed him in the pool.

"Looks like it's three to one Tamaki," Kyoya said. I heard Tamaki sigh.

"Also what she gets for having her guard down," Kyoya added. I glared.

"Like someone is going to randomly appear and untie my top?" I asked sarcastically.

"I just did, didn't I?"

"Don't be going all technical on me right now!" I shouted at him. He chuckled lightly as he leaned down to kiss me.

"How far can you see?" he asked when he pulled back.

"I can still make out the guitar," I told him.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"When you guys tied me up I lost my contacts. So, I can't see," I told him.

"If she can't see, she can't drive," Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded.

"Well, we can walk her home when it's time," Tamaki smiled. The way he said it and the way he smiled reminded me of when Kyoya and I were kids and he offered to walk me home. It was the first time we actually talked and decided we'd stay friends forever… I smiled back and giggled a little.

"That look on your face reminds me of someone I knew once. Said we'd stay friends forever. I see on your face now that you want the same thing," I said.

"You're a part of our family; of course we want you to stay forever!" Tamaki shouted, hugging me. I naturally went to push him away; but stopped myself so I could hug him back. I heard an 'Aww' and then felt someone else hug me. I looked to see Ryouji.

"Dad? What are you doing back?" Haruhi asked. I got out of Tamaki's and Ryouji's hold and hid behind Kyoya.

"I'm not going to get into that!" I said. They were hugging each other and didn't realize it yet.

"Harumi and I came to join!" he shouted, then realized he was hugging Tamaki.

"What the- Where did she go?" he shouted, letting him go. Kyoya stepped out from in front of me. I felt someone tickle my side and I screamed, jumping away from my mother; who laughed.

"Not funny!" I shouted. She just laughed harder.

"Is that all you came to do?" Haruhi asked, half annoyed.

"No; we also brought someone else with us," my mother said. I tilted my head and Akiko's friend from the orphanage walked out.

"Minato? Mom, how the hell did you get him here?" Akiko asked.

"Hey Aki! Mitsuki!" Minato shouted, walking over to me giving me a hug.

"Happy birthday," he said. I nodded as he pulled back. He put an arm around my shoulder and leaned on me.

"You're mom busted me out full time. Said she'd watch me till I could go on my own. I got so bored last night I flooded all the girls bathrooms," he said. I saw Kyoya glaring from the corners of his eyes. Akiko got out and walked over.

"Thanks then?" he said, looking over at Mom who just smiled. She nodded and I stepped over to her.

"Glad you're here. Tamaki caused me to lose my contacts," I said.

"Oh no," she said. I didn't like the tone of her voice.

"I was cleaning your room earlier and spilled the box… The next box for you comes in four weeks. You didn't throw out your glasses did you?" she asked.

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"Takeo kind of… Broke them… In a fight," I told her. She sighed.

"Looks like you'll just be blind then huh?"

"I can still see up to fifteen feet in front of me, I'm not that blind!"

"Still, you're going to have to deal without them," she told me. I sighed.

The rest of the night ended up consisting of the others trying to help me swim, messing around, me yelling at Tamaki more, playing chicken with the twins again, and Kyoya getting jealous of Minato giving me a new found attention. Then he got a bit worried before we left to go home and dropped him off; though he didn't say anything, I knew he was thinking it. When Haruhi, Minato, Akiko, and I got home; we went right to sleep. All beat out from that day.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm going out with Tamaki again today. Sure you three don't want to come?" Haruhi asked. I was lying across Minato and my brother.

"I'm getting my vacation away from him," I said with a smile as I changed the channel.

"I'll come. Akiko told me that I should get to know you guys better or I might not be a part of this 'family' you guys have going on. Anyone else going along?" Minato asked.

"Hikarou and Kaoru. We're going to the expo for a while," she said. Minato got up and I lost my pillow. I leaned down to pick it up and Akiko kicked me off of him.

"I'll come too then," Akiko chirped.

"Alright. Mitsuki?' she asked.

"Eh, I may walk down later. I've gotten five days without Tamaki now and I'm actually enjoying it," I said.

"And three days from Kyoya. Shouldn't it be killing you?" Akiko teased.

"It's not exactly a serious relationship moron. We have strong feelings for the other and we're together outside of school. Now go on and have fun. Mom and Ryouji are out on a date thanks to Tamaki getting them reservations and calling them a car," I said sitting back on the couch. She nodded and walked out with them. I heard Tamaki outside and Akiko yell at him to not go inside. I laid back down while watching some kid show and soon fell asleep after I heard their car drive off.

-Kyoya's POV-

It had been three days since I saw Mitsuki, and two since we talked last. I hoped Tamaki wasn't bothering her. I changed the channel on the TV; but found nothing interesting on. I heard my phone start to ring and leaned over to answer it.

"Tamaki? Can I help you?" I asked. I heard Minato and Akiko talking in the background.

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the expo with us today! Mitsuki didn't want to come… I think she's avoiding me. I called Honey and Mori and they'll be meeting us there," he said. I sighed. Last time I went, I got lost and stuck with Haruhi.

"No, I have other plans today. Maybe another time," I told him.

"Okay! Akiko and Haruhi say if you have the time go see Suki okay? She's home alone for the day," he told me. I smiled a bit.

"Alright," I said. He hung up and I got out of bed. I put on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I decided I'd walk over there instead. I picked up my phone, wallet, and IPod, putting the headphones on and left my house. I hoped to God she wasn't sleeping; I'd hate to wake her with the kind of temper she has.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I didn't know how long I was asleep; but I woke up to a loud knock on my door and I rolled off the couch.

"Ouch… Who the hell could that be? I was having a nice nap!" I shouted as I got up. I swung the door open and Kyoya was standing there. My anger washed away and I was glad to see him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said, "But it's past noon as well."

"You're fine. Come on in, did you walk here?" I asked. He nodded, walking to the fridge to get a water bottle out.

"So the others went to an expo and you stayed behind?" he asked. I closed the door and nodded.

"I'm enjoying my vacation away from Tamaki. I miss Honey though… I was thinking about going later. Did you say after noon?" I looked at the clock. I feel asleep for three hours. It was one already. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Is there any reason you came over?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Just wanted to come by and see you. We haven't spoken in two days, figured paying you a visit would be a good idea," he said. I nodded. I had to admit, he looked nice for just being in light jeans and a white shirt with headphones around his neck.

"I know it's not how I usually dress; but I was planning on impressing anyone today," he said.

"Stop watching my movements. Makes you look like a creeper," I said, walking over and giving him a hug. He hugged back and kissed my cheek.

"With all honesty, I missed you," I told him stepping back. He smiled.

"I missed you too. Anything you planned on doing today?"

"Well, we could walk to the expo in a bit. I'd just have to change," I said. He nodded, leaning against the counter.

"I'll wait here while you change," he told me. I nodded and walked to my room. I put on a pair of jeans and a light sky blue shirt and a black over shirt that had a hood on it. I put my phone and wallet in my pockets and slipped on some sneakers, and then grabbed my backpack. I walked out and Kyoya caught me off guard by wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my lips with deep passion. I kissed back and felt him smile as he continued and pushed me to the wall. I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled away.

"Well, love you too then," I teased. He snickered and kissed my cheek before he took my hand and we walked out. I grabbed my keys and locked the door.

"Are you still wanting to get your hair cut?" he asked.

"Yeah, I kind of liked it better then it was short," I said. He nodded and when we were to the expo we found a place to cut my hair first.

"Never know if we'll run into someone from school here," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't even know how to get here," I told him as I sat in the chair. I explained the guy how short I wanted it and he went to work. One thousand nine hundred yen later my hair was short again. I walked out with Kyoya and we held hands until there were a few guys from school we noticed. I was glad I was wearing a tight sports bra. We ended up keeping our hands to ourselves after that. I stopped by a candy store and peeked in.

"See something?" he asked.

"I see Honey and Mori. Let's just keep moving," I said, walking away. I noticed Renge running a hat stand and stopped to look. I looked up at the hats.

"Kyoya! Ren! What are you guys doing here? I just say you with Tamaki right Ren?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just got here fifteen minutes ago. Must've been my b-cousin. We look a lot alike. Doesn't surprise me since our fathers were twins," I told her. It wasn't a full lie, my uncle was my father's twin.

"Oh! I saw him on the news! I see he got his family to pick him up," she smiled. I nodded, pointing to a red and black checkered hat.

"Can I get that one?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed it handing it to me.

"It's five," she told me. I nodded and paid her; putting it on.

"How do I look?" I asked, putting one arm on the table and leaning in with a smile. She blushed and squealed.

"Amazing!" she shouted, hugging me. I stumbled and got free.

"See you later Renge," Kyoya said as he grabbed my arm and pretended to scold me.

"How do I look?" I asked, smirking at him playfully.

"The black fits well with your hair; but why red? They had a green one," he said.

"It's not for me. It's for Akiko, he loves red," I told him. He nodded. We went up to the next floor and I saw the twins talking with Minato. I put the hood on and hid my face as I started to look around. I saw some shirts I liked.

"Shopping for a special someone?" the man asked. I looked at him and coughed.

"Y-Yeah… Thought she'd like these," I said, holding them up as I lied.

"How well would you have to know someone to know that'll fit?" he asked.

"Most my life. Nearly all actually," I said. I saw Kyoya looking at floral dresses not to far from me.

"Looks like he is too. You two know each other?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're shopping for them. They're home sick," I lied as I paid for the shirts. He put them in a bag and handed them to me. I tied the bag shut and we kept walking after he got his bag.

"What did you and that man talk about?"

"He thought I was a guy shopping for my girlfriend. I just went a long with it," I told him. He nodded. I saw Tamaki and Haruhi; I forgot she had dressed casual like I had. I guess she got the same idea since we were talking about it during the club and some girls over heard us.

"In coming," Kyoya said. I looked up and saw Katsu, my regular, running at me.

"Ren!" she shouted, jumping into my arms. I dropped the bag and fell over, holding her to me so she didn't get hurt. I landed on my back and groaned. It hurt badly.

"What are you doing here? Oh, I'm so glad to see you! Did you miss me?" she asked excitedly. I forgot how insane she was. I sat up and she stayed in my lap. I rubbed my head and grabbed the hat off the ground.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here just doing some shopping with Kyoya," I said. I saw he picked up my bag and was thankful for it.

"Really? What did you get?" she asked. I got up and helped her up, and then she wouldn't let go of my arm. I sighed.

"Some shirts for my cousin. Her birthday was a few days ago and I wasn't here to see her," I said. I saw Tamaki and Haruhi start walking this way.

"Mitsu? Kyoya? What's going on?" Tamaki asked.

"We decided to show up so late so you guys could stay longer. I don't like staying in one spot for too long," I lied.

"Katsu, hello there," Haruhi said. Katsu smiled and her grip on my arm tightened. I thought she was going to break it.

"Since you're here Ren, why don't we go have some fun? Please?" she begged.

"I'm kind of busy already. I had made plans with Kyoya," I told her. She whined and stuck out her bottom lip.

"But Ren!" she complained. I sighed.

"I'll spend extra time with you when school comes back around. Remember, the fair is coming up and Tamaki and I are going to do something special," I told her. Her eyes glistened.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. She hugged me close again and ran off after saying she'll see me then. I sighed.

"I see you got your hair cut," Tamaki said, he was glaring at me.

"Look, I was trying to get enough time away from you as I possibly could so when I saw you again I'd actually realize I missed you," I told him. He smiled and hugged me.

"Oh! I've missed you too!" he shouted. I tried to pry him off and just decided to hug back. He let go and I stepped away from him.

"We've almost gotten caught with your brother being with us. This is tricky," he said. I nodded.

"Tell me about it. Where is he by the way?" I asked. I felt arms grab me from behind and I almost screamed.

"I'm behind you," Akiko said.

"Don't do that shit!" I shouted, punching his arm. He laughed and Honey jumped into my arms.

"Mit-Chan! I missed you!" he shouted.

"I missed you guys too. So much for trying to sneak up on you guys," I sighed. I heard Renge squeal and take a picture of me and Honey.

"So cute!" she screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Ren? Would you take a picture with me?" she asked, getting close. My eye twitched and I looked at her like she was crazy. Kyoya tapped my back with a smile.

"Go on Ren, take a picture with her," he edged. I sighed and took one with her. At last minute, she kissed my cheek and got the picture. I stood up and saw a few other of my regulars glaring at her.

"How the hell do they all get here?" I asked.

"I don't know; but you might want to find a place to hide," Haruhi said. I nodded.

"Oh, this is for you," I said, putting the hat on Akiko before I walked off putting my hood up over Kyoya's headphones and started listening to music he had. I don't think he noticed I took it until I heard Tamaki laugh and Kyoya shout. I laughed and walked up the stairs to the fourth level. It smelled of ink and hair dye. Then I had an idea. I walked up to a body paint with a smirk. The woman smirked back.

"You're cute, never seen you around before," she said.

"Thanks, I'm a girl though. Kind of in disguise," I told her. She nodded.

"Want something?" she asked. I nodded, pulling my phone out to show her a picture.

"Think you can put this around my ankle?" I asked. She nodded with a smile.

"Of course! You're eighteen right?" she asked. I showed her my ID and she took me to her chair. She kept my phone to look at the picture as she started. Once she finished forty-five minutes later of putting the letters TS KO MH TM HH KH HF MT in different colors around my ankle she looked at me.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, under it put host club forever in cursive," I smiled. She nodded and finished it. She cleaned my ankle up and put a wrap around it.

"Use this to clean it twice a day and avoid hot showers, pools, and the beach for a few weeks. What does it mean exactly?" she asked. I smiled, taking the ointment from her and paid her.

"Initials of my friends and their rose color in a host club," I told her. She nodded.

"Close friends huh?"

"Like family. Thanks," I said, walking out. I walked back down to the level with the candy shop and decided to get some sweets. I laughed at the man's face when I left with a ton of it, intending on saving most of it to bring to Honey during the club. I put it all in my bag and it still looked like an empty bag. I slipped it back on and continued to listen to Kyoya's music, not being able to hear anyone else. I was finally alone in a place of hundreds of people and it felt nice. I kept my hood up and got a caramel apple to nibble on. I went up to level five and saw a music store. I walked in and put the headphones around my neck, eying an acoustic guitar. It was black with a green rim.

"You like?" someone asked. He had red hair and looked familiar. He looked like he was the kind to scare people and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice. Do I know you?" I asked.

"You're that Ren kid from school right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ritsu right?" I asked. He nodded, with a slight smile that looked more like a smirk.

"I heard you've pissed all the guys off at school for being the bad boy," he chuckled.

"Yeah… Things have been hard because of it. Though, I love the looks they give me when their girls see me and go all goo-goo over just me walking by," I laughed. He laughed too.

"I like your style kid," he said.

"I'm a year ahead of you," I told him. He blinked.

"That's right; you've got Tamaki in your class. That man is an idiot," he said. I didn't realize it until I had him against the wall by the front of his shirt and my hand pulled back in a fist.

"Wanna say that again? No one, and I mean no one, gets to complain about Tamaki's annoyance idiocy except me," I told him through my teeth.

"Calm down, now I see why they call you the bad bo- Oh you're kidding me," he said. I raised a brow and he jerked the zipper of my hooded shirt down. I let him go and he got close to my face.

"You're a girl?" he asked in a whisper. I put my hand over his mouth, looking around.

"Shut it Ritsu. They all think I'm playing my cousin," I told him. He moved my hand.

"Do you really have ac cousin who looks like your brother?" he asked.

"No; but my brother is here too, so I have to play off that angle today," I told him, zipping my shirt back up. How did he know? I looked at him confused and he pulled the neck of the outer shirt up more.

"Your strap was showing. I never thought I'd meet a girl who was as scary as I was," he said. I shrugged.

"Must've happened when Katsu jumped me. You won't tell anyone will you?" I asked.

"Not with the chance you can kick my ass. Wait, you're not the same girl who was with Takeo were you?" I glared at him.

"Say his name again, I'll make sure you can't speak ever again," I threatened.

"Damn, I'm sorry. He's an ass, heard you two split."

"We did. Mori and Honey kicked his ass for me. So, about this guitar?" I asked, looking back at it. He nodded, taking it off the wall.

"Nineteen thousand nine hundred eighty yen," he said. I nodded.

"I'll take it," I said.

"You have that much?"

"I own a company now… I have a card too, so it doesn't matter," I said. He nodded and I paid for it. I got a strap for it and took my bag off, slipping the guitar on. I had the guitar on my front and my bag on my back and went looking for the others. I ran into Renge again.

"Hey, Renge? Did you see the others within the hour?" I asked her.

"They said they were looking for you because you hid from the girls. Are you going to play something?" she asked, ogling my new guitar. I shrugged.

"Might. I'm just looking for the others," I said.

"Try the top level. Tamaki wanted to see the pets and the twins love the rides,' she said. I nodded, pointing to another hat.

"The green and black one this time. I gave the other to my cousin," I said.

"No offence, but you're cousin is more muscular than you," she told me. I laughed and paid for the other hat; putting it on.

"I know. I feel better with him around Mitsuki to protect her," I said, "Thanks Renge, see you later." I walked off and put the hat on to look for the others. I went to the top level and found them. Akiko and Minato ran up with evil smiles.

"Oh no, what did you two do?" I asked.

"You're just in time! You're going to play in a talent show off with other people! Where and when did you get a guitar?" Akiko asked.

"Like half an hour ago? Wait, talent show off? Are you kidding me?" I shouted. He shook his head.

"You don't have stage fright still do you?" he asked.

"No; but why would you do this?" I asked.

"To get you ready for the schools' fair!" he said. I sighed.

"You're lucky I have a casual voice idiot. It doesn't sound like a major gender," I said. He nodded.

"I thought so! You'll be up in ten minutes. Now come on, let's get back to the others," Minato said. Both boys linked their arms with me and pulled me to the group. I took my backpack off and handed it to Kyoya.

"Take this, I don't trust the others with it. Well, I would Haruhi and Mori; but they won't touch you," I said. He smiled.

"I like the hat and guitar on you," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks. Oh, and we almost had an issue… That Ritsu guy? The scary one in Haruhi's class found it out. I held him to the wall and I guess my strap showed when Katsu jumped me. Though he said he wouldn't tell cause he's afraid I'll kick his ass," I told him. He nodded.

"Mit-Chan, why is there something wrapped around your ankle?" Honey asked, looking at it.

"Hm? Oh, that's a surprise for later," I said with a smile. Then there was a screech and a man started speaking into a microphone on a stage.

"We have thirty-five people here competing in this music talent show off! First we have a Miss Mitsuki Takashi! Can we have her up on the stage please?" he asked. I sighed and walked over. I got up on the stage and was glad that none of the girls or guys from school were here anymore.

"Would you like to pick the song or are you going to just play the guitar?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll do an acoustic version of the song first," I told him. He nodded and set the microphone up. I tuned it real quick and started. I began strumming to Carried you by Justin Nozuka before I started singing. When I stopped I stepped back and everyone was silent before they started clapping.

"That may be hard to beat… Next is," he continued. I was pushed to sit in a chair behind the next girl that went up. I saw Tamaki and Kyoya speaking; but I had no clue about what.

-Kyoya's POV-

I was amazed by the song Mitsuki did. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Tamaki almost in tears.

"That was beautiful! I didn't know she was so talented Kyoya!" he shouted. I was as shocked as he was.

"I didn't either," I admitted.

"Really? You should hear her when she cleans her room, she blasts the music in her ears and sings out loud. I guess that's why Akiko did that," Haruhi said. I nodded as we watched the round of people go and the tenth person who went up was told he wouldn't go through. I wondered how long we would be here as Mitsuki went up again and played her guitar again. I wondered what song she was playing now. It sounded like the one she did at Tamaki's. Everyone was applauding and cheering her on. I smiled and Tamaki was shouting with the twins and Honey. I saw Ritsu walk up. I wasn't worried about him knowing she was also a girl; just worried he may fall for her like he had Haruhi. He walked over and stood with us.

"Is she uh… Pretending to be a guy for the same special reasons as Haruhi?" he asked me.

"No; just because she enjoys pissing people off. Mainly men. I find it quite interesting too. Why?" I asked.

"No reason… I just thought there was a specific reason. I'm not going to let it out though! I swear! I don't want her to kick my ass…" he said.

"You're afraid of her?" Haruhi asked. Ritsu nodded.

"Yeah, she was able to take out Takeo and his boys until he learned her style. Even then, she's a good defender," Ritsu said.

"I've only seen her fight a little bit. Would you mind demonstrating a fight with her for us Ritsu?" I asked with a slight smile. He looked at me scared.

"Are you crazy? She can seem innocent on the outside; but she's like… The devils daughter on the inside!" he shouted. I laughed.

"You have that right! She's the Shadow Queen! She's horrible to wake up like Honey and Kyoya are," Tamaki told him.

"I wouldn't doubt it; but when I saw her she had a bruise right where her neck and shoulder meets," Ritsu said, pointing to a spot on his chest. I raised a brow and Haruhi looked confused too.

"Haruhi, did Mitsuki go anywhere in the past two days I hadn't talked to her?" I asked.

"Well, she went for a run last night. I never heard her come back in… Do you think she might have gotten into a fight?" she asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Takeo's boys are still out and Takeo left. They're free to gang up on who they want. I'd keep a close eye on her," he said.

"Well, not when she runs the Takashi Company now. My family's police force will be on her side. It just depends on if she calls for help or not… I hope she doesn't think she still doesn't have to rely on herself for protection," I said. I felt Tamaki's hand and Ritsu's hands on my shoulders.

"She's strong and smart," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, from what I've heard she's not the one to piss off either. Like me," Ritsu said.

"Doesn't make me feel any better," I told them. I saw Mitsuki rub her shoulder and wince in pain from where she was sitting. Honey looked up at me.

"She doesn't look so good…" he said.

"I'll see what's wrong when this is over," I said. He nodded. It was another ten minutes before she was up again. Every song she did was better than the last, then finally it was down to her and another guy.

"The final is a duet and who ever performs the best wins! What song is it going to be?" the man asked. Mitsuki whispered to the guy and he nodded.

"Lollipop, two ne one," the guy said. My face felt warm… I saw Mitsuki smirk and I knew she got it off my IPod… No one was supposed to know about that song…

"Alright! You two, go back stage to be dressed up for this!" the guy said. What outfit would they put her in? I froze when I heard Tamaki whisper in my ear.

"Maybe they'll put her in a cute skirt and a lacy top."

I felt my face get hotter and I elbowed his side hard.

"Shut up Tamaki, we don't need to be wandering these things," I said.

"Kyoya, you're face is really red," Haruhi mentioned. I heard Mitsuki start and the music and looked up to see her in a short denim skirt with fishnet stockings and a half shirt that fell off her shoulder with a fishnet long sleeved shirt under it. I was speechless. I heard the twins wolf whistle and it was like the two had practiced this before. Ritsu poked me and I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Dude, I won't lie; she looks hot," he said. I glared. Honey was on Mori's shoulders taking pictures.

"Honey will you stop?" I shouted. He giggled.

"You should see your face!' he said, taking a picture. I sighed, looking back at them. When it was over, the man had them stand as he put his hand over their heads to declare the winner.

"For Yushiko Hazara?" he asked, and people cheered loudly, "For Mitsuki Takashi?" he asked, putting his hand over her head. People practically screamed and I saw her giggle. I smiled, glad to see she had opened up finally to the rest of the group.

"Is she always this outgoing and ambitious?" Tamaki asked.

"Usually is. She was when we were kids. It's good to see her finally let go and open up for once," I said as she went back to change again.

"You don't look so evil anymore like you used to with her around. I guess she calms you huh?" Tamaki asked.

"I used to just worry about myself and not care much for others unless they were close like you guys… Now; I worry about her and don't care much for what happens to me. To see her smile… Well, you understand," I smiled at Tamaki. He smiled back with a nod.

"Wait, you're with her?" Ritsu asked.

"Technically speaking yes," I answered.

"There's nothing technical about it! They've loved each other since they were kids, and are finally together! Though they don't show it as much as Haruhi and I; but it's only cause she's got issues of her own," Tamaki said. Mitsuki walked up with a smile, then smacked her brother.

"Don't make me do something like that without asking me first you jack ass!" she shouted. He laughed.

"They let me keep the clothes. I also got forty thousand yen from it too," she said with a shrug. I loved how she didn't care much for the finances in life. She preferred her cheap easy way of living than the high class style. There was still so much about her world I didn't understand, but she understood everything in mine. She smiled and hugged me. I slipped my arms around her waist behind the guitar to hug her back.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Kyoya actually got a girlfriend…" Ritsu said. Mitsuki pulled away from me and grabbed his shirt.

"You wanna see at all? You'll keep your comments like before to yourself!" she yelled at him. He put his hands up.

"Alright, alright! Sorry!" he said. She let go and handed me my IPod and headphones.

"Thanks for the idea Kyoya," she said with a smirk. I tried to cover my face with my hand; but that didn't stop the twins from stepping up and poke fun at me.

"Why would you have that song?" Kaoru asked.

"Isn't it a bit girly for your taste in music?" Hikarou continued. I sighed. I just hoped they forgot about it soon. I noticed Mitsuki talking to Ritsu as they walked away.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I left Kyoya defenceless against the twins and stepped away with Ritsu.

"So, I heard he moved. Good thing for you?" he asked.

"For the most part… Though, I think he'll be back in a few months. Doesn't matter though. I'm thinking of hiring three of Kyoya's family's police force to be out around town while I'm out alone to make sure the others don't try anything," I told him.

"That'd probably be a good idea; though if you ever need any other help, I'm friends with all of the others. I didn't know much about you; and figured if I tried to talk to you, you'd find a way to kick my ass," he said with a small laugh.

"Hah, no I'm not that mean. I always find a reason to hit Tamaki; but that's tough love for him. Though… I'm not sure he still understands why I don't like being touched," I said. He nodded.

"I asked your brother. Why would you lie to him?"

"He was crossing the street and Akiko was close to getting out of the car to fight him. I wasn't going to let that happen, he would have gotten killed…"

"Does Kyoya know?"

"None of them do. The sooner they find it out though… I don't want their sympathy over it. That's why I haven't said anything yet. I've been trying to get used to letting Kyoya wrap his arms around me first; which is fairly easy since- Well, you know," I told him. He raised a brow.

"Why don't you just say it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, it's like a word that gets tossed around without any real meaning; but once you do, it's like you don't even want to say it. I'll tell it to him directly if I feel like it; but other than that he knows it. He can see it and so can I, so why say it if we know it's there?"

"Sometimes people need to be reminded every now and then," he told me.

"There's two ways to tell someone. Verbally or with actions. Like people say, actions do speak louder than words," I said. He then gave me a strange look and I pushed his shoulder.

"Not in that kind of way. Jeez, you're about as bad a pervert as my brother can be," I said with a laugh.

"Speaking of your brother, how's he with the ladies?" he asked. I looked back at Akiko and thought of the times we were kids and realized something. I just shrugged.

"Dunn, I'm never around him when he flirts. Says it's more my thing. He's not the kind to get girls hopes up and then crush them," I said. He nodded.

"So he's not like you?"

"I'm a girl."

"I heard you got kissed by Amaya."

"Yeah; but I told her I didn't have the same mutual feelings. I didn't kiss her back."

"I heard Miya and Katsu want to also, and Renge is starting to go for you over Kyoya," he said. I groaned.

"That's great."

"You're such the player huh?"

"I guess so," I laughed. He laughed too and Tamaki walked over.

"What's going on over here?" he asked.

"Business? Why do you care?" I asked.

"You're being friendly instead of mean. It's an improvement!" he shouted, about to hug me then pulled back.

"You have a guitar on… I'll hug you later! Wait, did you and Kyoya walk here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't drive without glasses or contacts moron," I told him.

"Oh, right… You said you could see with Kyoya's right? I think he has another pair he could let you borrow!" Tamaki shouted. I shook my head and put my hands up.

"No! Glasses make me feel like a dork! Kyoya wears them well, but I hate having to push them and seeing the rim! I'll just go blind until my contacts arrive!" I yelled back. He smiled.

"A blind man walking around the club should be interesting," Ritsu added. I glared and he smiled sheepishly, though he still looked evil.

"How come he looks evil; but is actually nice and you look like but you're actually evil?" Tamaki asked.

"How about you just shut up?" Ritsu and I yelled. He jumped and hid behind Kyoya.

"Mommy! Auntie and Ritsu are scaring me!" he cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't but in on conversations you're not a part of," Kyoya said. I just realized he didn't have his notebook for once. I tilted my head thinkingly. Was he hoping to spend the day just me and him? Well, that didn't go well now did it? He raised a brow and looked at me. I pointed at him.

"You're hands went up like a natural reflex for your notebook; but you don't have it for once. I wonder why," I asked. He shrugged.

"I didn't feel the need to bring it today; though I wasn't also planning on running into the others so quickly," he answered. Tamaki got off him and looked confused then smiled.

"Oh! Kyoya was hoping for a date alone with you!" he yelled. Kyoya glared at him and I laughed.

"It worked for most the day I guess. If we're quick…" I didn't finish my sentence before I grabbed Kyoya hand and pulled him along.

"Hey! Wait!" Tamaki shouted. I laughed as we ran from the others and pulled Kyoya into a small space as the others ran by. It wasn't a tight squeeze, but not all of us would have fit. Once they were gone I stepped out and nodded.

"Lost them," I said.

"You sure are good at that," he mentioned.

"You learn a thing or two on the streets. Now come on," I said, taking his hand. We walked for a bit, looking here and there until we came across a palm reader. She stepped out and took my hand.

"You'll want to be careful not to leave the house alone again. You may get hurt worse," she said, tapping on my shoulder. I winced. What the hell was she doing? She kept tracing my palm.

"You'll find out something Christmas you started to debate today. As will two friends will surprise everyone. Also, you're secret may be in danger," she said, then grabbed Kyoya's hand with a smile.

"Though, you'll win a little game you have. You'll have a wonderful life ahead of you. Though things may not go as expected in a few years; but maybe a trip somewhere with your group of friends will be needed once all have graduated," she told him.

"Excuse me; but who are you?" I asked.

"Madame Rieko. I don't ever charge since I know I'm right. Have a good day you two love birds," she said. We had stopped holding hands a while ago. How could she have known? Or even knew about my bruise and bad shoulder? Kyoya pulled me along.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"You're lying," he told me. I sighed and he pulled me away from eyes and pulled my shirt and top out of the way to look at it.

"That's why the shirt covered this shoulder. How did that happen?" he asked.

"I ran into Jericho the other night… Look, I'm fine," I told him. He sighed.

"You were hurt. You shouldn't keep things like that from people," he told me.

"My mother knew, because she found me," I said.

"Found you?" he sounded and looked worried.

"Yeah… I was walking back home and she found me. My shoulder got a little banged up; but I'm alright."

"Suki, the bruise is still purple and moves down to your chest. That's not alright," he told me.

"It's not like I asked for you to examine it Kyoya! Just leave it alone," I told him, before trying to step away. He grabbed me and pushed me to the wall, stepping close so I couldn't get away. I swallowed and his lips were at my ear.

"You may not have asked; but I don't want to continuously see you covered in bruises. You don't have to deal with them alone. You saw how Mori and Honey protected you against Takeo," he said. I felt his hand on my shoulder again and I winced.

"It's not broken; but you shouldn't really move it to much," he said. I nodded and he smiled a little at me.

"Remember, we all love you. You're a part of our little family now; and I love you too. Don't forget that," he said, before kissing my forehead. I hugged him and put my face into his shoulder. He put his arms around me and his head on mine. I didn't want to move; but I heard Tamaki shout that he found us. Then Haruhi yell at him to stop and leave us be for a minute. I giggled lightly and pulled back, smiling at Tamaki. Kyoya and I were still in each other's arms and Ritsu looked a little surprised and then smiled. For once he didn't look evil.

"How about we all walk home now?" Tamaki asked softly.

"That sounds nice," I answered.

~Haruhi's POV~

"I see them! I found them!" Tamaki shouted.

"Tamaki stop! Leave them alone right now," I shouted, grabbing his arm to keep him from running to them. I could tell something was going on and they just needed their moment alone. I smiled. It reminded me of how Tamaki spoke to me when I was afraid of the storm a year ago. Tamaki stepped over when Mitsuki smiled at us.

"How about we all walk home now?" he asked. Mitsuki nodded.

"That sounds nice," she answered. I saw Ritsu's smile.

"I guess she's found a group she can actually talk to huh? It's amazing how you guys are able to get her to talk… After what I heard happened between her and Takeo; I wouldn't even dare try," he said.

"Really? I guess we just got lucky with having Kyoya with us. She didn't seem so scary when I first met her," I told him.

"How?"

"Well, her mother asked me to help her get around Ouran. She ended up in the same class as Tamaki, Kyoya recognized her right away too. Kyoya and I knew from the start and I guess the twins found out that afternoon. The others didn't know until she told them a few weeks ago. Ever since, we've all been treating her a little different instead of a scary guy like you. More like a troubled girl we just want to help I guess. I'm just glad she's able to open up to us," I said with a smile. He nodded.

"What do you mean after what happened with Takeo exactly?" I asked. He jumped.

"I-It's not my place to say really… She'll let you guys know when she feels like it. Well, I need to get back to the music shop I was working at. See you guys at school," he said and left quickly. I shrugged and followed the others as we started to leave.

"Where are we going?" Honey asked.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Mitsuki asked him. He was in her arms again. It was cute how she treated him like a little brother. I noticed the soft smile on Akiko's face.

"She was always so nice to others like that… I guess she just changed after shit huh? Good to know she's still kind to childlike people," he said. I nodded.

"Honey is nineteen; but technically four and a half. He sure is cute though," I laughed. He nodded.

"Let's go back to your house! It's nice there!" Honey shouted. Mitsuki laughed.

"Alright, I have a surprise for you when we get home," she said. He giggled and jumped out of her arms and onto Mori's back.

"Will you play your guitar?" he asked. She nodded, pulling it over her shoulder and started to play.

"How do you have so much time on your hands?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, honestly I didn't really do anything till you guys came around. I just went to school, did my homework and found something to do. Whether it consisted of getting into arguments with Takeo or learning to play a new song or instrument I didn't really care as long as I wasn't just lazing around my house. Mom would get mad if I just sat there doing nothing," she said.

"You're mom is so nice though," Hikarou said. She stopped playing and both her and Akiko looked at him.

"You haven't even seen her yet," Akiko said. I laughed.

"She scolded them for sleeping in late this morning," Minato said.

"She put ice in my bed again!" Mitsuki shouted. Tamaki laughed.

"She's brave to wake you up like that!" he said.

"Damn straight," Mitsuki said before starting to play again and we continued walking. Tamaki put his hand in mine and smiled. I smiled back. He was still a little annoying; but I loved him. I couldn't help it. It's the same way Mitsuki felt toward Kyoya; though Tamaki and I fell for each other during the host club and they've loved each other since they were kids. It was nice to see him have a kinder more compassionate side than the usual evil lord side that was out when he wouldn't get something out of it. We got home and stepped inside.

"Mom and Ryouji must still be out," she said, putting the guitar by the door. We all sat down on the couch and Mitsuki tossed Honey a bag of skittles. He looked at it like it was space food.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Candy. It's good," she said with a smile. He opened it and tried one. He smiled.

"It is good!" he shouted.

"Commoners candy huh? I want to try," Tamaki said. Honey gave him a piece. Everyone else ended up trying it but Akiko, Mitsuki, Minato, Kyoya and I. They all liked it.

"Kyoya try some!" Tamaki shouted.

"I'm not one for sweets," he said.

~Mitsuki's POV~

"I'm not one for sweets," Kyoya told Tamaki. I giggled as I put a sour head in my mouth.

"Fine then," Tamaki said, then looked at me.

"Sour?" he asked.

"A little," I said, my eye twitching a little. Then I decided to give him a piece. When he put it in his mouth he spat it back out. I laughed.

"That's for tickling me on my birthday!" I shouted.

"That was like trying to eat a lemon!" he yelled.

"Oh they get sweet once you get past the sour," I said.

"Like you?" Kyoya asked.

"Must be why they're my favorite candy," I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"I wanna try!" Honey said, bouncing on the couch. I hesitated.

"Okay, but they're really sour okay? If you don't like it, then spit it out and eat some more skittles," I warned him before leaning over to give him a piece. I smirked at Akiko.

"Want one?" I asked.

"Hell no," he replied quickly. I laughed and Honey put the piece in his mouth. His lip puckered and he spat it out.

"That was really sour Mit-Chan!" he cried.

"I told you," I said.

"How many can you put in your mouth without making a face?" Hikarou asked. I shrugged.

"I have a high tolerance for sour things. I can eat a lemon and a lime," I told him.

"Well, let's find out!" Kaoru shouted. I laughed and sat down, putting two pieces in my mouth, adding one more until I got to twenty-five. I was glad that they were the small ball-like pieces. Still no face that showed they were sour. I put ten more in, still no face.

"She really foes have a high tolerance," Hikarou said. I smiled and walked to the sink to spit them out so I could talk.

"I can't speak with thirty-five in my mouth," I laughed.

"It's like Kyoya's tolerance with spicy foods," Tamaki added.

"Well, I enjoy them like she enjoys sour-sweet things," he said.

"You're both sour-sweet confusing people," Akiko said, folding his arms behind his head. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"How come you aren't good to wake up but Akiko is like the happiest person in the world when you wake him up?" Tamaki asked.

"We're opposites. I'm the nice concerned twin while she's the sweet but bitter twin. It used to be the other way around."

"I remember that. You'd always be the mean one and she'd be the one to come up and apologize for you," Kyoya said.

"Yeah, now I know how she felt," he said sarcastically. I took my shoe off and threw it at him. He laughed and caught it. I took my sock off and tossed it into the laundry room and rolled up my pant legs as I took the other shoe and sock off.

"You got a tattoo?" Tamaki shouted. I nodded and took the warp off.

"Don't touch it though, it still needs to heal," I said. He nodded and I put my foot up on the table.

"Tamaki's initials in white which was hard to do, Kyoya's in purple, Honey's in pink, Mori's in dark blue, Hikarou's in a lighter blue, Kaoru's in orange, Haruhi's in red and mine I just left as an outline," I said with a smile.

"Ouran Host Club forever… Oh she does love us Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted hugging me, causing us to fall over.

"Why leave yours just outlined?" Hikarou asked.

"Well, we haven't exactly given her a rose color now have we?" Kyoya asked.

"The rose colors? Of course! That's why they're color coordinated! You remembered!" Tamaki said as we sat up, hugging me closer.

"Green," Akiko said. Tamaki looked at him confused.

"Green?" he asked. Akiko nodded.

"Green. Her hat has green checkers, the guitar has a green rim, and our eyes are emerald," Akiko said.

"He has a solid point Tamaki," Kyoya said. Tamaki helped me back up.

"A green rose… I've never heard of such a thing," he said.

"Just take a white rose, put it in a vase with water and green food dye," I said.

"Alright! Then why don't we go get it finished?" he asked.

"How about I just go with Kyoya? We did kind of want to spend some time just me and him today," I said quickly. He nodded with a smile.

"Alright," he said, pushing us back out.

"Take good care of her Kyoya! She's the Aunt and we need the Aunt remember?" he told him. Kyoya sighed.

"Yes, Tamaki. We'll be back later," he said. Tamaki closed the door and I put on flip flops I left outside. We walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"At least we finally got away from them," I said. He smiled with a nod.

"I'm glad you brought it up for us wanting to be alone. How about after we get the last two letters filled in we go somewhere?" he asked. I nodded with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your contacts come tomorrow right Ren?" Miya asked. I looked at her, coming out of my day dream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I feel blind without them," I told her. She nodded.

"You poor thing…" she said, stroking my cheek. I took her chin in my hand.

"I can still see your beauty though," I told her. She blushed deeply and smiled. Summer had ended a week ago, and I still couldn't get the only day Kyoya and I got alone out of my head. After the tattoo was finished we went to the old park again.

"I have to go Ren, I'm sorry," she said.

"Oh that's fine. I'll see you again tomorrow right?" I asked. She nodded and got up to leave. Last appointment of the day and I stared off into space as the rest of the girls left. I didn't even notice Tamaki sitting next to me as he was speaking. I felt my hat get taken off and looked to see him wearing it.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked.

"Sorry, I spaced out. What'd you say?" I asked.

"I was saying for the fair we should play that one song you played at the expo!"

"Which one?"

"The same one you also did at my house on your birthday," he said. I nodded. I was glad Ritsu and the others had already spread the tale that Akiko and I were cousins that looks alike.

"Oh, alright. I'll help you learn it on piano. The fair is when again?"

"This weekend," he said.

"You'll learn it in time if you come over or I go to your house every afternoon then," I said.

"We'll switch then! Today I'll come over and tomorrow you come over!" he shouted and smiled. I nodded.

"Are you alright? You've been spaced out all day. Actually all week. Did something happen between you and Kyoya?" he asked.

"It's none of your business Tamaki," Kyoya told him. I jumped, not realizing he was sitting next to me on the couch. My heart beat turned rapid and I took a deep calming breath.

"Don't scare me like that," I told him. He smiled softly.

"Sorry; but are you okay?" he asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Yeah. I'm alright," I told him. He leaned over.

"Does this have to do with what happened that day?" he whispered. I shook my head.

"No, not at all!" I said. He smiled, but his eyes still looked concerned.

"Alright," he said, sitting back again. I tried to smile back. Ritsu walked in and I stood.

"Hey, I was looking for you," he said, walking over and grabbed my wrist; pulling me with him.

"Why me?" I asked, walking out with him.

"I need to talk to you; Jericho said something to me this morning before school. Come on," he said, pulling me into the boys' bathroom. He locked the door and turned to me.

"You slept with him at a park?" he shouted.

"How the hell did you find out?" I yelled back.

"Jericho saw it. That park has been ditched for years; but I didn't think something like that would happen!" he continued to yell. I covered his mouth.

"This gets to Kyoya's dad I could be dead…"

"Wasn't his birthday a few days ago?" he asked after moving my hand away. I nodded.

"Still, that doesn't matter it was before that!" I told him.

"Well, at least he had to known of Takeo right?" I stayed silent.

"What? Do you have any idea how upset he'll be? This will make him feel horrible!" he shouted at me. I stepped back and hit the wall, sliding down it. I couldn't help myself from crying.

"Mitsu… I didn't… I'm sorry. Look, I shouldn't have even said anything about that last part," Ritsu said, trying to lean down to comfort me. I shoved him away, getting up and unlocked the door before I ran out. I didn't know where I was running; I never went too much of the other rooms. I just ran into a room and closed the door, sliding down it. I stopped crying; but couldn't stop shaking. I just wanted to stay here. I was glad it wasn't dark and that there was a window. It looked like another abandoned music room. I walked over and looked out the window. My phone started to ring and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Suki, where are you? I'll deal with Ritsu later Tamaki, I need to find her first," Kyoya's voice came through the speaker. I couldn't speak.

"Look out the window! She got to another room over there!" I heard Hikarou shouted. The line went dead and I dropped my phone. The images of Takeo's beatings and things worse kept coming to mind. They have ever since the day with Kyoya. I looked at the clouds, ignoring my shaking hands and legs. Kyoya was different than Takeo. He actually cared about me. I hope Ritsu didn't tell him about what Takeo did, or I'd kill him. I heard the door open and close. I turned to expect Kyoya; not Takeo.

"T-Takeo? Wh-What are you doing here?" I shouted. He locked the door.

"Jericho told me something I didn't like. Is it true?" he asked, stepping closer.

"What true?" I asked, pretending like I had no clue what he was saying.

"You and that Kyoya kid? Together? The old park?" he asked. I swallowed and started to step around him to get to the door. He stepped back to the door and shook his head. Someone outside was trying to get in.

"Mitsuki? Open the door!" Kyoya shouted.

"She can't come to the door right now, she's kind of busy," Takeo said.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?" I screamed at him. He smirked and pulled a gun from his pocket. I gasped.

-Kyoya's POV-

I tried to open the door, knowing that Takeo was in there enraged me. Tamaki came running over.

"What's going on? Did she lock herself in?" he asked.

"No, Takeo's in there. I thought he left; but he…" I didn't feel like letting Tamaki know just yet. There was a scream and I knew it was Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki!" Tamaki shouted. I looked back to see Mori running up.

"Mitskuni said he saw something from the room. What's going on?" he asked.

"Mori! Kick the door open!" Tamaki shouted. I couldn't speak. Mori kicked the door down once there was a gun shot. Mitsuki staggered away from Takeo and Mori picked him up by his shirt.

"Mitsuki! You're bleeding!" Tamaki shouted, running over to her. She moved her hand off of her stomach and looked down. I rushed over and she looked at me.

"Kyoya… I," she didn't finished before she passed out and I had her in my arms.

"Tamaki call an ambulance," I told him. He was on his phone in an instant.

"Hey let go of me!" Takeo shouted. I looked to see that Mori had Takeo's hands locked behind his back. Tamaki put his phone back in his pocket and leaned over.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he whispered.

"She'll be fine, we have to get her to the front gates so they'll be able to get to her quicker," I told him. I felt her arm move and her hand covered mine that was on the gunshot wound, pressing it harder. I looked at her and she had a slight smile on her face.

"I-I'll be fine," she said. My breath caught in my throat and I picked her up in my arms.

"Mori, take him with us," I said flatly, carrying her out of the door; making sure she was putting pressure on the wound. We just got back to school a week ago, and already things were getting difficult. I finally made it outside and noticed Tamaki had called the hospital of one of my family's company. Two paramedics ran over with a stretcher; and I was forced to give her up.

"Do you wish to come with?" a man asked.

"No, I'll go to her house to tell her family. Also, try to keep this out of the media. We don't need this being found out," I told him. He nodded and they began to leave. I looked down at my hands, red with blood. Even my school jacket got stained. A group of my family's police force took Takeo from Mori.

"Kyoya," Mori spoke. I turned to him; but didn't look up from my hands. He continued, "She'll be fine. She's strong."

"Kyoya! What happened? Wh-Why is your hands covered in blood? Where' Mit-Chan?" Honey shouted, running up. I looked at him and he gasped.

"I'm going to tell her mother and brother," I said, turning from the others walking up to go to Mitsuki's house.

-Honey's POV-

I gasped when I saw the tears on Kyoya's face. He was crying, Mitsuki was missing and the police just took Takeo from Takashi. His hands had blood on them too…

"Takashi, what happened to Mit-Chan?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked down, and I could tell in his eyes he was worried.

"She is being taken to the hospital. She was shot," he told me. I started to cry.

"Wh-What? He shot her? Wh-Why?" I asked, hugging Usa tightly.

"I don't know Mitskuni," he said.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Kaoru yelled.

"Kaoru calm down! He said she'll be fine! It can't be that bad can it?" Hikarou asked.

"He shot her on her hip… Who knows what organs he could have damaged. She may have to walk with a crutch for a while," Tamaki said.

"What?" Kaoru and I shouted.

"We have to go see to the hospital to make sure she'll be okay!" Haruhi yelled, "If she's hurt, then we have to do something right? She's like family, and to me she is family since our parents are dating."

"Haruhi's right! We should go and make sure it's nothing terrible! Should we stop to get her something?" he asked. I nodded.

"Those war heads! There's a candy store with an American candy isle in it!" I said, jumping onto Mori's back.

"Then let's go!" Tamaki shouted and we started to head to the candy shop.

-Kyoya's POV-

I knocked on the door and Harumi answered.

"Kyoya? What's wrong darling? Where's Mitsuki?" she asked.

"May… May I come in Harumi?" I asked. She nodded and opened the door to let me in. Once I stepped in, Akiko was the first to notice that there was something wrong with Mitsuki.

"What the hell happened to her?" he asked, getting off the couch.

"There was an… Accident at the school. M-Mitsuki is at the hospital," I choked out. Usually, finding my words was fairly easy. Though when the image of Mitsuki and the blood on my hands came to mind… I couldn't speak.

"What kind of… What happened? You're hands… Is it," Harumi didn't finish; but I nodded.

"Takeo showed up after school and after the club. She left to speak with our friend Ritsu, then he came back in minutes later saying she had ran off in tears… We found the room she was in; but Takeo had locked her in. We got in after he had shot her… I wanted to be the one to tell you," I said. Harumi took my arm and pulled me to the sink in her kitchen.

"Wash your hands dear. I'll find clothes for you to change into," she said. I noticed she was taking it a little better than I expected except for her shaky hands. When she walked off, Akiko walked over.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked. I got my hands clean and looked at him.

"I'm sure of it," I said, my voice not sounding so sure.

"I see you've been crying hm?"

"Don't say anything about it," I warned him.

"I'm not. This won't be getting out will it?"

"I asked them to make sure it didn't get to the media."

"Alright. Once you get changed, we'll leave to go see her," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. He had a smile on his face.

"You act as if this has happened before," I said.

"Because it has," Harumi said, walking out with fresh clothes. I looked at her questioningly.

"It has?" I asked.

"There's a small scar on the side of her neck where she got grazed. Change and we'll go," she said, handing me the clothes. I nodded and walked to the Mitsuki's bedroom.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital room. I tried to sit up, but there was too much pain in my hip.

"Don't move, you'll just hurt yourself even more. The doctors said you'll be fine, nothing vital is damaged; but you will have to walk with a crutch for a week," someone said. I looked over and Kyoya was sitting in the chair next to me. He smiled a bit; but his face was tear stained and his eyes red.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Outside, they wanted to wait out there until you woke up; though they said I should stay in here. I preferred to be in here than out there," he said. I felt his hand on mine and smiled.

"Well, I'd rather wake up to you than someone else," I told him. I forced myself to sit up and he stood, helping me.

"Like I said; be careful. How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"I feel like punching Tamaki for being a moron like usual… Honestly, his shouting in the hall woke me," I told him. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. He chuckled.

"Good to know you feel alright. Honey got you something for when you woke up," he said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Well, you slept all night and all day. They came up with an excuse for us not being at school today," he said.

"You missed school… To stay here?"

"Of course. I didn't want you to wake up alone or be woken up and go off on one of my family's nurses."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I guess you should let them know I'm awake," I shrugged. He moved closer, his hand on my cheek.

"They can wait a little bit longer. I want to ask you something first," he said.

"Yes?"

"How come you never told me about what happened with Takeo?" I stayed silent. What was I supposed to say? Sorry; but I didn't feel like it just yet, I wasn't ready to say anything? Not knowing how he'd respond at the moment annoyed me. I just took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"I didn't want it to affect anything. I wasn't even honestly ready to even say anything about it. That's why I went off on Ritsu for even bringing it up," I told him. He just smiled and rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

"Well, it's alright; but the others outside know about the event of that day," he said. My face felt warm.

"That's great…" I mumbled.

"Tamaki was honestly a bit upset and the others were shocked about it. Though, Akiko didn't seem so surprised."

"He was able to tell it happened when we came back home. He just didn't say anything just yet. He knows what to say and what not to say," I told him. He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I couldn't stop this from happening. I feel slightly responsible for letting it happen. If I would have followed you and Ritsu… Then you wouldn't be here right now," he said. I sighed.

"It's alright. If you didn't come looking for me with Tamaki and Mori, then I wouldn't be awake right now," I said with a smile. He sighed and I kissed his forehead.

"Go let the others know I'm awake now," I told him. He nodded, kissing my cheek and getting up. He slid the door open and Tamaki rushed in with Honey and Kaoru.

"How could you? How did you? Why? With him?" they all shouted.

"Maybe telling them I was awake was a bad idea… Will you all just shut up? I'm the one hospitalized right now! Tamaki you and your big ass mouth woke me up! If it didn't hurt so much to move I'd kick your ass!" I shouted. Honey jumped on the bed and looked at me with big eyes.

"Did you really do things with Kyo-Chan?" he asked.

"I don't see why it's any of your business. Honestly it's none of your guys' business unless I ended up pregnant and I'm not. I know I'm not," I told them.

"How so?" Kaoru asked.

"Cause I'm on the damn pill you idiot! If you looked at the pills in my bag instead of trying to throw them out you would have noticed!" I shouted.

"Alright, alright! No need to yell," he said. Akiko and Mother walked in with Mori, Hikarou, Haruhi, Ryouji, and Minato. I sat back against the pillows and Tamaki kept blabbering about something during the club.

"It's good to see you're fine," my mother said. I nodded and Tamaki got close in my face.

"Are you ignoring me again?" he asked. I glared.

"You woke me up you jerk, yes I'm ignoring you!" I shouted. I tried to get out of the bed; but Kyoya stopped me.

"You can't move just yet, so sit back down," he told me, pushing me on the bed. I sighed and got back on it. I glared at Tamaki.

"You got lucky! Just wait until I can kick your ass!" I yelled at him. He hid behind Kyoya.

"Kyoya… Control her!" he shouted. Kyoya sighed.

"It's not my job to control her. Do you think if I tried to, I'd be standing here?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Tamaki.

"You mean, she'd hit you to given the chance?" Haruhi asked.

"Actually I would if I had to. He's just never given me a reason to yet," I said. Kyoya nodded.

"You really can be mean can you?" Kaoru asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Hey, we know what will cheer you up!" Hikarou said, pulling out two hats; putting one on and the other on Kaoru. They spun in a circle for a moment and smirked.

"Guess which one is Hikarou game!" they shouted. I giggled and looked at them, closely looking over them both.

"You, say something," I pointed at Hikarou.

"Why? It might just give it away. Maybe we wouldn't have to play this game if you weren't here," he joked. I smiled and giggled lightly.

"Now you. Say something," I said, pointing at Kaoru.

"I think she may be on to something… Maybe she has figured us out like Haruhi has," he said, looking at his brother. Hikarou looked at me with a blank expression.

"Well, the first one is Hikarou and the second is Kaoru. Hikarou is quick to joke and Kaoru follows behind; but Kaoru really doesn't want to hurt someone first. I know what it's like to be mistaken for the other as twins. Mom still gets it wrong sometimes these days when I'm getting ready for school. As kids we got confused too; only Kyoya knew how to tell us apart," I told them. They looked shocked and Kyoya smiled a bit.

"She is right you know. As kids, they both dressed in boys clothes. Even if they had different genders, those who had no clue didn't know," Mother said. A woman opened the door and coughed.

"I apologize; but Miss Takashi needs to get her rest. Also, Kyoya; your father is waiting for you out in the hall. He wishes to speak to you alone," she said before stepping back out. I looked at Kyoya from the corner of my eye. He looked as if he didn't want to speak with him; but left without a word.

"I don't like this… Not one bit," I muttered, sitting back against the pillows.

"I don't think any of us do… Oh, that reminds me. This came for you in the mail," Akiko said, handing me a letter. I took it from him.

"I'll read it later… Will you guys come and visit me again tomorrow? I don't exactly enjoy being alone," I asked.

"I'll visit you Mit-Chan! Oh, Kyoya said to read over this! He said it'll make you think over something… Sleep well!" Honey said, handing me a notebook before leaving. Hikarou and Kaoru smiled, both giving me a peck on the cheeks and Kaoru put his hat on my head. They all left and I opened the notebook. I already knew everything I needed to know about the others; but it explained the situation with Tamaki that Haruhi was telling me. It explained the conditions of his mother, and I started to feel a little bad for the ways I had treated him. I overheard my mother speaking to someone when someone opened the door and stepped inside. I heard the door close and I closed the notebook.

"I had no clue… This explains it all now. He doesn't care as long as the others are happy; because… Seeing them happy… It makes them happy," I muttered.

"Like you, he is willing to self sacrifice for the others to make them happy. He cares about all of us. It is surprising how you still find a way to try and keep us on the outside when you really want us in. You're just not sure of yourself are you?" Kyoya asked. I sighed and looked at him.

"Say what you want… His grandmother keeping his mother from him is just… Unacceptable! I… I know there is something I can do… I'd just," Kyoya stopped me and sat on the bed next to me, hugging me to him. I didn't realize I was shaking until he was trying to stop me.

"What's this?" he asked, holding up the letter.

"I haven't opened it yet. I don't even know who it's from," I said. He opened it and started to read it.

"What was my mother talking about to your father?" I asked. He kissed my head.

"This may clear it up," he said, handing me the letter. I took it and read who it's from. I felt shivers cover my body.

"May I ask exactly who this Kenji man is?" he asked. I ripped up the letter and threw it.

"No one important," I smiled at him.

"You're still shaking," he said. My mother stepped in the room.

"I guess you read it huh?" she asked.

"Please tell me it's a lie and he won't be coming. I hate him. I don't even want to be anywhere near him," I said.

"I wish I could Suki… I didn't know you took and then gave back a part of the company from your father Kyoya," she said, sitting at the end of the bed.

"I was going to say something about it; but I wanted Mit-Chan to realize that she shouldn't have to be stuck choosing between things. That she should realize what makes her happy is more important," he said.

"Really? Cause I remember Tamaki being the one to tell me that," I said flatly.

"You didn't realize it and he did," he said. I sighed.

"He's smarter than anyone gives him credit for…" I mumbled.

"Now that I've told you that, would you mind telling me who this Kenji guy is?" he asked. I rubbed the side of my neck and noticed his eyes follow my movements.

"He's the one who taught her to fight. Oh! That Kasanoda boy came by to visit! Said he wanted to apologize for upsetting you like that," Mother said. I sighed.

"It's not really his fault. Kenji used to work with the Kasanoda family. Actually he was good friends with Ritsu's dad. That's why Ritsu's afraid to pis me off. He's a sweet guy inside; just scary on the out. He'd be one to know that looks can be deceiving. Is Ritsu still here?" I asked.

"Yeah he went to get something to eat when you woke up. He's outside right now. Come on in Kasanoda!" Mother shouted. Ritsu opened the door and stepped in.

"Uh, hey. Feeling any better?" he asked, not looking directly at me.

"A bit. Hurts to sit up; but it's better than not being able to sit up at all right?" I smiled. He blushed and smiled back.

"I feel kind of bad. I wanted to apologize," he said. I used my finger to tell him to come closer.

"It's fine; but… I'd hate to be the person sitting here in the hospital and tell you bad news…" I started. He looked confused and so did Kyoya.

"My Uncle Kenji is going to be in town during the Ouran fair," I said. Ritsu froze and Kyoya was even more puzzled.

"How is that a bad thing?" Kyoya asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Ritsu asked.

"None of them know except Mom. Not even Aki knows. We should have seen it coming once the sub-company became mine," I said.

"So… He wants what with you?" Ritsu asked.

"Wants me to get married so he can give the major family company department to the man I marry. He knows he's running out of time, and said he's going to look for someone to put me in an arranged engagement with. Considering he still has ties with your family, it means you're screwed too. Sorry, I didn't think telling you that our families had ties was important until now. If I can convince him I can run the company as a whole alone; then you'll be fine. As of right now, be ready to argue with him," I warned him. Kyoya's hand tightened around mine.

"Well this is great," Ritsu sighed.

"We still have time to tell your dad that I've got someone else so he won't bud in. Let's try that angle first for now," I told him. He nodded, putting a vase of a Lilly on the table next to me.

"I thought maybe it'd give you something else to stare at than just white walls. I'll see you later Ren," he said walking out. I groaned and laid down in the bed.

"If he wants her to be married, then why not talk my father into it?" Kyoya offered.

"I've tried; but your father is too difficult for me to talk to," Mother said.

"That's a sweet suggestion Kyoya; but with how your father looks at me I don't think he'd be willing to accept it. All of this is just so… Augh!" I covered my face with my hands.

"Mitsuki," Kyoya muttered.

"I want to get out of this damn bed!" I shouted.

"You can't leave yet," he told me.

"I don't care. I don't do well like this! I can't do anything!"

"Just calm down. We'll figure something out. For now, try and get some rest. I'm going to take your mother home," Kyoya said, kissing my cheek.

"Alright… I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded with a smile and walked out with my mother. I closed my eyes; but not a moment later someone else walked in.

"I'm not bothering you am I?" they asked. I gasped and sat up a little too quickly that it hurt my side. I winced and rubbed it lightly.

"N-No, not at all. I'm just bothered since I can't get out of here. May I ask what you are doing here sir?" I asked Yoshio. He sat in the chair Kyoya was minutes ago.

"I heard of what happened with you and Kyoya. Honestly, I'm glad he found a place where he's comfortable and happy. Now that you're a part of the group… It's no wonder why he's more anxious to be out with his friends. I understand how you and Kyoya feel toward each other. I see you're not afraid of a relationship with my son affecting ties you have with other families either," he said.

"Well, why should I be? If someone buys my family company from underneath me, it's alright. It's not like the whole business is really mine yet… Just the toy department of it. The whole of it is my Uncles'. He's agreed to sign it over if I agree to get married with in the year," I told him. Yoshio sighed.

"He's against the idea of my son and you. Always has been against my family honestly. Kenji had always been jealous of his brother. It was his idea for you and Akito, not I. I wanted to clarify that. Also, You have the right to fire him with just that one part; though the rest would go to your brother. May I suggest something?" he asked. I wondered why he was being so kind all of a sudden. It was strange.

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden? You acted like you hated me for a while," I accidentally let out. He chuckled.

"I saw the look in your eyes when you spoke to Yuzuru about Kyoya, Tamaki, and Haruhi. I thought it was also brave of you to step in front of Kyoya the way you did on your birthday. I've never seen someone else but Haruhi stand up for him like that. You two are quite alike in ways. Though; you have more of a rough side to you while she can hardly defend herself. As I was saying, why don't you just trick Kenji into thinking you are engaged to someone and have him sign the documents?" he asked. I blinked. How come he was helping out? This was weird.

"That's smart; but he'd want to see a ring and knowing him a second signature from the fiancee," I told him.

"Well, with things going between Kyoya's; forage his. I'm usually not willing into helping other companies; but… I don't think you'd have something happen. Honestly you're too thoughtful for something like that to happen. Who does he prefer this engagement to be with?"

"Ritsu Kasanoda," I said. He nodded.

"I'll give the doctors the right to let you out and I'll take you home. I'm sure there is no problem with letting Kyoya stay since he is eighteen now as are you. He'll make sure you don't hurt yourself," he said, getting up.

"Just exactly why are you trying to help me?" I asked.

"It was Suoh's idea. He seems to like you, and I guess I was wrong. Sometimes, people can change; as for emotions, they haven't changed a bit," he said as he stepped out.

"So his opinions on me changed? He has no issue with Kyoya and I now? Well, I guess not since his son may end up staying with me… I'm not ready to get married yet though! I've only just turned eighteen and so had Kyoya. He acts like this is no big deal… Hopefully his idea works…" I mumbled to myself. He stepped back inside with a wheelchair and I was able to change into my clothes someone left before he got me into a car and took me home.

"Kyoya is home, so I'll let him know he'll be coming over for the night. Just try and not move so much," he said, getting me in the chair and walking up to the door. He knocked and no one answered. He tried three more times and nothing.

"Let me try," I said. I kicked the door with my good leg and shouted, "Mom! Haruhi! Akiko? Someone open the damn door!"

It opened and Haruhi was standing there surprised.

"You're not supposed to be home until tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah well, he got me out. Kyoya's staying over again; but I'm not going to school tomorrow," I said, Yoshio getting the chair in the house. She nodded and I wheeled myself next to the couch. Tamaki was passed out sitting up. Mother walked out and gasped.

"Yoshio, you shouldn't have done this," she said.

"She'll be fine. Kyoya will be staying over, she'll explain something to you as I leave to tell him," he said, walking back out. The door closed and Haruhi pulled up a chair by me.

"What did he mean?" she asked.

"Give me a minute. He deserves this," I said, smacking Tamaki on the chest hard. He jumped and coughed, rubbing his chest. I laughed and smiled.

"Miss me?" I asked. He went to hug me; but stopped when he saw me in a wheelchair.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Little sore; but Kyoya's staying over to keep an eye on me. I don't think he'll be going to school either; but that's fine I guess. His dad didn't seem to worried about it now. Now, I need you guys to explain this to Ritsu tomorrow at school. He's going to play along with the whole engagement thing for my Uncle and learn to forage Kyoya's signature to sign the papers when he signs the rest of the company over to me. Not my idea; it was Yoshio's. For some reason he is actually okay with the thought of Kyoya and I together now. Even though the Akito and I arrangement was really my Uncle's doing not his," I told them. Tamaki nodded. My mother smiled and sat next to Tamaki.

"It's because he realizes how much you remind him of me. I was the same way toward your fathers' parents how you are toward Yoshio. He's glad you both have found someone who makes you actually smile and that you're not afraid to stand up for him. Just like Yuzuru is happy for Tamaki and Haruhi. See, he does have a heart. He just doesn't show it often," she said.

"Weird. Sounds like Kyoya is like his father in ways," Haruhi says.

"If Kyoya has nothing to really gain from it, he doesn't really bother with it," I told her.

"When it comes to you, there isn't anything to gain but your happiness. Before you came back in his life, he only really cared about himself and hid he cared for the rest of us. Well, except for that time I almost left with Éclair. Even after; he still hardly showed it. Them bam! A few weeks later you come along and after several months he opens up when you do," he said.

"Well, I mean; I don't really blame him. Before he was worried about the succeeding his brothers. Now he's not; and he didn't even tell me. I should have hit him; but apparently he was trying to make a point you told me," I said, poking Tamaki's nose. He laughed.

"That's Kyoya! He doesn't just flat out say it, makes you think about it first," he said. I nodded.

"I don't think I've ever seen him smile as much as he does now," Haruhi says. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know sorry. I do know that I can't stand this thing!" I shouted, hitting the chair with my firsts.

"Well, hitting the chair won't help you get out of it quicker," Kyoya said walking in.

"If it did, I'd be out by now. Did your dad explain the plan to you?" I asked. He nodded and walked down the hall.

"I'm going to put my bag in your room," he said. I nodded and wanted badly to get out of the chair. I tried when he got out and stood in front of the chair and leaned down; putting his hands on the rests and leaning close to my face.

"You're not getting out of this chair. You're going to stay in it until you can use a crutch to walk. So stop arguing," he told me.

"You sound a little harsh Kyoya," Tamaki said.

"She'll just hurt herself worse. Do you want that to happen?" Kyoya asked, looking at him. I sighed and sat back in the chair.

"I need a punching bag," I mumbled. Haruhi giggled and the boys looked at us curiously.

"What's so funny?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing," I said. I bit my lip, realizing that this was the worst time for me to start my period. I groaned.

"What now?" he asked.

"You don't want to know… Trust me," I told him.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"I have your proof I'm not pregnant," I groaned again as a cramp hit. Great. I couldn't walk and I was PMSing.

"I'll take her real quick," Haruhi said, wheeling me down the hall. I went to the bathroom and changed into different clothes and she set a towel in the chair in case. I got back in it, though it hurt a bit on my side and we went back to the living room.

"So not only can you not walk, but you're having cramps. I feel bad for you," Akiko said walking out of his room. I punched his leg and he smacked my arm.

"Don't start with me Aki," I warned him. He chuckled and grabbed a soda before walking back to his room.

"Will you be able to perform in the next six days?" Tamaki asked. I looked at Kyoya.

"She should be able to if she doesn't try to move out of that chair," he said, raising a brow at me.

"I won't. Tamaki, come on. Grab my laptop from my bed and we can go choose a song and start practicing," I said, figuring out how to wheel myself down the hall. Once I got into the piano room, Tamaki handed the laptop to me. I started looking at the different songs I had sheets for.

"I've got some for a song called We've got tonight," I said.

"Let's hear it then!" he shouted. I started to play the song. Tamaki shook his head.

"No, you're voice wouldn't do a good cover for it," he said. I nodded and looked for another one.

"Ah! How about this one?" I asked, and played won't give up on us by Jason Mraz. He nodded.

"I like that one!" he shouted. I nodded.

"All you have to do is hook it up to the printer and print both the files. It's in my room. If you need help get Kyoya okay?" I asked. He nodded and took my computer and left. I sighed. I wanted to get up; but I couldn't. I hated it. After a while he walked back in with Haruhi and Kyoya.

"I said they could watch," he said. I nodded and he put them up so we could read them. After a few hours of practice and taking breaks to do homework for them, we had the music down. We played the song twice in a row with no mess ups.

"Yay! We did it! Mon ami!" he shouted, jumping up and down.

"Not with the mon ami stuff again," Kyoya sighed. I giggled.

"What's wrong, Mommy? Don't like it when Daddy is happy?" I laughed. Haruhi laughed to when Kyoya's face turned a light pink. I laughed harder.

"Hey, that was wrong! Ugh I can't think of it the same way again!" Tamaki shouted.

"Don't make me laugh so hard or my stitches will split then Tamaki!" I yelled, trying to stop laughing.

"How about you guys learn the lyrics now?" Kyoya suggested.

"I already know them. It's Tamaki I'm worried about," I said.

"Well you play the song first and then he'll try it," Haruhi said. I nodded and started to play the guitar and sing.

-Tamaki's POV-

The rooms' feel changed from a laughing one to an amazed environment when Mitsuki began to sing. It was captivating.

"Cause even the stars, they burn. Some even fall to the earth," she sang. I could tell that Haruhi and Kyoya were amazed as much as I. It was as if she had practiced it before. She it every note on Que. I had a lot of work ahead of me. Then I realized why she chose this song. I listened to what the meaning was and smiled.

It explained how she felt to Kyoya and how I felt toward Haruhi. Even though it was in English, I still understood it.

"Now you try," she said. I nodded and started playing the piano. When I had to sing, I just stopped. I couldn't do it.

"Tamaki, why'd you stop?" she asked.

"I can't… I don't know the song that well," I lied. She looked into my eyes when I looked at her. She smiled.

"It's alright, as long as you know it on the piano we'll work on it. How about when we get to line seventeen, you join in? Then just try to keep up by reading the lyrics on the sheet and forget about the piano for now," she said. I nodded and we started. Once we got to it, I sang with her and tried to keep up with the piano. Haruhi stopped my hands and I focused on the words. Once it ended Mitsuki smiled.

"Not that hard huh? Kyoya, Haruhi, could you step out? I think I know what it is. He's a little embarrassed since he doesn't know the song well," she said. They nodded and stepped out, closing the door.

"You're voice is amazing Senpai," she said. Did she just call me Senpai? I couldn't say anything, I was still a little nervous.

"Tamaki, you're great. You have to work on being able to do both at once. To make it easier, we'll split the lines every four and sing the chorus together okay?" she said. I nodded.

"You called me Senpai… Why?" I asked. She smiled.

"I needed a way to try and apologize to you. Kyoya told me about the… Well, about your mother. After I found out, I felt bad for how I treated you… If I would have known," I cut her off by pulling her next to me and hugging her. I know she wasn't supposed to get out of the chair; but she never looked so sincere before.

"Tamaki?" she asked. My face was buried in her shoulder.

"I miss her," I mumbled. She hugged me back.

"I wouldn't doubt it… I… I want to help you see her again," she said. I looked up at her.

"Why?" I asked. She wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"Because you do so much for us already, it's the least I can do," she said.

"No, it's alright. You don't have to. My grandmother," I started, but she cut me off.

"You're grandmother is just mean for doing a thing. You're father still loves her you know. I can tell. That's why he brought it up about the whole Kyoya and I and you and Haruhi on my birthday. I just didn't know why until today. If I could just speak with your grandmother, I'm sure I could change her mind," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"The way I talked to your dad about it changed Yoshio's mind about Kyoya and I," she said. I smiled and hugged her again.

"Now, about the song," she said with a smile. She was actually starting to open up to me, and I was so glad. We practiced for another few hours until I had the song down. I helped her back into the chair and we walked out to her living room.

"Any luck?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah! I know the song now!" I said with a smile, "She's a great mentor!"

"I wouldn't say that. I'm just a friend helping another friend out. That's all. You should probably call someone to get you Tamaki, it's nine already," Mitsuki said. I nodded and hugged her before pulling my phone out and stepping outside to talk to Haruhi. I hung up after they sent a car and hugged her.

"Oh Haruhi, I love you," I said. She hugged back.

"I love you too Tamaki," she smiled. I kissed her and she kissed me back. When I pulled back, I wanted to tell her.

"Mitsuki said she's going to try and help me see my mother again."

"That's great! But how?" she asked.

"Well, if she was able to change Kyoya's dads' view on them being together; she might be able to change hers right?"

"You might be right… I wonder if her family has a bunch of ties like Kyoya's does," she wondered out loud. I smiled and hugged her again, not wanting to let her go. I sighed into her hair. She hugged me back. I was glad to just stand there.

"I wonder what's going on in there with those two?" Haruhi said when we heard Mitsuki scream.

"Nothing terrible right?" I asked.

"I doubt it."

~Mitsuki's POV~

Tamaki and Haruhi stepped out; and when I turned to look at Kyoya, his lips were on mine. I was a little surprised and kissed back. He picked me up and dropped me on the couch and crawled on top of me, tickling me lightly. I screamed and he kissed me. He was being careful to not hurt my side. He rubbed my stitches gently and then I felt a stinging sensation.

"Ow, Kyoya what the hell?" I asked. He got off and pulled my shirt down.

"I had to rub healing oil on it. I know you wouldn't do it willingly without wanting to punch something; so I decided to trick you," he said, walking to put the container on the kitchen counter.

"That's mean," I said. He smiled and walked back over, lifting my head up so I could use his lap as a pillow. I smiled; glad I could lay on my good side. His hand was on my shoulder.

"Mit-Chan?" he looked down at me. I looked up into his coal eyes.

"Yes?" he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I smiled. Haruhi walked back in.

"What was that scream?" she asked.

"Kyoya decided to trick me when he had to put something on over my stitches."

"Okay, I knew it wasn't something terrible. So are you staying home from school again Kyoya?"

"I'm sure the club can handle one more day without me," he said, changing the channel on the TV and rubbing my arm. I saw Haruhi smile from the corner of my eye.

"You know, you two act like this is nothing big. The whole engagement trick," she said. I shrugged.

"I'm still a bit surprised his dad was the one who came up with it. Honestly, I have no problem with it. Anything to trick my uncle I'm fine with," I said.

"But he's family, why would you do that?" she asked. I managed to sit up and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"That man is far from being family to me. I found a loop hole to get out of being with Takeo. That was his idea not mine," I said, "I can't stand that man; but I can't stand up to him like I do other people. In some ways I should thank him because he helped Mom and I out when things got tough; but in other ways I just want to tell him to get lost…"

"He is also opposed to her having any connections with my family. He is generally an angry man Haruhi; and since he has no children, he has the tendency to take it out on Mitsuki," Kyoya said.

"That's horrible," Haruhi muttered. I smiled at her.

"Oh, nothing I'm not used to. Like I said, there's always a loop hole. I'll find it," I told her. She frowned but nodded.

"I'm going to bed. Night guys," she said, walking down the hall.

"Night," we said. I sat back against the couch and brought my legs up.

"Hungry?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm fine. I feel like I'll puke if I eat," I told him, rubbing my side. He carefully pulled me closer to him and kept his arm around me.

"Well, we know you're not pregnant so it shouldn't worry me," he whispered. I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. He rested his head against mine and I closed my eyes. I heard a camera and looked over at my mother who had a smile on her face.

"As if nothing changed," she said. I sighed.

"Mom, go obsess about someone else… Please," I begged.

"But you two are just too cute to ignore!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes and Kyoya got up.

"We're going to head to bed Harumi. Good night," he said, picking me up and carrying my down the hall. He closed the door with his foot and sat on my bed with me.

"You're going to have to sleep without your shirt on because of the stitches," he said. I shrugged and took my shirt off and laid back in just shorts and my sports bra.

"Doesn't bother me any," I said. He smiled and lay on his side facing me.

"I won't hear the end of this from Tamaki when we go back to school," he said.

"Do you think I won't either? It's bad enough Akiko usually brings it up every morning. And Haruhi wondered what the hell he meant…" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my chest.

"You should grow your hair back out after graduation."

"I think I will… What's going to happen after we all graduate? You, me, and Tamaki… I mean Honey and Mori already did and still hang around; but they won't be able to hang around the school forever," I said. He shrugged.

"Who knows. Though, for Christmas we were thinking about going to Hawaii. Thought it'd be nice," he said.

"Who was thinking of that?"

"Just Tamaki and I, we were planning on all of us going. That is if everyone wants to go," he said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Still time to decide," I told him. He kissed my cheek and closed his eyes. I laid on my good side to face him and snuggled close to him. He pulled the sheets over us and kissed my neck. I felt him smirk against my skin when he hit my sweet spot.

"You know, there wouldn't be anything to stop me if you weren't hurt and on your period," he whispered.

"Looks like I got lucky in some ways," I smirked. He kissed me and held me closer as we fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"You don't have to do that Kyoya, I can do it when I can walk," I told him as he was soaking the blood out of my sheets and clothes. Not only did I bleed through my underwear; but my stitches opened up a little.

"It's fine, I don't mind it. I have to soak my pants anyways," he said. I felt a little embarrassed; but was glad he decided to take his shirt off in the middle of the night.

"I'm just glad you woke me up. Sorry for being a little grumpy with you," he smiled at me, taking the soaked clothes to the laundry. I wheeled myself and followed him as he stared at the washer.

"It's alright, you're not someone we'd want to wake like Honey. Put the clothes in and a couple of sheets, not all because you'll put too much in. Turn that knob to the number fourteen and pull it. Now, take the laundry soap, fill the cap and pour it in, then rinse it out with the water that's running into the washer. Careful, it'll splash," I told him as he followed my directions. He closed the lid.

"That's not hard at all. Confusing a bit; but not hard," he said.

"Remember, even though I'm rich like you and the other guys; I still was raised and lived my life as a commoner. I don't take advantage of what I've got," I said, wheeling backwards and laughing.

"This is actually fun once you get used to it. Hey, why are Tamaki and I only doing one song?" I asked.

"Well, you and Tamaki are doing one song together. You'll be taking turns being the musical entertainment as we all entertain the guests like we do during the club in the main hall with the adults. We didn't have music the last time; and he thought it would be a nice edition. I'm not surprised he didn't tell you. You'll be starting it off and switching turns with him every fifteen minutes. His classical music will have the parents entertained and your more touch of a younger audience will be nice for the usual guests," he told me. I sighed and titled my head back.

"Well, I guess it's not that bad if we're switching turns. I guess he'd like to do our duet for last?"

"Yes. Then after, there is a dance. Last year he had Haruhi dress like a girl, since she is a girl. Though he still would like for her to dress like a girl again, how you dress is your choice."

"Thanks. I'll think about it after seeing your guys'. Hey, can I try to walk now? Please?" I begged. He sighed.

"You would be supposed to get out of the hospital about now… Let me help you," he said. He helped me up and stepped over to the counter with me.

"Will you just put shirts on or something? Jeez," Akiko said walking in.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked.

"Me? I went to go work with Ryouji today. I didn't know he was a cross dresser. Now I see why Mom doesn't care if you do it for school," he said. I threw a wooden spoon at him and he laughed when he caught it.

"I'm joking. Anyways, looks like you're doing better huh?" he asked. I put a hand on Kyoya's shoulder and took a step toward Akiko. My hip hurt but not as bad as before.

"Well, now that you can walk a bit; I'd still prefer if you used a crutch," Kyoya said.

"Not happening. Though, I know I still can't exercise though. Oh well. I have to be able to stand without any help by the end of the week. Five days and then the fair," I told him. He sighed and half smiled.

"Still so stubborn," he said. Akiko chuckled.

"Still my older sister," he said, putting a hand on my head.

"Stop touching me you weirdo. Where's Minato?"

"Hm? Oh he's picking Mom up from work with Ryouji. That guy is actually pretty cool," he said.

"Good thing you like him. Mom hasn't dated anyone since the accident, and then she kept their relationship from me until I was close with Haruhi. Then next thing I knew they were moving in," I said. He nodded.

"He told me he had been dating Mom for almost a year now," he said.

"Wouldn't surprise me since we moved here a little more than a year ago; they must have started dating when Haruhi and I were going to school. I was too distracted with other things to even realize it," I told him. He nodded and took his hand off my head. I looked at the clock and the others would be about to start the club in an hour. I smirked at Kyoya.

"I say we show up," I told him. He raised a brow and shrugged.

"Alright. I'll call a car," he said, taking his phone from his pocket. I slowly walked to my room to change into my school uniform. I walked out and Kyoya smiled.

"We'll have to stop by my house so I can change," he said. I nodded and sat on the couch.

"Fine by me, though I prefer you the way you are," I smirked.

"I'm standing right here you know," Akiko said. I laughed.

"I wrapped some extra bandages around my hip just in case," I told Kyoya.

"Smart. The car is here," He said, stepping away from the counter and helping me up and to the car. We got in and he kept his arm around my waist. When we pulled up to his house, he kissed my cheek.

"I'll be right out, don't move," he said as he got out.

-Kyoya's POV-

I stepped out and began walking inside to change. I noticed my sister was visiting and said a quick hello. Once I reached my room and changed, she stepped in.

"I heard you've been spending a lot of time with a girl lately. Who is she?" she asked.

"I guess they didn't tell you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"That's why I'm asking you," she said. I smiled.

"It's Mitsuki. She goes to Ouran now, and she joined our club. Though it wasn't like Tamaki was going to take no as an answer when he thought she was a boy. She can put on a good act with the girls; but I can still see through her lies. We've finally got her to open up to us after everything," I told her. She squealed and smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Oh Kyoya~! You used to be so in love with her as kids, that when you were younger you couldn't even eat or sleep when you two stopped being friends! I'm so glad you've got her back," she shouted, hugging me. I laughed a bit and hugged her back.

"She makes you loosen up. You need that," she said, stepping back. I nodded and started to walk out. I passed Father and he spoke as I walked past him.

"Kyoya, you'd be making a mistake if you left her," he said. I stopped walking as he kept down the hall. I smiled to myself.

"Thank you sir," I said, walking out the door again. I walked to the car and got in, sitting next to Mitsuki once again.

"Something happen while you were in there to make you smile?" she asked.

"Oh, my sister came to visit. She's glad to see us together now," I told her. She smiled.

"You're sister had always been nice," she said. I nodded.

-Tamaki's POV-

"You devil twins! Let Haruhi go! The club starts in ten minutes! We have to get to the room!" I shouted, chasing Hikarou and Kaoru as they dragged Haruhi away.

"Guys put me down! I can walk!" she shouted. We ran past Mori and Honey and they stopped when they opened the door.

"I thought you guys were at her house?" Hikarou asked, stepping in. I looked to see Kyoya sitting on a couch and Mitsuki leaning against a wall looking out the window.

"I got bored at home. I don't do well staying in one place for long," Mitsuki said, looking at us.

"Mit-Chan! You're back!" Honey shouted, running in giggling. She caught him as he jumped and held him away.

"Be careful of my hip Hun-Kun," she told him.

"Oh, right. Sorry! I was just so glad to see you," he giggled. She smiled and put him down.

"So, you're feeling better Mitsu?" I asked, stepping in. It was a habit to call her that while at school. She nodded.

"I limp when I walk; but I feel better to be out. So, we going to practice after the club today?" I asked. He nodded with a smile.

"Yeah! Did Kyoya tell you about the rest of my idea?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would have liked to know that beforehand."

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's alright, I'll manage," I smiled. He nodded and then the girls started to come in. Miya walked up to me and I pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"I see you're here today. I was worried when the twins said you were hurt," she said. I smiled.

"Sorry," I told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, just got stitches. It hurts to walk but I'm alright."

"Oh, where?"

"My hip."

"Why did you have to get them?" she asked. I swallowed. I didn't want to tell her that much.

"Oh, got myself in a little trouble. Nothing drastic darling; I promise you. I'll still be able to host for you at the fair; though you'll have to wait every now and then. I'll be doing something else," I told her, changing the subject.

"Why?"

"Well, I do have to host for others and the other is a surprise," I smiled, putting a finger up.

"Oh I want to know now! I can't wait!" she giggled. I smiled and leaned back again.

"So, how was your day?" I asked, and we continued to talk for a while. When she left, Renge walked up.

"Ren! Both you and Kyoya were gone yesterday, was something going on?" she asked, shoving a mic in my face. I sighed.

"No, it was just a coincidence."

"Someone saw you two getting out of the same car earlier!" she squealed.

"I asked him to pick me up."

"You were also with him at the expo a week ago," she pushed.

"We were shopping for my cousin! I told you, they've known each other for years and it was her birthday!" I snapped. Before I knew it, the twins and Tamaki were talking to her and Mori was restraining me from going off on her any further.

"Sorry! He was cooped up all day yesterday! He doesn't do well like that," Kaoru said.

"Mori let me go!" I shouted.

"No," he said flatly. I sighed. He sat with me on the couch as the girls all left. A few came up and left me gifts and things. Once they all left and the twins closed the door I groaned.

"Looks like Akiko can have more snacks," I said.

"Doesn't any of it look good to you?" Hikarou asked.

"It does; but I feel like hurling if I eat."

"Sure you're not pregnant?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm very sure I'm not! What the hell is your problem?" I shouted, then covered my mouth and stood up, hugging him.

"I'm sorry… I'm just a little moody," I apologized. He hugged back.

"It's alright. I just like poking fun at you," he laughed. I let go and laughed too.

"This will be over by the fair right?" Tamaki asked, hiding behind the other side of the couch. I had to count with my fingers and nodded.

"Yeah, it will be," I answered. He got up and nodded.

"Well, let's not waste time! We can go practice at my house if that's alright with Kyoya," he said, looking over.

"Go on; but if she starts bleeding call me," he said, waving his hand as he was doing something on his laptop. Tamaki linked arms with me and we walked out.

"Doesn't it hurt to walk?" he asked.

"A bit, but I'm used to it."

"Oh, okay. Nice cover up by the way with Miya," he said as we got in the car.

"Thanks. I almost would have snapped on Renge if you guys didn't jump in. I'm so pent up and I can't do anything about it. It annoys me. I can't even go box or dance or something to let it out…"

"Have you tried playing the piano? It makes me forget my worries when I play. Or your guitar?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm so used to physical activity you know?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Most girls have a flat stomach, not abs like Mori-Senpai," he chuckled. I shrugged.

"I could go shirtless; but wear tight bandage wraps across my chest. Though they would suspect something so I'd rather not," I joked. He laughed and smiled. The door opened and he helped me out.

"I still can't get over how much bigger it is than my house," I told him.

"This is the smaller one honestly. I'm not sure how people live in small apartments like Haruhi used to," he said.

"We don't have servants or maids. She doesn't have the money, and I frankly like doing things on my own," I said.

"That just makes sense then. Come on, we can also work on other songs we want to play," he said, pulling me up the stairs. We walked into his room and he picked up a guitar and handed it to me.

"I think you might need to tune it. I tried to play and it sounded weird," he said. I laughed and strummed the strings.

"Sounds fine to me. Just depends on how you hold them down and where," I laughed. He nodded and sat at his piano.

"Play the one you played at the expo and on your birthday! First, show it to me!" he shouted, pointing to his laptop with a smile. I opened it and easily knew his password.

"You shouldn't make your password so easy to know. It's this one," I said, playing the song from YouTube. He blushed, knowing that I was able to figure out his pass.

"See, it's a cover from an American show called American Idol. This guy Phillip one, and I like his style. I liked this song in particular and a few others too," I said, stopping the video. He nodded.

"How did you learn it so fast?"

"I listened to the song a bunch of times and figured it out. Took me a few hours, but I got it down."

"Wow. My father was right, you really are extremely talented. He said he was glad for me to have someone like you as a friend," he said. I shrugged and sat next to him.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm even a good enough friend to most of you. I'm not exactly the kind of person people like to befriend. Well, I used to be that way. You, Honey, Haruhi, and Kyoya have been the main people who got me to open up without realizing it. Then I got Akiko back and the twins made me realize how it really does feel to be a twin again. People think just cause you're twins you're going to be exactly alike or complete opposites. They don't realize that you'll be both alike and both different. I guess Haruhi is the only to realize that they feel so confused about it."

"Well, you showed them they can live without the other. You and Akiko being separated made them wonder. Sure, they still look like they wouldn't do anything without the other; but while Hikarou is close to Haruhi, Kaoru has gotten closer to you instead. You haven't realized this have you?" he asked. I looked at him and realized he was right. When we all hung out, Kaoru was in the back of the bunch with Kyoya and I while Hikarou was in the front with Tamaki and Haruhi. I smiled.

"I never realized it until now. They're realizing that one day, they'll have to live without the other. It'll be hard at first; but the longer they wait, the harder it'll be on them. That's why Akiko and I aren't always with each other like we used to be. It's because we were separated for such a long time, we don't want to invade each others' space. They've always been there for each other that it's like no one else can invade theirs. The four of us are just an example that everyone is wrong about twins."

"I see. Is having siblings hard?" he asked. I blinked, remembering he's an only child.

"Sometimes I guess… I went eleven years without my brother. They can be mean and then you love them with all your heart. Though, it's like friends. If something happened to them, you have no clue how you'd go on… If anything happened to Akiko for real… I have no clue what I'd do. I'd probably do what I did for years when I was younger. Cry and wish for him back until I get to the point that there's no point in waiting for him to come back."

"Being an only child gets lonely at times. Sometimes I wish I had an older sister like Kyoya. She's so nice."

"If you ever get lonely, you can always come over to my house. My mother thinks of you as another son, just like the others," I told him with a smile. He smiled back and hugged me carefully.

"You're mother is so kind. Why do you yell back at her?" he asked. I laughed.

"It's a weird relationship we have. We're always yelling at each other really; but it's never a fight. If we fight, you'll know. We'll be away from others whispering, then one shout from her and I leave," I told him. He nodded.

"Now, let's practice? Then I'll help you with your home work," I said. He nodded and we went to our original plans. I noticed it was getting dark out and my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Miss Mitsuki Takashi?" the man asked.

"May I ask who this is?" I asked.

"Kenji Takashi," he answered. I swallowed.

"This is she," I said.

"Ah, good. I heard that the day I'll be in town is the day of your school fair?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I am working on something with my club members for it," I told him.

"Have you found a fiancee yet? I heard Ritsu is disagreeing to it," he said. Shit, the only flaw in the plan. I looked over to Tamaki, who was putting things in his bags. He'd be too nervous to do something like that. So would the twins. He wouldn't accept me to be with someone like Honey… If I said Haruhi; he'd see right through it. I couldn't tell him Kyoya, so I was stuck with the last person in mind.

"Yes sir, I have," I said, writing 'Call Mori, NOW!' on a paper and handing it to Tamaki. He nodded and dialed Mori.

"Who might this gentleman be?" he asked.

"Takashi Morinozuka," I said.

"Wha?" Tamaki shouted after he got Mori on the line. I put a finger to my lips and wrote 'Tell him to come over on the paper. He nodded and asked Mori to come over.

"A Morinozuka boy? That's a great change from a Kasanoda. I like that change honestly. It's better than a rumor I heard about you being with an Ootori child," he said harshly. I bit my lip.

"I thought you would approve of it," I said.

"Can he bring Honey?" Tamaki whispered. I nodded.

"Who is that?" Kenji asked.

"Oh, just a friend of mine. We're practicing for the club activity we are working on for the fair. Is that all you called me for?" I asked.

"No, I also wanted to know if the plans for the wedding have been put into thought yet."

"No sir," I answered. Tamaki hung up and gave me thumbs up. I nodded.

"Oh, well that can wait I guess. Has he agreed to co-sign for your rights to the company?" he asked.

"Uh, yes sir."

"Good. I will see you then. Mitsuki, I also wanted to apologize for what I heard Takeo did to you. I had no clue he was going to do such a thing," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice and my hand balled into a first.

"Don't worry about it. Good bye Uncle," I said, hanging up.

"They're all coming over. Why did you tell him Mori?" he shouted.

"I forgot we told Ritsu to tell his dad he didn't want to! He doesn't like Kyoya, he'd see right through Haruhi, you and the twins would be too afraid of him; Honey is too childish for Kenji to take him seriously. The last thought was Mori and how he can mask just about anything! He doesn't even have to forage a signature if we can just get my uncle to sign it first and then me."

"Oh, why do you look pissed?"

"He wanted to apologize for what Takeo did… I don't know how he would know and why he would be smiling unless…"

"He wouldn't have planned it would he?" Tamaki asked slowly. I took a deep breath and thought for a minute.

"It was his idea to set me up with Takeo. It wouldn't surprise me," I told him. He nodded and a woman stepped in.

"Tamaki, your friends are here," she said. He nodded and we walked out. He started to walk down the stairs and I looked over the edge.

"Mitsuki, what are you doing?" he asked, stopping half way.

"Oh I know what she's doing," Akiko said.

"Mitsuki, don't" Kyoya warned me. I half frowned at him.

"Come on, I haven't done anything like this in months! Not since that one guy pushed me over the edge by accident at school and I landed it," I told him. He sighed.

"You'll just strain your side," he told me. I mocked him and followed Tamaki down the stairs.

"Why did you call us over here, boss?" Hikarou asked.

"Well, we have a slight change in plans… We told Ritsu to tell his dad no to the whole engagement thing Mitsuki is wrapped up in… So we need a fill in!" he shouted.

"Who's the fill in exactly?" Haruhi asked.

"I told him Mori," I muttered.

"Why Mori?" Honey asked.

"Well, Tamaki and the twins wouldn't be able to sit still. Kenji is kind of a scary guy… Honey, you're childlike nature will have him second guessing, he'll see through Haruhi, and he doesn't like Kyoya. So, Mori was the only person I could think of," I explained. He nodded and climbed onto Mori's back.

"But Mori can't copy handwriting," he said.

"He doesn't have to. Knowing my Uncle; he's probably already pre-signed it. He wants to meet Mori before letting me sign it. If Mori can just keep calm under it, then there won't be any problem," I said.

"Alright," Mori agreed.

"You have no problem with it?" Kyoya asked him.

"No. What we aren't thinking of is what might happen if her uncle sees through this," Mori said. I swallowed and thought of the letter. I heard Kyoya sigh. He had read it before me.

"Let's just hope this works. Thank you Mori-Senpai," Kyoya said. Mori just nodded.

"What will happen if he sees through it?" Kaoru asked.

"He takes the whole company out of my hands… And he'll make me leave with him to America," I told them.

"Kyoya, I need to talk to you alone," Tamaki said, grabbing Kyoya's arm and dragging him off.

"He can't take you from us Mit-Chan! We love you too much to let that happen!" Honey shouted. The twins were hugging me from both sides. I heard Akiko mumble to himself from the couch.

"Akiko, no one like a mumbler," I said.

"I said, he's an ass. Mom's not going to let him get away with this, you know that? Oh, he also told me that there was no hope in thinking you guys would come and get me. He's playing mind games with us all. Kyoya's dad was talking to me earlier when he came by to talk to mom today after you guys left. He said he's willing to buy out the company and then give it to you and Kyoya from Kenji. He just needs a distraction for him. That's why he suggested his idea," he said louder. I tore away from the twins and put him in a choke hold.

"Don't you think you should have brought this up earlier? God Akiko you're an idiot!" I shouted. He tried to pry my arm away and I let go. I hit his head and he rubbed the spot.

"Sorry, I was having fun watching you all freak out about it. Said not to bother you with it unless things got really out of hand. I'm sure he already told Kyoya about it, I think he was supposed to tell you. Either way, I say we jump over the stairs while Kyoya is out of the room," he said, changing the subject.

"I'll race you," I said. He jumped up and we both ran, I ignored the buzzing pain in my hip and we climbed up on the railing.

"Sure you'll be fine?" he asked.

"Mitsuki! Get down!" Kyoya asked, running out with Kaoru and Tamaki.

"Kaoru, you told him!" Akiko shouted.

"If she gets hurt even worse it'll be your fault! Do you want that to happen?" Kaoru shouted back. I sighed and jumped, landing it with a roll and stood up.

"I've done that with a bad knee. Some stitches aren't going to kill me Kaoru," I said, lifting up my shirt and the bandages to show that they stayed fine and didn't bleed all day.

"I put some of that healing oil on it when I changed and every hour I was here," I told them with a smile.

"You shouldn't be running around like that Mitsuki! If your injuries get worse, you'll just end up in the hospital again. Do you want that to happen or something?" Kyoya shouted. I bit my lip and took a deep breath through my nose. He took a step to me and I pushed his hands away.

"I'm not stupid Kyoya. If you haven't noticed yet, this 'accident' may have happened on purpose. Honestly, for some reason it still seems like Akiko is the only one who really knows me and he hasn't even seen me in eleven years!" I shouted back, "Do you know how many times I've jumped fences with injuries? This doesn't even compare to what happened two years ago. Forget this, I'm in no condition to argue. I'm out," I said, walking out of Tamaki's house. Kyoya just stood there and Kaoru ran out.

"Mitsuki wait! You shouldn't walk away from him mad!" he shouted, chasing after me. I stopped running halfway when my side started to hurt. Kaoru caught up.

"Mitsuki, I've never seen someone go off on him like that… Or you go off on one of us like that. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. I leaned against a fence and slid down, sitting on the sidewalk. I hugged my knees and shook my head.

"I've broken bones, I've got scars… I've been shot at. He doesn't realize any of this."

"Because you don't tell anyone," Kaoru sat next to me.

"Why would I want to? Kaoru, I'm afraid of the world. I don't see it like I can do anything like he thinks I do. I've lost my father in a fire that caused burns and scars on my back. My uncle has shot at me before, grazing my neck. That was last year before we moved. It was his idea that he suggest Takeo and I date, I wouldn't doubt it if he told him to shoot me. It's all confusing and I can't stand any of it! We all have our family problems sure… I just don't want people prying into mine."

"Then why don't you just let him have the company?"

"Because it was my father's dream to succeed his twin and take over; and since he can't now, I have to. If I let Kenji take that from us… If I can just get it in my name, then I won't have to bother with him anymore. My mother, Akiko, and I can just move on with our lives. I've given up my childhood for this, I'm not about to let it slip from my hands Kaoru. I can't. I don't care if Kyoya doesn't realize it right now… I just want to be able to move on and forget about Kenji. Forget about Takeo. Forget about the past and just move on; but I can't until I take my family company from him. He has no wife, no children. He won't have anyone else to hand it to." Kaoru hugged me close.

"You're father and his brother turned into the bad twins huh? I see what's going on and I don't blame you for being mad at Kyoya. I'll explain it to him. You go ahead and head home okay?" he smiled. I smiled back and kissed his nose. He helped me up and blushed lightly.

"I know you like me like Hikarou likes Haruhi. You know, one day you and Hikarou will find girls that will be able to see you two like we do," I said, hugging him again. I let go and he nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah… I'm just hoping that we all don't get separated… We're so close like family that I'd hate to have it torn apart. That's why we're trying so hard to help you. I don't think we've had as much trouble with one person before though; but Tamaki enjoys helping you out," he said.

"I want to help him out too. I can do it after I get the company I know it. I just need to talk to his Dad about it as well," I told him. He nodded.

"I'll let the others know you're okay," he said. I turned to look down the street. It was dark except for the dim street lights.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I jumped a bit.

"Huh? Oh… Um… Yeah, I'll be fine," I said, laughing a little nervously. He nodded and started running back to Tamaki's. I started to walk home, ignoring the dark.

-Kyoya's POV-

"Mitsuki! Wait!" Kaoru shouted, running out the door after her. I just stood there, thinking about what just happened. I just snapped, and she snapped back. The one person I never wanted to snap at, screamed back and ran off.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, stepping in front of me. I felt a fist strike me and my glasses flew off.

"Akiko! That was uncalled for!" Haruhi shouted.

"No, it wasn't. I shouldn't be the one to hit him; but Mitsuki won't hit someone she loves. Sorry Tamaki, she just hits you to make you shut up," he said.

"She hits me with love," Tamaki smiled. I picked my glasses up and put them on.

"He's right. I needed that. She's not the kind to allow others to try and protect her so easily. Even if it's something so small… If it was anyone else; she would have smacked them," I said.

"Well, who's the stupid one now?" Akiko asked.

"No one asked you!" I shouted. He got in my face.

"She's my sister! We may have been separated for eleven years; but I'm the only one she'll allow to protect her! Do you think that if I knew it was a bad idea, I would have tried to change the subject by jumping over the railing?" he yelled back.

"Akiko!" Tamaki and Haruhi shouted.

"He's right you know. Kaoru and I are the same way. We don't want someone else to protect the other except for us; but now we've let you guys in sometimes and we'd be willing to stand up for you all. We haven't proven that to her yet," Hikarou said. I looked at him, and half smiled.

"Of course… A twin that's just like her would understand how she feels…" I muttered.

"Twins understand what other twins go through. You don't understand because you don't have one Kyoya. Maybe there's a reason she's fighting so hard to get the company in her name. Have you ever tried asking?" he said.

"She's trying because once it's her like her father wants, she can forget about Kenji and Takeo and everything else so she, Akiko, and her mother can just move on with their lives," Kaoru said, walking back in, "I just talked to her. She's walking home now." I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"What?" Akiko shouted.

"What? It's not that far. Maybe a twenty minute walk tops," Kaoru said.

"She doesn't like the dark like Honey!" I shouted at him.

"I didn't know! She never told me!" he shouted back.

"Seriously, where did she find all of you?" Akiko asked, walking out. I followed him.

"She enjoys being in our company," I told him.

"You better hope she still does." I did hope, I just didn't want to admit it. We turned down the street to see her hesitating walking out from under a street light.

"Poor girl. Still afraid of the dark," Akiko muttered, "Go play hero. If I do, she'll just be pissed at you; and remember Captain Idiot, she's on her period. It's easier to set her off for the next two days," he told me. I waved him off and walked up to her and he walked the other way. I wasn't going to ask him where he was going.

"Mitsuki? Are you alright?" I asked, stepping up to her. She looked at me and her face was white. I noticed her hand was on her side.

"N-No… My side hurts. It's not bleeding, it just hurts," she said. I knew it wasn't bad, probably just the aftermath of cramps and running, since she wasn't bleeding. I picked her up and started to carry her home.

"Your face is bruised," she said.

"Akiko punched me after you ran out… I shouldn't have snapped. Hikarou and Akiko explained to me that you don't find it easy for someone else to protect you."

"You deserved it," she smiled. I kissed her.

"You're going to have to get used to me trying to protect you too. I love you, so you don't have a choice," I told her. I put her down on her front porch and she hugged me.

"You can call a car to get you and you can wait here. Mom doesn't care," she said. She kissed me and I kissed her back. I smiled and she pulled back.

"I love you too; but don't expect me to listen," she giggled. I held her closer and shrugged.

"We'll find a way to work it out," I said, kissing her again before she made me call a car. We sat in the drive way and Akiko walked back up with Haruhi.

"Looks like you two are better," Haruhi said, sitting next to us.

"You could say that. What did you and Tamaki talk about?" Mitsuki asked, looking at me.

"This and that. Mainly things about the club," I told her. If she found out that we decided to investigate behind Takeo's shooting to see if it really was her uncles' doing, there's no telling how mad she might be. The car pulled up and I helped her up so she could walk inside.

"You're lying, but I won't pry it out of you tonight. Night," she said, kissing my cheek before walking inside with Haruhi. I got in the car and my father was inside.

"Your little investigation with Tamaki has me slightly concerned as well. Kenji Takashi has always been a… Distant man from everyone," he said.

"Father, if I may ask, why have you taken a sudden actual interest in my relationship with Mitsuki?" I asked.

"The way she spoke about how she feels about you reminded me of someone I knew. I don't wish for you to make the same mistake as I. When her mother spoke to me in the hall yesterday is when I realized it."

"What do you mean?"

"Kyoya, I left the woman I cared about to marry your mother. I love your mother yes; but before I was enforced in an engagement with her, I was with someone else."

"Is this about Mitsuki's mother?"

"No. In all honesty, we only dated in order to get Mitsuki's fathers attention. It was nothing real; we were good friends and I knew she liked him. I just don't want to see you have something you find so important to you just be taken or slip away. She's quite the character. May have a bad background; but if you knew her family story you wouldn't be surprised she gets in trouble," he told me. I knew he knew at that instant. I never knew this; but he was being honest. For someone who didn't show much, he's been different ever since I showed him I don't care much to succeed my brothers. I nodded and looked out the window at the passing street lights.

"Thank you," I said. I heard him hum a welcome. When we got home, Tamaki was at my house. I sighed and got out.

"What is it now?" I shouted at him.

"Is Mitsuki alright?" he asked.

"She's fine," I told him. He smiled.

"Good! Cause I did some research on this shady Kenji guy," he said. I sighed.

"Can it wait?"

"You'll be tossing and turning then until you find out. Come on!" he shouted, pulling me inside. I followed him and he pulled me into my room.

"We can create a plan with the twins and call him out on it!" he shouted, handing me a paper. I looked over his notes to find out the reason why he isn't head of the company but he has to get Mitsuki to sign it. His criminal record almost looked like a resume. Mitsuki didn't have a criminal record; I knew this for sure.

"Because the company is supposed to go to the eldest's oldest child; he has to give her the company! She doesn't have to get married," he said. I smiled and put it down on my desk.

"Tamaki, you may just be the smartest idiot I've ever known," I told him.

"I'm not sure what  
you mean by that, but thanks! Let's just tell the twins okay? They'll find a way to confuse him into admitting it to us, and then we tell Mitsuki while she's in the room with him!" he said.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? We still don't even know if he hired Takeo to shoot her yet. Best bet is to confront him while she's there with him- wait how did you even get these notes?" I asked.

"Akiko gave them to me, why?"

"He's the one who brought it up… He knows what kind of game Kenji is playing at; but he's unsure of what his full plans are. He's helping us behind her back to make us look good. Right?"

"Akiko wouldn't dare turn against us. He came back and talked to us when you were with her and said that whatever happens, he wants to know he can trust us with her. He told Hikarou that he wants us to get her to allow us to protect her like he does; so he's backing down and pushing us to it. See? He's helping us!"

"Since he doesn't have a say in much of what goes on either, he's observing… Damn boy is really smarter than we give him credit for."

"Right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Tamaki said leaving. I sat on my bed, thinking over what Akiko, my father, and Tamaki had said before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

~Mitsuki's POV~

I was putting on the ripped jeans and undershirt with a band tee and a jacket that Tamaki told me to put on. I grabbed the green and checkered hat I got from the expo.

"You're on in five minutes! Are you ready?" Renge asked, popping her head in. I grabbed my guitar and smiled at her.

"Yup. Hey, is there a man named Kenji out there yet?" I asked. I was nervous that he may show up earlier than he said. She shook her head.

"Nope, well not the guy you're looking for anyways," she said, leaving. I tuned the guitar a bit and then heard Tamaki take the mic to introduce me. I walked out and the girls screamed. I took the mic from him.

"Hello," I said, with a wave. They screamed more, and I winced from it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting… I hope you all are enjoying the fair. Don't be afraid to ask the other hosts for anything. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening," I said, putting the mic back in the holder and started to play give a little more by Maroon 5. Others started walking in and the girls looked captivated and I winked. There were a few squeals and I smiled. I always had fun making girls act like girls when I, a girl myself, didn't care much. When the song ended, I moved on to another Maroon 5 song and continued.

-Tamaki's POV-

As Mitsuki began to sing, I walked over to her mother and Ryouji.

"Anything I can offer you guys?" I asked with a smile. Harumi smiled back.

"Just a cup of tea," she said.

"I'm fine," Ryouji answered.

"Alright, anything else you can either call me over or any of the other hosts," I said, walking to get Harumi her tea. I walked past Kyoya and he looked over to his father. I watched as Yoshio sat across from Harumi and Ryouji. He followed me into the kitchen.

"Everything according to plan?" I asked.

"Yes. My father is going to play as a distraction for Harumi as the twins find a way to get Kenji into the other room for Mitsuki," he said. I nodded.

"You'll be fine without me?"

"We have Honey-Senpai," he told me. I nodded and walked out with the cup of tea. I set it in front of Harumi and smiled.

"There you go madame. Anything for you?" I asked Yoshio.

"I'm fine," he said. I nodded and Mitsuki went to the song she showed me from before. I smiled and walked over to other people, and talked with a few mothers.

-Kyoya's POV-

"Alright! That's my time for now. Sorry, but here's Tamaki Suoh," Mitsuki said with a smile as she stepped down and he began to play the piano. I saw Kenji step in and the twins were to him in an instant. He nodded and followed them. My father sent me a look and I noticed Harumi was looking at me too. Mitsuki stepped out to change quickly and I walked over.

"Kyoya, what are you guys doing with Kenji?" Harumi asked.

"You see miss, we can get your daughter out of her situation with a loop hole we found," I started to explain. She stood up on her toes and kissed my cheek.

"You're father already explained it all to me. She's lucky to have you and friends like you both do. Now, go do what you have to," she said, sitting back down. Ryouji smiled at me with a nod. He had stopped wearing woman's clothing out in high society public places; but when they were downtown they dressed in each other's clothes. I walked away from them and followed the twins.

'They sure are a strange couple…' I thought as I stepped in the room.

"Where is Mitsuki?" Kenji asked, looking at me.

"She'll be here in a few minutes sir. I'm Kyoya Ootori, and I have a few things to talk to you about," I said. He glared and stood from his seat.

"What does someone like you have to say?" he asked harshly. I swallowed.

"You see, we have found a loop hole in your little contract. You may wish that there is a co-signed person and want her to get married; but she doesn't have to. You can't be head of the company because one, you're not the elder brother; and two, you're criminal record. Either way, you wouldn't be the one who had to sign for that. Either your father or your brother. The sub-part of the company may not be an issue for you; but you wanted the whole company. You know that won't happen don't you?" I asked.

"So because you're the youngest you think you know? Do you have any idea what it's like to only be just minutes younger? Because of that, I'm forced to give it up to some girl that probably can't even run it? You're right, it's already pre-signed be her father; but she doesn't know that," he smirked. I saw Mitsuki already standing in the room from the other door.

"Don't you think I would have found it out by looking at it? You know, you've always been an idiot," she told him. He turned to look at her.

"By the way, I wouldn't grab your piece there," I said, pointing at the hidden gun in his shoe, "In the next room are a few men from my family's police force. We also found out that you had planned and hired for Takeo to shoot her. I'm just glad that because of you, she was able to defend herself so it didn't turn out how you wanted it to," I said with a smile.

"Wait, you did what?" Mitsuki shouted.

"Oh you saw it coming didn't you? You're brother should have too. I even told him whatever it takes," he said.

"Akiko has nothing to do with this Uncle! Leave him out of it! You've scarred him enough!" she screamed. Before I even knew it, he kicked the couch at her and she flipped over it.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I flipped over the couch when he kicked it at me and landed on my feet, ignoring the slight pain in my side.

"I see you're reflexes are better than before. I'd hate to have to hurt you," he said. I scoffed and laughed.

"I'm not here to fight Uncle. Just because I faked an engagement to get you to sign it over doesn't mean anything. I already knew you hired him to shoot me. I already knew that you even hired him to do everything else to me. I'm not stupid like Akiko is. He may think he knows what he's talking about when it comes to you; but he's too dense to even realize you've always been jealous of Dad," I told him. I put my hands on my hips and he chuckled. Kyoya looked confused.

"I might as well hand the papers over then if I'm to be arrested," he said. He opened up the suitcase he had and three police men walked in, arresting him.

"Good luck with the business," he said as the dragged him out.

"Oh, I'll be fine; but you'll be looking for a new job when you get out of jail," I smirked, taking the papers out and looking at them.

"I half expected some fight to happen," Kyoya said, stepping over.

"His knee is busted and so is his right shoulder. I could tell by the way he turned around to look at me. Even with a slight injury he knows taking me on isn't a smart idea. I think the only two that can beat me in a fight is Mori and Honey," I smiled at him. He smiled back and hugged me.

"The guests might be worried if you don't get back out there," he said. I took the pen that was in the case and signed the papers. I handed him the folder.

"Take this to your Dad. He'll know what to do with it. See you out there," I said, kissing his cheek quickly before running out. I ran into Renge and she pulled me back into the room.

"I found him! Now Tamaki and Ren can do their final performance!" she shouted, pushing me on the stage. Tamaki handed me my guitar. I was glad I had changed into a suit like he was wearing.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'll kill you and Kyoya for keeping that from me," I whispered. He smiled and sat at the piano. We began to play the song we practiced.

-Kyoya's POV-

Mitsuki and Tamaki began to play their final song before the dance and I was called over by my father. I handed him the file Mitsuki handed me and he smiled.

"I'll have this put through as soon as I leave. I take it things went well?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said. He put a hand on my shoulder and handed me a small velvet box.

"Kyoya, I want you to have this. It was your grandmothers. I gave it to the man who married your sister; and she has given it to me to give to you. We all know you and Mitsuki will end up together; it's just a matter of when. You two may have only been actually in a relationship for a few weeks, a little more than a month; but you two used to be like this when you were kids," he told me.

"We can all tell that the feelings you had when you were a kid have just grown in the past half year. There's no need to blush or feel embarrassed dear," Harumi said smiling. My father put the box in my hands.

"I haven't even thought about that yet honestly. I was just glad to have her back in my life. Can I just leave it at that for now?" I asked. Out of everything, I did not want to be rushed into this with the feeling that Mitsuki may not want to follow through.

"We're not rushing you; but when the time comes, you'll be partially ready," Harumi told me. I nodded, putting the box in my pocket.

"Especially if you're still going to go to college," my father said. I nodded. I was still listening to the song by the time it ended.

"You know they choose that song out especially for you and Haruhi right?" Ryouji butted in. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't. Thank you for telling me. Now, if you don't mind, I have to help with the other guests as they leave for the dance," I said getting up. I looked over and saw the twins grab Haruhi and Tamaki ran off with Mitsuki. I wondered what they were up to when I looked over to see Honey with a smile on his face and Mori shaking his head. I walked over as the guests started to walk to the ball room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Those three are going to dress the other two up. Tamaki's father says that he'll explain to the school why they dress in boys' clothes and joined the host club in a few minutes. Tamaki wants them to start dressing like girls again," Honey said giggling. I blinked and thought about it for a minute.

"Sure they'll be fine with it?" I asked.

"Haruhi said she had no problem with it, we never asked Mitsuki," he said. I nodded.

"Well, Haruhi had a debt to us in the beginning. Mitsuki did it just for the hell of it and plus Tamaki wouldn't take no for an answer and thought she really was a boy.

"He said for us to meet them outside," Mori said. I figured he was talking about Tamaki and I followed the two outside.

~Mitsuki's POV~

"I am not going out there dressed like this!" I shouted, throwing a brush at Tamaki. He dodged it and whined.

"But Mitsuki, my father is going to explain why with yours and Haruhi's help on why you joined! Yours is so simple! I forced you when I thought you were a boy because you don't exactly like wearing dresses!" he yelled back.

"No! I feel like a clown with all this make up on my face!" I screamed. I really didn't, seeing as how they only put on a dark purple eye liner on with black mascara to make my eyes show more and a dark red lipstick that went with my slightly tanned cream skin.

"We can give you extensions for your hair if you want some," Hikarou told me, holding them up.

"No! I'm in a black dress that barely makes it to my knees and it shows my back!"

"You guys, I don't think she likes her back showing," Haruhi told them. She was in a light pink dress with a bow around her waist. It puffed out a bit with frills on the bottom.

"Haruhi you look beautiful," I said with a smile. She smiled back.

"You do too. Guys just let her change the dress," she told them.

"Does it really make you that uncomfortable?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you see what my back looks like?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why should it matter? We don't mind it, and if they do then forget them! They don't matter," Kaoru told me. My face softened and I smiled.

"That's probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me Kaoru."

He smiled, "But it's true. We don't care about what your back looks like. Sure, it looks like it hurt; but who cares? You're you, and that's all we care about."

"He's right. Do you think Kyoya cares either? He took care of you about it too so it wouldn't hurt as bad when someone touched it," Tamaki told me. I nodded with a smile.

"Alright. I'll keep it on," I said.

"Yay!" Tamaki shouted, hugging me. He linked arms with Haruhi and walked out. I put my arms out and the twins linked with me.

"Oh, also you're brother is on his way over," Hikarou said.

"Alright."

We stepped out and Tamaki's father had begun speaking.

"We have two exceptionally bright girls who made it in by their grades. One in her second year that started last year, and one who made it in this year for her last year of high school. Most of you students know them as two boys from the host club; but there's a reason they didn't reveal their genders. You may get angry; but listen to what they have to say is the only thing I can ask. First, Haruhi Fujioka; a second year honor student," Yuzuru said, and Tamaki walked up with her. Girls gasped among them all and I heard whispers.

"Yeah, I'm a girl. I kind of owed a debt to the host club after breaking a vase and ended up becoming friends with them all. My father always told me don't ask don't tell to, and since you never asked I didn't have to tell. I didn't really lie to any of you. I couldn't reveal it for my first year because of the debt. Now that I can, I hope none of you hate me. If you do, sorry," she said with a small smile.

"I don't hate you Fujioka!" Ritsu shouted. I smiled and giggled lightly. I heard gasps from the girl in front of me and when I looked up, I saw Akiko walking in with a black tux on. I tried to contain my laugh.

"The other girl who you all thought to be a boy isn't really Mitsu Ren; but Mitsuki Ren Takashi," Haruhi said. The twins pulled me up and I took stand. Mumbles and whispers were spread around.

"First of all, I want to apologize to Amaya. I dropped the cupcakes," I said. The look on her face she knew what I meant and she just looked away. I continued, "Also, I don't like dresses. The twins and Tamaki forced this thing on me. I wore a sport bra and bandage wraps because of the sores and scars on my back from when I was a kid. My father died in the house fire that happened. Everything I told you that happened to me, Mitsuki, really did happen. It wasn't a lie. I was pretty much forced to join the host club because Tamaki thought I was a boy and wouldn't take no as an answer. I joined, and Tamaki, Honey, and Mori still believed I was a boy until I told them. Haruhi had already known and Kyoya did too. I've known Kyoya since we were kids, split when our parents stopped working.

I'm sorry if I angered or upset any of you. Oh, and sorry Akio for making you look bad in front of your girlfriend. So, can any of you try and forgive Haruhi and I? We didn't intentionally mean to hurt anyone, our intentions were to have fun and make you girls feel pretty and make you feel appreciated. I sure know I'd want to feel that on a daily basis."

There were some laughs and I heard Miya speak up.

"You talked to me about my problems when no one else would. I don't care if you're a girl, I want to thank you!' she shouted. I smiled.

"You're welcome Miya."

"I don't want to be rude; but maybe they'd feel less bad about this if you showed them your back?" Ritsu shouted over the crowed. There was agrees after that and I sighed. I bit my lip and turned around. There was gasps of shock and when I turned back around, everyone had a sad expression on their face.

"It's not that bad," Amaya spoke up.

"It could be worse. At least she got out alive!" Miya yelled.

"Yeah; she's been nothing but a friend to us really if you think about it," a first year boy said.

"Looks like they forgive you two," Yuzuru said. Everyone cheered and Haruhi and I laughed. I felt someone hug me from behind and spin me.

"That's my sister!" Akiko shouted. I laughed when he put me down.

"Wanna jump?" he asked. I looked over the edge and we held hands as we jumped the slightly high distance. I landed it, even though I was in heels.

"Is this your brother?" a girl asked.

"No, he's some guy that looks like me," I said sarcastically. She laughed and I left him.

"Suki!" he shouted.

"Not my problem! Defend yourself, baby brother," I called over my shoulder, sending him a smile. I walked into someone, and when I went to step back and apologize, they held me closer. I knew his sent and it was Kyoya.

"You look amazing," he whispered in my ear.

"Do you really think exposing our relationship that still hasn't even been discussed yet is a good idea?" I asked, pushing away from him. I realized the heels made me two inches taller.

"I do not like this," he said, looking down at my shoes.

"I'm not either," I told him. I kicked them off and picked them up. Once I was one inch shorter than him again, he wrapped his arms back around me.

"What's to discuss? I love you, you love me," he said with a small smile.

"We haven't even really gone on a real date yet," I laughed.

"We're different than others remember? If that's what you want, then we'll go on one. I'm content with how things are."

"Just shut up and call yourself my boyfriend and kiss me already," I told him. He laughed and kissed me.

"Aww!" I heard Renge and a few other girls shout.

"I knew there was a reason you and Kyoya both missed school on the same day!" she shouted. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Like I said; it wasn't really any of your business now was it?" I asked.

"Mitsuki, you're singing is amazing! I didn't know you and Kyoya were dating?" someone else asked as she walked up.

"Thanks and yeah, we have been for a while now I guess," I said. I got pulled away and Kyoya was asked to dance with someone.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Amaya asked.

"No. Why should it?" I asked.

"Because Kyoya is your boyfriend!" she shouted.

"It doesn't bother me at all. I don't get jealous," I told her. Then Kaoru walked up.

"Excuse me ladies, Mitsuki; care to dance?" he asked, putting his hand out. I took it and he lead me with him. I saw Haruhi dancing with Hikarou and Tamaki was getting upset. I giggled.

"He's always like that when we take Haruhi from him," he laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'm glad we're the same height," I said. He nodded, and then his brother but in and I started to dance with him while Kaoru started to dance with Haruhi.

"You're welcome," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Well you can move around easily can't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. You have something on your face," I said, licking my thumb and rubbing it on him. He caught my wrist and smiled.

"Stop that, it's like you're kissing my cheek," he teased. I kissed his cheek and ran off.

"Mitsuki!" he shouted, chasing me. I ran into Mori who pulled me away to dance with and helped me get away from Hikarou.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem."

"Where's Honey?"

"With Haruhi."

"Oh, okay. How come you never speak much?" He shrugged. I smiled.

"Well, you should speak more. Not everyone will be able to guess what you're thinking like Honey; and you're welcome for being able to watch Honey when you can't," I told him. He blinked and smiled.

"Thank you," he said, letting me go and I found myself dancing with Tamaki.

"Well, hello there beautiful," he smiled.

"If Kyoya heard you talk to me like that, he might hit you; King," I joked. He laughed.

"With graduation right around the corner, we need to think about college," he said seriously. I nodded, already knowing where I want to go.

"That's a conversation for another day," I said. He nodded and held me closer.

"There are a lot of girls already jealous of you for being with Kyoya," he said.

"Do they know you're with Haruhi?"

"Well, yeah. They're jealous of her too; but it seems like the girls who didn't show up in our club are jealous of you," he told me. I laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry then."

"All that matters is that you're happy, my Shadow Queen" he smiled and I blushed lightly. He let go and I spun into Kyoya's arms.

"You're precious Queen has been returned," Tamaki teased as he found Haruhi.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still friends with him," he sighed. I giggled and smiled.

"Because you would be bored without him," I told him.

"And what would I be without you?" he asked with a smile.

"Single," I said with a straight face and kissed his cheek.

"You have a point there."

"Don't I always?"

"I see you've danced with everyone," he said. I shook my head.

"I haven't danced with Honey yet," I told him. He nodded, stepping back and Honey jumped in. I smiled and laughed as we danced. When he pushed me away, I ended up dancing with Ryouji.

"I wanted to ask you and Akiko and Haruhi something. They approve, and I want to ask you," he said.

"Ask me what?"

"How do you feel about your mother and I getting married? I was thinking about asking her for Christmas," he whispered. I smiled and hugged him as we danced.

"I love the idea. I haven't seen her so happy before," I told him.

"Then I'll have two daughters and a son. I like that idea," he said, kissing my head and letting me go as Yuzuru stepped in.

"Mister Suoh?" I asked.

"Yes? I know I'm older than you and your classmates; but we're business partners. There's nothing weird with dancing someone I see as a daughter to me now. Especially if I suspect Tamaki and Haruhi to get married in a few years from now," he said. I blinked and smiled with a nod.

"I also wanted to let you know that you can graduate before the others if you choose to," he told me.

"I'll think about it," I told him. He nodded.

"I want to hand you off to your brother now," he said. He released me and Akiko put his arm around me.

"I must say, you do look amazing," he said. I smiled.

"You look good to Aki," I laughed. He smiled and laughed with me.

"What are you going to do now since the school knows the truth?" he asked.

"Graduate and go on to college like I planned," I told him. He nodded.

"Yoshio and Yuzuru already see you as a partner in business and a daughter. Mom's proud of you," he said. I hugged him with a smile.

"Thank you," I told him.

"Why?"

"If you hadn't had hinted some tips, I would have still been lost. Though, you're still not as smart as the others think," I laughed.

"I try," he shrugged, "Someone else would like to dance with you," he told me, turning me around to see Yoshio bowing.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. I stepped to him and we started to dance slowly.

"You're a beautiful young lady, Miss Takashi," he said.

"Thank you sir."

"Have you decided where you may go after graduation?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about a college in Florida in America," I told him. He nodded.

"There are some great schools over there," he told me. I nodded.

"There's no rush at the moment. The last dance is next, I think you should be dancing with Kyoya," he said, letting me go. I turned around and Kyoya was right behind me. He smiled and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he had his around my waist. He started to slow dance the last dance.

"What will you do now since you told the school you're a girl?" he asked.

"I'm still going to go to school here. I'll just have to either be a visitor or I can just hang around in the club; but I refuse to wear one of those yellow outfits," I told him. He chuckled.

"You might as well. I think you'd look cute," he said. I rolled my eyes as the song started to fade away. We stopped and looked into each other eyes. I forgot about everyone else standing around and kissed him. He kissed back and not a second later I heard a camera go off. Then two, then four, and they kept adding up. I pulled back and noticed Tamaki and Haruhi standing next to us kissing as well. I laughed, tearing away from Kyoya to hug them. They hugged back and laughed.

"Before the night ends, there is one last thing I'd like to say," Yuzuru said, standing on the stage again. We all looked at him. He looked and pointed directly at me, then motioning for me to come up. I nodded, walking up and getting on the stage.

"I want to thank you. Tamaki has told me of your ideas and I agree to them," he dropped the mic and hugged me. He was shaking in tears and Tamaki ran up, grabbing the mic.

"That's all tonight! Good night everyone!" Tamaki shouted into the mic before turning it off and joining in the hug.

"Thank you for trying to help us. His grandmother will be at his house tomorrow after school. You can go over then to talk to her," Yuzuru told me. I nodded, hugging them back.

"I know he'd try to do the same thing for me," I told him. They both let go and smiled.

"I told you she wasn't mean all the time Dad," Tamaki said, putting an arm around my shoulder. I shook Yuzuru's hand.

"Then, we'll have to see how this goes," he said. I nodded. Tamaki pulled me away with him.

"Mitsuki! Good news! You're Mom says we can all stay at your house again!" Hikarou shouted.

"How the hell is that good news? It's like I can't escape any of you," I said jokingly. He laughed.

"You love us," Kaoru said for him.

"I'm not going to deny it," I smiled. The twins linked arms with me and started to pull me off. I let my heels it hit the ground and I smirked.

"Akiko! Help!" I screamed. A ball hit Hikarou in the head, hit a tree, and came back, smacking Kaoru in the face. I laughed and fell over on them.

"That hurt," Hikarou said.

"But effective," Kaoru said.

"And you think you two are evil," I said. I still sat on them and they stood, knocking me over. They attacked me, tickling me. I squirmed and when they stopped, Akiko had me sitting on his shoulders. I rested my elbows on his head and looks down at the twins.

"You two are close," I said.

"But not as close as opposite gender twins," Akiko finished. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess that could be it. I mean, you're a guy and she's a girl. Who knows what happens when we're not there," they smirked.

"We're not incest. Perverts. We're also closer cause of Akiko's little secret," I said, leaning over to look into Akiko's eyes.

"Can I tell them?" I asked.

"I'll just show them," he said. I got off his shoulders and realized Minato was walking up.

"Hey! Sorry, I missed it huh? I just came with the car to pick everyone up," he said.

"It's fine Minato," I smiled.

"Show us?" Kaoru asked.

"His secret?" Hikarou wondered out loud. Minato looked between them and then looked at Akiko, who was blushing and scratching his head.

"Akiko, I thought we decided to tell them together," Minato said.

"You guys told me," I said. The twins looked at me with pale faces and wide eyes.

"Are you trying to tell us that," they shouted, but was cut off by Minato and Akiko.

"We're gay," they said in unison with smiles. Everyone else was shocked. I laughed and stood between them

"How can you look like that and be gay?" Tamaki asked.

"I can't work out and be gay? That's stereotyping Tamaki," Akiko said.

"You guys wanted me to be more open. I can't be open with you guys unless my brother can be openly gay," I said.

"We don't mind, as long as he doesn't try to make any moves on us," Hikarou teased. Akiko rolled his eyes.

"I've been with Minato since the day I realized I was gay and asked him out four years ago. You don't have to worry about it; but we won't act like Tamaki and Haruhi or Kyoya and Mitsuki until you guys get used to the idea," Akiko told them.

"You should be comfortable with your friends!" Tamaki shouted, "I have no problem with it! If it makes you happy, then that's all that really matters."

"Yeah!" Honey joined in. I looked at Kyoya who smiled.

"I figured this was going to happen eventually," he said.

"That's a little rude Kyoya," I said.

"I'm sorry; but I also have no problem with it. I know Tamaki doesn't because he doesn't have to worry about your brother trying to take Haruhi away. None of us do actually. Why would we?" he asked.

"You better not. He's my baby brother. I love him," I said, hugging Akiko around his neck. I looked around for where I dropped my heels and didn't see them.

"Anyone seen my shoes?" I asked.

"I think someone took them after you dropped them," Kaoru said.

"Oh well, I hate heels anyways. I don't know about you guys; but we're the only ones here. I'm leaving," I said, walking away.

"Wait! We're staying with you remember?" Tamaki shouted, running after me. I started running and ran into my mother.

"Stop running," she told me.

"Stop standing in my way," I told her. She glared then smiled.

"You really do look amazing. I think I should let the twins and Tamaki dress you up more often. Kyoya told me what you said, so since it's only eight; you two are going to go on a date. You already look nice anyways," she told me.

"I lost my shoes," I said quickly.

"These shoes? Ryouji picked them up," she said, handing them to me. I sighed and laid back on the ground as she got up.

"Kyoya! I want you to take Mitsuki somewhere nice okay?" she shouted.

"Yes Ma'am," he said, walking up.

"Mom, I don't want to," I whined.

"Don't argue with me," she said. I sat up and Kyoya helped me up.

"Alright I won't. Who got you all pissed?" I asked.

"You're Uncle Kenji. I'm glad you had the intentions of firing him too. Now, go on. You two are taking that care and the rest are coming home with me," she said. I nodded and followed Kyoya to the car she told us to take. When we got in and kissed me and I kissed back.

"Where to?" the driver asked. Kyoya pulled back and smiled.

"Just drop us off downtown," he said.

"Alright," the driver said. Kyoya's lips were back on mine in a passionate, yet rough, kiss. I kissed back. I felt his hand slide up my thigh and I stopped his hand and pulled back.

"I don't want to scar this man Kyoya. You can wait," I told him. He kept going and grabbed my knife I had tied around my leg.

"Have you had this the entire time?" he asked.

"You never know when you'd need a weapon," I smiled. He sighed and put it in his pocket as he sat back.

"At least you're prepared," he said.

"We're here," the man said opening the door. We stepped out and Kyoya pulled me with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We walked into the café we saw the other day. We walked in and the man greeted us.

"Oh, Mitsuki you look amazing. This is the guy your mother was telling me about this morning?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Well, you two just look adorable if I may say," he said.

"Thanks Mr. Mizuki," I said, walking in more. I looked in the glass at the cupcakes he had.

"Want your usual frappé?" he asked.

"Please and thank you," I smiled. He nodded and went to the machine. Kyoya stood next to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Do you want anything?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it; it's on the house this time," Mizuki said, handing me my cup.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

"I've been really good lately. How about you?"

"Business has been down a bit; but we're getting by," he said.

"I'm sorry," I frowned. He smiled.

"That's life. Well, I guess I'll leave you to on your date," he said.

"See you later Mr. Mizuki!" I called, walking out with Kyoya, drinking my frappé. We walked and talked most the night about nothing important and we came up to a little stand.

"Kyoya, do you want anything? I know you love spicy foods," I asked him, stopping at the stand. He looked up and smiled.

"I'll take a spicy tuna roll," he said. I put my arm around him and smiled. The man handed him one and Kyoya paid for it.

"Anything for the lady?" the man asked.

"Oh, no I'm good," I told him with a smile. He nodded and we started walking back to my house.

"I'm surprised we wasted two hours doing nothing," I laughed. He nodded, putting the little plastic plate in a trash bin. I put my empty cup in and we held hands walking the rest of the way home. When we walked in, the twins were talking to Akiko and Minato and everyone else was asleep.

"There you two are! We were wondering if you were even going to come home!" Kaoru said. I giggled.

"Sorry, I'm going to get in the shower and head to bed," I said, walking down the hall after taking my shoes off. I saw Kyoya point to my room.

"I'm going to bed," he said.

"Yeah right. Try and keep her quiet you pervert," Akiko said. Kyoya sighed.

"I know a horny man when I see one," Akiko added and Minato laughed.

"I'll try," he said, walking down the hall into my room.

-Kaoru's POV-

"I never thought Kyoya would act like this toward someone. Your sister must be one hell of a person to get him like that," I said. Akiko laughed.

"Honestly, Minato went to the same middle school as her. Said guys were always all over her and in high school they tried too," Akiko said.

"They were! Everywhere you looked a group of guys were talking about her. She had the biggest bust in middle school," Minato claimed. Hikarou laughed at my expression.

"Hikarou, it's not funny," I told him.

"Yes it is. You look so darn cute when you blush about her," he said. I sighed and rested my head on my hand. I'm not going to come between them, I couldn't do that to her. Sure, I liked her, and I was glad she was happy. I wish Hikarou could just realize that.

"Hey, Akiko; why did you give those notes to Tamaki?" I asked, just realizing that they all came from him. He looked at me and smiled.

"You guys want Suki to open up and believe you guys can protect her right? She thinks Tamaki and Kyoya got them on their own. I'm just trying to help out. I love my sister, I don't want to see her get hurt," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"See Hikarou, their not that different from us," I said, nudging my twin. He nodded.

"It's glad to know that there's another pair of twins in our little family that can understand how we feel. I don't feel so isolated with just you now Kaoru. We can actually let these guys in," he said. I nodded. Hikarou's face went from a smile to a disgusted look.

"That's my leg!" he shouted, sitting back. Akiko laughed.

"Sorry!" Minato said. I laughed.

"Ugh… I'm going to bed," Hikarou said, getting up.

"I'm coming too. Night guys," I said, following him. As we walked down the hall, Mitsuki walked out in just a towel.

"Night guys," she said.

"Shouldn't you put on clothes before going in there?" Hikarou teased. She glared.

"I forgot clean clothes sue me," she said stepping in her room.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I walked into my room and Kyoya was lying on my bed in just a pair of sleeping pants.

"Aren't those mine?" I asked.

"I bought them for you, surprisingly they fit. They're a few sizes too big for you don't you think?" he asked.

"I like loose pants to sleep in, is that an issue?" I opened up my closet to pick out an oversized shirt to put on and walked to my dresser for underwear. I slipped a pair on before putting my shirt on. I got on the bed next to him and smiled.

"The moon just makes you look even more beautiful," he whispered. I blushed lightly and kissed his cheek.

"When am I supposed to get these stitches out?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll take you go get them taken out," he said, putting an arm around me and pulling me closer to him. I nodded and put my arm around him to get comfortable before we fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

~Mitsuki's POV~

"Hand me that ornament Aki," I said, putting my hand out while I was decorating the tree. It was five days till Christmas and we were just now decorating the tree. He tossed me an ornament and I put it on.

"You sure you don't want me to call the guys to help? I mean, Minato is just sleeping away and I'm sure the rest of the group isn't doing anything," Akiko said. I shook my head.

"Nah, I know Tamaki will be over once Haruhi wakes up. I'm glad you woke me up out of boredom cause I always decorate the tree before Mom wakes up," I told him.

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"You sure are used to doing things by yourself huh?"

"Well… Yeah. If we had any clue you were actually in an orphanage we would have gone after you. We checked all the hospitals for weeks," I told him. I got off the ladder and he shrugged.

"It's alright. I don't blame you guys. I didn't even think you got out until Kenji and Akito told me about you guys, so then I decided to ask the public when I was getting out soon. Plus, I wouldn't have met Minato either," he said.

"How is that relationship anyways? I mean, like… Well, you two still don't openly show it unless we're all alone or at home," I asked. He laughed.

"No one ever knows how to ask it. Minato may be the smaller one; but he's more into the video games and sports. I'd honestly rather bake and decorate things like the tree," he said. I nodded.

"So, you look like Mori's figure; but you act more like Honey?"

"Exactly, and he has a woman's figure; but he acts more like you do. Actually you and him are a lot alike. I guess that's why I'm attracted to him," he said. I nodded.

"Or get along with me just fine," I told him.

"That too," he smiled. Haruhi walked out with Ryouji and both went for the coffee.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"Decorating the tree," I said, getting back up on the ladder.

"Need any help?" Ryouji asked after making his cup and taking a sip.

"I've got it," I told him and smiled.

"I've asked her five time Ryouji, she just prefers to do it," Akiko said.

"Well, I'm already done. All that's left if the star," I said.

"Dad used to put it on when we were done," Akiko sighed.

"I haven't put it on since…" I said, getting down. Akiko frowned at me and I picked it up.

"But, I think we have someone new who will put it on," I said, walking over to Ryouji. He raised a brow and I held it out to him.

"I want you to put it on," I said. I heard someone else step out into the room. Ryouji smiled brightly and put his cup on the counter and took the star. I turned as he walked to the tree and saw it was Mom who walked out. He climbed up on the ladder and put it on, plugging it in and Akiko turned the tree on. Mom walked over and made a cup of coffee.

"I'm glad you like him," she whispered.

"I'm glad you're both happy," I told her, kissing her cheek before walking to sit on the couch to finish my hot cocoa. Akiko and Haruhi sat with me.

"Thanks for letting him do that. He was wondering if you and Akiko really did accept him last night," Haruhi said.

"Of course we do! He accepts Akiko's homosexuality and makes Mom happy. I'm just glad you like our Mom," I smiled.

"I love your mom. Everyone else in the club does too," she told me. I nodded and took another sip and her phone started to ring. She answered it and I heard Tamaki say good morning to her. She smiled.

"Morning Tamaki. Dad, Harumi? Is it alright if Tamaki comes over?" she asked.

"They can all come over if he wants to bring them," Mother said.

"Oh, Tamaki and I were going to go Christmas shopping after a while. He just wants to visit you guys first," she told her. Mother nodded with a smile.

"Alright, he can come over," she said. I heard Tamaki shout yay over the phone before he hung up. I laughed and looked at my phone. I had a new message. I picked it up and looked at it.

_Morning Mitsuki. I'll be busy this morning; but I'll come by tonight to see you. Love, Kyoya._

I smiled and replied telling him I'd see him then.

"Looks like you're free till tonight. How about we go shopping for the others?" Akiko whispered. I nodded.

"After Haruhi and Tamaki leave," I whispered back. Minato walked out and shot at Akiko and I with a nerf gun.

"I win!" he shouted. I pulled out a small one out of the side of my sock and shot back at him.

"Not likely. You got my shoulder I got your heart. You die," I told him with a smirk.

"Aw! Aki, why can't your sister play nice?" he asked, sitting down with us.

"I told you, she doesn't play nice with others. I get complaints from Kyoya too," he said. I punched his shoulder.

"That's mean!" I shouted and he laughed. There was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Good morning everyone!" Tamaki sang as he stepped in with a smile. I felt a gust of cold air and immediately cuddled up with Akiko, as did Minato.

"Close the damn door!" I shouted at him. He closed it and came over to hug me while he was still cold. I kicked; but it was useless. I couldn't get away, and he was freezing.

"T-Tamaki get the h-hell off me!" I stuttered while I shouted. He laughed and pulled away.

"I see you don't like the cold," he teased.

"Akiko does. He's weird," I said, pointing at him with my thumb.

"She likes cold water, not cold air," Akiko corrected us.

"Explains why she likes to run around in the rain," Tamaki said. I nodded with a smile.

"Well then. Haruhi, shall we go out now?" Tamaki asked, extending his hand to her. She nodded and got up.

"Just let me change and we can go," she said, walking past him to her room. My phone started to ring and I looked at it. Honey was calling and I picked it up.

"Hey Hun-Kun, what's up?" I asked.

"Mitskuni is sick with a fever. He asked for you to come over and take care of him until he falls asleep," Mori said.

"Oh, why didn't you call with your own phone?" I asked.

"It's on the charger in my room. The battery died after I got off the phone with you," he replied.

"Oh sorry. I'll head over in a bit. What about you?"

"I'll be here, he just wants you to take care of him. I don't know why," he told me.

"Alright. I'll leave once Tamaki and Haruhi leave," I said. He hummed in agreement and I hung up.

"What was that about?" Tamaki asked.

"Honey doesn't feel so good and wants me to come over," I told him.

"Oh, we could go check on him," he offered. I shook my head.

"I don't want you to get sick either. Mori's over there too, so its okay," I told him. Haruhi walked out and I stood up.

"Honey is sick? I hope he gets better… Tell him I said hi for me?" she asked as she took Tamaki's hand.

"I will," I said, walking to my room to get my jacket and IPod. I walked back out and grabbed my phone off the table.

"I'll see you guys later. Aki, I'll call you when he's asleep and I can go shopping okay?" Akiko nodded and I grabbed my keys, leaving the car key and walked out. I put my earbuds in and started to listen to my Owl City playlist. The cold wind nipped at my ears and cheeks.

"I should have worn a hat," I mumbled to myself. When I got to the thirtieth song, I reached Honey's house. I knocked on the door and Mori opened it, inviting me inside immediately.

"Thanks, I hate the cold air," I said. He nodded and took my jacket after I took it off.

"His room is the first door on the right, the other is his brothers," he told me. I nodded and walked down the hall into Honey's room. He was laying in his bed with Usa and I sat on the bed next to him. I felt his forehead and he was burning up.

"What's wrong Hun-Kun?" I asked.

"I think I played in the snow too long yesterday," he told me and coughed. I nodded.

"The doctor says I have strep throat," he said. I got up with a nod.

"Well, you're burning up; so I'll be right back with a cool wet cloth okay?"

He nodded and I stepped out, bumping into someone. I looked down at a taller boy than Honey.

"You must be Chicka right? Honey's little brother?" I asked. He nodded.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" he asked defensively.

"I'm Mitsuki Takashi, a friend of Honey's and Mori's," I told him, bending down to his level. I caught his eyes drift down to my cleavage and wished I wore a higher shirt. I was only worried about the long sleeves when I dressed. He looked back up at me and I tried to smile.

"Mitsuki Takashi? Are you related to Takashi?"

"No, I have his first name as my last name. It's just a coincidence."

"Oh. I've heard of you! You work with our father! How can you be a friend of theirs and work with him?" he shouted.

"Not so loud Chicka! Honey needs his rest. I go to Ouran and know Tamaki and the others. I'm eighteen, the company was given to me a month ago by my Uncle since I'm of age now," I told him.

"Oh, that makes sense then. Why not your brother?"

"Cause I'm older and he's an idiot. Where's your bathroom?"

"That door over there," he told me, pointing to it. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, standing straight and walking to it. I saw a cloth with Honey's name on it and wet it with cold water, ringing it out lightly before walking back to his room. I put it on his forehead and sat back down.

"Do you want some soup or something? You shouldn't have any sweets while you're sick; so when the doctor says you're all better, you and I will go out for cake and ice cream. How does that sound?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll take some soup. Let Takashi know and he'll make it," he said. I nodded and got up.

"After you eat, I want you to try and get some sleep okay?"

"Okay. Thank you for coming over," he said. I smiled and stepped out, closing his door behind me. A woman walked up to me and I recognized her as his mother.

"Thank you for agreeing to come over to help take care of him. He wouldn't listen to Takashi when he said for him to get in bed," she said.

"So he asked for me?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, we asked Takashi if he knew anyone who would be able to get Honey to listen and he called you," she told me. I nodded.

"Well, he was right. He's going to have some soup and try to get some sleep," I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you again," she said before walking away. I walked out and found Mori sitting on the couch reading. I sat next to him and crossed my arms behind my head.

"Honey wants soup. Said you'd know what kind he wants," I said. He nodded, putting the book in my lap before getting up to fix Honey's soup. I picked it up and realized it was a lawyer book. Mori a lawyer? Well, I can see it I guess. After a few minutes, he came back out with a bowl on a plate. I set his book down on the table and stood up, taking the plate from him.

"Thanks," I said, realizing it was vegetable soup. I walked to Honey's room and he sat up, putting a pillow on his lap and I set the plate down and he started to eat it.

"Thank you Mit-Chan," he said when he finished. I took the plate and bowl.

"You're welcome. Try to keep the wash cloth on your forehead to keep your fever from getting any higher okay?"

"Okay. Night," he said, before laying back down and closing his eyes. I walked out and stepped back into the room Mori was in. He took the dishes and disappeared to the kitchen again. I sat back on the couch where I had earlier and got comfortable again. He came back and sat next to me, going back to his book.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I was going to go Christmas shopping with my brother; but Honey's health was more important. He understood of course," I told him. He nodded and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"If you want you can go," he said.

"I'm enjoying the silence of no Tamaki yelling at me or my brother teasing me about Kyoya," I said. He nodded. I thought I saw a slight smile; but it was gone before I could even realize it.

"Are you always so silent?"

"When I want to be yes."

"God, the last time you actually had a conversation with me was thirteen hours ago," I complained teasingly. I poked his side and he dropped the book and moved. I laughed and kept tickling his side and he laughed. I kept at it, until he caught my hand and attacked my ticklish spots. I laughed, squirmed, and thrashed. I rolled over and we ended up on the floor and I pinned his hands above his head. My phone started to ring and I knew it was Kyoya. I used one hand to go to my pocket and answer it.

"Hey Kyoya," I said.

"You're not busy are you?" he asked.

"Not exactly, why?"

"You're brother asked me to go Christmas shopping with him and wanted me to call and see if you wanted to go," he said.

"Oh, alright. Sure," I told him.

"You're at Honey's right? We'll pick you up," he said.

"Sounds good, see you soon," I said, hanging up. I got off Mori and he hit his head on the table as he got up

"Oh! Mori are you okay?" I asked, pulling him onto the couch. He rubbed his head and a small bump started to form. He just nodded.

"Would you like to come with us?" I asked.

"I'll stay here in case Mitskuni wakes up," he answered. I nodded.

"I'll get you your jacket," he said getting up.

"Is he normally like that with you? I've only seen him act that way to Mitskuni?" Chicka asked.

"Yeah, only when we're alone," I told him, "You can't tell anyone but Honey okay?"

"Why?"

"No one else knows," I told him.

"Are you cheating on Kyoya with him?" he accused. I got up and was in his face.

"Look kid, my relationship with Kyoya is what I want it to be. You think I'd throw that away? Mori is like an older brother to me, so that gives me right to be in a tickle war with him. Got it?" I told him. He looked scared and nodded. I let him go and Mori handed me my jacket.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded and I put it on before stepping outside. The car was there and I quickly got in.

"How's he doing?" Akiko asked.

"He's sleeping right now," I answered. He nodded. I smiled at Kyoya.

"You still look sleepy," I poked him. He half smiled back.

"Just a bit. Tamaki called me while I was sleeping saying he was going to go out with Haruhi," he said.

"I've been up since seven with Akiko decorating our tree," I said.

"Three hours ago? I was still sleeping," he laughed. I smiled and he put his hand over mine. I looked out the window as it started to snow.

"Have you even packed yet?" Kyoya asked. I groaned.

"I knew I forgot something…" I mumbled.

"She forgot we're going to Hawaii. I told her last night she should have packed; but she didn't listen. She just went to sleep," Akiko said.

"Sorry if I was wrapping presents," I told him. Akiko laughed and Kyoya smiled.

"I'll help you tonight," he told me. I nodded and kept looking out the window.

"We leave tomorrow morning right? All of us?" I asked.

"Yes," Kyoya said. I felt bad for the others. All their parents were too busy to spend the holidays with them… I sighed. I knew how it felt when my father was the same way. When the car stopped, I got out followed by Kyoya and Akiko.

"I need your help in shopping for Minato," Akiko said, taking my hand and pulling me inside the large shopping center. I looked back to see Kyoya walk another way and Akiko pulled me into a game store.

"Aki, come on not so rough jeez," I said, rubbing my shoulder, "Get him the new shooting game. And Mass effect three."

"You sure? They don't look so," he started before I cut him off.

"Look, Aki you're more like Honey. I know what I'm saying, just get those two games and he'll enjoy them," I said. He nodded. After we left, he dragged me into a Spencers.

"Oh there's no way in hell I'm buying something from here!" I shouted at him. He laughed and a worker walked up with a smirk.

"Why not? You look like you'd be interested in our naughty girls' collection. He your brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, and no thank you. He's gay and shopping here for some weird things for his boyfriend," I told the guy, crossing my arms.

"But I'm sure you'd look cute in this prisoners outfit," he said, holding up a costume. I stepped back and bumped into a rack of adult games.

"I'm not interested, what part of that don't you understand?" I said, glaring at him. He stepped closer, taking my hand.

"You look adorable when you're angry. There's no way you're single are you?" he asked. I grabbed his wrist that had my hand and held it painfully behind his back as he tried to get out of it.

"Actually, you're right. I'm not single, so stop trying," I told him when I let go. He shrugged and walked off. I sighed and Akiko walked back up.

"Nice going. Let's go now?" he asked.

"Thank you," I sighed and we walked out. After a few hours, we decided we were done.

"Where do you think Kyoya went?" he asked.

"With him sometimes I don't know… Maybe to look for something for the twins?" I said, and then someone's hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who~," they said. It didn't sound like anyone I knew.

"Uhh… Tamaki?" I guessed.

"No, try again," he said.

"Not Kyoya or the twins… Or Mori… Ryouji?"

"Nope. Have you really forgotten about me?"

He took his hands off my eyes and I turned to see my old friend Koichi Hiroshima smiling.

"Koichi? What are you doing here?" I asked, hugging him.

"Well, my mother pointed you out a few minutes ago. I heard you transferred to Ouran academy. How is that going?" he asked after hugging me back.

"It's good. Great actually," I said, pulling back with a smile. I forgot how deep his blue eyes were with his dark brown hair.

"I see you've finally found your brother," he said. I nodded.

"I'm glad I have him back," I told him.

"I see Kyoya, I'll go get him," Akiko said, walking off.

"Kyoya? You mean that guy you told me about?" Koichi asked. I nodded.

"Yeah… The reason I kept turning guys at school down," I laughed, scratching the back of my head nervously. He laughed.

"I can see why. He's not that bad looking. Are you two happy?" he asked.

"Very. My first day at Ouran he pretty much called me out and was glad I was safe… Now I'm friends with a group of his friends. We're all like family," I smiled. He smiled back and nodded.

"Good to hear you're doing better now."

"Thanks."

"Who are you talking to Kyoya's Queen?" Tamaki shouted as he ran up. I put my leg up and he ran into it.

"Idiot, he's an old friend of mine! Don't jump into something you don't know!" I shouted. Koichi laughed.

"Ow! Mitsuki, that hurt you know," he whined as he got back up.

"It's okay. She's did that to me for weeks when we started high school together. Though, her hair was a lot longer," Koichi said, helping him up.

"How much longer?" Tamaki asked. Koichi looked up as he thought and then leveled his hand to his waist.

"About this long. I can't believe she cut it all off," he replied. Tamaki's eyes went wide and he grabbed my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"You're hair used to be that long? Why don't you grow it back out?" he shouted. I looked away and sighed.

"You're causing a scene Tamaki… Get out of my face!" I told him. He backed up and smiled.

"I bet Kyoya would like it long again," he told me with a smile. Kyoya smacked the back of his head.

"I think she looks fine the way she is now. If she wants to grow it out that's her choice," Kyoya said.

"You must be Kyoya. I'm Koichi Hiroshima," he said, putting his hand out. Kyoya shook his hand and smiled.

"Hello Koichi. Mitsuki hasn't mentioned you," Kyoya said, "Actually she doesn't talk much about her old friends at all."

"She didn't really have any because of Takeo. He caused everyone to be afraid of her," Koichi told him, "I tried to befriend her for weeks because I liked her and didn't think she should be with him."

"Because of you trying to do that got your ass in the hospital from him. I can't believe you thought you had any chance against him," I said. He laughed.

"Well, I knew I didn't; but you two broke up afterwards remember?" he asked. I felt my face get slightly warm and I looked away.

"You're still an idiot," I said.

"That's what Amy tells me still," he said. His voice sounded a little smaller than before and I looked at him sympathetically.

"Is she any better?" I asked.

"A little. She's had three surgeries this year," he said.

"I'm sorry… It must be hard on you," I told him. He half smiled.

"Who's Amy?" Tamaki asked.

"My little sister. She has leukemia. She's seven," Koichi told him. Tamaki's curious face softened as he nodded.

"Do you still dance?" Koichi asked me.

"Well, sometimes. I haven't done much since I well… I got hurt you could say," I smiled. He raised a brow.

"Got hurt?" he asked.

"Takeo shot her," Akiko told him. Koichi's eyes went wide.

"Jeez, are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine, he didn't hit anything vital. Just my hip," I shrugged.

"Still plays off injuries like they're nothing. Well, if you're interested; there's a competition at the school still. You can still sign up," he told me.

"I'll think about it, thanks."

"No problem. I saw your performance at the expo," he smiled.

"You did huh?" I asked. I was a little embarrassed, "I didn't exactly like the outfit they put me in."

"Kyoya did," Tamaki teased. Kyoya smacked his head again. Koichi laughed.

"I should get going, I'm going to see Amy after I leave here," Koichi said, stepping away.

"See you around," I waved as Akiko was pulling me over to another game store where they were playing Guitar Hero games for fun.

"Want to?" he asked. I smirked and nodded.

"What's this?" Tamaki asked.

"Guitar Hero, looks like they have it set up with different shows openings too," Akiko said, handing me the guitar after he loaded up a song.

"What level did you put it on?" I asked.

"Resonance on expert," he laughed. I shrugged and started playing as soon as it started, not missing one. (It's Soul Eaters opening by the way) Akiko was shocked and I laughed.

"I've already learned that song. Next time, ask which one I haven't done," I told him.

"You and your damn memory make things so much less fun," he whined.

"And you wonder why I like surprises," I poked. He took it and loaded another song on expert and I played it, missing only five notes.

"Kyoya, explain to me why you're dating her again?" Akiko asked, completely confused.

"Because she enjoys confusing others like you and its fun to see you baffled," he teased.

"Hah! Nice one. He's dating me because he has full right to Aki. Why are you with Minato?" I asked with a smirk.

"You have a point. It's like asking why we need the sun I guess," he shrugged. I nodded. My phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"I feel much better now!" Honey yelled in my ear. I giggled.

"Good. Just stay in bed and don't go outside okay?" I told him.

"Are we still going tomorrow? Takashi is packing our things right now," he told me.

"Yeah we are. I want you to rest though so you'll be better for tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Bye!" he said and hung up. I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Honey?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah. If we're done here, we should probably head home, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Oh, our car is already here. We can all ride together," Tamaki smiled.

"Well, we're all going to the same house, so why not?" Akiko shrugged. I nodded; but Kyoya put his arm around me.

"You guys can. Akiko, would you mind taking Mitsuki's bags?" he asked. Tamaki smiled.

"I get it. You two want to be alone for a bit," he smiled. Kyoya sighed and rubbed his face. I saw he was trying to cover up his blush.

"Is that a problem? You and Haruhi always go on dates; we hardly do. We'll see you guys later," I told them. Haruhi smiled and Akiko took my bags from me.

"Have fun," Haruhi shouted as Kyoya and I walked away. He took my hand in his and I smiled a little. I saw the same guy from spencers on his break and sighed as he stepped over with a smirk.

"I knew it was impossible for you to be single. You have a feisty girl on your hands," he said.

"I think I would know that. Get lost," Kyoya told him.

"Isn't he a bit on the nerdy side for a girl like you?" he continues. I smirked and let go of Kyoya's hand.

"What's it to you?" I asked. He stepped closer and leaned in.

"Well, I find you extremely attractive. Maybe you should leave this loser and come to me," he said. I stepped a bit closer and he smiled; then groaned in pain when I forced my knee up between his legs. I stepped back and he crouched down.

"Dammit! What the hell!" he shouted.

"Oops, sorry. Self-defence, you should learn it," I said, walking away with Kyoya.

"I'm glad you know how to handle yourself in a situation like that," he told me.

"I'm glad you know I can. You didn't even move when he got closer," I pointed out.

"You're not very fond of someone trying to step in and protect you; so I've learned to not do so unless I have to or you look like you don't have a handle on it," he said. I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"I want you to step in even if I don't need your help… I know I don't show it; but it would be nice to have someone else protect me automatically like Akiko does. He doesn't even realize he does it half the time either… Sometimes I feel like he's the older one because he takes care of me when I should take care of him," I told him quietly. We stopped when we were outside and he turned to me, hugging me close to him.

"All you had to do was say so," he whispered. I hugged him back, putting my head on his shoulder. Sometimes I wished he would just hold me like this more often; but since we're always with Tamaki and the others… He's not the kind to act like this with others that he knew around him. I wish there was a way I could break that wall down; but I knew it was almost next to impossible. He kissed my cheek and held me closer.

"I love you," he told me. Another thing he hardly says while with the others, though I didn't mind that. He always found another way to show it.

"I love you too," I told him. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back and he pulled back, taking my hand in his.

"I know you hate the cold weather; but I thought we could go for a nice walk alone," he said. I nodded.

"I like the sound of that," I said with a smile. We began walking quietly. I always enjoyed my long walks with him. Even if we never said much, just being next to him made me smile. We were half way home before either one of us spoke.

"Your cheeks and ears are starting to get red, here," he said, putting his jacket over my shoulders and the hood on my head.

"But you'll get cold," I argued.

"I enjoy it," he smiled. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Besides, if I get cold, I'll have you here to warm me up," he smiled.

"You're so cheesy sometimes," I teased. He shrugged.

"Tamaki is all the time. You're point being?"

"Sometimes a little cheesy-ness is a good thing. I wonder if Honey is doing alright…"

"I'm sure he'll be just fine if he listened to you earlier," he told me. I nodded and we reached my house. Once we walked inside, we were meet with the smell of peppermint cocoa and sugar cookies.

"I don't see why you put the tree up even if we're not going to be here for Christmas," Mom said. I shrugged.

"We weren't here last Christmas either. We went to Italy remember?' I said as she handed me a cup and one to Kyoya.

"You have a point… Well, it makes the house look prettier," she smiled as she went and sat next to Ryouji. Tamaki walked over and handed me his phone.

"My dad wants to talk to you," he said. I nodded and took the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Hello Miss Takashi, do you have a minute? It's about school," Yuzuru said.

"Yeah," I said, stepping outside alone.

"Well, I took a look at your records and you have ten more credits than you need to graduate. I'm going to go ahead and pull you from the academy so you can focus on work and college."

"But sir, if I don't want to leave the academy?"

"Well, I don't think you really want to waste. I looked into the schools you listed that you'd like to go to and you can start classes at the end of January for any one of them. I'd start sending out admissions by the end of the month. I haven't told the others yet though, so if you'd like you can," he told me. I sighed.

"Yes sir. Thank you," I said.

"I'm not only doing this as your chairman, I'm also doing for you because I think of you and Haruhi as daughters to me. You're close to Tamaki, I thank you for being able to put up with him," he said. I laughed.

"My life would be pretty boring without him, I'll admit that."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Have a good afternoon and a fun time in Hawaii," he said before hanging up. I stepped back in and handed Tamaki back his phone.

"What did he say?" Haruhi asked.

"Just wanted to talk to me about school. I'll explain tomorrow when Honey and Mori are here to listen," I smiled. She nodded and went back to talking with my mother and her father. I sat at the kitchen counter and Akiko leaned over, making me look up at him.

"You just got told something you don't like didn't you?" he whispered.

"How do you know?" I asked quietly.

"You're eyes turn a darker shade of green when you're upset. Mine do the same thing," he told me with a small smile.

"They go lighter when we're nervous too," I added. He nodded. I sighed.

"So what was it?" he pushed.

"About school. Like I said, I'll tell you all tomorrow," I told him, resting my head on my hand as I looked over to Haruhi and Tamaki talking to Mother and Ryouji.

"It's like looking at a younger and older version of them," Akiko said.

"It is. Mom and Haruhi are alike and Tamaki and Ryouji are alike. Thought, none of them look alike in the least. Tamaki looks a lot like his father besides his hair. That reminds me! I have stuff I need to go do!" I said, getting out of my seat and walking quickly to my room to my desk and getting on my computer. While in the middle of researching Tamaki's mother, there was a knock on my door. I turned to see Kyoya standing there with a bored expression on his face.

"You're not working are you?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I did what I needed to for the next three weeks last night," I yawned.

"Then what's this?" he asked, walking over and taking a look.

"I promised Tamaki and Yuzuru I'd find a way where they can see his mother again. Honestly, I may not owe it to them; but I feel horrible if I didn't try and help…"

"And if you can't find a way?"

"I'm not going to stop until- wait a second…" I looked closer at my screen and saw something about the Tonnerre family and saw a picture of Éclair. I went through my drawers and found the picture of me and my cousin from three years ago. I got up and ran out to Tamaki.

"Hey Tamaki? Is this the girl you're grandmother was wanting you to get married to last year?" I asked, holding up the photo.

"Well, it looks like her; but- is that you?" he asked, taking it.

"Éclair Tonnerre right?" I asked. He nodded.

"How did you know? How do you know her?" he asked, looking at me.

"She's my cousin," I said.


	15. Chapter 15

"She's you're what?" Tamaki asked, looking at me in disbelief.

"My cousin. Clean your damn ears out for once. I didn't know it was you she was telling me about before I started school… I never paid attention to it really. She's kind of a strange cousin. She's been trying to get a hold of you. She's fine with you coming to see her; but doesn't know what she'd tell your grandmother if she found out," I told him.

"Are you serious? Kyoya did you know this?" he asked.

"No, I honestly had no clue. Looks like she's full of more secrets than we thought," Kyoya said.

"You know everything about my father's side of the family, nothing about my mothers' side," I told him.

"Your mother is Sophie? No wonder why you look so familiar! All I have to do is just call my brother and he can clear things up," Mother smiled. Tamaki smiled, then looked at me a little worried.

"But, my grandmother?"

"Just let me and my brother talk to her about it," Mother said. He nodded.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"I told you I'd find a way didn't I?" I smiled. He smiled back and hugged me.

"Thank you so much," he whispered. I hugged him back.

"Don't worry about it," I told him when he pulled back.

"Haruhi you'll be able to meet my mother! Isn't that great?" he asked, turning to look at her. She smiled.

"Yeah. I've always wondered what she was like," she said. He sat back down next to her and I caught a glimpse of the look on Kyoya's face before he turned to go back to my room. I followed him and he was sitting on my bed.

"You certainly do have a lot of secrets don't you?" he asked. I sat back at my desk and shrugged.

"I guess so. Ever heard of don't ask don't tell?" I asked, looking at him with a raised brow.

"You know you just made Tamaki's day right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Made mine too because now I know who is grandmother is. I hate her too," I told him. He raised a curious brow.

"It's okay, you know my grandfather who died before I started Ouran?"

"Yes."

"They were briefly married before he left her for my grandmother; who were also best friends. That's why Tamaki's grandmother can't stand his mother. Because of Yuzuru leaving the woman for Tamaki's mother just made her think of how my grandfather broke her heart. She loves my mother, uncle, and aunt. She hates Akiko, me, and hated my father and his brother."

"I see. So, is your mother talked to her?"

"She's more likely to listen. When I saw that her name was Éclair, I thought of my cousin. No one ever mentioned her last name. Looks like we just got lucky," I said, turning back to my computer.

"You should really start packing for the week we'll be there," he said. I waved my hand.

"I'll do it later," I said, analyzing the stats for last month's report. He sighed, grabbing my suitcase out of my closet.

"I said I'll do it later," I told him, not looking up at him.

"Then you'll forget. Is there anything in specific you want me to put in here?" he asked. I sighed and got up.

"I'll do it now then. I have presents in the back of my closet and some of them aren't wrapped yet. Just wait here," I told him, stepping into my large closet. I grabbed three tank tops, an over sized t-shirt, a couple pairs of shorts and the bikini Kyoya had gotten me for my birthday. I put them in my old duffle bag and walked out, tossing it on my bed.

"There, all I have to do is put my little travel bag in there and my phone charger. Happy?" I asked, going back to the computer to finish reading the report.

"At least you pack light."

"I pack light so when I come home, I can put what I got there in the case. Though the case I'm bringing is bigger than that one because I'll be putting the presents in it," I told him. He nodded and stepped over.

"Looks like your stocks have gotten higher in the past three months," he said.

"That slightly worries me. In whatever it's for, they need to slow the process down or people will stop buying it when something else comes about; causing it to crash," I said.

"Tamaki and I were right, you are too smart for your own good," he sighed.

"I dumb down a bit in his presence. Though, like you said, there's a lot you don't know about me. I may be smart in a lot of things; but I hate science…"

"Really?"

"If you haven't noticed, my average in science was always a B. I only have an A because I do the extra credit work to make up for my test grades."

"Even someone as brilliant as you has something they're not good in," he smiled.

"I'm terrible at chess too."

"Really? Though, that doesn't surprise me. I don't think you'd be able to sit long enough to play chess."

"I can't. That's why I never bothered. It's like history class. It bores me. Though, unlike chess, history is too easy. I like a challenge."

"Explains why you love Kyoya then. He's always confusing to read," Tamaki said, stepping in. I blushed and glared at him.

"Tamaki!" I shouted as he laughed and jumped onto my bed.

"Wow your bed really is warm. Haruhi was right," he said.

"Haruhi sleeps in your bed?" Kyoya asked.

"When there's a thunderstorm and Tamaki isn't here yes. It's not like I'm going to do anything with her," I told him.

"She already treats her like a sister even though," Tamaki started, closing my door with his foot quickly, "That it's not official yet."

"I take it Haruhi told you?" I asked.

"Actually he asked me about telling her. I was the first person he told," he smiled.

"Ryouji wants to marry Harumi?" Kyoya asked. I elbowed his stomach while he was behind me lightly.

"Shh! Idiot do you want them to hear us talking about it? Surprisingly Tamaki's been able to keep this secret. Don't mess that up," I warned him. He rubbed his stomach and nodded.

"I wonder…" Tamaki said, looking at Kyoya and I.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, don't hit me alright?" he asked, sitting up.

"Fine, I won't hit you," I sighed.

"Promise?"

"Promise, what is it?"

"Well, you're always rough with others sometimes; I just wonder if Kyoya is as rough to you as you are to him," he said. I felt my face get hot and a ruler found its self lodged into my wall next to Tamaki's head. His eyes were wide, I was too embarrassed to speak, and it seemed that Kyoya was a little angry about that question.

"What the hell kind of a question is that? Not only is it personal; but it's not exactly something we'd want to share with you! Damn pervert, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kyoya shouted.

"I was just wondering! I'm sorry! It just came to mind and I felt wrong if I thought about it and didn't say something about it!" Tamaki yelled back. I stood and walked out of the room as they kept yelling.

"Suki what the hell is going on- what happened to make your face red like that?" Akiko asked.

"Tamaki… Question… Kyoya… Ruler… Roughness… Yelling… Pervert… Thought… Uhh…" I said, trying to find the words. Akiko burst into laughter and I pointed to the room, my face still red. Minato splashed cold water on my face and I shook my head.

"Now, what were you saying?" he asked.

"Tamaki asked a perverted question about roughness and Kyoya yelled at him after throwing a ruler at him," I said. My face felt cool again and Minato looked at me confused.

"What did he ask?" Haruhi asked.

"All I said was I was wondering if Kyoya is rough with her like she is with him because she elbowed his stomach!" Tamaki yelled when he walked out. I stepped away from him, keeping my promise. A book flew down the hall and hit the back of Tamaki's head.

"It's not something you discuss with others you idiot!" Kyoya shouted as he stepped out.

"Hah! I expected Mitsuki to hit him, not Kyoya," Minato laughed.

"She promised not to hit me, and I know she keeps to her promises," Tamaki smiled. Haruhi sighed.

"Sorry Mitsuki, he's out of my hands right now," Haruhi said. I shrugged.

"Well, he was bound to say something some day," I sighed.

"Wait, are you telling me Kyoya and Mitsuki have," Ryouji started but Mother cut him off.

"Yes, they're both eighteen. I know you think of her as a daughter now; but it's okay," she assured him.

"I don't like that idea though! He should be able to keep his hands off of her and respect her!" he shouted. I groaned and sat down at the kitchen counter while Ryouji was shouting at Kyoya, who was shouting at Tamaki, who was shouting back, and my mother trying to calm Ryouji down. Akiko was laughing with Minato and Haruhi walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Why can't people just mind their own business sometimes?" I wondered out loud.

"Sometimes people just let things slip out."

"This would be one of those times."

"Mitsuki is on birth control Ryouji! Right Mitsuki?" Mother asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

"That doesn't mean anything! What if she switches? She could end up pregnant!" Ryouji and Tamaki shouted. They started to take this too far, and Akiko and Haruhi noticed.

"I'd suggest all of you just shut up," Akiko said, stepping in.

"You're not a part of this," Tamaki told him.

"I am when it comes to Mitsuki. She's my blood sister remember? I'm actually her family!" Akiko shouted. That did it. I stood up, glaring down at my hands.

"All of you just shut the hell up and calm the fuck down!" I shouted loudly. Everything went quiet and I looked over at the group.

"Akiko, that was too far. Everyone here is family. It doesn't matter what you think; but I think of all of you as family. As for what goes on with Kyoya and I is not anyone's business but our own! Just stop with the yelling and arguing! God, Ryouji and Tamaki; Kyoya and I have only done it twice if you don't mind by the way so just shut the fuck up about it! And you all wonder why I don't like others talking about my personal life… Grow up, all of you. You're acting like a bunch of pre-teen girls who are trying to grow up too fast," I yelled at them. They were all shocked and I grabbed my jacket and a beanie as I walked out. My IPod was still in my jacket and I started to blast music in my ears as I walked off. I finally snapped.

~Harumi's POV~

Mitsuki left and everyone was in shock. Kyoya was about to go after her and I grabbed his arm, shaking my head.

"She hasn't snapped like this since their father told her you guys couldn't be friends anymore," I told him softly.

"She's right. You all are talking about hers and Kyoya's personal life and didn't even think to ask her about any of the accusations Tamaki and Dad were making," Haruhi said.

"I think what sent her off was the comment Aki made," Minato said. I looked over at my son who was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the floor.

"Well someone has to go get her," Kyoya said.

"No, it's best if you just leave her alone Kyoya," I told him.

"She'll catch a cold," he continued. I glared at him.

"Do you want to find out where she gets her anger from?" I asked him.

"N-No ma'am," he said quietly.

"Then listen to me when I say leave her alone."

"You're so pretty when you get mad like this," Ryouji said, trying to calm me down. I smiled at him and he put his arms around me. I looked to see Tamaki and Akiko talking and sighed.

"Mitsuki wasn't easy to raise without her brother… He kept her in line, and he seemed like the bad one in public," I sighed.

"I wouldn't doubt it…" Ryouji agreed.

"Ryouji, go get her. Knowing her, she went running to keep her mind off things. Kyoya should know where she's at," I said. He nodded.

"When she gets upset, she walks to the old park," Kyoya said. Ryouji thanks him and put on a coat before walking out. I sighed and sat down.

"We kind of forgot that she hates yelling," Tamaki apologized.

"Just be glad none of you were yelling directly at her. Or you in particular. She promised not to hit you; and once she starts yelling at you she won't stop. She was able to this time and walk out; but it could have gotten a lot worse," I told him. Kyoya sat on the table across from me.

"Exactly how bad?" he asked.

"Well, things she really wouldn't have wanted to say would come out. Things she thought but held back. Who knows what would have come out," I told him.

"That's why she says she doesn't shout back and just hits them…" Tamaki said. I nodded.

"With me, she just walks past me and leaves. But I don't shout at her," I told them. They nodded and looked at each other.

"Looks like we have apologizing to do when she gets back," Tamaki said.

"Yeah…" Kyoya agreed.

"All three of you, Kyoya, Tamaki, and Akiko need to apologize to her," Haruhi said. Minato nodded.

"Yeah, Tamaki took it too far with the accusations, Kyoya put a hole in her wall and I don't know what else he said, and Aki you know better than to say something like that," he said.

"What do you think Honey would say or the twins if they were here?" Haruhi asked. The three of them sighed and looked down.

"You three are so blind sometimes," I said, getting up to get the phone.

"Now, I'm going to call my brother about seeing Sophie," I smiled. Tamaki smiled and hugged me.

"Oh Thank you Mommy-Harumi!" he shouted. I laughed and hugged him back, dialing my brother when he let go.

"Harumi~! I missed you, why haven't you called? How's your relationship with that guy you told me about going? How's Mitsuki? I heard you guys found Akiko!" he said as soon as he picked up the phone. I laughed.

"I missed you too Toru. It's great. Mitsuki's a little… Well not in a good mood or home at the moment. We did, and he's home right now. I have a favor to ask," I said, stepping in the next room away from Tamaki.

"Anything for my little sister!" he shouted. If I didn't know better, I'd think he's gay.

"Mitsuki and Akiko have a few friends I'll be spending the holidays with. I'd enjoy it if you could meet us in Hawaii on Christmas with Sophie, Claire and Éclair," I said.

"On Christmas? Why Sophie?" he asked.

"One of her friends is Tamaki Suoh, her son," I told him.

"Oh my, of course! Would you like me to tell her your daughter is friends with him?"

"It'd be easier for her to know and not him. A surprise for him," I smiled.

"Alright! We'll see you then okay?" he said.

"Thank you Toru, see you in five days," I said, hanging up. I stepped back out and smiled.

"He's agreed to let you see her after the holidays," I told Tamaki. He nodded and hugged me. I hugged him back and he sat down with Haruhi, a big smile on his face.

"It's going to be dark soon," Kyoya said, looking out the window of the kitchen.

"They'll be fine," I told him.

"She doesn't like the dark…"

"Ryouji will be with her," I assured him. He nodded.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I sat down on the swings, crying. I hated yelling, and I hated it even more when it was about or to me… And I especially hated it when I shouted back at people I cared so much about. The last time I yelled at someone like that was at my own father…

_"Mitsuki, I have something I need to tell you…" Daddy said. I walked over and he picked me up; placing me in his lap._

_"What is it Daddy?" I asked. He sighed._

_"I'm sorry sweetie… I… I can't have you playing with Kyoya anymore."_

_I felt tears well up in my eyes, blurring my vision, "B-But Daddy… Why?" I asked._

_"The companies have come to a… Disagreement and I don't want to put you or him in the middle of it," he told me. He tried to hug me; but I jumped out of his lap, glaring at him._

_"But Kyoya and I like each other! Today he promised me that one day we'd be together! That we'd get married and be happy like you and Mommy!" I screamed at him. If only I knew the troubles that caused the shouts behind my parents arguments while Akiko and I tried to sleep at night… All I knew right now was that I hated him._

_"I'm sorry Suki," he said softly._

_"No you're not! You can't stop me from being friends with him Daddy! You just can't! I hate you!" I screamed louder, then felt something hard hit my cheek and I fell over; a stinging sensation burning my cheek. Daddy hit me, and I started to cry. I got up, glaring at him as I cried._

_"I hate you, Daddy! I hate you!" I shouted at him as I ran up the stairs to my room._

I put a hand to my cheek. The same one my father had smacked when I was a kid.

"He was only trying to protect me… I'm sorry Daddy… I'm sorry…" I muttered, crying harder. I covered my face and leaned down into my knees. I treated him so horribly, and never got to tell him sorry before he died. I never wanted to snap at someone and lose them like I had lost my father like that again. I ignored the cold winds as they blew around me, and the sound of rusted chains as someone sat next to me on the swings.

"Why are you crying? You were right, we were acting stupidly and didn't even think about how you felt," I heard the man say. I sat up and wiped my face off.

"What the hell do you want Ryouji?" I asked.

"I came to find you of course. Kyoya told me I could find you here. Don't tell me you feel bad about yelling at us like that, we deserved it," he said.

"The… The last time I snapped like that… I lost my father a month later and never forgave him for making me end Kyoya's and my friendship. I told him every morning I hated him… When he tried to apologize, I yelled at him. My parents started fighting every night, I fought with him every night, and Akiko was in the shadows of all of it… I never got to tell him I was sorry… I don't want to lose someone I care so much about again like that… I-I'm sorry," I told him, having to catch my breath every few words to keep from crying again.

"It's not your fault. None of it was. Your mother told me, and I probably shouldn't be telling you this, that the reason her and Diachi started arguing and yelling while you and your brother were sleeping was because she wanted you and Kyoya to stay friends. She just had no clue that your Uncle Kenji wanted you to be engaged to Akito or call off the whole partnership. We shouldn't have even started yelling at each other back there. We realized you're right. Don't look so upset. We needed to be yelled at like that," he said.

"I think Akiko feels a little left out… What he said to Tamaki," I started.

"It was a stupid comment he shouted because he was mad. He didn't mean it. He's upset with himself at home because he said it," he told me. I swallowed, and my throat felt constricted. He handed me a small box.

"I was going to give it to you for Christmas; but I want to give it to you now," he said. I took it and looked at the kanji written on it and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You spelled my name wrong. This is for someone who has the given kanji for full moon, mines for beautiful moon," I said, showing him. He smiled.

"Well, your mother didn't tell me that," he laughed. I smiled back and looked back at the box.

"Thanks for coming to talk to me…" I said quietly.

"I think of you as my daughter, why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I half expected Kyoya to follow me," I told him.

"You're mother stopped him. She was afraid you'd yell at him and say something you didn't mean."

"Good thing she did… I would have gone off on him more."

"I wouldn't doubt it," he laughed. I opened the little box and it was a pair of crystal earrings. Sapphire earrings. I smiled.

"Thanks Dad," I said, not even realizing I called him Dad. I heard him squeak and I looked at him.

"You called me Dad," he smiled. I smiled back.

"I didn't even realize, it just came out," I said. He got up from his swing and hugged me.

"I like the sound of it," he smiled. I hugged him back.

"Let's go home before it gets dark," I said after he let go and I stood. He nodded and we walked back home in silence. When we walked back inside, no one was in the living room or kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Dunno. Bed maybe? It is ten," Ryouji said, walking past me. I nodded and walked into my room. When I closed the door and turned the light on, someone wrapped their arms around me and turned the light back off. Before I could scream, their lips were on mine. I pushed them away and turned the light on, glaring at Kyoya.

"Don't scare me like that you ass hole!" I shouted. He pinned me up against my door and looked into my eyes.

"Everyone else is asleep, do you really want to wake them?" he whispered.

"I'm still mad at you," I told him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know you are… I'm sorry. I was angry at Tamaki for asking such a personal question; I kind of forgot that you hate yelling when it's either about or at you… Then all of us just kind of got in an argument and when you shouted it made all of us realize that it bothered you… Even Haruhi and Minato and your mother are mad at us… I just didn't want to go home without talking to you first either. I know if I tried calling you'd just hang up or ignore me. We all love you, and we're sorry," he said. I slid down the door and hugged my knees to my chest. I felt his eyes on me and he crouched down in front of me.

"You don't get it do you?"

"I never will unless you tell me."

"I only snapped because I was afraid you all were going to end up hating each other… I've seen that at the high school I used to go to… Friends would fight and then they never spoke to each other again. My parents fought for a month after we were forced to stop being friends… The night my dad told me I had to stop being your friend I yelled at him and told him I hated him… Every morning after that I told him I hated him. I would yell at him when he tried to talk to me. Then I lost him and now I wish I could have taken everything back… I wish I could have told him I never meant any of it, I was just so mad at him… Because of me yelling at him, I never got to tell him how much I wanted to say sorry. That's why I don't snap back at people, it's why I just hit them so they know when to shut up; because what I have to say back is so much worse than a hit… It was what my father did too. When he didn't want to say what he had to say, he'd smack me and then leave. Just once and that was it; but he never hit Mom. He'd hit the wall and just leave. I know it's not really something I should have picked up; but my punches and kicks are a lot harder than anyone else has really felt. I promised Tamaki I wouldn't hit him, and I ended up losing it," I told him. I wasn't even aware I had tears sliding down my cheeks until Kyoya wiped a few away with him thumb before pulling me into his arms.

"K-Kyoya?"

He didn't respond, only hugged me tighter.

"No matter what happens… I won't let you be alone," he whispered, "Ever. Understand? I love you and I'm not going to let anything happen. I made a promise to you, remember?"

I gasped, realizing he hadn't forgotten either.

_"Mit-Chan! Mit-Chan!" Kyoya shouted, running to me while I was on the swing. I stopped my swing to smile back at him._

_"What is it Kyo-Kun?" I asked. He hugged me and I fell backward off the swing with him._

_"Hi!" he smiled brightly. I giggled and smiled back. He helped me back up and I could see he was in a great mood._

_"Let's make a promise!" he said. I nodded._

_"What's the promise?" I asked._

_"Let's promise that no matter what happens that we'll be together when we're older and one day we'll get married when it's right, and be happy like your parents are!" he shouted. I nodded and we twisted out pinkies together._

_"I, Mitsuki Takashi, promise that we'll be together when we're older," I said._

_"And I, Kyoya Ootori, promise we'll get married when it's the right time and be happy," he said. We smiled and I heard my mother call our names before we raced each other inside._

I put my knees down and hugged Kyoya back, wrapping my arms around his neck as I sat on my legs.

"I can't believe you remembered," I whispered.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't forget a promise like that; especially one with a girl who keeps promises so dear to her," he smiled. I pulled back and smiled back at him before kissing him. He kissed back and held me tighter. I pulled back to look at him.

"You know, you shouldn't act so distant from me when we're with the others," I told him.

"Well, after having to be able to do it for the club; it'll take some adjusting," he said. I nodded and my door opened.

"Hey I heard Mitsuki come in. Is everything- why are you two on the floor?" Tamaki asked tiredly. Kyoya's arms loosened a bit, but then just tightened back around me.

"I'm apologizing while you were sleeping," Kyoya said. Tamaki raised a brow.

"What kind of an apology needs to have you both on the ground? I don't get it," he said, his words slightly stirring because of his tiredness. I sighed.

"I slid down the door and hugged my knees when I was telling him something. Now we're both on the floor. Issue?" I asked rudely. He stepped in and closed the door.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" he asked.

"No shit Sherlock," I told him. He dropped to his knees and hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me anymore. I was just asking a question, I didn't know you and Kyoya had only," I smacked him before he had time to finish.

"You're an idiot Tamaki; but I'll admit, my life would be pretty boring without you," I told him. He smiled and rested his head on my back, starting to fall asleep again. I sighed and put my head on Kyoya's shoulder.

"I'm going to stand up and he'll hit the ground as he wakes up," I said. Kyoya backed up before he stood and I stood quickly and Tamaki's head hit the floor. He sat up pretty fast and rubbed his head.

"Ow! That hurt… How did I get in here? Oh, right… I came to apologize and you two were on the floor hugging… I guess things between you and Kyoya are better huh?" he asked with a smile as he got up. Kyoya put an arm around my waist and answered with a short 'yes'.

"That's good. We really are sorry Mitsuki," Tamaki said. I just shrugged.

"It happens," I said. He nodded.

"So are you not mad anymore?" he asked.

"No, but I will be taking a little more out of Aki for his comment," I told him. He nodded.

"Well, night," he said walking back out. I jumped onto my bed and shimmied out of my jeans, leaving everything else on. Kyoya switched the light off and crawled next to me. I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulls the covers over and set his glasses on the night stand. He kissed my forehead.

"Good night Mit-Chan," he whispered.

"Good night Kyo-Kun. I love you too," I yawned before falling asleep in his arms.

When I woke up the next morning, Akiko was in my bed instead of Kyoya. I glared at him and kicked him off my bed.

"What the hell are you doing? You have some nerve getting in my bed Akiko-Toru!" I shouted.

"Yeah, you're still pissed," he said, rubbing his head. Kyoya poked his head out of my closet and laughed.

"I didn't know you're name had an extension to it Akiko," Kyoya said. I got out of my bed, kicking Akiko as I walked to my closet.

"Get out of there, I still have things that are unwrapped!" I told him.

"Well you have them hidden pretty well. I was going to wrap them; but I can't find them," he said.

"Because they're for you idiot," I said. I turned the light on and closed the door after pushing him out. I heard Tamaki walk in the room.

"I made breakfast for you Mitsuki! Where is she?"

"Locked herself in her closet to wrap presents. Is Honey here yet? We're leaving in an hour," Kyoya said. I mocked him silently and grabbed my big suitcase, putting the wrapped presents in it carefully and placing more that I just wrapped in it. I stepped back out after half an hour and saw a bowl of miso ramen on my bed. I  
blinked and picked it up and kicked my case down the hall, tripping Akiko. I ate the ramen as I walked out.

"Thanks for the breakfast," I smiled. Akiko sighed and stood. I glared at him and Mori picked up my bag.

"I have it," I said. He glanced at me and I sighed.

"Are you done?" Kyoya asked with a smile. I nodded and he took my hand.

"We were waiting on you," Hikarou said.

"You could have woken me up earlier," I said.

"Wake you? Before Nine? We don't want to die. And we almost got beaten like your wall when we woke Kyoya at seven," Tamaki said. I giggled and ended up laughing. I followed them out into the limo that was waiting for us and Honey sat in my lap.

"I feel great after getting some rest Mit-Chan!" he shouted. I smiled.

"I knew you would," I told him. I looked out the window and pulled my hat down a bit so I could rest my head against it comfortably and no one could see my eyes staring out. I wonder what would happen in the next week ahead of us all… I smiled to myself.

"Mit-Chan, the others say you got really upset yesterday and you also got a call from Tamaki's dad. What did he say?" Honey asked, taking my hat off. I looked at him and then the others. I had no clue how to tell them without them getting upset. I looked out the window gloomily and sighed.

"I'm graduating from Ouran sooner than everyone else… After the holidays, I'll officially be pulled from the academy to focus on the company and college. I have ten more credits than needed for graduation. That just goes on top of everything that group of idiots were yelling about yesterday," I said, pointing to Ryouji, Tamaki, Akiko, and Kyoya in the corner.

"I've forgiven them all; but Akiko. He went too far," I told him. Everyone was looking at me in disbelief and distress.

"You're… Leaving Ouran?" Tamaki asked. I nodded.

"She doesn't really have a choice," Kyoya told him. I sighed and rested my head on my hand.

"I didn't want to; but your father said he thinks its best. Which also means I may leave Japan by the end of next month," I said quietly. Everything was silent, and then Honey sniffled.

"L-Leave Japan? But what about us?" he asked. I looked him in the eyes and frowned.

"I'll be back to visit when I get the chances, I promise. I'll be back to see Tamaki and Kyoya graduate, and to see the twins and Haruhi graduate too. Then once I'm done with college, I'll move back. I promise," I told him.

"Can I hold you to it?" he asked. I wiped away a tear and faked a smile very well.

"You can always hold her to her promises," Kyoya said with a small sad smile on his face. I locked pinkies with Honey and shook on it.

"Do you know the main places you want to go to?" Ryouji asked.

"All will take me about two and a half years. Though the one I want to go to has nothing to do with business, just something I enjoy doing," I smiled. Ryouji got onto asking the other two about college and same with Honey and Mori. I went back to looking out the window until we arrived at the airport and got onto a private plane owned by Tamaki's family. I sat in an outside seat, trying not to think of how high we were. I tried to hide my shaky-ness; but Kyoya still saw it as he put a hand on mine.

"You'll be fine," he whispered. I nodded, still disliking my fear of heights. He's lucky Mori was able to pick me up and put me on the plane.

"Just go to sleep," he said.

"Easier said than done when you're afraid of heights Kyoya," I told him. Honey and Tamaki were playing keep away with a teddy bear while running up and down.

"So if Akiko has an add on to his name, do you?" Kyoya asked. I smiled.

"Mines simple, and it just clears up the kanji for my name," I said. He raised a brow.

"Mitsuki-Mi. My Uncle Toru likes to call me Mimi when I'm around him."

"And Akiko's add on is you're uncles name?"

"Yeah, but its okay I have two middle names. Mitsuki-Mi Ren-Lilane Takashi. My Aunt Lilane was named after our french grandmother while my grandfather was Japanese and French. My father was Japanese, Italian, and American. I have four nationalities," I told him with a smile.

"Though your mother had you learn Spanish, German, and Russian?" he asked.

"My Aunt Lilane traveled a lot and says things in other dialects sometimes, so she wanted me to be able to understand what she says sometimes," I told him. He nodded.

"I see. Looks like you're mother's side of the family is just full of fun huh?"

"Yeah. Hers is the fun side… Though because of my dad being the one who was supposed to inherit the company and things happened, I was next in line and was put through shit by my Uncle Kenji… For a few months he tried to raise me. Didn't work out because I'm stubborn," I smiled. He chuckled lightly.

"So that's where the fighting skills came in?"

"Yeah, made me join a kendo class and a karate class. The karate class was actually the same class Honey was in," I said, looking over to the sleeping boy.

"You knew him before hand?" Tamaki asked, turning to look at me from his seat. I nodded.

"I don't blame him for not remembering me. I never spoke during the class, my hair was longer, and I had glasses. I was also ten years old," I giggled. Mori looked over and raised a brow and I blinked. I noticed he had stopped breathing for a moment and he looked away. I raised a brow and shrugged.

"I don't blame either of them for forgetting honestly. I mean it's not like I talked to them or anything," I shrugged. The pilot said we'd be landing in five minutes and Kyoya smiled.

"See, you didn't panic like you thought you would," he told me. I smiled back.

"You talked to me the whole time."

We soon got off the plane and I was met with warm air and a tropical breeze. I was so glad it was different here. It was so beautiful and warm. We arrived at the large house Tamaki's family owned and took different rooms, all of us sleeping separately besides my mother and Ryouji. I put my stuff against the wall and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I looked around and noticed I had one window.

"I wonder if the moon light can get in through that… Oh look, an IPod speaker," I smiled, getting up to put my IPod in it and turned it up to listen to. I realized that it was the day before here. I laughed to myself and Tamaki stepped in.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Because of the time change, we left tomorrow," I laughed, falling back onto the bed. He looked at his phone that automatically did the change for him.

"You're right! That's funny. Not every day you can say that," he laughed, "You all good here?"

"Yeah. I'm good, think I might take a nap," I told him, stretching. He nodded and closed the door as I curled up in a ball on the bed, closing my eyes. I wondered how the others were doing after they found out I was leaving Ouran and possibly Japan for two and a half years… Maybe longer with business trips and all…

When I woke up, I looked over at my IPod that was still playing. The only thing letting light into my room.

"I guess I can't get moon light from this room…" I muttered, quickly getting up and grabbing my IPod, stopping it from playing. I curled the blanket around my body and used my IPod as a light source as I walked down the hall. There was a dim light from one of the rooms and typing. I opened the door, glad it was Kyoya who was still up. He looked up.

"Mitsuki?" he asked.

"It's dark in my room… What time is it?"

"Three in the morning. I can't sleep," he said, closing his laptop and pulled the blinds open to let in the light from the full moon.

"I just woke up," I told him, getting on the bed next to him. I sat close against him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I should have mentioned to Tamaki that you don't like the dark," he said.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're still up."

"I was actually about to go check on you. It's not like you to fall asleep while the suns up," he said.

"Well, jet lag and the time difference is going to have me off balance; so I needed to find a way to deal with it," I smiled. I saw his smile from the light and he kissed my cheek.

"You should get back to sleep if you want to be able to be awake tomorrow," he said.

"Says the one who hasn't slept yet," I teased. He pulled me down with him to lay on the bed.

"I didn't say I was going to stay awake now did I?" he asked.

"Well, no; but I thought it may have been implied," I told him. He chuckled lightly.

"Sometimes you're just a bit dense," he whispered. I yawned and curled up to him closer.

"You are too," I told him. He kissed my forehead as I started to drift off again.


	16. Chapter 16

Five days ago we had just gotten to Hawaii. Four days ago, Kyoya and I chased Tamaki around the house for waking us up. Three days ago Honey, Mori, and I went surfing; Mori had fallen a few times and I helped him out. Two days ago Haruhi and I went site seeing with my brother and mother. Yesterday I spent the whole day walking along the beach with the twins and Minato. Tomorrow is Christmas day; but today, I'm spending the day with Ryouji; who is extremely nervous about asking my mother to marry him tomorrow morning.

"Do you really think she'll say yes?" he asked.

"Of course. She never showed interest in re-dating anyone until she met you," I smiled. He smiled back; but he was shaking. The little open box that showed a beautiful diamond ring Tamaki and I helped him pick out was also shaking in his hands. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, honestly. I can tell she really loves you Ryouji," I assured him. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm just really nervous… I haven't been with someone since Kotoko… Do you think she'll be happy too?" he asked. I held my breath and looked up at the sky.

"I'm sure Kotoko-san and Diachi are watching and are happy you two found someone who makes you as happy as they did, maybe even happier."

"I always told people I wouldn't love anyone else like I did Kotoko… when I get asked about Harumi, it's not the same as Kotoko because I still love her too," he said.

"As my mother still loves Diachi; but you both finally realized you don't have to hold onto those feelings forever. It's okay to fall in love with someone else. I'm sure they're together up there, just waiting and watching with smiles. Don't worry about it so much. They loved you two also. What made them happy makes you happy and what makes you happy made them happy," I told him. He smiled.

"You seem to always find a way to make others feel better. No wonder you were popular in the host club. I heard you had more visitors than Tamaki's had in all three years. He must have been jealous," he laughed.

"Not as jealous as Kyoya. Every time I glanced at him, he seemed a little irritated and looked away. It was funny to see him act that way," I giggled.

"Really? I wouldn't think he'd be the type?"

"He usually isn't. According to Tamaki, I change him. He's more open to the others with his true personality. He's selfish yes; but when it comes to me he wants what's best."

"Hm… I see. Doesn't he ever get boring?"

"No! I mean, sure he's not as outgoing as Tamaki and the twins and he doesn't like video games or knows how to play any instruments; but he's different in his own way that makes him special."

"So, if you think about it; the only thing you two have in common is your friends really."

"We both don't like to be woken up. Neither does Akiko; but he's always so kind when he wakes up."

"I guess opposites really do attract huh?"

"Mhm."

"What keeps you two together?"

"A promise, and the fact I keep him on his toes. It's cute and funny when he gets all nervous and embarrassed like he did when Tamaki asked him that question a few days ago. He also worries about me, and that's not something I'm usually used to besides Mom worrying. We've always been like this when we were kids. He's more open and outgoing with me than when he's alone."

"You're right… Thinking about how he acted last year when I met him, he didn't seem to be one who generally wanted to be a part of whatever troubles Tamaki got himself into. Now with you here, he seems like he does want to be a part of it."

"Exactly. You see, because of Kyoya's demanding and controlling attitude it makes us a good couple because I'm usually reckless and uncaring. Once you get past the hard shell, I'm actually a lot like Tamaki. That's why I haven't exactly told him to get lost."

"You two certainly are alike. You both want to help out others even though you'd get nothing out of it. Though he's more dramatic than you are," Ryouji chuckled. I nodded and looked out to the water.

"I'm more teasing than he is. I guess I don't really have a reason to be so mean or harsh to others unless they push my buttons. Especially since I've got the one person who always kept me in line back," I smiled.

"Kyoya?"

"No. Akiko. Whenever I got mad or something, he'd find a way to calm me down. Now he's trying to help the others find a way in while I find a way out of my shell."

"Well, we're all family to you. You shouldn't hide your true self from those who don't care," he said. I caught my breath.

_"Those who don't care about what your back looks like are the ones who really care about you Mitsuki. Like us. We never cared. Hell, we still don't care that your wall hasn't come down yet; but that doesn't mean we're going to stop trying to break it down."_

I shiver ran up my legs when I thought of what Kaoru had told me the night of the fair right before I put the dress on. I sighed.

"You're right. I guess I didn't even realize it when Kaoru told me that you guys aren't going to stop trying to break in. My back… He was really saying they don't care how my true self is as long as I try because they're still going to be here for me. Thanks Ryouji, I have someone I need to go talk to. See you later!" I shouted as I got up and ran back to the house. I wanted and needed to find Akiko. I ran in and ran into Haruhi. She was in a bathing suit and so was Tamaki.

"Where are you running off to?" he asked.

"Where's Aki?" I asked.

"Talking to Kyoya out back, why?" Tamaki told me.

"Thanks," I said, running around them to the back door. Akiko looked a little mad at Kyoya, and Kyoya was smirking. I opened the door and stepped out, holding my hands behind my back as I leaned over between them.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" I asked.

"Akiko here is getting mad because he doesn't believe we just fell asleep all the times I've stayed at your house," Kyoya answered. I sighed.

"Akiko, trust me. We've only don't it twice. I swear!" I told him. He looked at me confused.

"I thought you weren't talking to me," he said, crossing his arms. I stood straight and started to make tears well up in my eyes.

"I wanted to say sorry… You're comment was mean and harsh to Tamaki; but I shouldn't ignore my brother cause of it… We're all family, and I love you Aki," I pouted. He hugged me.

"I hate it when you do that! I can't be mad at you when you look so sad," he said. I hugged back with a smile.

"How did you do that without eye drops?" Kyoya asked when Akiko let me go.

"Natural talent she has. I hate it; but you just stay mad at someone who looks like that," Akiko told him. I giggled.

"She certainly is has an amazing personality once she lets it out," Kyoya said.

"I'm right here Kyoya, no need to talk about me in third person," I said. He smiled and I held onto his arm.

"I was talking to Ryouji and I realized that Kaoru had also told me it doesn't matter what I'm really like, you guys will still love me for who I am. It's just he put it in a different way when we were talking about my back. I should go thank him… I wonder where he is."

"I think he and Hikarou went with Mori and Honey to go swimming," Akiko said.

"Then where's Minato?" I asked.

"With Harumi. I think you should go see if your mother is okay first. She seemed sick this morning," Kyoya said. I nodded, walking back inside. Minato walked down the hall and smiled.

"Lilane," he smiled.

"Are you going to call me that now?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Well, you have a long name like Aki-kun. What would you prefer?" he asked.

"Suki is fine. Where's Mom?"

"Her room laying down. I have a question," he said, stepping closer.

"What?"

"Did you know she's pregnant?" he whispered.

"Wh-What?" I shrieked. He covered my mouth and looked around before nodding.

"She's like three months now. She hasn't told anyone yet because she doesn't know what Ryouji would say. I just figured it out," he said. I smiled.

"That's great," I whispered back. He smiled back with a nod.

"I'm off to go find Kaoru. Akiko is out back talking with Kyoya," I told him, stepping past him. My phone started to ring and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mimi! We're leaving tonight and should be there around five in the morning! I wanted to let you know. Did your mother tell you about Tamaki's surprise?" he asked.

"Tamaki's… Surprise?" I asked.

"I guess not… You won't tell him will you? I don't think you will, you're too good a kid to let out a secret. I'm bringing his mother with us!" he practically shouted in my ear.

"That's great! Looks like tomorrow is going to be filled with surprises. I've got to run though, thanks for letting me know Uncle Toru," I said.

"You're welcome Mimi, bye now~!" He hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket. I stepped out and saw Honey and Mori walking back with the twins. I smiled and ran over to Kaoru, hugging him.

"Ack, Mitsuki I'm all wet! What's going on?" he asked.

"Thank you. It may have taken me a month to realize it; but you were right. I shouldn't worry about how others see me because the ones that matter are here already," I told him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"You're slow Mitsuki," he said. I pulled back and smiled.

"Not as slow as you," I teased, poking his shoulder.

"I could beat you inside and you know it," he claimed.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"The loser has to… Umm…." Kaoru looked at Hikarou who smirked.

"The winner gets to pick who the loser gets to give a massage to," Hikarou said. We both swallowed and I stood next to him.

"Ready… Set, go!" Honey shouted and we took off. He beat me to the door and I shrugged.

"A bets a bet," I said. He nodded. Hikarou caught up and they looked at each other with a smirk.

"You two know something I don't," I said a little afraid of them at the moment.

"Well, it's obvious that we decided that as the bet so you would give one to Kyoya. You're right, we know something you don't," Hikarou said. I raised a brow and Kyoya opened the door.

"What's going on out here?" he asked.

"Oh, we bet that who made it to the door first would pick who the loser would give a massage to," Hikarou said.

"Who won?" Kyoya asked his voice a little curious.

"I did," Kaoru smiled.

"So," he said, looking at me, "Who did she get stuck with?"

"You!" Honey shouted with a giggle. Kyoya's eyes went wide and I saw his cheeks turn a little pink. He nodded and kept walking down the steps.

"Fair I guess; though if something happens, don't blame me, blame those idiots," he said, his back turned to us.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, Kyoya's got a," Honey started until Mori stopped him.

"She'll figure it out," Mori said. I was confused and thought about it for a minute, sitting on the steps. I thought back to the old abandoned park when it was raining. Then I remembered there was a certain spot on his back that I touched that pushed him off the edge. I felt my face get hot and tried to cover it with my hands.

"Oh," I said. The twins laughed.

"Seems like you've hit the spot before. We knew he has it because Tamaki told us after he poked Kyoya and he smacked him for it," Hikarou said. I sighed.

"You guys are mean!" I said, with fake tears again. Kaoru sat down next to me.

"We didn't mean to make you cry," he sighed. I giggled and started laughing.

"I wonder how many people will fall for that," I laughed. The four of them looked confused.

"I don't need eye drops to make fake tears," I told them.

"And you say we're mean!" Kaoru shouted, pushing my lightly. I just laughed more. Minato opened the door and looked at me.

"Your mother would like to talk to you," he said. I stood and walked inside, following him to her room. I stepped in alone and closed the door. She was lying down and smiled.

"Hey there Suki," she said.

"Hey Mom, are you feeling alright?" I asked. She groaned.

"It's like when I was pregnant with you and Akiko all over again… You didn't tell Ryouji did you? I want to tell him tomorrow," she said with a smile.

"No. I figured you would. Why didn't you tell me about Anne-Sophie coming either?"

"I kind of forgot. Did Toru call?"

"Said they'd be here around five in the morning, so I'll be up. Don't worry," I told her with a smile. She nodded.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine, why?"

"Well… I guess since we're in warm weather it's not going to bother you until we go back home where it's already ten degrees colder," she sighed. I looked down at my feet as I sat on the bed next to her.

"Well, maybe it won't be as bad this year either since we're going to be here for a few extra days," I said.

"I hope you're right. Last year you almost ended up in the hospital remember?"

"I know… I'll be fine, honestly. Worry about yourself for now okay? I've always took care of myself since it started happening and you were working."

"I know; but if Kyoya were to find out when and how it started…"

"I know. He'd feel terrible. Don't worry," I told her. She nodded.

"I'll go get you some water," I said, getting up.

"And crackers please," she asked as I walked out. I didn't want to tell her I was already finding it hard to swallow; but I'd be fine as long as it didn't get terrible before we left Hawaii. I brought her water and crackers before walking back out to lay on the couch. Akiko walked in and stepped over, crouching down to my level.

"You're starting to look a little pale you know," he said. I pushed him over.

"Shut up. I feel fine," I told him. He sighed.

"Are you feeling sick or something?"

"No. I feel fine," I told him rolling on to my side to face away from him. He put his hand on my shoulder and made me look at him.

"Mom says you get sick every winter. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes," I lied.

"You're lying. I can see through that, your eyes dilate when you lie Mitsuki. What's wrong?"

"It's kind of hard to swallow okay? I'll be fine," I sighed, sitting up.

"Well, do the others know?"

"No, and I don't need them to worry about me."

"Make up your mind."

"Fine, I'll tell them when I want to. I just don't want Kyoya finding out because if he finds out why he'll feel bad."

"Is this because when we were kids you went to go see him and got sick?"

"I was already sick and just made it worse… My immune system breaks down in the winter."

"Mitsuki… Next time just tell me. I'm your twin," he said, sitting next to me.

"Well, you're out of school so you can help take care of me now," I laughed. He chuckled and put his arm around me; resting his head against mine.

"We won't be leaving until two days before New Years. So if we can keep you healthy until then maybe you won't get so bad," he said. I leaned against him and nodded.

"If people didn't know better they'd think we're dating," I laughed.

"You two do look like you're pretty close like us," Kaoru said walking over with Hikarou.

"Though we actually part ways when we want," I poked.

"We're still not used to letting others in to our world," Hikarou said.

"I'm not used to being my normal self with everyone," I told him.

"Makes it even for now," Kaoru pointed out. I nodded and sneezed.

"Bless you," Akiko said. I nodded, getting up.

"It's getting late, I'm going to make dinner," I said, walking to the kitchen.

"Oh! I wanna help!" Kaoru and Akiko said, getting up.

"Alright. How about you Hikarou?" I asked.

"I'll watch," he said, following us to the kitchen. We started to make a stew for dinner and everyone started to come in and grab a bowl. It was about eleven when everyone decided to go to bed so they'll be up early. I started to clean up with mori stepped in.

"Let me help," he said, grabbing some of the bowls off the table to bring over and wash. I nodded and took a break.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded.

"Mitskuni is asleep. You should be in bed too," he said.

"Why?"

"You're pale," he pointed out, looking back at me.

"I'm always pale," I said.

"No you're not. You barely ate, that's not like you. Kyoya hasn't realized it yet either. Akiko and Minato told me," he said. I sighed.

"Great."

"Kyoya would feel bad, but if you didn't tell him it'd upset him more you know," he mentioned. I got up, about to walk out.

"I guess you're right. I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night," he said as I walked out. Kaoru and Hikarou stepped out of the darkness, scaring me.

"You have a bet to keep to," they said, pulling me to Kyoya's room and shoving me inside. I stumbled and caught my balance. Kyoya was taking his shirt off to change and I smiled a bit nervously.

"H-Hey there," I said.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," he said. I shook my head.

"I was washing dishes but Mori took over for me."

"The twins push you in here?"

"Yeah…"

"I see," he said, sitting on the bed, "You do have a bet to keep to," he smirked.

"You're just as horrible," I sighed, sitting next to him.

"You haven't noticed this yet?" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I have; just didn't think you'd go along with it."

"It's you, not someone else. Why wouldn't I? You'd be fine if you stay away from that spot you've touched before," he said, his face getting close to mine. I smirked and reached behind him in pressed down underneath his right shoulder blade.

"You mean that spot?" I teased. He bit his lip and looked at me annoyed.

"I told you don't blame them if something happens," he whispered. I giggled and rubbed the spot again. Before I knew it I was pinned to the bed, his lower half on me and his hands holding my arms down. He kissed me roughly before moving to my neck.

"I said not to. Maybe now you'll learn," he said.

-Akiko's POV-

I was watching Minato play Mario Kart on the TV.

"Hah! Take that Bowser!" he shouted.

"Others are trying to sleep," I told him. He paused the game to look at me.

"Really? It's like one in the morning. I guess since tomorrow is Christmas they'd want to get up early," he said, putting his ear against the wall to listen in Haruhi's room.

"Stop being weird you idiot. She's asleep," I told him. He smiled, getting up and stepping out.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said.

"Alright," I waved him off. I turned the page of my book and five minutes later he came running back in, closing the door quickly.

"We're not the only ones awake…" he said. He looked a little shocked and I sighed, putting the book down.

"What happened?" I asked. He jumped on the bed next to me.

"You're sister is getting defiled as we speak," he smirked. I had to admit, I was a little angry; but she loves him.

"At least they love each other. Why can't you mind your own business sometimes?" I asked him. He put his arms around mine; his deep blue eyes looking into mine.

"Cause its cute when you get mad about someone doing things to your sister," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Not as cute as you look when you're nervous," I smirked. He backed off.

"That wasn't cool. The others started to laugh," he said.

"At me, not you. I didn't really care," I shrugged. He leaned back against me and continued his game. I sighed and watched.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I heard my phones alarm go of silently in my shorts pocket and got out of the bed, careful not to disturb Kyoya. I turned it off and put on a shirt. I realized it was Kyoya's when it was too big on me. I walked quickly to the bathroom to shower, since my uncle was coming in half an hour. I was a little sore, but got out of the shower fifteen minutes later and got dressed. I started to get things out to make breakfast. I decided to make french toast. My phone started to ring and I answered it.

"Yes?"

"We're outside. I didn't want to ring the door cause everyone might still be sleeping," Toru said.

"Give me a minute," I said. I hung up and went to the door, opening it to let them in. They stepped in and I recognized Tamaki's mother at once.

"You guys can all sit over there by the tree. I'm making french toast for breakfast," I said with a smile.

"Oh, let me help you. It's the least I can do," Anne-Sophie said. I shook my head.

"I've got it," I told her.

"She's always doing things on her own Sophie," Éclair told her with a small smile.

"Really?" Sophie asked.

"I'm used to it. Tamaki will be happy to see you," I smiled. She smiled back and hugged me.

"Thank you. You and your mother… I've missed him so much," she said. I hugged her back.

"Tamaki's done a lot to help me; so it's the least we could do. Have a seat," I said, walking her to the couch. She sat down and wiped away a tear.

"I want to talk to you," Éclair said as she followed me into the kitchen. She sat down and watched me as I started to cook.

"You're starting to get sick again," she pointed out.

"I know. What did you want?" I asked. Since she got older, she's been more of a nuisance…

"Well, is Tamaki and Haruhi doing okay?" she asked.

"They're great actually. Don't go and mess them up Éclair, I know how you are," I said.

"I'm not. Though his friend with the glasses is pretty cute too. What was his name… Kyoya I believe," she said. I could hear the smirk in her voice and I turned to look at her with a glare.

"You even think about making a move on her, these next seven days will be hell for you. Understand?" I threatened. She smiled a little softer.

"I see you haven't gotten over your love for him. Are you two together?" she asked.

"Yes, we have been for over a month now."

"Oh don't say that. We know damn well you two have been together since you were five!" she shouted at me. I smiled at her.

"You know exactly how to get what you want out of others still,' I said. She smirked with a nod.

"I had a little crush on Tamaki; but I've gotten over that. Though he still thanked me even though I was mean to him about not seeing Haruhi or his friends…"

"He's like me. He'll forgive you know matter what," I smiled. She smiled back, then Akiko walked in.

"Bull shit. You ignored me for a whole five days because of my comment," he said tiredly.

"Someone's a little unhappy. What happen, Minato get on your bad side?" I teased as I kept cooking.

"A little," he said, sitting down across from Éclair.

"Hi there," she said, smiling at him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. I threw a spoon at his face.

"It's Éclair moron," I said.

"Oh! Éclair! I haven't seen you since we were six, sorry," Akiko said. She laughed.

"Good to see you're back," she said. He nodded. I finished making the toast and had it on two plates that Akiko helped me carrying out.

"Smells great," Sophie said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Let's go get the others up," Akiko said. I nodded.

"Tamaki last, I'll get Kyoya first," I said as we walked down the hall. I stepped into Kyoya's room and threw his pants at him.

"Get up," I said. He rolled over and glared at me.

"It's seven in the morning," he groaned, sitting up. I stepped over and handed him a shirt.

"Akiko and I are getting everyone up for Tamaki's surprise," I said.

"A surprise to or from?"

"To. Now get dressed," I said. He pulled me down on the bed, over me again; only the sheets wrapped around his waist and my jeans kept us from touching.

"You had me up until three," he said.

"Get over it, you can sleep later," I told him. He grinded into my hips roughly and I bit my lip.

"Stop it Kyoya," I said, trying to push him off. He kissed my cheek.

"What's exactly his surprise?" he asked.

"Just put your damn pants on and you'll see," I said. He got up and got dressed and we walked to Tamaki's room. I heard the others talking to her and Éclair was apologizing for what happened. Kyoya looked down the hall and then at me.

"Who is out there?" he asked.

"Shh," I told him, walking into Tamaki's room.

"Go on if you want, I'm going to get him up," I said. He nodded and walked down the hall to be greeted by Éclair. I closed the door and jumped onto Tamaki.

"Get up!" I shouted. He rolled over and we both ended up on the floor. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, Tamaki was in front of me, his arms on either side of me and leaning close to me; his face red.

"M-Mitsuki… What are you doing?" he asked. I realized he was naked and my felt felt hot too.

"I came to wake you up… Why are you naked?"

"I usually sleep like this…."

"This is awkward…"

"You're telling me…"

"Um… I have a surprise for you in the living room… G-Get dressed," I told him. He got up and helped me up.

"This never happened," he said. I nodded.

"Agreed," I said. I looked out the window as he got dressed. Once he had clothes on, he pulled me out of the room. Once we got to the living room, his mother stood up. Tamaki froze, and his hand tightened on mine.

"René," she smiled.

"Mother?" Tamaki asked.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered in his ear. He let go and hugged her.

"I've missed you too," she said, hugging him back. My mother smiled and Toru hugged her.

"Thank you for letting us come," he said.

"I must say, this must be the best gift Tamaki will get all day," Kyoya said, stepping to me. I nodded.

"It was really my mothers' idea."

"Thank you Harumi-mommy and Mitsuki!" Tamaki smiled. Tamaki was introducing each of us to his mother and Éclair walked over.

"Hello Kyoya," she said. Kyoya nodded, putting his arm around me.

"I'm glad to see you two are actually finally together," she said.

"Thank you," he said. She smiled and walked off to talk to Minato. I giggled lightly when she started to flirt and he declined her. My uncle walked up and hugged me tightly.

"Mimi! Oh you've gotten big! You're taller than your mother like your brother!" he shouted as he started to sway from side to side.

"Thanks Uncle Toru," I said, prying away from him. He smiled and looked at Kyoya.

"Is this the Ootori boy you'd always be playing with? It's can't be… Kyoya?" he asked.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked back.

"I can't believe it. Looks like you two have fond each other again, that's good," Toru said with a kind smile. Kyoya nodded and smiled back.

"I'm glad to have her back in my life as well," Kyoya said.

"Mitsuki, will you help me over here?" Ryouji asked. I nodded and walked over.

-Kyoya's POV-

Mitsuki walked over to Ryouji, who was talking to Harumi.

"You still love her don't you?" Toru asked.

"I always have. She knows it too," I told him.

"Have you ever thought of asking her to marry you once you graduate high school?"

"I have actually… But she's not going back to Ouran with us… She's being pulled and graduating early so she can get a start on college classes. Who knows where she'll end up; but she said she might leave at the end of next month…"

"You don't want her to go do you?"

"No, but if she wants to I won't stop her. I've waited for her for eleven years, seeing her again and having to wait a few more years won't bother me as long as I still keep contact with her."

"Well, I know she'll visit. There's no doubt in my mind about that."

"I know. I just wish sometimes I was able to tell her everything I've wanted to for eleven years; but I find it hard to get the words out."

"Even the greatest man will be at loss for words when they find the right girl."

"She's more than just the right girl… She's the one. I've known it since I was a kid," I told him. He smiled.

"Harumi, we've been together about a year now; I love you and I wanted to ask you something," Ryouji said. I looked over and he was getting on his knee. I was a little surprised; but Harumi looked so happy.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Haruhi was clinging onto Tamaki and Mitsuki was smiling as her mother looked like she was about to break down.

"I love you too Ryouji; and I really don't have a choice but to say yes," she cried. Ryouji looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, standing. Harumi smiled.

"I'm pregnant," she said. Everyone was surprised and smiled. I noticed Mitsuki stepped out of the room.

"Oh, where did Mimi go? Congrats to the happy couple! I love you sis; but I want to go find Mimi!" Toru said, walking out. Ryouji kissed Harumi and hugged her.

"Looks like Haruhi, Mitsuki, and Akiko is going to have a sibling," Minato said walking over. I nodded.

"I'm going to follow Toru," I said, walking after him. Mitsuki was sitting on the steps coughing and Toru was rubbing her back.

"I was afraid you'd get sick again… Do you think you'll be fine?" he asked her. She looked at him and saw me. She stood up, looking at me.

"K-Kyoya… Why are you outside?" she asked.

"Get sick again?" I asked. She rubbed her arm.

"I'll leave you to be," Toru said, getting up and walking inside. I stepped over to her.

"What did he mean by getting sick again?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she said, sitting back down. I sat next to her, looking at her; but she wouldn't look back.

"You used to get sick during the winter when we were kids… Does that still happen?" I asked.

"It only happens because… I played outside in the snow when I was sick once when I was five," she said. I felt slightly responsible for not being able to take care of her for the past eleven years when it happened.

"I'll be fine. I've always taken care of myself when it happened. I just hope it's not as bad as last year…" she sighed.

"Bad?" I asked.

"I nearly had to go to the hospital… I don't get better until it starts to turn into spring, that's why I keep a cherry tree outside my window. Once they start to bloom, I know I'll start to get better," she said. I put my hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"I'll take care of you," I told her.

"You don't have to," she said. I moved in front of her and held her shoulders so she'd look at me.

"I know I don't have to; but I want to. You've always taken care of yourself; now that you have someone else who wants to, let them. Stop being so damn stubborn about it," I told her. I didn't mean to sound so harsh; but I remembered that she came outside to play with me one day when she was sick and her fever got so bad she went to the hospital that night. I knew the reason she got sick around this time was my fault.

"Y-You've already found it out huh?" she asked, coughing into her hand. I hugged her tightly.

"You have no idea how responsible I feel for it right now. Though, if I didn't know and you got sick, I would have gotten worried. Stop trying to keep things like this from me," I told her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I sighed.

"You should be. Let's get back inside okay?"

I helped her back up and we stepped inside, where the twins shoved a present in her face.

~Mitsuki's POV~

After opening a few presents from the twins and Tamaki, that were all cute shirts and skirts, I  
found one from Honey.

"You found it! About time," he giggled. I smiled back and looked over to Kyoya who was opening yet another from Tamaki. I opened it and it was a stuffed panda. I smiled, hugged it and kissed his cheek.

"I love it. Thanks Hun-kun!" I said. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Now Usa has a friend cause of you," I giggled.

"You're right!" he said. Mori stepped over and handed me a medium sized box. I opened it and it was a pair of dance flats. I looked up at him.

"Dance flats…?" I asked. He nodded.

"Easier to move in," he said.

"Thank you."

He nodded and Honey followed him when he walked off. I found one from Haruhi, a picture book of all of us during the club. I smiled, going through them. I closed it after a few seconds and reached over to hand Kyoya one from Haruhi while having the panda in my arm.

"I see Honey knew exactly what to get you," he smiled.

"I love pandas…" I said. He handed me another one from Honey and I opened it. An over sized shirt with a panda on it and fuzzy short shorts with panda heads all over them.

"Aww, they're so cute!" I squealed. I smiled at Kyoya, whose face was slightly red.

"You're imagining me in them aren't you? Pervert."

"Don't call me a pervert when Honey is the one who bought them! He had the intention of you wearing them in mind!" he shouted. I giggled.

"You look so cute when you get jealous," I said. Others laughed and he sighed. I felt someone put something on my head and looked up to Mori. He was wearing the seashell necklace I had made for him.

"I like seashells," he said.

"That's why I made you that necklace," I said.

"You have panda ears now!" Honey shouted, hugging my neck from behind. He was wearing bunny ears and I giggled. I looked at Kyoya, who looked dazed. I threw my panda at him and glared.

"Stop imagining things!" I shouted. He looked at me and his face went red.

"Dude, his face is as red as Tamaki's was when he found out Haruhi was a girl," Kaoru said.

"He must have been caught thinking of something," Hikarou added.

"He was," Tamaki told them.

"S-Sorry," Kyoya stuttered out. Minato walked over and handed me a box.

"Your brother said to give this to you," he said. I nodded, taking it. When I opened it, I realized it was my old music box. I opened it and it began to play. I smiled and felt the tears well up as it played.

"What's wrong Mitsuki?" Honey asked.

"I thought I had lost this…" I whispered. I opened up the little drawer and there was still a little folded up picture in it. I put the box down and opened the picture. A five year old me was in between a five year old Akiko and five year old Kyoya. I wiped my eyes; but kept crying.

"Whoa, is that Kyoya?" Honey asked. I nodded. Kyoya crawled over and took the picture.

"We were five in this picture… How do you still have it?" he asked.

"I kept it in the drawer of this box, I thought I lost it in the fire… Akiko must have grabbed it before he ran out," I said, looking up to find Akiko. He was talking with Mom and Ryouji with a smile.

"You idiot! You always make me cry!" I shouted at him. Éclair stepped over and leaned down.

"That's the box you got from me," she said. I nodded.

"You're welcome!" Akiko shouted over to me. I smiled as he opened up the present I wrapped for him.

"Dad's knife," he muttered.

"Dad always said you'd have it one day," I laughed. He smiled. I felt someone wipe another tear away and I looked at them. Kyoya had a smile on his face. I noticed he had the chain around his neck. I smiled. I knew that on that small chain was a picture of us asleep that Tamaki had taken. Honey bounced while he has hugging me from behind, causing me to lean forward and kiss Kyoya. I pulled back and Honey got off me.

"Sorry," I muttered. Kyoya shook his head, taking my hand to pull me to him again to kiss. I kissed him back and heard my uncle squeak.

"You two really are cute together! Only if Mimi let her hair grow back out!"

"Tamaki, you forgot to mention their together," Sophie said.

"Sorry Mother, I forgot!" Tamaki apologized quickly. I laughed as I pulled back and smiled at him. I stood and walked over.

"I also got you a present too Sophie," I said. She raised a brow.

"You didn't have to," she said. There was a knock at the door and I walked over.

"I wanted to, and it's here," I said. I opened the door and Yuzuru stepped in.

"D-Dad?" Tamaki asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call last night that Anne would be here, I had to come and see her," he said, stepping over to hold Sophie in his arms. Tamaki walked over.

"I have no idea how to thank you right now," he whispered.

"Then don't, just be glad they got to see each other," I smiled. He hugged me.

"This means a lot to me," he whispered. I nodded and hugged back. When he pulled back, I coughed. I saw my mother look over worriedly at me. The rest of the day was well, except for Éclair being rude some of the time and Akiko being rude back. Then I realized, my Aunt Claire wasn't here.

"Where's Aunt Claire?" I asked Toru when I found him.

"Her family wanted her to visit… They don't really like me; but Éclair came to see you guys," he smiled. I nodded.

"Éclair, you can stay in my room. I'm going to stay in Kyoya's room," I told her. She nodded and I brought her to it.

"Thanks, I'm going to go ahead and go to bed," she said.

"Alright, night," I closed the door and went to Kyoya's room to change. I was slightly glad he wasn't there so I could change before he walked in. I sat on the bed in my new pajamas I got from Honey as I hugged the stuffed panda he got me. I laid on my side and closed my eyes.

I didn't know how long I was dazed out until I felt someone crawl on the bed behind me. I lifted my head and Kyoya stopped moving. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"I didn't know you were awake. I came in two hours ago and I thought you were sleeping," he whispered.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Why do you always stay up so late?"

"I was talking to Toru… He knows a lot about you that not even Akiko knew."

"Wait until you meet Lilane… That woman baby sat me until I was eleven or twelve while my mother worked over the summers. She taught me to play the piano."

"Toru taught you guitar?"

"No, I self taught myself that one. He taught me how to ballroom dance. They wanted me to be this perfect princess type of girl… It got so annoying. Finally my mother said I was old enough to not need a babysitter."

Kyoya chuckled lightly and went back to laying behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You look cuter than I thought you would in those pajamas," he whispered. I closed my eyes and got comfortable again.

"Thanks," I yawned. My throat hurt to yawn, but I ignored it. I was glad the symptoms had started late this year. Every day after that until the day Éclair and the others left, Tamaki was with his parents and Haruhi. I played with Honey and Mori on the beach shore and found ways to make Kyoya get flustered. I found myself smiling more, and I was glad I was finally breaking down my walls to let them in. When it came to the day for us to go back to Japan and for my Uncle and his family to go back to France, Tamaki was as sad as his father to see his mother leave.

"We'll see each other again. I promise," Sophie told them as they hugged her close.

"All you have to do is give me a call!" Toru said with a deep laugh. I sighed. He could be so strange at times. It took fifteen minutes for them to separate and then Tamaki was pulling me onto our plane. I sat on in the same seat as before and hugged my panda tightly as we took off. Kyoya's hand was on my knee and he smiled when I looked at him.

"Squeeze it anymore its head might pop off. Did you name it like Honey named Usa?" he asked. I shook my head, loosening my grip.

"Are you feeling any better than you did before? You're not as pale as you were last night," he said.

"Yeah a little," I told him.

"That's good," he smiled. I nodded. I rested my head back and talked with Akiko and Minato most of the time back. When we landed, Kyoya was asleep.

"I'm not waking him," Minato muttered.

"I tried to wake both of them and she threw a shoe at me," Akiko said.

"Least you didn't have to see Tamaki nak- I'll wake him up," I said, stopping my sentence.

"See Tamaki what?" Minato asked.

"Nothing," I sighed, leaning over to Kyoya. I covered his mouth and pinched his nose so he couldn't breathe. Ten seconds later he sat up.

"Gah! Mit-Chan, stop trying to kill me when you wake up," he sighed. I giggled.

"She used to wake him up like that all the time," Akiko said, walking off.

"We're home," I smiled. He put his glasses back on and got up. I stood and he took my hand, pulling me with him after grabbing our bags.

"Stop waking me up so rudely," he said harshly.

"It's more fun," I teased. He sighed. We got in the car quickly and we were dropped off at my house first. Just Minato, Akiko, Haruhi, our parents, Kyoya, and I.

"I take it you're staying the night Kyoya?" Mother asked. He nodded.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay until school starts again in a week," he said.

"I have no problem with that. Ryouji and I are going to visit the shrine tonight for New Years," she said. I took my bag and walked inside.

"Why doesn't Mitsuki come? I'm going with Tamaki," Haruhi said.

"I'm good. I hate the cold weather," I smiled as I unlocked the door and stepped in. Everyone else was quick to follow and I walked to my room, dropping my bag on the floor and plopping onto my bed. My head hurt, so did my throat and stomach. Kyoya walked in and sat next to me.

"If you want you can go with them tonight," I said.

"I'd rather stay here. I think I would kill Tamaki if he kept talking like on the plane and all week," he chuckled. I rolled onto my back.

"I know I would."

"Minato said you saw Tamaki something but you stopped?"

"It's nothing!" I shouted quickly, "Just don't worry about it!"

Kyoya laughed, "Well something happened. We tried to ask him in the car; but his face just went red and he looked out the window."

"I don't blame him. Next time he should warn someone how he sleeps…" I muttered. Kyoya's face turned from smiling to puzzled before he started laughing again.

"You wanted to wake him up," he laughed.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew! I've woke him up and he was like that before."

"You should have said something!"

"Well it's not like you jumped on him right?"

I stayed quiet as I sat up. Kyoya laughed harder.

"It's not funny! It was awkward!"

"Oh it's definitely funny. I won't tell the others, don't worry," he smiled.

"Good," I said flatly.

"Really? And what would happen if I did?" he smirked.

"You don't want to know," I smiled.

"Mitsuki! You want to play this with me?" Minato asked, poking his head in to show me the new game Akiko got for him. I nodded, getting up and walking out to the living room to play. Akiko was making cookies and Haruhi was helping him.

"Have you started admissions yet?" Minato asked as the game loaded.

"I looked into them; but I'm not going to actually fill any out until its final that I've graduated from Ouran," I told him. He nodded.

"When would you start classes?"

"They all start in August for a new year, so I won't actually have to leave until after Kyoya and Tamaki graduate. Just a lot of work ahead of me," I sighed.

"Least you get to see them graduate," he smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah… I'd have to come back to visit you guys, the wedding, Mom's pregnant so I'd have to come back for that too, and to see the rest of the others graduate."

"Where do you really want to go?"

"Well, there's a school in Florida I want to go to. I don't exactly have to go to college with the company in my name and all now; but I'll learn more about the business world than I already know and more about the music industry like I want," I smiled.

"You're performance that day at the expo was amazing."

"Thanks. I'm just liking the idea of making covers, nothing more."

"Can't write any?"

"Not that good at ideas… Who knows where I'll end up…"

"Well, as long as you're wanting to go there," he said, and we started.

"You shot the witch! Run, just run!" I shouted.

"If I run I'll run into the tank thing! He threw me out of the building last time!" Minato shouted back. I laughed. We beat a few rounds until I felt sick and paused it, putting my head between my legs.

"You okay?" Minato asked, rubbing my back.

"I'll be fine," I said as I sat back up and took a deep breath.

"I'll get you a water bottle," he said, getting up and walking to the fridge. I watched as he poked Akiko and kissed his cheek. I smiled, glad that my brother found a way to be happy and not care. Minato walked back over, handing me the bottle and sitting back down next to me. I took a sip and put it on the table.

"Have you ever chosen a song that helps you explain how you feel to Kyoya?" he asked. I choked and looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Well, when it's hard to come up with the words to say to him; you find a song that explains it all? I've done that before for Akiko," he said. I thought for a minute and shook my head.

"No. If I've ever needed to tell him something I always found a way to get it out," I told him.

"Really? You've never been at a loss for words?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. When I first got there and he recognized me right away, I pretty much avoided him so he wouldn't get hurt. I acted like I hated him and made it seem like I blamed it all on him; but that's not what I really thought… Then I was afraid of the whole thing with our families not getting along but I found out that was only because of my Uncle and that his father really wouldn't care either way. When it comes down to it; I just really wasn't sure if I was ready to have someone care so much about me again like that because of Takeo's lies."

"But you're glad you're finally together?"

"More than you can imagine."

"What if you two get separated because of school?"

"We've waited eleven years to finally be able to understand and tell the other how we feel; what a few years of being separated going to do?"

"I don't really want to answer that…"

"I know the possibility of us drifting is at hand but… I don't see why or how it would happen if we just kept in touch. Who knows, things all happen for a reason right?" I smiled. He smiled back and we went back to playing the game. I kept what our conversation meant in the back of my head; not forgetting what I said.


	17. Chapter 17

It was snowing when I looked out my window. I felt cold; but I knew the room was warm. My whole body ached worse than the day before. The others had just started going back to school two weeks ago. My mother walked in with a few letters for me.

"You have some more acceptance letters," she said, handing them to me. I nodded, taking them.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"If I try and eat it'll just come back up…" I groaned. She nodded and left. I opened a few, and I had seen I had one from the college I really wanted to go to. I read it, and I was accepted into it for the start of a new year in August. I smiled.

"I got it!" I tried to shout. It came out like a squeak and I decided to get up, wrapping the blanket around me. I walked out to the living room.

"Mitsuki! The doctor said to not get out of bed!" Akiko yelled at me. I handed him the letter.

"I can start in August," I said, sitting on the couch as I coughed.

"That's great! You wanted in too!" My mother shouted with a smile. Ryouji was at work like usual and Mom had the day off. I nodded, and coughed more. Minato moved over closer and moved my hand.

"Uhh, is this normal?" he asked, looking at me. I looked at my hand, shaking my head.

"This is the first time I've coughed up blood…" I whispered.

"I'll call an ambulance," Akiko said, walking to the phone.

"M-Minato, call Kyoya from my phone. He should be at the club right now; but he'll answer my when it's my phone," I told him, trying not to cough. Minato walked to my room and three minutes later walked out on the phone with Kyoya.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"They're on their way," Akiko said, sitting by me. I nodded and sat back, taking a deep breath. Minato handed me the phone.

"Don't freak out," I said.

"To late, just be glad that the club ended early today because he's already left," Tamaki said.

"Why the hell do you have his phone?" I asked.

"He dropped it. You scared him!" he shouted at me.

"I scared everyone moron, I even scared myself!" I yelled back and coughed again.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy," he said. I couldn't remember what happened after that because I closed my eyes and blacked out.

I woke up to yelling and looked at the clock on the wall across from me. I was just home five hours ago. Tamaki and Kyoya were yelling and a doctor was trying to calm them down.

"Look, she's not in the condition to move at all. She hasn't eaten anything in three days, why?" the doctor asked.

"If she tried it just came back up," I heard Akiko respond. I groaned and looked outside. It was snowing harder.

"How I hate winter…" I mumbled. I looked to find a cup of water next to me and an orange. I picked up the orange and threw it at the door. The doctor opened the door and I looked at him blankly.

"I'm awake just so you know. Send those two yelling buffoons in here and I'll deal with them. The three that have been taking care of me for the past two weeks are Akiko, Minato, and my mother Harumi," I said. He nodded, letting Kyoya and Tamaki in.

"I take it I'm not in your family's hospital?" I asked, looking at Kyoya. Both boys looked worried as they sat down in the chairs by the window.

"Yeah…" he answered.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki asked.

"I had the strength to throw that orange at the door and make it squish itself, so I'd say I'm fine," I told him, "Looks like this year I ended up in the hospital. Least we don't need to worry about the bills this time."

"Is that why you never came before?" Tamaki asked.

"We couldn't afford it before," I told him.

"Oh… The doctors say you'll be fine and might find some kind of medicine that will help you rebuild your immune system for the winter!" he smiled.

"That'd be great," I smiled back.

"Mhm, then you can do things you haven't been able to during the winter! Like ice skating," Tamaki said. I saw the smile on Kyoya's face turn to a smirk as he leaned forward.

"Just because she saw you naked doesn't mean you two have to get closer," Kyoya said. Tamaki's face turned red and he looked at me.

"You told him!" he shouted.

"No! He found out! Kyoya!" I tried to shout; but it came out as squeaks. Kyoya chuckled.

"Kyoya that's mean!" Tamaki yelled at him. Kyoya got up and sat next to me on the bed.

"Try and not yell okay? You'll strain your voice," he told me. I nodded and coughed, hugging my chest. I rested my forehead on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You should rest," he whispered.

"I'll leave you two alone," Tamaki said, walking out.

"I just slept for five hours, I'm not tired," I told him. Kyoya hugged me close and kissed the side of my head.

"I heard you got in to the school you wanted," he said.

"Yeah. I start in August, so I'll be staying until early July," I smiled, looking at him. He smiled back, but I could still tell he was slightly upset in his eyes.

"I'll be going to Ouran University with Tamaki starting in April," he said.

"That's four years. I'll be gone for three," I said. He nodded.

"Honey and Mori will have graduated by the time you get back," he added.

"More of the reason for me to come back and visit. If you're worried something will happen, I promise you right now nothing will. I don't want to end up losing you after eleven years either," I told him. He nodded.

"That's reassuring," he smiled. I smiled back.

"I'll visit you during my breaks and you can visit me too if you'd like. We may be set up on different schedules; but who says we can't make it work?"

Kyoya's smile faded a bit as he looked into my eyes. Before I knew it, he was kissing me and I kissed back. I knew I wasn't contagious, so there wasn't an issue with it. He pulled back and got off the bed.

"Anything you want?" he asked. I knew for a fact I didn't want him to leave; but the doctor was bound to come in any moment and make him leave… I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me to much now, I don't want you to get distracted in class," I smiled. He stepped over, leaning closer to my face.

"I already do," he whispered before kissing my cheek. He stood straight and walked back out as the doctor walked back in.

"Ah, Miss Mitsuki. How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"I have an IV in my arm and another needle in my hand. I'm hooked up to a heart monitor with five wired stuck to my chest and sides. I can't breathe through my nose, I can't swallow, and my chest hurts from coughing so much. The only things that improved are that my headache is gone and I'm not coughing up blood anymore," I told him. He nodded, taking notes on what I said.

"So this is a yearly thing?"

"Bad immune system I guess."

"It seems to breakdown in the winter time. I'll make you a list of things that will help you boost them. Also if you could find ways to get to warmer conditions during the winter it would be best," he said. I nodded.

"Thanks doc," I sighed, laying back down. He left and my mother walked in.

"You alright Mitsuki?" she asked.

"Little better," I told her. She nodded and a nurse came in.

"Here, take these. You'll fall asleep; but it'll help you," she said. I nodded, taking the medicine with the water that was next to me. The nurse left and my mom sat in a chair by the window.

"You know, Kyoya kind of wants to stay here with you tonight," she said.

"He has school. He doesn't need to fall behind because of me."

"Always thinking of others. Why don't you be selfish just once about being with him?"

"I get alone time with him when we want, I have him to myself even though there's many girls at that school that want him. Why should I be selfish?"

"Aren't you afraid someone else will come along when you leave?"

"Then why did he try so hard for six months to get me to open up to him? And for a while after that to get me to admit I have feelings for him? If someone else came along and tried to take him, I'm sure he wouldn't have tried so hard to begin with."

"You never know what's going to happen in the future darling."

"I know Mom. You don't think I'm worrying about it? I don't leave until early July, though he starts at the University in April."

"Least you'll be here to see them graduate. Ryouji and I have decided to wait until the baby is born to have a wedding," she smiled. I smiled back.

"Signing the papers beforehand though?"

"Yup. Next week I'll be Harumi Ren Fujioka," she said. I blinked.

"I didn't know we had the same middle name," I said. She nodded.

"It was your fathers' idea," she told me. I nodded and yawned.

"I think I'll go back to bed now," I said, closing my eyes.

-Kyoya's POV-

Harumi stepped out and smiled at me.

"She's gone back to sleep. Her voice is a little stronger, she'll be fine," she told me. The others had already gone home after hearing she was fine and awake. I sighed.

"Thank God… She really had me worried. You said she's never had that happen before."

"She hadn't; but she also did get out of her bed when you told her not to so she could tell us she got in," she told me. I nodded.

"I can see why she would… Never really does what she's told. One of the reasons why I love her," I smiled.

"There is one thing that worries me… Do you think you'll be able to keep your relationship with her once you start college and she leaves?"

"I don't want anyone but her. I've been trying since she got to Ouran to show her how I feel. I never gave up on her. Tamaki had always wondered why I was so bitter and thought it was because of my brothers, then when she showed up I hadn't realized I slowly stopped being selfish and bitter like before… Tamaki and Honey were questioning it while the others had already figured it out. Well Mori hadn't either until she told them the truth about her gender. It got a little easier after that; but she still refused to admit she still had feelings back," I told her as we walked down the hall.

"When I asked if she wanted to see you the times your sister had called she told me no. When I asked her why she was afraid she'd like you even more. Like you said, she never really does as she's told. Her uncle always told her to not fall for you if she ever met you again; little did he know she already had," Harumi giggled. I smiled, feeling a little warm inside because of it.

"She really doesn't like him does she?" I asked.

"She's actually terrified of him. You wouldn't guess it; but she doesn't like it to show. If he was to try and strike at her, she'd be too afraid to fight back…"

"Really? She didn't seem like it when she saw him," I said.

"You were there. She trusts that you'll protect her; but I don't think you seem to understand that do you?"

"I do. She told me before Christmas she wants me to, even if it's something small like a guy flirting with her."

"You should be doing just that. Jeez, if I didn't know better I'd say you haven't had a girlfriend before!" she yelled as we walked outside. My face felt a little warm when she said that. I looked down at my feet.

"You haven't have you?"

"N-No."

"You've waited all this time for her?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Wait, does that mean you gave her," she spoke, but I cut her off.

"Yes, I did."

"Does she know?" she shouted.

"We never discussed it," I told her. She groaned.

"You better hope she doesn't feel bad about it," she warned me.

"I wanted to," I noted. She nodded and got in the car that was waiting for us. I got in after her.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said you've been waiting eleven years huh?"

"Toru told you?"

"He tells me everything, we're as close as Akiko and Mitsuki are. You wouldn't know it by looking at us; but what made me understand Diachi better was that Toru is my twin brother," she giggled.

"Seems like twins are natural in your family then," I smiled. She nodded.

"It didn't surprise me that I was having twins with him. It wouldn't surprise me if I had twins again; but that's highly doubtful."

I nodded and looked out the window. I went straight home after dropping her off and decided to study for a test I had tomorrow, even though my thoughts kept drifting off to Mitsuki. I was glad she was okay, I just worried about if she'd stay okay.

I visited her every day after school until she got better. On Valentine's day I got her the panda cookies she loves so much that had chocolate in the middle. Before we knew it, Tamaki and I were going to graduate in a few days. As we walked outside to the cars that waited to take us home, the door to Haruhi and Tamaki's car opened. Who stepped out shocked us, since it was just getting close to the end of winter and beginning of spring.

Mitsuki stepped out, wrapped in a blanket with a jacket and sweats on. She smiled at us.

"So you guys are graduating in a few days huh? I'll be there," she laughed. I dropped my bag and I stepped to her, putting my arms around her to hug her tightly.

"You shouldn't be out of your house you know," I whispered.

"I wanted to come see you at school just once more before you graduated," she said, hugging me back.

"Aren't they just adorable Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Just be glad Kyoya isn't as much a jerk as he used to be because of her," Haruhi told him. Mitsuki giggled.

"I guess you were pretty bad before huh?" she asked. I let go of her a bit so I could look into her eyes as I nodded.

"I guess so," I smiled, "I'm going home with them," I said to my driver. He nodded and got back in the car to leave as I got in the car with the others.

"Looks like you've got your color back," Tamaki said.

"I can actually breathe and my throat doesn't hurt anymore. My chest still hurts; but that's from coughing so much," she said. I was glad she was getting better. I smiled as she laughed while she had a conversation with the other two. Five days and Tamaki and I will be out of high school, going into college then four short months later I'd have to let her go to Florida and wait to see her again. I knew it'd be hard; but for her, I'd be willing to do absolutely anything.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I was glad I was wearing the dance flats Mori had gotten me for Christmas as I ran up to Kyoya, wrapping my arms around his neck as he caught me.

"Congrats! You've graduated!" I shouted with laughter as I kissed his cheek.

"Hey, what about me?" Tamaki asked. I smiled and kissed his cheek too.

"You too Tamaki," I smiled as the others walked up.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were on the track team," Haruhi complained as she was hugged by Tamaki. I giggled.

"Sorry, but after being cooped up for two months and not being able to stretch my legs really bothers me," I told her.

"We're having an after graduation party at our house," Haruhi said.

"Great!" Tamaki shouted, kissing her lightly with a smile.

"Now you'll be going to school with us!" Honey shouted with a giggle. After Tamaki and Kyoya talked to their parents and Kyoya talked to his brothers and sister, Haruhi and I were pulled over to each circle.

"Oh she's gotten so much cuter!" Kyoya's sister squealed as she hugged me.

"Good to see you too Fuyumi," I said, hugging her back.

"Kyoya's really brightened up since you two got together!" she squeaked. I laughed and stepped back to Kyoya.

"I wouldn't know, the others say he's changed ever since I got to meet them and got back to him," I told her.

"So when do you guys leave?" Akito asked.

"Well, they start in April… I leave in July to start school in Florida," I told him.

"Does that mean you two are going to split?" Yuuichi asked.

"No, we'll find a way to make it work until she gets back. She'll be getting out a year before I do. The same time that the others plan to graduate," Kyoya said.

"So you'll be the last to graduate among your friends?" Yoshio asked.

"Yes, I'll be in the university the same amount as Honey and Mori," Kyoya answered. He nodded.

"I'll be glad to see the day you two decide to get engaged," Yoshio added. I felt my face get hot as I looked away.

"We haven't even spoken about that," Kyoya said quietly.

"Why not? You two know you're perfect for each other! There's no denying the love we see here!" Fuyumi shouted at him.

"Well…" he started. I looked up.

"It's not his fault, I'm just not that ready for it yet. Yes it'd be nice; but there are still so many things in our relationship that haven't even been talked about either," I told her.

"Well, you two pretty much skipped the honey moon faze," Akito poked.

"Not if you think about it when they were kids," Yuuichi added.

"Oh, you're right. Looks like they knew how to handle things now then," Akito said. I sighed.

"Someday; just not anytime soon," I told them, raising an annoyed brow at the two as I crossed my arms.

"Though, I must say Kyoya; she isn't like most the girls others would really want their sons to be with. She's loud, can be rude, and sometimes she may even be obnoxious. Though, she knows when to act like a lady and when to be serious. I've never seen someone with her type of personality since I met Tamaki. A child and adult at the same time," Yoshio said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, putting my arms to my sides. I had free right to speak to him like this since I was not only like a daughter to him; but his business partner. He just smiled.

"It means if I didn't know you at all or your family and your history; I'd still be disagreeing to Kyoya being romantically involved with you," he said. I smiled back.

"Glad you see it my way then," I laughed. Tamaki walked over, grabbing my arm; and pulled me with him.

"Sorry, I need her for a second!" he called over his shoulder. I stumbled along with him.

"Gah, what do you want?" I asked him. He pulled me over to his parents and his mother smiled.

"Your Aunt Lilane visited and wanted me to give this to you as a late birthday and Christmas present," she said, handing me a small box. I opened it and it was my aunt's favorite necklace she had gotten from her father, my grandfather.

"Her topaz necklace… Thank you," I smiled, closing the box. She nodded.

"So I overheard you and Kyoya haven't thought about getting married yet huh?" Yuzuru asked. I felt my face get slightly warm again.

"We just turned eighteen sir," I said. He put his hand up.

"Just call me Yuzuru," he smiled. I nodded, and then Tamaki snapped.

"I just remembered something else! We'll be right back; I wanted to show her something else!" Tamaki shouted as he took my arm and dragged me off again. I was pulled into the old music room that held the club.

"I'll sure miss this place…" he sighed as he let go and went to the small desk in the back where Kyoya usually worked.

"I think we all will. We had a lot of good memories," I said. He nodded, pulling out a large pink box.

"You never got to put this costume on! The twins really wanted to see you in it too," he said, handing it to me. I raised a brow as I opened it. I sighed.

"Are you kidding me? A prisoners uniform?" I shouted. He laughed.

"The rest of us dressed like policemen, and since you were the bad boy you were going to be the prisoner!" he told me. I took it out and realized it was more racy than I thought…

"Yeah, like a bad boy is going to wear a women's Halloween costume?"

"It was for a few weeks ago actually. I just didn't know you got sick every winter…"

"Well, I'll be finally better after the last few Cherry blossoms bloom," I smiled.

"Would you mind doing Hikarou and I a favor?" he asked.

"Let me guess, you want me to put this on tonight so Kaoru and Kyoya can see it?"

"Yeah! Not only will those two find it hard to look at you; but if Honey was to jump on your back Mori wouldn't be able to look either!" he smiled.

"I see how Haruhi felt now…" I muttered.

"If it helps any, you don't have to deal with both twins. Or Honey, he sees you as an older sister. And then you don't have to worry about me either!"

"Yeah but Haruhi was too dense to really even realize all of you did at one point… I feel kind of bad."

"Don't. We all know how you feel toward Kyoya and don't want to interfere with that. Trust me when I say they just want you to be happy, it's a simple crush they'll get over eventually, nothing like how Kyoya feels toward you," he told me, his hands on my shoulders. I nodded.

"I'll think about it," I said, looking at the box in my hands.

"Good. You better visit us after you leave!" he shouted as I walked out with the box tucked under my arm.

"I'll visit Kyoya and my family; I dunno about you," I laughed.

"But I'm family too! Aren't I? I mean… I've been thinking what would happen if I asked Haruhi to marry me… After she finished college of course!" he said. His face was red and he was playing with his fingers. I smiled.

"Then you'd really be family. Officially legally I mean. But you're still like an idiot older brother I've never had," I laughed. He smiled. We found our way back to the others and Akiko took the box.

"What's this?" he asked, opening it.

"Do they really want you to wear that?" Minato asked. I took the box back.

"Can you guys stop it?" I shouted, "It's just one of the old ones I wasn't there to wear. Go mind your own business."

"I say we all head to the Fujioka's and Takashi's place," the twins said, linking arms with me. Everyone else agreed and we headed home. Tamaki and Kyoya went home to change and everyone else had brought extra clothes to change at my house. I just changed into a purple long-sleeved shirt and a denim skirt the twins got me for Christmas. When I walked out, they hugged me from both sides in an attack.

"Oh it looks cute on you!" Hikarou shouted.

"We knew it would!" Kaoru agreed.

"I actually like it," I told them. They smiled as they let me go. Mori was playing Left for dead with Minato and actually having fun. It surprised me a little, though after his conversation we had last night on the phone had me a little surprised to.

_"Mitskuni didn't know who you were; but I didn't forget you."_

_"What?"_

_"When you were talking to Kyoya on the plane on our way to Hawaii. I noticed you in his class; but he said you didn't speak much so he decided to not approach you since your uncle seemed scary."_

_"He is scary!"_

_"I don't doubt it."_

_"I'm a bit surprised you remembered me honestly…"_

_"You were second best behind Mitskuni."_

_"I knew that…"_

_"Why wouldn't I remember someone who is a match for him?"_

_"I don't know. Do I look like someone who can answer your riddles?"_

_"Ha-ha, not exactly; but you do know what I'm thinking at times."_

_"Because I'm a total psyche. You're just easy to read sometimes."_

_"And Kyoya isn't?"_

_"One minute he's smiling and kind and the next I feel like I might have hit a nerve and he just changes the subject…"_

_"There's a clear wall between you two. You see most of what you need; but when it comes to it, you just tap the glass."_

_"Well, one of us needs to take a hammer to it."_

_"You don't want to break it too much."_

_"I guess not."_

"Mitsuki? What are you thinking about?" Tamaki asked from behind. I jumped and looked at him.

"Just a conversation I had last night… When did you get here?"

"Few seconds ago. Looks like Mori is having fun," he smiled. I nodded.

"Kyoya isn't here yet," he told me.

"If he was I'm sure I would already know," I teased. The door burst open and my Uncle Toru walked in with my Aunt Lilane. My eyes went wide and I got worried now.

"Oh God, please no…" I muttered, hiding behind Tamaki.

"What?" he asked.

"My Uncle Toru and Aunt Lilane in the same place at once with my mother? No, not good…"

"Afraid they'll tell Kyoya something embarrassing?" he smiled.

"I know they will… Those two act like I'm a prize possession since Éclair doesn't exactly get along with Toru and Lilane doesn't have kids. Tamaki save me, please!" I cried. He laughed.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked as she stepped over.

"Her aunt and uncle are here," he told her.

"Oh, I see," she said looking at me. I nodded and heard a squeal.

"Oh my little lily!" Lilane shouted. Tamaki moved out of the way as my aunt hugged me.

"Hi Aunt Lilane," I said, slightly annoyed. Tamaki chuckled as he watched and Toru joined in the hug.

"I told her about yours and Kyoya's relationship and she had to come see him!" he shouted. I sighed.

"Can you guys get off me please?" I asked. They ignored me and kept calling me pet names. Once Kyoya walked in Toru tore Lilane off of me to pull her over to him. I fell over and ended up sitting on the floor.

"And people wonder why I hate it when Tamaki hugs me like that," I said. I felt a little dizzy; but that might have been because I was being suffocated.

"I see what you mean… Having that happen while you grow up. I'm sorry!" Tamaki apologized, hugging me as he helped me up.

"Please! No more hugs!" I shouted, pushing him away.

"Nothing personal; but I have a bubble here," I told him. He nodded.

"Sorry!" he said again. Kyoya walked over with a smile.

"I had no clue you were so adorable as a little girl," he said, handing me photos the Toru and Lilane gave him.

"What? You two! I swear, I can't be anywhere with you two!" I shouted, taking the pictures from him. Lilane and Toru were right behind him.

"Why? You were so cute! Especially when you had your hair longer!" Lilane said.

"And when she had them in pig tails or braids!" Toru added. I sighed.

"Shut up! This after grad party is for Tamaki and Kyoya!" I yelled at them.

"Tamaki's this one right?" Lilane asked, looking at Toru as she pulled on Tamaki's cheek. He nodded.

"He's with this one. Isn't she just as pretty as our little water lily?" he asked with a smile. She nodded, and started talking to them. I sighed and covered my face with my hand.

"And Mom wonders why I can't stand them when they're together…" I muttered. Kyoya laughed and put is arms around my waist.

"I have to agree with them. You do look cute in those pictures," he said, kissing my ear.

"I was eight, nine, and ten… They've always done that. Just wait when they're bored. They'll pull me to my room to play dress up, like they always do. I'm just glad I don't have long enough hair for them to do something," I sighed.

"They're really that bad?"

"You have no clue."

"So do you four go on double dates?" Lilane asked, pulling Tamaki and Haruhi over to us with a smile.

"Aunt Lilane… Please," I begged.

"No," Tamaki and Kyoya said at the same time.

"But you and Haruhi are best friends and you and Tamaki are best friends?" she asked Kyoya and I.

"Haruhi is the closest to me out of all of them," I told her.

"It makes sense since we're both girls you know?" Haruhi said. She nodded with a smile.

"The four of you should go out and celebrate! Just the four of you!" she squealed. I shook my head.

"No," I said. Lilane pouted.

"Why not? I think it'd be fun! I'm sure the boys would be glad to just be with you two!" she smiled.

"I think it's a nice idea," Tamaki smiled. Kyoya shrugged.

"Mitsuki and I don't really go out," he said. Lilane sighed.

"You really haven't taken any of my advice about dating have you? I'm sorry she's such a bore Kyoya!" Lilane said. I groaned.

"Come on! I'll get the girls ready and Toru can deal with you two!" she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my room with Haruhi.

"Hey! Aunt Lilane, come on!" I shouted.

"Gah! What the hell?" Haruhi yelled.

"Now, you two seem about the same size as Minato over there…" I heard Toru say.

"Good luck with us. By the way, Minato and Akiko are gay," Tamaki said.

"Oh I knew that, but I've already gone through his clothes!" Toru told him.

"Hey!" Minato shouted. I heard Akiko laugh as Lilane closed the door.

"You know Haruhi's room is the old piano room right?" I asked her.

"Then when I get the clothes for her I'll go there. Let's start with you!" she squealed. I shook my head.

"No!" I yelled. She backed me up into a corner and I tried to get out of my window; but she pulled me and pushed me onto my bed.

"Not getting away so easily!"

"Haruhi help!"

"This is actually kind of entertaining in a weird way…" Haruhi muttered.

"Why do you always resist to look pretty and like a girl?" Lilane asked.

"Because it takes to much work. Why should I try if I don't really care?" I asked.

"Because it's Kyoya. I'm sure he'd like to see you try at least once. Plus, when you start working in the office you're going to have to look your best. So, get over it," she told me. I sighed and laid back as she went into my closet.

"Wow, she really can be mean can't she?" Haruhi asked.

"I hate my life right now," I groaned, curling into a ball.

"What's this?" Lilane asked, stepping out with a halter top that showed my stomach.

"No. I refuse to wear that," I told her.

"I don't blame you. It's still cold out and plus I know how you feel about your back," she said. I nodded. She went back into my closet and I covered myself with to covers.

"Please let her get lost in there," I muttered.

"She's almost more annoying than Tamaki used to be," Haruhi said.

"She is more annoying. Especially when she's with my uncle," I told her, poking my head out. She nodded and Lilane walked back out with a pair of light jeans and a long-sleeved v-neck pink shirt.

"Here," she said, throwing them at me.

"No."

"Mitsuki."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It'll look cute!"

"No."

"What about Kyoya?" she asked with a smirk. I stayed silent and then smiled back.

"He's already seen me naked," I told her.

"What?" she shouted.

"I'll change now. You can take Haruhi to her room," I said. Haruhi pulled her out of the room and I changed. I sat at my desk and decided to do my own make-up. A little bit of eyeliner, some mascara, and a bit of foundation. Lilane walked back in and smiled, tossing my lip gloss.

"It's clear, but you don't need color to your lips. You look nice," she smiled. She had put Haruhi in darker jeans than mine and a blue long-sleeved shirt that had a black stripe go across her chest.

"She's more flat chested, so the makes it seem like they're bigger," Lilane smiled. I sighed.

"Least we're not as bad as you used to make me dress up," I said. She nodded, taken my spot to do Haruhi's make-up.

"Mind if I play some music?" Lilane asked, looking at my IPod on the speaker.

"Have at it," I told her. She went through the songs and started to play Owl City's version of Enchanted. When it started I had chills run through me as I smiled. I didn't realize she left the door open when I started to sing along with the song.

"You've always had a great voice. Why don't you do something about it?" Lilane asked, starting to mess with Haruhi's bangs. I shrugged, leaning back and realizing someone had sat behind me. I looked over and both the boys were there. I jumped to the other side of my bed.

"Don't scare me like that!" I shouted. Tamaki laughed.

"Sorry! It was Kyoya's idea!" he said. I punched Kyoya's shoulder lightly.

"You're mean," I told him. He just laughed.

-Kyoya's POV-

"There! You both look like normal guys now and not rich kids!" Toru said. We were both in jeans and I was in a black long-sleeved shirt while Tamaki was in a grey one.

"Now the girls are in Mitsuki's room. Go on," Toru told us. Tamaki pulled me out and we stopped in the middle of the hall when we heard Mitsuki.

"She has an amazing voice doesn't she?" Tamaki asked. I nodded.

"Stay quiet okay?" I asked. He nodded and we walked in the room, quietly and carefully sitting behind Mitsuki. She looked great, even though she wasn't really dressed up. She always looked great, even when she was sick and just in sweats and a jacket. I couldn't help but smile. All the reasons of why I love her just came to mind. Reasons just being things I love about her. I never knew why I truly fell for her. When I thought about it; it was mainly because I just did. I couldn't explain it at all. She just has the effect to make me forget everything else. She leaned back and looked at Tamaki and I.

"It was Kyoya's idea!" Tamaki said as he smiled. When he said my name, I snapped out of my thoughts.

"You're mean," she said, punching my shoulder lightly. I laughed.

"You two really are a cute couple," Lilane said softly.

"Thank you," I said, leaning over to Mitsuki. I kissed her cheek.

"Mitsuki said she's seen you naked!" Lilane shouted at me. I chuckled and propped myself up on my elbow.

"Yes, three times," I smirked. Tamaki looked at me.

"You guys said twice!" he shouted.

"You really think nothing was going to happen on Christmas?" Mitsuki asked him.

"If you think about it Tamaki, it's better than how usual high school kids act," Haruhi added.

"Those kids are like puppies on legs," Mitsuki said.

"So, you two are different than the kids Mitsuki went to school with?" Tamaki asked. I nodded.

"You have to realize Tamaki, we love them. We'd do anything for them," I told him. Lilane squeaked.

"So cute! Oh if the four of you got married it'd be no surprise," Lilane said. The girls faces and Tamaki's face turned red.

"You're embarrassing them Lilane," I smiled.

"How come you're not?" she asked.

"Oh, no reason," I told her. I sat back up and she let Haruhi up.

"You four go have fun now. Mitsuki, do all of these guys usually stay the night?" Lilane asked.

"The first time I ever had someone stay over, Kyoya was going to and everyone else just came along. So yeah, they usually do. Mom doesn't care," Mitsuki answered.

"Ever think of getting a bigger house?" she asked.

"Moms' choice, not mine. I'm leaving early July to find an apartment near the school I'll be going to," Mitsuki told her. I felt like someone just punched my stomach. She'd be gone in July… Would I be able to tell her everything I want to by then? Tamaki tapped my arm and I looked at him as we got up. He raised his brow. I waved him off. We followed the girls out, though I kept thinking about what would happen after she left. I didn't want to be with anyone but her… Would that change? I wonder if she thought about it too… We stepped outside and Mitsuki wanted to walk.

"Yeah! It'd be nice to just look around. I haven't really done that around here with Haruhi," Tamaki agreed. Mitsuki put her hand in mine and I put my arms around her, walking with her from behind. I should open up more now before I lose my chances. Tamaki copied me and laughed.

"This is fun," he said. Mitsuki and Haruhi agreed.

~Mitsuki's POV~

Kyoya had been acting more… affectionate and being more open about his feelings all day. We were sitting in an ice cream shop and I was sharing a bowl of ice cream with Kyoya while Haruhi and Tamaki shared a milkshake.

"It's nice to be able to just get away from the others like this," Tamaki said. Kyoya nodded.

"It kind of is. Sorry for how my aunt and uncle acted… They're always like that," I sighed.

"I think they're kind of funny," Tamaki said.

"I thought you were going to jump out of the window when she was in your closet," Haruhi said.

"I should have; but she'd catch me again. There's no doubt about that," I said. She nodded, sipping more of the milkshake.

"That reminds me," Kyoya said, pulling another picture from his pocket and showing it to me.

"Do you remember that?" he asked, showing it to me. It was a picture of when we made our promise.

"Who the hell took that?" I asked.

"She did. I forgot that day she had visited," he smiled, putting it back into his pocket.

"So we're on spring vacation for two weeks, and then you wait till July to start school?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. Looks like I'll help Minato into getting a job so he doesn't laze around the house like usual," I said.

"You'll have a lot more free time on your hands with the rest of us at school," Tamaki added. I nodded.

"Well, I'll be able to get more chores around the house done. Maybe volunteer at the day care again," I shrugged. Kyoya looked al little bothered.

"Do you guys mind if Kyoya and I split from here?" I asked.

"Go on. I know Kyoya would love to get some alone time with you," Tamaki teased. I took his hand and pulled him outside, walking down the street a bit before stopping to look at him.

"Are you okay? You look a little… Upset," I said.

"The thought of you being gone for more than a week is kind of… Depressing."

"I don't like it either; but I want to go there. I know that's why you haven't said anything so I don't rethink it. You saw how I acted to other guys before we even got together, do you really think I'll leave you?" I asked him. His eyes looked into mine and he smiled a little.

"You do have a point. You're not the easiest girl to get along with," he chuckled.

"Well you're no fun trip either," I smiled. I hugged him.

"It'd probably look cuter to others if we weren't close to being the same height," I laughed as he hugged back.

"I'd prefer you to be the same height than be like Haruhi and Tamaki."

"You've always preferred the taller girls, don't lie."

"Who said I was?" he asked, smiling at me before he kissed me. I kissed him back, allowing our tongues to have a small war before I pulled back to smile at him.

"We'll just have to make with what time we have. I will visit when I can, I promise you that," I told him.

"And I'll visit you," he said, kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"You know, when you wear black it makes your eyes look darker and more evil," I told him, letting him go to take his hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wearing v-neck just shows off your chest too, so I guess it's okay," he joked.

"That reminds me, Chicka was staring at my boobs when I went to visit Honey while he was sick! Little perv!" I said. He laughed.

"I wonder how Honey would react if he heard that," he said with a smile as we continued walking. I shrugged.

"Probably not like it," I said. We kept walking until we found a little flower shop where Ritsu was working inside. I stepped in and smirked.

"Hey flower boy," I smirked. He jumped and looked at me.

"Oh hey Mitsuki. Congrats Kyoya on graduating," he said.

"Thanks."

"So this is what you do in spare time?" I asked. He nodded.

"Makes sense why you brought me lilies while I was in the hospital," I smiled, and he smiled back.

"It actually kind of fun. I enjoy it; just don't really mention it to anyone else yet okay?" he asked.

"Secret is safe with me," I winked.

"Thanks," he smiled thankfully. I picked out some white roses along with some purple ones, then picked out one black one and one pink one.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked. I smiled as I picked up two more pink and black ones.

"You'll see," I said. I put them on the counter and Ritsu rung them up for me. I paid for them, thanked him, and walked out. I sat in a chair at the café next door as I ended up making a small circle of pink, black, white, and purple roses. I put it on my head like a headband and smiled at Kyoya.

"What is that might I ask?"

"Well, it's the four graduates rose colors. Remember my ankle?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, kissing my nose.

"My father is right; you can be childish at times," he smiled.

"You like it," I teased. Tamaki and Haruhi walked up and I put it on Tamaki's head.

"There, looks pretty good," I smiled, handing him the bunch of white roses.

"My rose color?" he asked.

"Yup. Kyoya gets the purple and I'm giving one pink one to Honey and one black one to Mori," I told him.

"That reminds me, Honey wanted you to come back home so he could have tea with you," Haruhi said. I raised a brow.

"Tea? Well, alright," I shrugged. We headed back home and when we walked in everyone was still how we left them. I walked over and put Honey's rose in his hair and handed Mori his.

"Don't ask me why I got you guys those okay?" I said. They nodded.

"Mit-Chan! Come on! Toru and Lilane made sweets!" Honey said, pulling on my arm. I giggled and followed him as we sat at the counter. He handed me a piece of cake and started eating his. I didn't really eat mine, more like poked at it. It had just hit me that I'd be on the other side of the world from Kyoya for three years…

"Mit-Chan? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking," I told him. He nodded and kept eating cake. Would Kyoya really wait? How many times would I be able to visit and actually be able to spend time with him? Would we change? What if another girl in college interests him? What would I do if I ended up losing him? All these thoughts went through my mind and I was unaware of the tear that slipped out of my eye.

"Mit-Chan… What's wrong?" Honey asked quietly. I wiped it away and lightly laughed at myself.

"Nothing… Don't worry about it okay?" I smiled. His smile was weak and then went away and concern covered his face.

"You're worried about Kyo-Chan aren't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Honey what if something happens? What if someone else comes along to him? What if our feelings change? Should I just… Leave him now and actually break up with him before something happens?" I asked. The cake plates and cake fell to the floor while Honey was on his knees on the counter, grabbing the front of my shirt.

"Do you hear how crazy you're talking right now? Mitsuki, you two love each other! Who cares if you'll be separated for a few years? You both have waited to just see each other again for eleven years! Even as kids you had feelings for each other, and now their stronger! Do you think Tamaki and Haruhi would split over something like this? No! They're also still in that honey moon faze too! Don't you realize how lucky you've gotten to find the person you're supposed to be with already? Open your eyes!" he shouted at me. I was shocked he would yell at anyone, especially me or Mori like this. I didn't know what to say. He took a deep breath and was about to say more when Mori stepped over.

"Mitskuni, that's enough," he said, glimpsing at me. Honey looked at him and then me.

"I'm sorry Mit-Chan! I didn't mean to yell at you or make you cry!" Honey cried as he hugged me. I tried to catch my breath as I hugged him back.

"What on earth just happened?" Minato asked.

"I think Mitsuki said something Mitskuni didn't agree with, and he ended up going off on her. I guess it was something she had to realize with what he said," Mori said.

"I'm so sorry Mit-Chan!" Honey cried more, burying his face into my neck.

"I-It's okay… I… I needed that. Thanks," I told him. Mori leaned in.

"What did you even say to him?" he whispered.

"It was something I said about me leaving and worrying what might happen between Kyoya and I…" I muttered. Honey leaned back to look at him and whispered in his ear. Mori looked at me shocked and I let go of Honey.

"It's getting kind of late… I'm going to shower and go to bed," I said, walking down the hall. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower and ended up looking into the mirror.

"What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't let Éclair get in my head like that…" I muttered, remembering what Éclair had said.

_"You know, if you leave there is the possibility that someone else Kyoya finds attractive will take him from you."_

_"I know, don't you think I worry about it already?"_

_"Well, I'm just saying either you two should go ahead and get engaged or just break up. Either way; you don't have to worry about it."_

_"Éclair you know I'm not that ready for a serious relationship…"_

_"You sure act like you are. Look, if you two got married, nothing would change! Sure you might have kids; but that's about it."_

_"Why can't you just keep yourself out of my head?"_

_"Because toying with peoples minds sometimes is more fun. Especially yours."_

_"It's not my fault I get treated like that. I hate it."_

_"I hardly get attention from my father!"_

_"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch to him and spent time with him I wouldn't have to deal with him!"_

I sighed and jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Mitsuki? It's Kyoya."

"U-Uhh, I'm in the shower!"

"The door isn't locked," he said, opening it. I stepped back and he walked in, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Honey told us what happened. What the hell happened to make you think like that?" he asked harshly.

"You were thinking about what would happen too, so don't pull that on me!" I shouted.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the breaking up part of it. What got into your head?"

"More like who… Éclair and her stupid mind tricks."

"What did she say?"

"There's two ways she put it so that there's no worrying about it; either getting engaged or breaking up. You see, this is what she did to Tamaki. Sure, the Tonnerre's are known for playing mind games when they want something; but she takes it too far!"

Kyoya wrapped his arms around me and we sunk to the floor as I started crying in his arms. He held me tighter, kissing my head.

"It's alright. Nothing will happen. Honey has a point, we've waited this long just to see each other again; and ever since we were kids, everyone knew one day we'd end up together. I still want that dream and promise to come true whenever you're ready. I promise you… I swear to you I'm not going to let go of you so easily. I love you. Yes, I'll miss you while you're gone; but I'll be able to make up for it when I come to visit you because we'll be alone," he whispered, rubbing my back gently. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. He caught my hand and made me look at him. Seriousness filled his eyes.

"I promise you," he said before he kissed me. I kissed back. I felt much more relieved about it all. He leaned back and smiled at me; but his eyes still serious.

"I mean it. I love you. There's no other way to put it besides like that. You should get in the shower instead of running the water," he said, looking past me to the running water.

"You're right… I love you too," I smiled and kissed his cheek before I got up. He stood to, kissing me lightly before leaving. I got in the shower and washed the make-up off and walked to my room in a towel. I guessed Kyoya went to bed right after talking to me because he was already asleep on the bed. I smiled, changed into pajamas and snuggled up next to him.


	18. Chapter 18: The End

As the days passed on, Tamaki turned nineteen and the twins turned seventeen. My mother's and Ryouji had their child and named the little boy Masaru. He looked like Ryouji but had Mom's eyes. It was the day that I was supposed to leave. I felt very nervous when we arrived at the airport.

"You guys help Mom with the baby okay?" I told Minato, Haruhi, and Akiko.

"Of course we will," Haruhi said as she hugged me. I held my baby brother once more as I gave my mom a hug and then hugged my new dad.

"Don't forget, the wedding is on the weekend before your birthday," she told me. I nodded. I hugged the others after handing Masaru back to Mom.

"We'll miss having a girl twin to mess with," Kaoru said.

"We sure will," Hikarou added.

"I'll miss you guys too. Don't get Akiko into too much trouble okay?"

"We'll try," they smiled. I hugged Mori and Honey, who refused to get off me.

"I wanna go with you Mit-Chan!" he cried. Mori had to pull him off, and Haruhi was trying to peel Tamaki off me after five minutes when he wouldn't let go.

"I'm going to miss you so much! Call us when you get there and find a place okay?" he said. I nodded and laughed, trying to get him off.

"Tamaki, get off her so Kyoya can hug his girlfriend!" Haruhi shouted, pulling on his shirt. He finally let go and I stepped over to Kyoya.

"Let's leave them alone okay?" Ryouji said, pulling everyone else with him. When they were out of ear shot, I hugged him.

"I'll miss you…" I muttered. He hugged back.

"I'll miss you too. More than I did before. I love you," he said, kissing me. I kissed him back.

"I love you too," I smiled. The person on the intercom said my plane was boarding and he let go.

"We have summer break in a week and a half, so I'll come visit you then," he said. I smiled.

"I'd love that. Don't get distracted in your classes okay?" I told him. He nodded, kissing my cheek and letting me walk off.

-Kyoya's POV-

I watched as Mitsuki walked away. I put my hand in my pocket and remembered her old locket was in it.

"Mitsuki, wait!" I shouted, running up to her. She turned to look at me and I handed it to her.

"I forgot to give this to you. When Akito gave it to you for your birthday you threw it across the room," I told her. She smiled and took it.

"Thanks, I almost forgot it."

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon," I smiled, kissing her cheek. She kissed my lips.

"See you soon," she smiled as she left. My heart sank a bit; but I knew it'd work out when she came back officially.


End file.
